The PTB's Boss Sends Help
by kinoa
Summary: The PTB have screwed up and the Boss sends help to correct the situation and set Angel and the AI team on the correct path. AC
1. The Beginning

The PTB's Boss Sends Help

by Kinoa

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Sr. Mary Tares Martin/Dr. Martin belongs to me.

* * *

This is my first story. I've seen some pretty bad stories and some really great stories. I hope people will consider this to be one of the better ones.

Special note: I wasn't getting very many reviews, even though this story has been posted for over 6 months, so I have decided to change the Prologue. I think that the Prologue was chasing people away. Those people that went beyond the explanation and background of Dr. Martin found that they liked it. I am shortening the prologue and yet keeping as much of Dr. Martins background in it as I possibly can. I guess you could say that this information is needed so that you will know where she is coming from. Dr. Martin is a key character in this story. She is the one that will put redemption within Angels grasp and all that he has dreamt of will be his, but first he must walk a few leagues of his own personnel hell.

* * *

Please read and review. I welcome criticism as well as praise. I won't know what I have to correct unless I get criticism. Like Angel, I won't learn how to do a better job of writing unless I have to walk a few leagues of hell myself. Of course there is also the possibility that it is perfect, but that is highly unlikely.

PROLOGUE

Sr. Mary Tares Martin made her final adjustments to her hair and pant suit before picking up her purse and going downstairs to the front entrance of the convent. Mother Superior and John, a friend of Sr. Mary's, was also there waiting along with his limousine. She gave her final goodbyes to Mother Superior and received a blessing from her in return. "Be safe Sr. Mary. Call me when you can to update us on the progress of this very important mission. Our prayers go with you." Sr. Mary, who went by the name of Dr. Martin in public, went to the limousine as John opened the door for her. It often made people nervous when they knew she was a nun. It was also important that her new patient not know that she was a Catholic nun.

While they settled down for the long drive to the airport in Manchester John poured a glass of wine for himself and Sr. Mary. He knew how nervous she always was when she had to leave the convent for any reason. Sr. Mary had taken care of John Williams parents at the hospital that the sisters ran when his mother was dying from cancer and his father had suffered a stroke. His mother was in a lot of pain and had tried to commit suicide. When his father suffered a stroke Sr. Mary ordered that they be put together in the same room. Whenever John would come to visit his parents he often found Sr. Mary holding his mothers hand and listening to her. He was very thankful for Sr. Mary helping his mother to die with dignity and in the natural order of life. John, who was a very wealthy man, became a devoted servant to the Sisters of Redemption and especially to Sr. Mary.

John had taken care of all of the travel arrangements for Sr. Mary which included a Mercedes Benz to drive around in. Of course he didn't tell her this because he knew she would decline. She wouldn't find out what kind of car he had chosen for her until she was dropped off by the bus at the car rental parking lot.

Seven hours later Sr. Mary was driving up to the front of the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles. She parked the car in the front and got out. She checked her hair, which was very long and she currently had piled on top of her head in a bun. She didn't wear any makeup except for a light lipstick. She picked up her purse and brief case. She took a deep breath and said a little prayer to St. Michael. She put herself in her professional Doctor mode and walked into the Hyperion Hotel, office of Angel investigations and residence of Angel.

Cordelia was standing next to Fred at the Hotel counter. They were checking out Wesley's new demon book that had just come in the mail. Cordelia heard the front doors open and elbowed Fred.

"A customer and it looks like a paying customer." Cordelia whispered to Fred as Sr. Mary approached the counter.

Cordelia put on her best smile and said "Hi, welcome to Angel Investigations may I help you?"

Sr. Mary smiled back and said "Hi, I am Dr. Mary Tares Martin, is Mr. Wesley Wyndham Price in?" Sr. Mary thought it would be best to go by her professional title while dealing with these people.

"Yes I think he's in his office. I'll get him for you." When Cordelia returned she was followed by a handsome young man that Dr. Martin presumed to be Wesley Wyndham Price.

"Hello I am Wesley Wyndham Price how can I help you?"

They shook hands and Dr. Martin said "I am Dr. Mary Tares Martin." She gave him one of her special business cards that John had made up for her. Wesley was very impressed by Dr. Martins card which read:

Dr. Mary Tares Martin MD, PA

Family Practitioner

Surgeon

Psychiatrist

Sisters of Redemption Hospital New Hampshire

"And how can I help you Dr. Martin?" Wesley said as he directed her to a chair on the other side of his desk.

"Before we begin would you like something to drink. Tea or coffee?"

"Actually what I would like is a cherry cola if you have it." Cherry cola was her favorite cola. They had it at the hospital but she never drank it there. It was a small sacrifice she chose to make.

As Wesley left to check on the drink Cordelia followed him into the kitchen.

"What does she want us to do for her?"

"I haven't asked her that yet." Wesley said as he got some ice and put it in a tall glass. He fixed a cup of hot tea for himself and grabbed a bottle of cherry flavored cola and returned to his office with the drinks on a tray. After giving Dr. Martin her drink he took his cup of tea and sat in his chair behind his desk.

"Now, how can I help you Dr. Martin? I see by your card you've come a long way."

Dr. Martin put her glass on the desk and leaned back in her chair. "Actually Mr. Price I am here to do something for you." She saw the puzzled look on his face.

"I have been sent by, shall we say, the Boss of what you call the PTB or The Powers that Be."

Wesley's heart started to beat faster and the adrenaline flow started to increase. He stared at her for a moment and it occurred to him that someone must be playing a joke on him. Giles, it must be Giles.

"Did Giles send you here, it's him isn't it. He put you up to this?"

"Mr. Price I assure you in all honesty this is no joke. Please let me explain."

Dr. Martin proceeded to tell him about Sr. Margaret and of all the instructions that she was given by St. Michael. St. Michael had brought to God's attention the way that the PTB had been treating Angel. Frequently when Angel had asked them for help they had refused. God has told St. Michael to take care of the situation and to put Angel back on track towards his redemption. This mission, that has come directly from God, was given to St. Michael. St. Michael visited one of the sisters at the convent of the Sisters of Redemption. Her name is Sr. Margaret.

"Through Sr. Margaret I have received my orders from St. Michael and God. I will be here for the next 2 or 3 months. During that time I will be helping Angel to take a few more steps towards his redemption and if he makes all of the right decisions he will be given a gift that he has only dreamt about."

Wesley just stared at her as if trying to read her mind. Finally after several minutes he leaned forward on his desk and said "I want you to understand Dr. Martin that what I have to say comes from my desire to protect everyone here at Angel Investigations and especially Angel."

"I understand Mr. Price, this is your family and you want to protect them."

"We have a friend that comes from another dimension, his name is Lorn. You may be frightened when you see him. His skin is a lime green color, red eyes and small red horns protruding from his forehead."

She looked at him as though this was something she heard all of the time. She didn't seem to be frightened at all.

"By any chance have you met Lorne before?"

"No Mr. Price but I have read all of the Watchers Chronicles on Angel. You mention Lorne quite frequently."

"Well, I am quite impressed, you certainly have done your research. Do you understand what Lorne does or rather what he is capable of doing?"

"Yes I do. I am also guessing that you want him to read me before you allow me to proceed."

"Do you mind if we do this tonight."

"No I don't mind at all, but if it's alright with you I would like to get some rest before tonight. It's been a long day and even though it's only 3 p.m. here I am still on Easter Standard Time. For me it's 6 in the evening. Is it okay for me to stay here?"

"Of course you can stay here. I'll get Cordelia to set you up in a room." Wesley motioned for her to come with him.

"Cordelia, Dr. Martin is going to be staying with us for awhile. Do we have a room she can stay in?"

Cordelia put on her best Queen C smile and retrieved a key from behind the counter and said "I just finished cleaning one of the rooms down the hall from the rest of us. It has a small balcony and over looks the city. You'll love it, it has it's own kitchenette, bathroom and a small sitting room."

Dr. Martin put her hand on Cordelia's arm for a second in order to get the whirlwinds attention.

"I have some luggage in the trunk of my car that I need. Can someone bring them in and also park my car?"

Cordelia stopped for a minute and said "Oh I'm sorry sometimes my mouth goes faster then my brain." She looked to Fred and Gunn who had just come in a moment ago.

"Gunn could you and Fred bring Dr. Martins luggage in and park the car in the garage. Thank You."

Dr. Martin gave him her keys and thanked him. Fred and Gunn went to the front of the hotel. When they saw the car they just stopped and stared at it for awhile.

"We're talking money here." Gunn said as they stared at the car. He looked at Fred and he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I'll park the car you can take the suitcases in." Gunn said it fast thinking that if he said it fast enough she would still be looking at the car while he was driving it to the back. But Fred was faster then he thought. She grabbed the keys from his hands while he was only half way through his little speech.

"I'll park the car, besides I'm just a skinny little woman. I can't possibly pick up those heavy suitcases."

Before Gunn knew what was happening Fred had jumped in the car, started the engine and quickly found the button to pop the trunk open. Gunn just looked at her and grinned.

"Skinny little woman my foot." Gunn said with a grin as he took the luggage out of the trunk of the car. As soon as he closed the trunk Fred took off. He also noticed how she was taking the long way around.

While Cordelia was showing Dr. Martin to her room Wesley was calling Lorn and asked him to come over to the Hotel at 7 P.M. then hung up. As Cordelia was coming down the steps she saw Gunn and told him what room Dr. Martin was in. He only had one large suitcase and one small one that was heavier then the large one. Fortunately they both had wheels. When he arrived at the room he knocked on the door. Dr. Martin called for him to come in. Gunn introduced himself and placed the large bag on the bed and the little one he left on the floor. She thanked him and he left, closing the door behind him. Fifteen minutes later Fred knocked on the door. Once again Dr. Martin called for the person to come in. Fred entered and introduced herself.

"Here are the keys to your car. It's a beautiful car. I see by the tag on the keys that it's a rental. Where did you come from? I was just curious. I hope I'm not bothering you. We don't get many visitors here that stay with us that is."

Dr. Martin approached Fred and took the keys then lightly touched her arm and softly said "It's okay Fred, tonight Wesley and I will explain everything after I see Lorn."

Dr. Martins soft voice immediately calmed Fred down. Fred smiled and left. She was embarrassed that Dr. Martin could see right through her babbling.

While Dr. Martin slept Angel had returned from a job that he had just finished. The client had been very happy with the results and had handed Angel a sizable check. When he gave the check to Cordelia she almost feinted. They had given the client an extimate of $5,000. The client, who was a wealthy business owner had been so pleased with the way the problem was handled that he doubled the check. He asked Angel to give him more of his business cards and told him he would hand them out to his friends that might need his services.

Cordelia was so happy she flew into his arms and gave him a big kiss. Angel could sense that no one else was around so he held onto her longer than she expected. A quick happy kiss turned into a long passionate kiss. It wasn't the first time he had kissed her like this and if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be the last. They're lips parted just long enough for him to pick her up and carry her into his office. Now he knew the real reason why Cordelia had insisted that they add the couch to his office. As he carried her into the office he kicked the door closed and put her on the couch. He reached for the drapes and closed them then removed his leather jacket and threw it on the desk and returned to Cordelia. He began to kiss her roughly and at first he thought he was being to rough but when she responded in the same way he gave into his needs and apparently hers also. He removed her top that was kept up by a string behind her neck.

Someone knocked at the door. At first they didn't hear the knock. So the person knocked at the door harder. "Angel it's Wesley, can you come out here for a minute please?"

Wesley's office was right next to Angels and he knew exactly what they were doing. "Playtime is over kids. It's time to greet our guest."

Angel was just about to remove his shirt and they had it half way over his head. What guest?" he asked Cordelia.

"I forgot to tell you while you where out a Dr. Martin came in looking for Wesley."

"What does she want?" he asked as they both pulled his shirt down and Cordelia straightened her hair and clothes. Wesley waited patiently out in the lobby. The whole situation made him think of Lilah. He didn't want to find himself in an embarrassing condition so he put her out of his mind as best he could. By the time he was able to get himself under control Angel and Cordelia came out. He just looked at them. Angel never blushed but the way he refused to look at him he knew he was embarrassed about his few moments with Cordelia. Where as Cordelia was rarely embarrassed about anything. She came over to Wesley. She wanted to tell him the good news about the check that Angel was given. Cordelia had grabbed what looked like the check from Angels desk, but when she held it up for Wesley to see she realized it was just a coupon that she had cut out of the L.A. Times. She turned to Angel in a panic and yelled. "Where's the check"

"You still had it in your hand when I,,,," realizing that Wesley was still standing there waiting to see the check he lowered his voice. "When I picked you up and put you on the couch."

Cordelia ran back into the office and searched the couch. She picked up each pillow looking carefully behind and under them. No check. Cordelia was starting to panic. Then thousand was a lot of money. She pulled the couch away from the wall and began to search under the couch. Wesley had also come into the office to help search. He was down on his knees looking under the desk. When he came up he looked at Cordelia who had also just stood up from looking under the couch. He looked at Cordelia and started to say that there was nothing under the desk when he stopped mid sentence. From his position he could see the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from under her left breast. He grabbed Angels arm and whispered something in his ear then left the room. Angel looked at Cordelia and saw it. Cordelia just looked at Wesley leaving and then back at Angel.

"What?"

"Cordy I think one of the twins is hiding the check, don't you feel anything?"

Cordelia just looked at him like he was crazy. Then it dawned on her. She stuck her hand down her left side and found the check. As Cordelia and Angel came out of the office she was walking behind him trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Uh,,, I found it." Cordelia said while keeping her head down. She gave the check to him and pointed out all of the zeros. Wesley couldn't help it though. He busted out laughing.

"Why don't you two stop acting like two kids? We all know you love each other. Your not keeping a secret from anyone."

"Wes please don't tell Gunn or Fred what happened. You know how Gunn likes to tease. I'll die of embarrassment." Cordelia was doing her best to get a promise out of him that he wouldn't say anything.

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything."

He gave back the check and started to tell Angel about Dr. Martin.

"While you were gone Angel a Dr. Martin come into the Hotel. She wanted talk to me but it was about you. Dr. Martin is from New Hampshire and is a medical doctor and a psychiatrist. She has told me what she is here for and has asked me not to tell anyone anything. She wants to explain everything herself."

Angel just looked at him as though he was trying to read Wesley's mind. Wesley saw how he was looking at him.

"Dr. Martin has asked for everyone to be here at 7 P.M. tonight. That includes Connor and Lorne."

"How does she know about Connor and Lorne?" Angel asked.

"Angel she knows about all of us. She knows our history and all that we've been through." Wesley said.

Angel studied Wesley's face and asked "Do you trust her?" Without hesitation Wesley answered. "Yes, but as a precaution I want Lorne to read her."

"Okay Wesley, I trust your judgement." Angel looked like he was going into a major brood mode.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked. "You haven't even met her yet."

Angel paced back and forth with his head down.

"I don't know exactly what I feel. Somehow I'm both scared and relieved. I don't know how to explain it or why I feel this way, but I feel like she's someone that I've either known before or someone I've been expecting for a long time."

* * *

TBC..............................

Please read and review.


	2. The First Step

Chapter 2

  


Connor and Lorne came thru the Hotel doors at 6:30 p.m. with their arms loaded with food.

"Sorry Wesley, Connor was hungry and I hadn't eaten yet either so I stopped at the Green Burrito. I have some burrito's , tacos, enchiladas, rice and refried beans. Man do those guys know how to cook. You can't find food this good in Pylea." Lorne explained as they put everything on the counter. 

Gunn and Fred came to the counter also. They had been playing a Nintendo game and Fred was winning. 

"Hey thanks Lorne. I was getting so hungry I was about ready to start begging Fred to feed her man before he does something drastic. But here you are coming to the rescue."

"Your welcome, it's always nice to know I'm loved for something besides reading peoples destiny." Lorne said as he grabbed a couple of cokes for Connor and himself. 

Cordelia and Angel had come downstairs a few minutes after Lorne came in and Cordelia grabbed a taco and enchilada for herself. 

"Thank you Lorne, I don't care what Gunn says about you your okay in my book." 

Cordelia went to the small side kitchen where they did most of their cooking and poured some pigs blood into a glass mug and put it into the microwave just long enough to get the chill off of it. When it signaled it was done she opened the microwave door and pulled the mug out then grabbed a Pepsi for herself and went back to the lobby. Everyone was standing around the counter eating their food. 

"When I was in Pylea all I could think of when I was hungry, which was most of the time, was tacos. Tacos, tacos, tacos. I dreamt of them night and day."

At that time Dr. Martin came down the stairs. Angel had heard her opening and closing her bedroom door. Cordelia had just brought him his mug of warmed blood and looked at him over her taco. She noticed that he was looking towards the staircase. She looked at the stairs also and saw Dr. Martin coming down. She was wearing a long, full, black skirt and a long sleeved white cotton blouse. Her hair was pulled up in a bun at the back of her head. As she approached them she noticed that the Doctor didn't have any makeup on except for a light lipstick. Cordelia also noticed how she held her skirt up from the back instead of the front like most women did as they went down stairs. 

Wesley picked up his paper napkin and wiped his mouth and hands then went over to Dr. Martin. 

"Good evening Dr. Martin. Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for asking."

"Before I introduce you to everyone I need to see you in my office for a few minutes." Wesley directed her to his office and turned to Lorne. 

"Lorne would you come in my office please?"

Lorne looked at his burrito that he was about to eat and reluctantly put it back down and joined Wesley in his office.

"Dr. Martin this is Lorne. Lorne owns a bar called Carritas and frequently helps us here at Angel Investigations. As you can see Lorne isn't from our world. I've asked him to join us because he can read you and by that I mean he can tell if a person is telling the truth and your future. In order for him to do this though you have to sing for him."

Wesley then proceeded to tell Lorne who Dr. Martin was and what she was here for. 

"Good evening Dr. Martin. You can start anytime you want."

Dr. Martin proceeded to sing Amazing Grace. At first Lorne seemed frightened then he was smiling. Lorne approached her and gently took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed her hand. He then put his head close to hers and whispered in her ear. 

"Your secret is safe with me Dr. Martin."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Lorne you are a true gentleman."

"Lorne, what did you see?" Wesley asked as he watched this secret exchange. 

"You can trust her 100% Wesley. We will all be safe in her capable and lovely hands."

It took Wesley a moment to recover from what just happened, but he had never seen Lorne react in such a way. He shook his head and said "I don't know what you saw Lorne but your readings haven't failed us yet. Let's join the rest."

He started to open the door when Dr. Martin stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. 

"May I have a moment please. Lorne and Wesley I am going to ask for a certain seating arrangement each time the group meets and I assure you I have good reasons for this. Wesley I take it that Connor and Gunn are the strongest men after Angel that is, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's true." Wesley answered. He was curious as to why she was asking this. 

"Lorne I need you to stand behind Angel at all times and tell me when you see a major change in his aura." Lorne nodded his understanding. 

Wesley opened the door and waved the Doctor through. 

Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Connor where all waiting by the lobby counter and where talking about the mysterious guest. At least she was a mystery to th em because they still didn't know anything about her except her name. The group broke up when they heard Wesley's office door open. Without saying anything Wesley proceeded to put the chairs in the order that Dr. Martin had on the paper she had given him. When he was done he turned to everyone and before anyone could say anything he told them where to sit.

"Before we start with the introductions would you all please sit down in the positions that I point out to you. Ladies would you sit on the round center couch please." Pointing at three chairs that were close together, "Connor sit here, Angel sit in the middle and Gunn in the last chair. I'll sit over here and Lorne can sit or stand wherever he chooses."

Wesley had given Angel a sofa chair and Connor and Gunn each had office chairs that had been taken from Angels office and his own. He gave himself and Dr. Martin sofa chairs and put small tables next to the chairs so they could put papers or drinks on them. The rest had the coffee table in front of them. Everyone took their appointed seats without question and of course Lorne stood behind the counter as Dr. Martin had asked.

Dr. Martin stood in the middle of everyone and started with explaining who she was. She gave her background except for the fact that she was a Sister but she did say where she worked in case anyone called for her. All the time she was walking back and forth and talking Angel was watching her carefully. He was deep in thought when he realized she was standing in front of him. 

"Angel." 

It took a few seconds, but when she was sure she had his full attention she began with the explanation of why she was here. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him. 

"I am here to help you and not the other way around. I was sent by the Boss of what you call "The Powers that Be". She stopped for a moment to let it sink in and watched Angel for any reaction. He gave absolutely none except to rub his chin. 

Gunn was looking at everyone else, waiting for someone to ask the question.

"Who is the PTB's boss?"

Everyone but Angel looked at Gunn. Dr. Martin was still watching Angel. 

"God" Angel said as though it was a well known fact. Cordelia looked at Lorne knowing he could tell if anyone was lying. He saw her looking at him and he nodded yes to her silent question of whether Dr. Martin was telling the truth or not. 

Dr. Martin sat down at her chair and proceeded to tell them about Sr. Margaret's visitor and all of his instructions. She left some parts out but told them when she was doing so. She wanted to be as truthful as possible with these people. She continued to explain that St. Michael had brought it to Gods attention as to how the PTB were handling things. St. Michael was instructed to correct it. 

"Angel, you seem to be a million miles away. May I ask what your thinking?"

"I am thinking this visit is for a lot more then letting us know that the PTB's behavior isn't up to the basic expectations." Angel replied. 

"Your right, this is about much more then what I have mentioned so far." She paused for a minute.

"It's about your redemption."

When she said that it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

"Angel is going to need everyone's help to get through the next 2 months. In the past you have all looked to Angel for his leadership and his special abilities. For the next 2 months though he is going to be as weak and as lost as a newborn baby. "

"Why, what's going to happen to him?" Cordelia asked.

"It's not about what is going to happen to him. It's what Angelus is going to hear that makes me think he is going to make Angel walk a few leagues through hell. Angelus isn't going to like it and he is going to want Angel to get as far from me as he can."

" I directed all of you to sit in specific positions because of your own special abilities or as in Cordelia's case, her relationship with Angel." She had been walking back and forth in front of them until now. She stopped in front of Angel but spoke to Conner and Gunn. 

"Do you know why I asked you two to sit on either side of him during these sessions?" Connor and Gunn looked at each other and just shrugged.

"No." Gunn said.

Dr. Martin backed away and returned to her seat. She looked at everyone in the room. 

"Each of you will have an important part to play in Angel's redemption. That is why each of you is here. Over the past several years you have all come together to create a close knit family of friends. You help each other when the going gets tough. Does everyone understand why Angel has the abilities that he has. By abilities I mean his strength, the ability to see in the dark, his heightened sense of smell and so forth?"

"He's a Vampire." Cordelia said. 

"Can you elaborate on that further Wesley?" Dr. Martin asked him. 

"When a person is bitten by a Vampire and sires them by making them drink their blood the victim dies. At least that is what is basically known by everyone. What actually happens though is the victims soul leaves their body and a demon is called by the Vampires blood to take over the victims body. The demon is the one that has the superhuman strength, his heightened sense of smell, his superhuman ability to hear over great distances and his ability to see in the dark all come from the demon. In Angels case his demon perverted the name that his sister called him and took the name of Angelus. What was unusual for Angel was that the Gypsy curse called his soul back so that Angel and the demon Angelus resided in the same body. In doing this Angel would remember everything that Angelus did and has to constantly fight for control of his own body."

At that time Dr. Martin took over again and directed herself to Connor and Gunn again.

"Do you understand now why you both are on either side of him."

"Yes, we are the strongest and we will have a better chance of controlling him if Angelus should win control."

"Yes, that is exactly why. But do you understand why he might run?" Although she was talking to Gunn and Connor she was looking at Lorne. Lorne gave a sign that he thought Angel was going to leave any second.

Dr. Martin got up and knelt down in front of Angel and put both of her hands on his. 

"You must understand Angel that you are going to have to be stronger then you've ever had to be before." Everyone was now looking at Angel. Sweat was pouring down the side of his face which was an important sign because Angel was normally cold to the touch. This told her why Lorne thought he could run at anytime. He was engaged in a mighty battle inside, and how Angel spent eternity depended on his winning the war. It was expected that he would lose a few battles but he had to win the war.

Angels eyes were closed as he put all of his mind into keeping control. After a few minutes he opened them again and looked at her. He looked down at his hands and saw that his hands were bleeding. He had balled his hands into a fist so tightly that his nails had punctured his skin. He saw that both of Dr. Martin's hands were on his. Angel looked into her eyes and just said "thank you."

"Would you take Angel and wash the blood from his hands. I don't think he can do that for himself right now." Cordelia got up and said she would take care of him. 

"No Cordelia, I need to talk to the rest of you right now. Fred would you take care of Angel please? And take him to the big kitchen."

Fred got up and went to Angel. He seemed to be in a daze so she took his arm and guided him to the big kitchen where she could clean his hands. She knew Dr. Martin wanted her to go to the big kitchen so that Angel wouldn't hear what they were saying. 

"I want to explain myself to all of you in that I will frequently ask everyone if you understand something. It's not that I think your ignorant or uneducated but when something happens people perceive it in different ways. I want to make sure that you perceive it in the same way that I do and unless I ask you I don't know if we are driving on the same road. Now let me start out with what just happened with Angel. What do you think of it. "

Gunn looked at Wesley and Cordelia. Since they didn't say anything he spoke up. 

"We all look up to Angel so much that it's scary seeing him like that. I guess we all kind of see him as indestructible. It's like when you see your old man get hurt or die. You don't really think of them as human like you are. Angel always just gets over it like nothing happened. But this, this is different." 

"I believe their was a time not to long ago when Angel fired everyone and he was going through some hard times trying to deal with Darla. If you think about it you'll understand why he did it. He didn't want you to see him like he is now. It's like I said before, Angel is going to need all of your support and understanding. Right now though he is in a battle with Angelus instead of Darla. It's important that Angel wins these battles and eventually the war. "

"How do we know Angel won?" Gunn asked.

Dr. Martin pointed to Lorne.

"That's why Lorne is where he is. He would let us know. When I saw Angel reacting as he was I looked at Lorne and he gave me the signal to let me know he thought Angel might run. Which would mean that Angelus was in control. That's why I came over to Angel and put my hands on him. You saw how he was better able to control himself and somehow I gave him the strength to win this battle with Angelus. The human touch can be very powerful."

As she leaned back in her chair she saw Angel and Fred coming back. Angel had a small towel rapped around each hand that had soaked up the blood. Dr. Martin knew that Angel healed fast so she wasn't concerned. She looked at her watch and asked if anyone would like to take a 15 to 20 minute break or if they would like to stop for the night and continue tomorrow at 10 am. Everyone wanted to continue tonight. 

They each got up to take a bathroom break since they had been at it since 7pm and it was now 9pm. When Cordelia came back she saw Angel still sitting in his chair. As far as she knew he never had to relieve himself. Like everything else about Angel the way his body functioned was a mystery also. 

"I think Angel should have some of that nice warm blood you always make for him." Dr. Martin said to Cordelia. 

"Would you like some Angel? I can add a little zing to it by adding some hot sauce."

"That sounds good Cordy. Thank you."

Dr. Martin followed her into the small kitchen. She grabbed a burrito with some rice and beans and warmed them up in the microwave while watching Cordelia prepare the pigs blood. She asked if they had bottled water. After Cordelia gave her the water she put the mug of blood in the microwave for 10 seconds and took it out and stirred it then put it back in for another 10 seconds. When she took it out of the microwave to put some hot sauce in it to give it some flavor Dr. Martin put her hand on Cordelia's arm. 

"Wait a second Cordelia, let me put something in it to make him sleep tonight. Tomorrow morning I am going to give you instructions on how I want you to start preparing his blood."

When Cordelia looked at her with a worried look on her face Dr. Martin quickly added "these are the instruction given to me and I am told they came directly from St. Michael himself."

After hearing that Cordelia was visibly more relaxed. By the time Dr. Martin was finished with her quick meal Cordelia was finished warming Angels mug of blood up to 98 degrees. It always took a long time to warm the blood up because it had to be done slowly and stirred often so that it wouldn't cook. 

They both returned to the group but before they got there she whispered to Cordelia to make sure Angel drank all of it.

"Don't worry about that he knows what will happen if he doesn't. In some ways he's more afraid of me then he is of Angelus." she laughed and just gave the mug to Angel along with a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at her and thanked her. He was in full control now and felt cold to the touch which was a good sign that they could continue. 

Everyone else was already sitting. Connor had opened a can of Pepsi, Gunn had a Root Beer and the rest had either tea or bottled water. 

Dr. Martin began once again. "Starting tonight Los Angeles will be quiet for the next two months. This is a promise from St. Michael, but remember the operative word here is quiet not dead."

Gunn had a big smile on his face. "Vacation."

"I don't think you'll be thinking that after two months." Dr. Martin said to Gunn.

"Connor did you know that you have your own chapter in the Watchers Chronicles and it's from reading these reports that I have learned a great deal about you and how you came into existence."

"I thought Wesley was an ex-Watcher. Who is writing this stuff?" Connor started to get agitated. This was the first time Connor spoke and he showed how fast his inherited Irish temper quickly came to the surface. 

"I am submitting reports to the council each month." Wesley said. "Each time I submit a report I am paid $100 and it helps to supplement my income. Angel of course knows all about this."

Connors temper started to flare as he stood up and Dr. Martin moved to diffuse it. 

"Connor" she called to him but he was still looking at Wesley. Both Wesley and Angel had stood up, ready for trouble from him. 

"Connor, please.....sit down." This time Connor sat down and cooled down. 

"Why were you so angry Connor?"

"I didn't like the fact that Wesley was reporting to someone about me when I didn't know about it." 

"Connor, you were a baby at the time. To tell you the truth I did tell you about it but you didn't understand what I was saying so I talked to your father about it."

Connor was quiet for a minute then he started laughing at what Wesley said. 

"Im sorry Wesley. All I can say is it's my fathers fault." 

"How is it my fault?" Angel asked.

"You're the one that gave me this fiery Irish temper." They all had a good laugh at that because it was so true. If Angel made mistakes it was when he let his temper get the better of him. 

"I know that you were raised in the Catholic Church Angel but did you have Connor baptized?"

"Yes we did. About 15 days after he was born Cordelia took him to church and he was baptized with Fred and Gunn as his Godparents. That was the first time I ever regretted not being able to go into a church for mass." 

Dr. Martin stood up and once again started pacing back and forth. 

"Tell me, and I'm opening this to everyone, why do you think Vampires are so afraid of the Catholic Church?" 

Gunn was raising his hand like a little kid in school. 

"Because if they touch anything it will burn them."

"Yes that's true but why does it burn them?" Dr. Martin was trying to get them to think more deeply into the reason. No one answered. So she turned to Angel and asked him another question.

"When Angelus was in control did he ever kill a religious person and by that I mean someone dressed as a religious person and were you could identify them as such?"

"I can't say with 100% certainty but I would say no."

"Why?" she asked. 

"Like Gunn said I would get burned."

"Once again. Why?"

"It's because of the battle between good and evil. It's the goods sword or way of protecting all that belongs to God."

Dr. Martin then turned to Wesley. 

"How would you define it Wesley?"

"I agree with Angel it's Gods way of protecting them."

Dr. Martin returned to her chair and looked at Angel. 

"Angel do you believe you are evil?"

Everyone was quiet while patiently waiting for Angels answer. Angel bent forward and was rubbing his right thumb into his left hand. He was obviously rubbing it very hard because you could see the skin on the back of his hand moving back and forth. 

"Yes, I am." He finally answered. 

"Why do you think that your evil?" She asked in a low voice because she didn't want to break the moment. She also noticed that his left hand was starting to bleed. He was literally tearing his hand where he had previously dug his own nails in his hands. When she saw the blood dropping to the floor she realized that Angel had worked himself into a trance like state. Dr. Martin carefully stood up and quietly walked over to Angel and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He continued to look down at his hands and rubbing his left palm. The blood continued to flow but more freely now. She was afraid she would break his trance if she touched him. 

"Angel why do you think you are evil?" she asked once again.

"I've killed hundreds of people. I've tortured people before I drained them of their blood. I tortured Drusilla's family in front of her until she lost her mind and then I turned her. I killed Jenny and didn't even bother to take her blood. I was already full from two previous killings."

There was now a widening pool of blood on the floor.

Dr. Martin turned and looked at Cordelia and signaled for her to come over quietly. As Cordelia stood up and started for Angel the Doctor held her hand up to make her stop. 

"Angel". She wanted to see if he would stop and look at her. A few seconds passed and he looked at her but continued to rub his hand. She lightly put her hand on his arm. 

"Angel you are not evil. Angelus is the one that did those terrible things. Do you understand. That was Angelus and not Angel. Angelus is the demon that makes your body do those things, not Angel the Vampire with a soul."

Angel looked at her, searching her eyes for something that would tell him that this was the truth and not just what he was longing to hear. Within the next minute he stopped rubbing his hand and began to shake. He lowered his head and started to cry uncontrollably. Dr. Martin let Cordelia go to him. Cordelia wrapped her arms around him and just let him cry. 

Everyone had been watching Angel. Gunn had gone to Fred when he saw that she was crying to. Wesley and Lorne just lowered there heads and if you looked closely you could see tears falling down there faces. Connor was staring at Angel, his father. He had never seen him like this. None of them had. Angel was always the strongest, emotionally as well as physically. It was a shock to see him so vulnerable. 

Dr. Martin looked at every ones reaction to what had happened. She realized now how much they all loved this man. 

The drug and herbs that she had put into his drink had now started to take over. Angel started to fall asleep in Cordelia's arms. She got up and placed him back against the chair. She turned to Gunn and Connor and asked them both to help her take Angel to his bed. They each grabbed one of his arms and carried him to the elevator and then to his room. Cordelia went in front of them and turned a light on in his room and pulled the covers down. She told them to take Angels clothes off and place him in the bed. Cordelia went to get the first aid kit to take care of his hand. By the time she got back they had him in bed with the covers tucked under his arms. Cordelia looked at his hand. The bleeding had stopped. She placed a towel under his hand and poured hydrogen peroxide in it while forcing his hand to form a cup so that the peroxide would have time to work. She wrapped his hand then and put everything away. She came back to him and kissed him on the forehead and turned the lights out. Before going downstairs she took a minute to go into the bathroom and get her own crying under control. 

Cordelia walked back down the stairs. Without saying a word she walked over to Dr. Martin and just stood in front of her. Lorne had started towards Cordelia as soon as he saw her standing in front of the Doctor. Her aura was red hot. He had also called out to Wesley at the same time hoping that he could get to her before she did anything. But it was too late. Lorne called out to her.

"Cordelia no."

Cordelia look at the Doctor for a moment then slapped her as hard as she could. She had put so much force behind it that the poor Doctor had fallen side ways onto Gunn and Fred and knocked them down as well. 

Wesley grabbed both of her arms and pulled them back so that she couldn't try it a second time. They could all see that she was so furious that she couldn't respond to them. Gunn helped Fred and Dr. Martin up. 

"Are you alright Dr. Martin?" Fred said as she pulled her hair back so she could check the doctors face. Cordelia had left an imprint of her hand on her face that was probably going to turn black and blue. 

"Why did you let that happen? You saw how he was tearing his hand up. Why did you do nothing to stop him? Hasn't he suffered enough?" Cordelia was crying as she yelled at Dr. Martin. Wesley let go of her arms so he could turn her around and hugged her. Cordelia just continued to cry and after a few minutes was able to get control of herself again. 

"Cordelia, Dr. Martin would never purposely hurt Angel or let him hurt himself to the point of irreparable damage. You know how fast he heals. Angel was doing that to himself in order to keep himself from leaving. Couldn't you see that he was going into a trance like state so that he could stay. You've seen how hard it is on him when Angelus exerts pressure on him. The more he rubbed his hand the better able he was able to control Angelus. Now then Cordelia I think you owe Dr. Martin an apology."

Cordelia looked like a little girl who had just been reprimanded for doing something wrong. She approached Dr. Martin. 

"I'm sorry Dr. Martin. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have done that."

"All is forgiven Cordelia. I'm telling you now though that this won't be the last time that you'll want to do that." Dr. Martin turned to the rest as well.

"This is only the beginning and I know that it will get worse before I am able to accomplish my mission. The more Angelus hears the more he will fight Angel for control of his body. I knew this was coming and I wanted Angel to get a good nights sleep. That's why I drugged him. If I don't drug him to induce a deep sleep then Angelus would keep him awake all night trying to get him to run or else make him believe that it was all his fault and that I'm lying."

"Wait a minute are you telling us that Angelus may come back if Angel loses control or the battle as you call it?" Gunn asked.

"No, but he will get him to run. That is why I have you and Connor sitting on either side of him to stop him." Dr. Martin put her hands on Cordelia's arms and made her look at her.

"Cordelia you must understand that Angel must go through this in order for him to continue in his role of Champion. St. Michael the Archangel, who is God's champion is Angels guardian angel. He took over as his guardian angel when the Gypsies cursed him and brought his soul back. He could see how sometimes Angel loses control and Angelus makes him do and say things that he wants."

"When did that happen?" Cordelia asked.

"Remember when he fired everyone and Darla started to exert her influence on him and they eventually had sex. That happened because Angels mind was to weary from constantly fighting Angelus, his demon, and he finally gave in to what Angelus wanted. For awhile Angels mind could rest. He didn't have to fight Angelus or Darla's torturing him in his dreams anymore. Remember how he would look so tired all of the time before he fired all of you? That was because his mind was always working. It never got to rest. Our bodies are rested after only a few hours. Our minds are what needs at least six hours of complete rest. During that time Angels mind wasn't even getting an hour of rest before Darla and Angelus would start influencing his dreams. Normally we dream for a short time after we fall asleep and before we wake. But Angels dreams continued all through the time he was sleeping. He finally gave in because he was tired. I don't intend for that to happen again. I gave him the drugs so that he would get the rest he needs and also when he is in a deep sleep Angelus can't talk to him because his brain is essentially shut down. 

"How do you know such minute detail of what happened?" Wesley asked. 

"Remember what I said earlier when I first was explaining what I'm doing here. I received all of my information from Sr. Margaret and she was told and shown everything that happened by St. Michael the Archangel who is also Angels guardian angel."

It was now 12 midnight and everyone looked pretty tired. Dr. Martin was still on Eastern Standard Time and so for her it was actually 3 am in the morning. 

"Why don't we call it a day and get a good nights sleep." As everyone said good night and started to go upstairs Dr. Martin called out to Cordelia.

"Cordelia, could you wait a minute please?" Cordelia came back and sat down and Dr. Martin sat on the coffee table. 

"I want you to do something for me tonight. Tonight I want you to go and sleep next to Angel. I know that you and Angel are in love."

"Dr. Martin we can't ever make love because of the Gypsy curse." Cordelia said as she started to cry. After what happened this evening her emotions were constantly at the surface.

"Cordelia all I want you to do is lie down beside him. If you think that you two can't control yourselves then sleep with your clothes on and on top of the sheets. But if you think you can control the situation then take everything off and lie beside him. I want you to remind him of what he is fighting for. Because if we are successful then you and Angel will have your night of perfect happiness without Angelus ever taking over again."

"How can you be sure? What if we think he's okay and we try having sex and Angelus comes back. How can we be 100% sure." Cordelia was practically yelling at the Doctor while crying all of the time. 

"Cordelia listen to me." Dr. Martin waited a few minutes until she could get control of herself. She gave her some kleenex that she had in her pocket. She waited for her to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. 

"Now do you think you can listen to me calmly?" 

"Yes, I think so. I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her face again. 

"Do you believe me when I say that the PTB's boss has sent me to help all of you?" 

Cordelia was hesitant but then answered. "Yes I believe you now. I didn't at first but I believe you now."

"Then I am asking you to believe me when I say that I have been told that you and Angel will be given this gift if he makes all of the right decisions and that is why I want him to see you as the light at the end of the tunnel. Because in order to get to the end of that tunnel he is going to suffer a lot more. Always keep in mind that Angelus will be constantly talking to him, telling him that he is evil and reminding him of each and every person that he has killed and how he killed each of them. When Angelus sees that we are winning he will probably bring out the big guns so to speak. Do you know what that will be Cordelia?" Cordelias head was down and she had her hands covering her face.

"Yes I do. It will be the fact that Kathy, his little sister, was the second person he killed and that he killed Jenny and almost killed Buffy."

"Yes, that is what I think also. Before that happens though we have to convince Angel and make him understand that Angel, the man, had died and his soul was not in him when the demon Angelus killed and tortured all those people. The only thing that Angel is guilty of is living the life he did before he became a Vampire and after he was cursed with his soul again. I believe though Cordelia that the coming days will be almost as hard on you as they are on Angel. Do you think you can be strong enough to withstand the coming days?"

Cordelia wiped her face again, pushed her hair behind her ears again and took a deep breath.

"Yes I believe I can. I love Angel and I would go to hell and back for him. Thank you for talking to me about this Dr. Martin."

They both got up and Cordelia hugged her and then turned to go up to Angels bedroom. She quietly turned the door knob to Angels bedroom and went in. She was being as careful as she could because the old door knobs in the Hyperion tended to squeek a lot when they were handled. She turned and looked to see if Angel was still asleep. That was hard to tell since he didn't breath. What Cordelia was really doing was trying to decide what she would do. She asked herself, did she have it in her to control Angel and herself from going to far. Could she give him at least a few moments of happiness without letting Angelus take control. She had been standing at the window with the drapes wide open, thinking. She thought to herself, yes I've done it several times before. She closed the drapes being careful that no light could possibly get in. She went to the other side of the be and carefully removed all of her clothes and put them over the back of the chair that was in the corner. She wanted to take a shower first because she was hurting all over. She didn't realize that almost all evening her muscles had been kept tight while she went through all of the emotions that were being squeezed out of her. She hadn't felt this sore since a couple of months ago when she had been laid up with the flu for a whole week. 

  


After 2 weeks Angel had come knocking at her door at 6 am. When she pretended not to hear him he quietly slipped inside. She knew he had come in because she had peeked at him with one eye. She closed her eye again when he turned back to her and came to the bed. He just stood over her watching her breathing. He knew she was awake because he could hear her heart beating faster then if she was sleeping. Cordelia knew what he had in mind for her today because he had his sweat pants on and a sleeveless t-shirt. Cordelia continued to pretend she was sleeping by turning on her back and pretended to snore a little. Before she knew it Angel had started to tickle her mercilessly. She was laughing so hard she almost couldn't catch her breath. All the time she was saying "stop, stop I'll get up." But Angel didn't stop fast enough so she pulled him down on top of her. She had meant to pull him to the side and then push him onto the floor. But the position he was in felt so right that she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down into a kiss. She loved the gentle way that he started to kiss her and how he let it progress slowly. She thought no wonder he told his father that he wouldn't have to worry about where he was going to sleep at night. He probably had them taking a number. This time though he had stopped them from going to far. He spanked her behind with a loud slap which drew a loud "OWE, what did you do that for?" Cordelia said as she rubbed her bottom. 

"That's for trying to get out of your training with me today." He got up and pulled the covers off of her completely. Lucky for him she had been wearing pajamas instead of just her birthday suit like she sometimes did when it was hot. It was now Fall and the nights were cooling down. 

When they got down to the basement they found Gunn already there working out with the punching bag. By the time Angel finally let her stop exercising she was so exhausted she could barely make it up the stairs and into the shower. She remembered just standing there like she was now, letting the hot water run over her sore muscles. 

When she had come out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with one of Angels large white bath sheet towels she could see that he was still in a deep sleep. He was still in the exact same position as when she came in. Cordelia finished drying her hair and ran a comb through it. She turned the light off and went back out into the bedroom, walked to the bed and removed the towel she had wrapped around her. She lifted the covers and slipped in beside Angel. She didn't feel the coldness of his body because she was still warm from the hot shower. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. 

  
  


TBC.................... 


	3. Connor, Connor, Connor

Chapter 3

  


It was 5 am by the time Cordelia fell asleep. She awoke when she felt Angel moving next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 12:30 pm in the afternoon. She looked at Angel. Cordelia could tell he was dreaming because his eyes were moving a lot under his eyelids. All of a sudden he sat up yelling "NO". When he realized it was just a dream he laid back down. After a minute he smelled a familiar scent. He turned to his left and realized where it came from. 

"Good morning, you must of been having a bad dream." Cordelia said just as though he always woke up with her lying next to him without a stitch on. 

It took Angel a few minutes for his brains to become accustomed to being awake. He looked at her and lifted the covers. It was then that he realized she didn't have a thing on. Where as he at least had his shorts on. He put the covers back up over his shoulders and hers. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips and then her neck.

"How did I come to be so lucky that I have you beside me in bed in such a pleasing condition?"

Cordelia smiled her best million dollar smile at him. 

"When I went to bed this morning I saw a falling star and made a wish."

"Pray tell Madam, please tell this unworthy servant of yours what you wished for?"

Angel kissed her again then started down her neck and then to her ear. He held her tightly as though he didn't intend to ever let her go. 

"I said ' I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to wake up next to the love of my life'". Cordelia answered as she playfully pushed him away and continued speaking in the same manner as he started. 

"I then fell asleep and awoke next to you this morning."

"And how did I get up here? The last thing I remember was talking to Dr. Martin downstairs. Don't tell me she arranged this."

"As a matter of fact she did, but for now my beloved manservant I order you not to talk about her anymore. I order you to join me in my state of undress."

Without any further encouragement he swung his legs over the side of the bed and took his shorts off and joined her under the covers again. He started to kiss her more passionately but she pushed him back and got to her knees. The covers fell down from her shoulders and allowed him to get a good look at her. The training and exercise kept her in good shape. Her breasts remained firm and well rounded. His eyes wandered down to her narrow waist and full hips. Some day he thought, I want to paint her portrait. Cordelia saw him looking at her just as she wanted him to. 

"Today my good manservant I will show you what I have learned from all of my silly girlie magazines, as you call them, and all of the love stories that I read."

"And what is that my lady?"

"Today my goodman I will show you how to make love without giving Angelus an invitation to join us." Cordelia said as she came down on him and kissing him while holding his arms back against the bed. She found that she liked being in control for once. 

During the passion of the moment she had forgotten about last night when she touched his left hand and felt the bandage. It helped to remind her of what Dr. Martin had told her, 'If you don't feel that you can control yourself then don't do it.' With that in mind Cordelia continued making love to Angel for a little while longer then stopped and stretched out beside him. Angel started to make love to her but she pushed him back. 

"I stopped my good man because I could see that you were on the verge of sending out an invitation to Angelus to take over."

Angel fell back on the bed.

"If you do that too often your going to break it then when we are really able to do it, it will be broken from being mistreated." He laughed and jumped out of bed to take a cold shower. While he was in the shower she put her pants and blouse on then went to her own bedroom to get some clean clothes on then left to go down stairs. She ran into Angel just as he came out of his room. He grabbed her around the waist and gave her several kisses before he pulled his head back. She still had her eyes closed when he said something. She didn't hear him at first because her brain was in a fog. He always did that to her whenever he kissed her. 

"Did you forget something madam?" He then held up her bra and panties on one finger. She blushed and grabbed them from his hand and ran down stairs. She felt her ears get even hotter when she saw Dr. Martin in the kitchen. She just looked at her and said good morning then ran downstairs to throw her clothes into the dirty laundry. She was famished so she waited just until she felt her ears cool off then slowly walked back up to the kitchen. Dr. Martin was over by the coffee machine pouring herself some coffee. Cordelia came up next to her and while grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet she whispered to her.

"Mission accomplished Doctor. I baited the hook and reeled him in. Then just as I was about ready to pull him into the boat I let the line go limp." She laughed while telling her.

"You know what he said to me?" "No but I can guess." 

"He said Cordy, if you do that to often it's going to be broken when we finally are able to actually go all the way and finish it." They both had a good laugh. 

Dr. Martin was thinking to herself 'this is why I don't tell them I'm a sister. She would never have told me this if she knew.'

After Cordelia had something to eat she warmed up some blood for Angel and added a few drops of tobasco sauce. She grabbed some more coffee for herself and joined everyone else at the counter in the lobby of the hotel. 

Wesley and Fred were showing Dr. Martin their extensive listings on the internet of demons. They were listed by various descriptions. The web sight was set up so that they could do a search on various bits of information that would then give them a list of matching descriptions. Cordelia was proud of the fact that she had created the Web site and had personally entered descriptions of over 1,000 demons. 

Dr. Martin was truly impressed, but now it was time to go to work and help St. Michael help this group. 

"Thank you Fred and Wesley I am very impressed. I never thought that their was so many different kinds of demons."

She stood up then and took her cup of coffee and note book. Today she had brought a tape recorder as well. 

"Could everyone please take your seats again in the same positions that you were in last night."

"How are you feeling this morning Angel, did you have a good nights sleep?" Dr. Martin asked. 

Angel just looked at her for a moment before answering. 

"You drugged me didn't you? You gave me something to sleep."

"Yes, I did." She said. She decided to be completely honest with him. If he asked the right question she would answer truthfully. 

"Thank you. I haven't slept that well in a long time." He raised his head and looked at Cordelia. 

"Thank you also for the present this morning."

Cordelia had a surprised look on her face. Then she leaned forward and said "you know me Angel, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

Angel looked at the other men including Connor.

"Men we don't have a chance. Just when we think we are in control we look up and see that they're working us like puppets." Everyone laughed and Gunn piped in with "ain't that the truth."

Tell me Angel why do you think I insisted that everyone sit in certain places?" The doctor was walking around the room now. She was behind Angel now when she asked the question.

"You placed Cordy across from me because my love for her tends to have a calming effect on me. Gunn and Connor are on either side of me because they are the strongest and have a better chance of controlling me if something should happen." All the time he was answering her question he had his head down and was picking at lint that was on his pants. 

"Wesley is to my far right so he can nod to you when you look at him for confirmation of something that you ask me. Lorne is behind the counter so that he can tell you if I'm getting dangerous." He paused for a moment then finished it with "or if Im going to run. He's also controlling the camera that Gunn installed."

Everyone looked at each other in surprise that he should have seen so much without being told or seeing what was being set up. 

"Is that all?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"No, there is one more. You told Cordy to sleep beside me so that I would see her in the morning beside me and we would go as far as we could without, as Cordy puts it, send an invitation to Angelus. I would then be reminded of what I am working for. " Angel paused for a moment. 

"And Dr. Martin" Cordy looked at him and could see one tear roll down his face.

"Yes Angel." Dr. Martin said to encourage him to continue. When Angel felt he could trust his voice he said, while looking at Cordelia, "it worked."

Cordelia ran to Angel and jumped into his arms crying all the time. Angel was crying also as he hugged her so tightly he was afraid he might hurt her. 

"I would go through hell to be with you Cordy." he whispered in her ear. Cordelia pulled back and gave him a long kiss. 

By that time everyone was crying. When Angel heard Gunn sniffling he put Cordelia down. He kissed her again and then she returned to her chair. By that time even the doctor had returned to her chair and was pulling out her handkerchief.

When they were able to control themselves the doctor started again. 

"Well your very intuitive. Can you tell us how you figured all of this out?"

"Yes, I could hear the camera and I know that Lorne can see peoples aura that he has told me changes color as we go through different emotions. As for Connor and Gunn, Connor has Darla's and my Vampire abilities including strength. With Gunn's help they might be able to restrain me if you scare Angelus enough. As for the rest I just know Cordy very, very well."

"Why do you say scare Angelus?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I know that one of your goals and everyone else's as well as myself, is to make my soul permanent and that scares him. Even now he is exerting pressure on me to run out of here so that he can have a chance to take over. If my soul is permanent then he'll never have a chance. "

"What about when you and Cordy are together doesn't he pressure you to go all the way?"

"Yes, but I've learned to let Cordy control what we are doing. Let's face it, it's true what they say about men when were having sex. We're focused on one thing and one thing only. During that time it's worse for me because Angelus is trying to drive me to take it further so that he can take over."

"Have you ever lost control and tried to force her into having intercourse?"

Angel looked embarrassed. Not because they were talking about his sex life but because he had lost control and Angelus almost took over. 

Cordy knew how badly he felt about those times so she answered the Doctors question.

"The first time I hit him over the head with his old wind up clock. After that I kept a bat under the bed. But like he said he has learned to let me control what we are doing."

Angel looked at Wesley. Wesley did his best not to laugh. He had his head down and was doing his best to cover his laughing but his shoulder's were shaking. He finally couldn't help it any longer and he busted out laughing. The rest finally joined in. Angel looked at Conner and just said "and you think you have it bad."

Poor Angel, everyone else was having a good time at his expense. The Doctor waited for everyone to stop laughing. It took almost 15 minutes because they kept remembering the days when Angel came down the stairs rubbing his head. He would usually have a headache on those days. Then they would start all over again. 

"Hey, it's not funny. Wesley and Gunn. How would you like to be stopped just as you were approaching home base."

"So you never really loved my mother." Connor said in a low threatening voice. 

"All you did was use her to get what you wanted." Conner was leaning forward and looking at Angel with nothing but pure hatred. 

The room became silent at the sound of Connors voice. They had been through this with him before.

"It's true Connor. I never did love Darla and I did use her. But she used me as well. I guess you could say it was just a matter of convenience. Don't forget that she was the one that turned me in the first place. She chose me because she liked the way I looked. She liked watching me fight in the tavern. When I was a young human I worked hard all day and played just as hard all night. She liked what she saw and she wanted it. But she wanted it in her world. That's all I was to her Connor. Just a piece of meat to use. She taught me how to live in high society and she dressed me accordingly. Darla was one of the ones that taught me how to be cruel. The only difference between her and I was that I liked carrying it further. So if you want to talk about someone using someone look at your mother first because she was at the head of the line."

"So I am nothing but a by product of mothers and your lust." Connor was red hot. But Dr. Martin could tell he was more hurt then mad. 

"Yes that is correct. But Connor we never thought that what we were doing could possibly create life. How you were created we don't know. You are a physical impossibility. Two Vampires cannot have children. Remember that we die when were turned. That's why our souls leave our bodies and a demon takes over."

"But you had your soul when you and mother had sex." Connor was almost crying now. 

"Connor you're a young man. At your age all your looking for is the sex. Well it doesn't change as you get older. It just get's harder to get it unless you have a willing partner or your married and sometimes not even then from what married men have told me. In your mother I had a willing partner. To both of us it was a physical activity and nothing else. The last time that I had sex was with Buffy. That was 3 almost 4 years before. I was hungry and she was too. But Connor I want you to understand and believe me when I say this. I loved you from the first time I saw you in your mothers womb. There is nothing that makes a man more proud and feel like a man than when he knows he has helped to make a boy. When I held you in my arms for the first time I felt so much love for you that I could have sworn that my heart started to beat again. I didn't love your mother but I do love you. Please don't ever think that I don't love you. "

Connor was quiet after that. He was a troubled young man that needed help but was unwilling to reach out and take it even though it was offered by a loving father. 

There was a few moments of silence after that. Dr. Martin thought it was a good time to take a break. 

"Let's take a 15 minute break." Dr. Martin told everyone and as usual everyone took a bathroom break. And as usual Angel didn't need to relieve himself so he was still sitting their when Gunn and Wesley came back. As soon as they came back downstairs he called them into his office. 

"What's up boss?" Gunn asked.

Angel told them to sit on his couch and then pulled his chair close to them.

"Men we are going to take Connor and get him what every young man at his age wants. Tonight my son will become a man."

"Angel you can't possibly really want to do that. Do you?" Wesley asked him. What Wesley was thinking of was all of the diseases out their that Connor could get. What Angel and Gunn were thinking of was Connor having his first girl or woman, depending on what they were able to get for him.

"Let's take him to one of those xxx theaters just in case he doesn't know what to do. We have no idea what Holtz taught him or what he was exposed to." Angel said.

"Would you be my Daddy. Because I sure would like to have a Daddy like you." Gunn said as he busted up laughing.

"Do you want to join in Wesley? I'll understand if you don't." Angel asked him. 

"I better go or else you two won't teach him anything about protection against all the diseases that are out their." Wesley said.

"We better go back in before she comes after me." Angel said.

Everyone else was waiting for them when they came out of Angels office. They all took their seats right away. Dr. Martin watched them and thought they look awfully guilty. They look like three teenagers that are planning something that they shouldn't be planning. Wesley looked like he was really worried that they were going to get caught.

"Angel I noticed that when you talk about things that happened when Angelus was in control you say I instead of Angelus. Why is that?" Dr. Martin asked.

"It depends on what the conversation is about. If it's something Angelus did in a physical activity then it's I but if it's something he said then it's Angelus.".

"I've heard you talk about your pre Vampire days before. You see yourself as Liam at those times is that correct. 

"Yes. 

"Am I correct in that you didn't like yourself very much when you were young and you acted on impulse. After working on the farm all day you would go into town to let off some steam and have some fun. For some strange reason known only to men part of that fun was getting drunk and fighting. From what I've read about you the women were practically having to take a number to be with you each night. Is that all correct?"

Angel looked at the Doctor and everyone else. They all had grins on there faces. Although the mens smiles were a lot wider then the women. He knew that Fred and Cordy were smiling about something else and didn't view the Doctors rendition of his misspent youth in the same way as the men did. 

"I felt bad about the way I acted back then. I used women for what I wanted and was not a very responsible person. I had sex with them without even thinking about them or caring how they felt afterwards. To me it was nothing but sex, to them it was making love. If they tried holding onto me I would go on to the next girl. When I left my fathers house I had no problem finding a bed at night or money for my food and ale. I never stayed with one woman very long. When the well dried up I would go on to the next girl. I was a real bastard back then and I wanted to separate myself from that life."

"Isn't it also that you wanted to forget your family?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Angel answered.

He seemed to be getting agitated. Right away she recognized this as proof that she was hitting on the truth and Angelus didn't like it. 

"You loved your sister Kathy very much didn't you?"

"Yes, I was twelve when our mother died and Kathy never really knew her. The woman that my father married became the only mother that Kathy knew. But I spent as much time as I could with her. I would tell her about our mother. Even though Kathy couldn't remember what our mother looked like I wanted her to know what she was like. I would tell her about how she loved to cook for us and how Kathy loved her pies and cakes. I told her how our mother would let her lick the spoon and I got the bowl when she made the frosting for the cake. I showed her the little dresses our mother made for her when she was little." Angel stopped for a moment. He was having a hard time talking about this. 

Everyone noticed how Angel was speaking with an Irish accent. The more he spoke about his family the heavier the accent became. You could tell that his mind had gone back to when he was just a teenager and it gave you a glimpse into how deep his thinking went and how he could get lost in them.

"My father wasn't a very loving man and he left Kathy's upbringing to his new wife. He wouldn't even speak to her except tell her to mind her mother. Of course I would remind him that she wasn't her mother, and of course we would get into an argument from their and of course I would leave at that point."

"Did you go back to see your family very often afterwards?"

Dr. Martin was slowly working Angel to a critical point.

"I met Darla shortly after I left the farm. I had been drinking and fighting and running out of money. I thought she was just going to be another woman that I could stay with for awhile. We walked to the alley next to the tavern. My brain wasn't functioning very well because of the ale but I remember her saying something and then she pulled me down where she could reach my neck. Darla was only about 5'3" and the top of her head only came to my shoulder. I felt her bite into my neck and start to drain my blood. Before I passed out from the loss of blood she stopped. Pressing down hard she used one of her fingernails to open a gash at the top of her breast. My legs were getting weak and I went down to my knees. She forced my face into the blood and told me to drink her blood. Since my head was so foggy from the ale and loss of blood I just did as I was told. That night I died."

Angel looked exhausted after telling his story. Dr. Martin looked at her watch. She looked up at the rest. They all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Connor was the only one that was still looking at Angel. She knew that this boy needed help almost as much as his father. Dr. Martin wanted to press forward a little longer even though she knew they were all hungry and needed a break. But she didn't want to loose the momentum that she had gained. 

"What do you remember after, the night that you died that is?"

Angel was trying to remember the details after that night. He wasn't answering so Dr. Martin asked more specific questions. 

"Do you remember waking up and having to fight to get out of your coffin and up to the surface?"

Once again Angel was quiet. He just couldn't remember the details from the time that he first woke up. 

"No. I can't remember that. I just remember that Darla was their and the grave digger coming to my grave sight. I remember that he was my first kill and how sweet his blood tasted."

"Do you remember approaching him, did he try to run or did he stand and fight or at least struggle?"

Once again Angel could not remember the details. 

"As I understand from my readings of the Watchers Chronicles you then killed Kathy, your step mother and then your father. Can you tell me if you went to your fathers house right away or did you stop along the way at a farm for the rest of the night or day? Do you remember what you saw along the way? Was it very dark that night or was the moon full that night? Can you tell me anything about your trip to your fathers house?" Dr. Martin was pushing a lot of questions on to him all at once. She didn't want to give him too much time to think about her questions. What she really didn't want was for Angelus to feed him the answers. She stood up from her chair and continued to ask him questions as she walked around the lobby. The questions came one right after the other. Angel was unable to think about anything. Gunn felt bad for Angel because it seemed that the Doctor was attacking him and trying to confuse him. 

Gunn stood up and took a step toward the Doctor. 

"Wait a minute Doc give the man a chance to answer."

"Why, don't you think he can answer them. I sure would the first night I was a Vampire and woke up in a coffin 6 feet under ground. Then walking or riding to my 2nd kill which just happened to be my former family. Then sucking my sister dry. The sister that I said I loved more than life itself. " Dr. Martin was trying to get Angel mad. If he didn't get mad she was afraid he would realize what she was doing. People tended not to think straight when they get mad and Angel was very intelligent and would shortly figure out what she was doing. 

"What's the matter Angel do you need someone else to defend you. If you don't give me an answer pretty soon I'm liable to start seeing you as a fake and pack up my bags and leave. I have patients back home that really need me." She was bending over Angel now and had her hand on the back of his chair while talking to him. 

Before she had time to even turn around Angel was on her as he pushed her back in her chair. He had his Vampire face on and his hand on her neck. 

"Is this fake Dr. Martin. Does my hand around your neck feel fake."

Connor was scared. He never saw Angel even get up. No wonder he could never win against his father. It took both Gunn and him to hold Angel back. Angel was even dragging them at one point. Connor was still standing by his side when the Doctor calmly sat up and acted as though nothing had happened. She waited for Angel to regain control of himself and sit down. She then went over to Angel and sat on the coffee table in front of him and took his hands.

"Angel, do you remember what I told you last night. That you were not evil?"

"Yes, but how can you say that when I killed so many people. I tortured them because their terror made their blood taste sweater. Darla taught me that with my first kill. I did it because I liked it and I didn't realize it was wrong until I got my soul back. Until I killed that poor young Gypsy girl I didn't care." Angel was yelling at her by the time he finished. He had pulled away from her and walked away. 

At first Dr. Martin thought he was going to leave and started to tell Gunn and Connor to stop him. But then Angel just went to the corner of the room and sat on the floor bringing his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs. He started rocking back and forth saying over and over " I am evil. I killed hundreds of people. I am evil. I killed hundreds of people." He said this over and over again to himself. 

Wesley had gone over to the Doctor and whispered to her.

"If your not careful Doctor we are going to lose him. Maybe your pushing him to far to fast."

"I know what I'm doing Wesley."

The Doctor was distracted by Cordelia's crying. Her love for Angel was making her suffer almost as much as Angel. Dr. Martin put her hands together and pressed them to her lips and closed her eyes. 'God help me to say the right words to this man. Help me to bring him back from the darkness that he has lived in for so long.'

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and carefully and slowly approached Angel. Fred and Cordelia came up behind her. Cordelia was holding onto Fred for support. Dr. Martin got down to her knees in front of Angel. She put her finger to her lips and looked at everyone. She then turned back to Angel who was still rocking himself. 

"Angel" she said as softly as she could. When he didn't look at her she said his name a little louder but this time she put her hand on his arm. 

Once again she said "Angel look at me."

Angel finally stopped rocking himself back and forth and stopped with his self accusations. He slowly turned his eyes towards her. 

She saw that she had his full attention now. 

"Angel you don't remember how you got out of your coffin and digging your way out of your grave because you weren't there. You don't remember traveling to your fathers farm because you weren't there." 

Angel looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can you say that when I told you I remember seeing the grave digger fall to the ground. I remember how his blood tasted. I remember seeing Kathy crumble on the floor against the fire place. I remember seeing all of the people I killed my first night as a Vampire."

Wesley then spoke up. "Angel, according to Darla's Watcher you did not kill your family until the 2nd night."

"No your wrong, the books are wrong. I was there, I know what and when I did it."

"No Angel, you saw these things happen 'ONLY' when Angelus let you see them. That is why you think they happened all in one night. Don't forget that Angelus gets a kick out of torturing people." When the Doctor said this it was like everything hit him at once and his mind wouldn't except it. He started to withdraw into himself. He closed his eyes and just laid down and pulled himself into a fetal position.

Dr. Martin turned to Cordelia. 

"Cordelia, come over here and hold him. Talk to him. Angelus is talking to him at the same time and telling him all kinds of lies. He is telling him anything it takes to keep control of him. Don't let Angelus take him away from you. Angel belongs to you, don't... let... Angelus... win."

Dr. Martin stood up and turned to Fred. 

"Fred would you get a couple of blankets and put one under Cordelia and the other over both of them. It's important to keep Cordelia's body heat in between them. I hope that he will respond to her voice, scent and body heat and stay with us."

Fred went up stairs to get a couple of pillows a blanket and the quilt off of Cordelia's bed. She came downstairs and told Cordelia to get up for a second while she put the blanket on the floor. Cordelia once again laid down and held Angel close to her as best as she could, which was hard because he was still in the fetal position. 

"Lets leave them alone for awhile. Turn some of the lights out." Dr. Martin said as she walked back to the kitchen to get some hot tea. She made enough for everyone if they wanted it. She also started a pot of coffee. 

"Do you think he'll be alright Dr. Martin." Wesley asked.

"I hope so Wesley. I would say that we have a better then 50/50 chance that he will respond to Cordelia and climb his way out of that hell hole that Angelus has kept him in for so long."

"Why did he withdraw like that?" Gunn asked.

"Try to think of it like this. What if I came along and told you that the last 20 years of your life did not really happen. The daylight that you saw was not really daylight but moonlight. You are like a lab rat that has been shown movies of someone's life. You were put to sleep for most of the time and we occasionally let you out to see this other persons life. That life that you were allowed to see was a life where you had a wife and children. I tell you that you never had a wife or children. You tell me no I know I have a wife and children. I remember our wedding night. I remember our children being born. I remember her going into labor when we were at the Rose Bowl game. We almost didn't make it to the hospital. I remember the Doctor giving me the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I remember when we bought our first house. I remember all of that. Then Wesley comes over with a recording showing you in a lab being shown someone else's home movies then being put back to sleep until the next event that we wanted you to remember. Tell me what you would do as a reaction to the truth of that virtual reality."

"When you put it that way I can understand why." Gunn said after thinking about it for awhile. 

"I was never so glad that I had you and Connor sitting on either side of him as when he pinned me in my chair and his hand around my throat. I have never been more frightened of a patient as I was then."

"You sure acted like it was nothing at all. I have never seen anyone in a comparable situation and acting so cool like it was nothing." Gunn said. 

"Believe me when I say that it took everything that I had in me to control my reaction because I was scared. I think it was only my training that kept me cool. I remember one of my first professors in psychiatry telling us 'whatever you do don't let the patient know you are being affected by their actions.'"

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to check on Angel." Dr. Martin said. 

Dr. Martin quietly walked over to Cordelia and Angel.

"How's he doing?" she asked Cordelia. 

"He started to relax a while ago and now he is holding onto me. He seems to be just sleeping now. I think that if you wanted to we could wake him." 

"No I think well give him a little more time and let him wake up by himself. Is their a room that I could use that is as far away as possible from everyone else?" Dr. Martin asked Cordelia. 

"Yes, Fred and I just finished fixing up a room that is on the 4th floor and in the front corner of the hotel on the right. I think it was room 412. It has a nice view of the city and mountains through 2 french doors that lead to a balcony. It has a bathroom, kitchenette, dining table and of course a bed. I fixed it up for Angel and I but you can use it for now. May I ask why you need a room that is so far away? Were not interfering are we?"

"No, no. I just need to have better control over his environment. When I meet with the rest of you with Angel it's because I need for you to know what he is going through or I need interaction between everyone. It's kind of added fuel to the fire. Also if we are alone I'm hoping he'll talk more if there is no one else around. Would you make sure that the refrigerator is stocked with food and drinks. Especially for Angel. If there is no microwave then put one in okay?"

"Sure I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow. " Cordelia said.

Angel started to wake up. He opened his eyes to find he had his head on Cordelia's chest and was holding onto her waist.

"How are you feeling Angel. What do you remember from before you lost consciousness?" Dr. Martin asked him. 

"I remember that you told me that black was white and night was day and that for 150 years I didn't really exist."

"Yes that's about it. I think you should get up off of that cold floor now." Dr. Martin said. Everyone else had heard them talking and had come over to check on Angel. 

Angel opened his eyes and looked at everyone and then up at Cordelia. He closed his eyes again and snuggled his head in between her breasts. "No I think I'll just stay here. It's so nice, comfy and warm right were I am."

"Get up from there. No getting nice, comfy and warm while your supposed to be working towards your redemption." Wesley said as he pulled off the quilt. Angel jumped up and pulled up Cordelia. Then turned to Wesley and said "why? Jealous."

"Your dam right." Wesley said with a big grin on his face. 

"Dr. Martin do you think we could have a break tonight?" Angel asked. 

"Angel you are simply amazing. I just gave you such earth shattering news that you almost left us permanently. Not physically but mentally. Now you look like you want to go out and paint the town red tonight. No pun intended. What brought you out of it in such good spirits?"

Angel was quiet for a moment. The grin left his face and he didn't look so happy anymore. 

"When you told me that all those years, from the time that I was placed in the grave to the time that I was given my soul back, where not really mine I couldn't except it. I remembered so many things so clearly. I kept hearing your voice so clearly and then Angelus started in. He kept saying that you were lying. Then he started to remind me of Kathy and of all of the others. I remember sinking deeper and deeper into a pool of darkness. Then I saw a hand reach out to me and a voice calling me, telling me to grab her hand and she would pull me out. She said 'Angel you belong to me and the darkness can no longer hold onto you, you are mine. The darkness is no longer your home. Come into the light with me.' Then I grabbed her hand and climbed out of the darkness. When I reached the top I saw Cordy." He had a big grin on his face again. He grabbed Cordelia and hugged her. 

"Uh...Angel. If you don't loosen your grip a little the twins will be flattened and their will be no more warm and comfy place." Cordelia said. Angel released her and said "here let me inflate them." He pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss. He raised his head and asked her "are the twins back to normal now?" She looked down and lightly pressed her breasts. "Yes they feel fine now. All ready to make you nice and comfy again."

"You two are terrible. But that love of yours saved you today Angel. Go ahead and take the night off. We'll meet tomorrow at 10 am so don't stay out to late." Dr. Martin grinned at Angel and gave him a pat on the back. 

"What are you doing tonight that you needed the whole night off?" Cordelia asked.

"Wesley, Gunn and I are taking Connor out on the town." Cordelia looked at him and tried to read his mind. "What are you guys cooking up for Connor?" 

"Just a boys night out on the town. Just a little play time. I have to go now. I promise we won't stay out to late." Angel said as he ran up the stairs. 

Angel ran over to Wesley's room and knocked on the door. Wesley opened the door. 

"Lets go. You get Gunn and I'll get Connor. Well meet you at the back."

Angel went to get Connor. He knocked on Connor's door. When Connor answered his door Angel said "lets go."

"Where are we going. Did Cordelia have a vision." 

"Uh..no. Wesley, Gunn and I are taking you out on the town."

"Really?" Connor said.

"Yes, let's hurry before any of the women catch us." 

Angel and Connor went through the back stairs and then down to the back door through the basement. When they reached the car they found Gunn and Wesley waiting. 

"Where are we going. I can't get into a bar. I'm not 21 yet."

"Don't worry about that. I know someone that owns a theater and has a stable of nice clean girls." Gunn said. 

"I thought we were going to paint the town. Why are we going to a theater. I know you guys are old but going to a movie is not known as painting the town." Connor said. He had a look of disappointment. Here he was all psyched up to paint the town and these old guys are taking him to the movies. 

"Let's go before Cordy figures it out."

They all jumped into the car. Wesley sat up front with Angel and Gunn and Connor jumped in the back. Angel took off like the Devil himself was after them. 

"Where is this theater Gunn?" Angel asked.

"It's in the San Gabriel valley in Covina. It's called the Rose Garden." Gunn said. 

It took them about 45 minutes to get their. Angel found the theater with no problem. They parked in the back and Gunn went in to find his friend. He returned in a few minutes through the back door.

"Hey guys this way." They all went through the back which Connor thought was cool. They were getting in for free. He was wondering what was playing. Angel had reached the parking lot through a back street so he couldn't see the front to check on what was playing. Connor had no idea that this was one of those XXX rated theaters.

"Gabriel this is Angel, Wesley and Connor Angels son. Guys this is Gabriel Fuentes. Gabriel and I used to be buddies in the old neighborhood." 

"So this is the boy that will be initiated into manhood tonight." Connor looked at him. Then at Angel.

"Is he talking about what I think he is talking about." Connor asked Angel. 

Angel walked over to Connor and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Remember tonight when I was telling you about your mother and I, and what we had was nothing but sex to us."

"Yes." Connor responded. He was starting to wonder what was up. These old people had strange ideas of what a night on the town meant. 

"It occurred to me that maybe you couldn't understand me because you were still a Virgin."

Connor blushed.

"Well tonight my son you will become a man."

  
  
  


TBC..............

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thanks for the reviews. It will become clear later on why I am using a Sister as my main character. At the end of the story everything will be pulled in and explained. 

  
  
  
  



	4. How to make a man admit to anything

Chapter 4

  


"Tonight you will become a man." Angel said to his son.

Connor looked at Gunn and Wesley. 

"This is for real Connor. Angel realized that you had probably never been with a girl. Holtz being what he was he probably never let you get near women. Also we have no idea if you even know how to have sex with a girl. It's not that we think your stupid or anything but we know what kind of man Holtz was. Young men usually learn about these things from other young men. Which means after we get through talking to one of our friends that we think knows how to have sex we usually come away still knowing absolutely nothing." When Wesley seemed to be done talking Angel stepped in.

"Connor I'm going to do the same thing for you that an older man, that I looked up to, did for me. He arranged for an older woman to be my first sex partner. She was an older woman that knew how to teach young men how to make love. To a woman the foreplay is important. To us men all we want is the intercourse. But if your partner isn't satisfied then your not really making love your just having sex. My teachers name was Mary. She taught me how to make love to a woman. She is the reason why Cordy often says that the women were probably taking numbers for the chance to share my bed." Connor was surprised that Angel was being so open about his personal life before he became a Vampire. He usually didn't like talking about his pre-Vampire days. "Connor I specifically asked for an experienced older woman that would teach you. She is also going to teach you about protection. When I was a young man we didn't know about all of the diseases that you could pass onto your partner or that you can get from them. We just got sick and died early. " 

Wesley looked at Gabriel and said "make sure he learns all about protection and the consequences if he doesn't use them."

"We'll take good care of him." Gabriel said. Gunn, Wesley and Angel left then. They didn't want to embarrass Connor anymore then they already had. Angel, Wesley and Gunn went to Carritas for the next 3 hours. They spent the time talking about their first time with girls. Angel of course had more interesting stories since his took place a couple of centuries ago. The guys tried to get him to tell them his secrets of how to make love to a woman. 

"Sorry guys part of the reason that women are attracted to me is because I'm a Vampire." 

"That's okay Angel. I have a way to find out your secrets. The first time you nail Cordelia, I'll get Fred to talk to her and then Fred will tell me." Gunn said. "Also for a small fee I'll give that information to Wesley." "Gee thanks." Wesley said in response. 

They spent the next 3 hours like this just shooting the bull and bragging about their conquests. Three hours after leaving Connor they where in the parking lot of the theater to pick him up. Connor came running over to them 15 minutes later. 

"Lets go, I'm hungry." The men just looked at him and busted out laughing. 

"Okay Connor how many times did you do it?" Gunn asked. 

"How many times do you think?" Connor asked them. Gunn said 2 times. Wesley said twice. 

"I say three times." Angel said.

"No, come on Angel, I know he has your strength but 3 times in the last hour or hour and a half."

"The first time was for himself, the second time was when she taught him what to do to a woman and the 3rd time was for when she taught him what rang his chimes." Wesley and Gunn looked at Connor for confirmation. 

"He's right." Connor said. 

"I told you I had a good teacher and apparently Connor did to. What did you pay Gabriel?"

"Five hundred for the night." Gunn answered. 

"Give him another thousand Wesley. Also give him my thanks for taking care of my son so well. Find out who the woman was and send her 3 dozen white and red roses and personally hand over to her $1,000. What ever you do Connor don't ever mention this to the women. This is something that only us men will know about." 

The guys finally made it back to the hotel by 2 am in the morning. Connor went to the kitchen to make a sandwich and Wesley, Gunn and Angel went to their rooms. Angel warmed up some blood and drank it then went to bed. Cordelia was sleeping in her own bed tonight which Angel thought was probably for the best. He was afraid he might talk in his sleep about tonight and then it would be the dog house for him. 

The next morning the men came dragging in. They all just sat down at the table and waited for their coffee. When they realized that the women were not going to bring the coffee in Wesley got up to get it for them. He found that there was no one in the kitchen. He did find a note by the coffee maker. He started the coffee and some hot water for his tea and went back to the table. 

"There is no one in the kitchen but I did find this note. It's to all of us from Cordelia."

"What does it say?" Angel asked.

"Fred and I took Dr. Martin to run some errands. We will probably be gone all day so you guys are on your own. While we are gone you can spend the day clearing a space in the main kitchen. You will find a map of the kitchen and the space Dr. Martin wants you to clear. Also you can pick up a small microwave to put into room 412. Stock it with the following supplies."

Angel looked at the others. He put his head down on the table.

"I don't know how but she knows what we did last night." Angel said.

"Hey I was just doing what my boss told me to do. I am innocent." Gunn said. He was hoping if she believed he was just doing what Angel told him to do he would get away with only a few minor injuries.

"No, she couldn't possibly know. She's just baiting the hook Angel and she's waiting to see which one of us will lose our nerve and confess." Wesley said. 

"I hope your right Wesley. You know how she can make me squirm. I don't know how she does it but she can make me confess to the sinking of the Titanic." Angel was definitely going to have a bad day.

The girls had stopped at a local restaurant to have breakfast. They were taking their time.

"They should be up by now. They are probably reading the note right now and Angel is starting to squirm. The others are thinking if Cordelia can make Angel squirm what is she going to do to us if she finds out the truth of what we did last night. Angel you better confess to her. If we throw you out as the sacrifice she'll leave us alone. That woman can do some serious harm to a mans mind." Cordelia said as she painted an imagined scenario to Fred and Dr. Martin. They were all laughing at how easy it was to make men squirm. It was an ability that all women were born with. But Cordelia had it down to a fine art. 

"So how did you find out what they did last night?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I don't know what they did but Angel will get so nervous that he'll confess. That's when I will find out and respond as though I always knew." Cordelia smiled at them. 

"You are a wicked woman Cordelia Chase." Dr. Martin said.

"They don't call me Queen C in Sunnydale for nothing." They all laughed at her. She was a real pro at handling mens minds. She could take them and make them do what ever she wanted. 

"Come on Dr. Martin you must have done it to your husband from time to time." Cordelia said. 

"Yes, but nothing like you do to Angel and the rest. My games usually took place when I wanted him to fix the dinner at night so that it would be ready when I came home. He used to irritate me by not putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I would think of different ways to get him to put them in the hamper. But you know Cordelia, when he died I went home and took all of his clothes out of the dirty laundry and my son's toys and tossed them up in the air and left them where they landed for at least one month. All of the things that they did that irritated me before seemed insignificant to the pain that I felt in my heart. It's funny how the irritating things they did are the things that I missed the most. I cried for what seemed like a month after they died. I still miss them Cordelia. Be careful or when and if Angel dies before you, you will have too many things to regret. Let's go I have a lot to do before dark." Dr. Martin picked up her bag and the bill and went to pay for their breakfast. 

They all piled into the car without saying anything. Cordelia was driving. After awhile she decided to break the silence. 

"Did I ever tell you how Angel used to play a game with me with money?" 

"You mean where he would hide some money when you were in the old office." Fred said.

"Yes, but I never told you why I was able to smell the money." 

"What do you mean smell the money. I never heard or read about this in the Watchers Chronicles." Dr. Martin said. 

"This happened before Wesley joined Angel Investigations. I used to tell him that I could smell money. For entertainment and when things were slow, as they usually were, Angel would hide a $20 bill around the office and then wait for me to find it. The first time he did it I only took 20 minutes to find it. After I realized how much fun he was having watching me look for the money I started taking longer to look for it. One day I entertained him for almost 3 hours. I never told him though why I can smell money."

"You must be allergic to the ink or paper." Dr. Martin said.

"Yes, I'm allergic to the ink that they use. How did you know?" 

"There are a few cases like yours that have been documented." Dr. Martin said.

"Well the way I found out that I was allergic to it was when I was a little girl my parents took me to the Treasury department where they print the money. I started to have such a hard time breathing that I passed out. When I opened my eyes I was on the floor outside of the printing room. The nurse that they had on staff said that some people are allergic to either the ink or the paper and react in different ways. She said that I probably would have to be careful when going into a bank, if they had a new shipment of freshly printed paper money I might have the same reaction. She was right because whenever I have to go inside a bank I have to call ahead and ask if they have received any new stacks of money. Now days though I almost never have to go inside. You can take care of almost everything through the drive up windows so that's what I do when I can't go in. Don't ever say anything to Gunn, Fred because he'll tell Wesley then Wesley will tell Angel. Our game will be over then."

"Here is the address of the pharmaceutical company that has all of the supplies that I want to be kept at the hotel. Do you know where it is?" Dr. Martin asked Cordelia as she handed her the address. 

"Yes this is over in the San Gabriel valley over by Covina. It's just on the other side of the town. 

It took them almost an hour to drive over there. The traffic was terrible during the day and not just Monday thru Friday but every day. As they were driving down main street they happened to see Wesley going into an office that was right next to an adult theater. 

"This is very interesting. Yes indeed very interesting." Cordelia laughed a low wicked laugh. 

"Cordelia, your going to use this information to find out what they did aren't you?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"Who me? I wouldn't do a thing like that when Angel is in such a precarious condition. Why that would be cruel. I'm hurt that you would even think that."

"Tell me Fred, why don't I believe her?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Maybe it's because we know her to well." Fred said.

They all had a good laugh over that. They reached the pharmaceutical company a few minutes later and Cordelia parked the car right in front of the company. Dr. Martin was the first to get out of the car. 

"Come on girls I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"Lets go Fred I guess she wants to keep an eye on us." Cordelia said.

"No I think it's you she wants to keep an eye on Cordelia." Fred said. 

"Why me. Poor simple innocent me. Why I wouldn't hurt a fly." Cordelia said as she continued to grin from ear to ear. 

"It's not that you would hurt the fly that I'm worried about Cordelia. It's the fun you would have from torturing it." By then they had reached the door and went inside. Dr. Martin went to the receptionist and gave her the Business card that John had made up for her. 

"I would like to speak to someone about ordering a large amount of medical equipment and drugs, bandages that sort of thing and I want to get all of that done within the next 2 hours. Can you get me someone that can do that?" The receptionist called someone on the phone.

"Mr. Randal will be with you in just a few minutes. Would you like something to drink. Coffee, tea or some kind of cola?" 

"No thank you we just had breakfast a while ago. Thank you though." Dr. Martin went back to Cordelia and Fred and sat down. 

Mr. Randal came out in just a few minutes as the receptionist promised. 

"Good morning Dr. Martin I am Tony Randal. Yes I know I have the same name as the actor but no we are not related. Everyone asks so I always try to get it out of the way first. Would you follow me please and I will show you around the plant if you would like." 

"No that's quiet alright Mr. Randal I really don't have time for this. What I would like is to see a catalog if you have it and for you to be ready to write down whatever I tell you to. Do you mind if my companions come with us.?"

"No problem. Please would you all follow me and will go into a meeting room where we can be more comfortable. We also have a computer in their so I can tell you right away if we have something in stock and can deliver it tomorrow."

Cordelia and Fred followed them into the meeting room and the receptionist brought in some coffee even though Dr. Martin declined any. Mr. Randal usually liked it though and so she brought enough for everyone. 

Fred and Cordelia were impressed with the business like demeanor that Dr. Martin displayed. She was ordering equipment left and right. Poor Mr. Randal could hardly keep up. She only stopped and spoke to them once. 

"Fred do you know how to use a microscope and do simple tests? I know you were going to school to become a physicist but what I don't know is how far you went. If I knew that then I would know what you are able to do."

"I was on my final year of school and I would have graduated in just 3 months."

"Good, then I'll order you a bunch of toys also. Do you have another catalog that they could look at Mr. Randal?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes of course." He called the receptionist and asked her to bring in some more catalogs.

Dr. Martin was done by 3 o'clock and gave Mr. Randal her credit card to pay for everything. Her credit card had no limit on it. Since Dr. Martin was a nun she did have to ask for permission from the Mother Superior to use her own money for this transaction. Her vow of obedience took precedence in this case. She had called Mother Superior the previous night and asked for permission to do this. Permission was always given for a Sister to use their own money but the rules stated that they must ask for permission. The rule was there so that religious wouldn't spend money unnecessarily and thus observe their vow of poverty. Dr. Martin had been a wealthy woman when she went into the convent and had put everything in the hands of a very good friend that was a CPA. She received monthly reports of her finances but that was the extent of her involvement. This was the first time that she had ever used the credit card that he provided her with. 

By the time they were done it was 3:30 in the evening. Cordelia was eager to leave because it would be dark by the time they arrived. She knew Angel would be pissed. She thought it would be best if she called him to let them know they had just finished with Dr. Martin's business and that they were on their way back. 

"Cordelia I want you to stop at a church that is by the Los Angeles County Hospital." Dr. Martin promised she would only be in there 10 minutes.

"Okay I'll call Angel and let him know that we'll be late getting back." 

After stopping at the church Dr. Martin kept her word and was gone only 10 minutes. They were back on the road and arrived at the hotel at 6:30.

Cordelia, Fred and Dr. Martin ran into the hotel. They all had to go to the bathroom real bad after having the coffee at the company. 

Angel came running into the lobby from his office but all he got was a glimpse of the women running up the stairs. 

Wesley and Gunn where just finishing putting a bunch of sandwiches together for everyone and they came into the lobby just in time to see them running up the stairs. 

"I guess someone had to go to the bathroom real bad." Gunn said.

Ten minutes later the women came back down and went to the table. 

"Well I think we should go out more often Fred. They have everything ready and all we have to do is sit down and eat. Did you fix some blood for Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"He's in there now fixing it." Wesley said. 

Dr. Martin came and sat down along with everyone else. Angel was drinking his blood and watching everyone else enjoy their sandwiches.

"Why don't you have a sandwich Angel?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I don't eat solid food very often because I can't taste it and I can't survive on it."

"Go ahead anyway and try one." Dr. Martin saw that Angel wasn't going to take one so she grabbed a roast beef sandwich and put it in front of him. "Consider it Doctors orders."

Angel looked at her and then at Cordelia. He took a small bite just to make her happy. Then he took a larger bite of the sandwich. 

"I can taste it, I can taste it." Angel took another bite and slowly chewed it and savored the taste. 

"How, why?" is all he could get out in between bites. 

"Consider it a gift from St. Michael. That's all I know."

When he finished it he asked if he could have another one. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you and don't do it to often. Your body isn't used to solid foods and if you should be staked or shot your really going to be in for problems and it will take you longer to heal."

Gunn was never one to pass up the opportunity to take a jab at Angel.

"Mmm mm, this roast beef sandwich is so good. Im on my second one it's so good. And these new chips are good too. We have to make sure we get these again their so good."

Everyone was watching Gunn so they didn't even notice Angel get up from his chair and go to him. 

"Now, what were you saying about that sandwich?" Angel asked. He had his hand on Gunn's shoulder just for emphasis. 

"Nothing Angel, nothing. I was just saying how good the sandwiches tasted." Gunn was laughing so hard he almost choked on his sandwich. Angel grabbed the sandwich and they both fell to the floor when Gunn wouldn't let go. These two big men that fought demons side by side were now on the floor fighting over a sandwich like two big kids. Gunn managed to shove the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and Angel finally stopped and went back to his chair. Cordelia just looked at him with a smile on her face. 

"Did you have fun?"

Angel looked at her and drank some of his blood that was now getting cold. He grabbed her glass of water and downed it in one gulp. He wiped his had with the back of his hand.

"As a matter of fact yes it was fun." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Wait until later tonight and I'll show you exactly how good I'm feeling."

"Doc you better get the tranquillizers out again." Cordelia said.

"Sorry Cordelia. I'll only use those when it's for Angels own good. Besides you always have the bat under the bed." They all busted out laughing at that one.

Cordelia gave Angel a kiss and started to clear the table. 

"Angel come with me out into the garden I want to talk to you and I want to stretch my legs. Their sore from sitting too much."

They went into the garden and Dr. Martin turned to Angel.

"I wanted to tell you that tomorrow we'll be going upstairs to room 412. Cordelia and Fred fixed it up yesterday for us. We turned the refrigerator on and took up some snacks for me and blood for you."

"It sounds like we're going to be up there for a while." Angel started to back up and away from her.

"Yes we will. I'll allow only one more person up there with us. Do you want Cordelia with you?" Dr. Martin had noticed Angel backing away but she didn't say anything. She just made a mental note of it. 

Angel thought about it. Dr. Martin knew he wanted to say yes but he also didn't want Cordelia to see him so vulnerable. His need for her to be by his side was apparently stronger though. 

"Yes, I want her with me."

"When ever your ready come up to the room. Don't worry about keeping me waiting I have plenty to keep me busy." She gave him a smile and went through the doors leaving Angel to his thoughts. 

Angel spent a restless night. Angelus was constantly assaulting him with accusations of how he knew all about the killing of people. Especially the children. He would tell him that Dr. Martin was lying about the date of Kathy's death. Angel was their and told him, Angelus, what to say in order to get into the house. He reminded him of how good her blood tasted. 

The next time Angel woke up from a nightmare he looked to his side to see if Cordy was still there. Then he remembered she had decided to take a bubble bath in her own bathroom before going to bed. She must have fallen asleep when she got out of the bath. Angel pulled his sweat pants on. He didn't bother with his shirt. He went to his door and opened it. He looked up an down the hallway to see if anyone was up yet. Angel quietly went across the hallway to Cordy's room and carefully opened the door. There she was, it was like he thought, she still had her bathrobe on and was lying on the bed crosswise. He carefully laid on the bed beside her and tried not to wake her up. As soon as he layed down he was asleep and this time it was a deep restful sleep. 

When Cordelia awoke in the morning she found Angels arms around her. She felt the top of her head starting to get warm and realized her drapes were open. The sun light was shining on her head and was within inches of Angels head. She jumped up and closed the drapes. When she turned back to the bed she saw Angel was still asleep, he had just rolled over and was hugging her teddy bear. He never knew how close he came to turning to dust. She looked at her watch, it was almost 10 am. As carefully as she could she lifted his arm and pulled the teddy bear away then laid down beside him and put his arm down over her. Even though Angel's body was always cold she always felt warm and secure next to him. She traced the outline of his face with her nail. It tickled him and he wiped his face as though he was trying to chase away whatever was on his face. He opened his eyes to see Cordy's face right before his eyes. 

"Good morning sunshine." Angel said as he gazed at her face.

"Sunshine, how can you say that, sunlight is death for you." Cordy said.

"I don't view sunshine so much as my death but as the light at the end of the tunnel. It's the light that Im aiming for, the light makes me endure anything to get to it." He put his hand to the side of her face. 

"Right now though you are the only sunshine that I want or need."

He kissed her. It was a long lingering kiss as though he couldn't get enough of her and if they pulled apart he wouldn't be able to ever hold her again. He lifted his head. Her head was lying on his arm and he just looked at her. He traced the outline of her large perfectly shaped mouth. Her eyes were also large and bright. In a way she reminded him of Sophia Loren. She had large features also. But like Sophia Loren, Cordy's features all fit together perfectly. 

"I love you Cordy like I've never loved anyone before. Not even Buffy. I want to make sure that no one else can ever have you or take you away from me. I want to put you in a cage were you can never get out. Cordelia Chase will you marry me?" Cordelia was shocked. She had no idea he was even thinking of this. But she didn't hesitate to say yes. 

"Yes Angel I'll marry you. I love you with all my heart." She put her arm around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him as though she was putting a permanent stamp on him that marked him as her's.

"We better get up Cordy or I'll never make my appointment with Dr. Martin." He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked back at her. 

"Dr. Martin said you could come up with me if you want to. Do you?" 

"Of course I do. After all I have to keep my eye on you now. A handsome man like you upstairs with a single woman. She might jump your bones if their isn't someone around to keep an eye on you two." Cordelia had pushed him back down on the bed and was straddling him. But after she said that he pushed her off of him. 

"Cordy why did you have to say that? Now every time I see her that's going to go through my head. Ahhhh! I hate that. Im going to go and take a shower and get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." Cordelia was on the floor laughing her head off. She was going to have fun with this. 

Thirty minutes later they were on their way downstairs. They found large boxes all over the lobby of the hotel. 

"Hey guys look at all of the stuff Dr. Martin got for us." Wes said. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. 

"Look Wesley a microscope. It's a powerful one to." Fred was practically in tears she was so happy. She went to Dr. Martin and hugged her. 

"Fred you were with me when I ordered all of this." 

"Yes but this is more like, for real, I am actually holding it in my hands. It's not a dream. It's not wishful thinking. It's for real. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Dr. Martin smiled at her. Fred was so innocent in some ways. She gave the list of supplies to Wesley so that he could check every thing against the list.

"The big box is a supply cabinet Wesley. You should probably take that and the refrigerator in first because I ordered a lot of drugs that need to be refrigerated. Fred can probably help you their if you have any questions. 

Wesley had been looking over the list of supplies. 

"It looks like your getting us ready for a major battle or as though you expect Angel to suffer some major damage."

"I just tried to think of anything that you might need in case of a problem."

"Was Connor ever checked over by a regular Doctor Angel?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes, when he was a baby we took him to a pediatrician. He had his blood tested and most of his baby shots." Cordelia answered. 

"What about since he came back has he seen a doctor?"

"No, at least as far as I know. He heals pretty fast like I do." Angel answered. 

Connor walked up to them at that time. He had brought his dirty clothes over and had been downstairs putting them in the washing machine.

"Hey, what's all the boxes for?" Connor asked as he started to look through the boxes.

"Medical supplies and a microscope from Dr. Martin." Fred was still excited about the microscope. While Wesley was more interested in the heart monitor and other testing equipment. 

"Why the heart monitor Dr. Martin?" Wesley asked.

"I'll explain that later Wesley right now I would like for Angel, Cordy and I to go up to room 412. For today it will be just the three of us. Why don't you and Cordelia go upstairs Angel. I'll be up in a minute."

Angel and Cordelia turned and went upstairs. 

Dr. Martin called Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Connor over. 

"I am going to have a private session with Angel today. It's going to be rather long and very private. I believe Angel would prefer that certain things be kept just between us. If he chooses to talk about it with the rest of you then that will be his choice. Connor I know that I'm asking a lot but can you stay here at the hotel 24 hours a day while I'm here?"

"Sure Doc I don't think that would be a problem. Fred is my old room still available?" 

"Of course Connor. Cordelia always keeps it dusted just in case you want to come back."

"Does everyone know what type of blood they have?" Dr. Martin asked everyone.

Everyone but Connor knew their blood type. 

"Have you ever drawn blood before Fred?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"No, I can test it for the blood type but I've never drawn blood from a human before. When I was on my Daddy's farm I used to draw the farm animals blood for the vet."

"After dinner tonight I'll show you how to do it, okay?" Fred nodded ok and Dr. Martin turned and went upstairs. 

TBC.........................

* * *


	5. The First Attack and Revelation

Chapter 5 "The First Attack" 

  


"That's good. You'll find all the equipment you will need in one of these boxes. Take a sample of Connors blood and test it for the type."

"Connor's blood. Why Connors blood?" Gunn asked. 

"I'm guessing it's in case Angel needs a transfusion. Right Dr. Martin?" Wesley asked.

"That's right. I'm going to take some of Angels blood as well. I'll bring it down in a few minutes. If it's the same as Connors then I want you to take a pint of Connors blood. Before you do that though check the refrigerator to make sure it's cold."

"Why did you get all of this Dr. Martin. Why are you asking us about our blood type and getting Connors blood in a bag. This looks like your expecting a major battle to take place. My guess is that you are going to need this for either Connor or Angel since they can't be treated at a regular hospital. My guess is that your going to need all of this to take care of Angel. Is that correct or is it not?" Wesley said as he looked over the list of the various supplies. 

"A little voice in the back of my head is telling me that something is going to happen. But it will all be for the good. It will all seem horrific when it happens but if Angel is the man that I think he is he will learn from it. If he makes the right decision then he is going to be given a gift that he has only dreamed about and thought that he could never obtain." Dr. Martin said as she stood beside Wesley looking over his shoulder at the list. No one else heard what they were talking about. They had kept their voices low.

"Keep this to yourself Wesley. I don't know when it will happen and I don't know what will happen. What you see here is the only thing that I can do to prepare us. I'll see you later tonight."

Dr. Martin left then and went up to room 412 for the day. When she came to the room she had approached it without making a sound. This was something that all religious learned to do. It was why anyone entering a convent never heard any distracting noise. The building might contain 100 people but because it was so quiet you would think that no one was at home. 

As she put her hand on the door knob she heard sounds that suggested she should wait a few minutes. She backed up and called out to them.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Angel. I forgot something in my room." When she said that she heard a loud thud, as though someone had fallen off the bed or couch. Then she heard Cordelia saying in a loud whisper "I told you we should have stopped, now she's going to think we're a couple of kids that can't keep they're hands off of each other." Then she heard Angel say "but we are like a couple of kids that can't keep they're hands off of each other." 

Dr. Martin went down to her room and grabbed her medical bag so that she could get a sample of Angels blood. This time when she came up to the room she made more noise. She opened the door and went in as though nothing had happened. She put her bag down by her chair.

"I am hungry have you two had anything?"

Cordelia jumped up, eager to have something to do instead of thinking about almost being caught with Angel. 

"Come to think about it I'm hungry to." Cordelia said.

They both started to make sandwiches for themselves. Cordelia warmed up a glass of blood for Angel. They brought their sandwiches and drinks over to the table. Just as Dr. Martin was about to take a bite of her sandwich she saw Angel looking at her. 

"Can't I have one?" Angel asked.

"Sure Angel would you like me to make the same thing for you?" Dr. Martin said.

"That would be nice and I would be forever in your debt." He said with a grin. 

"That's ok Angel your debts have already been covered." Dr. Martin answered.

She brought his sandwich over to him and sat down and started to eat her sandwich before he could ask for anything else. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Angel was eating his sandwich slowly and savoring every bite. After a few minutes Dr. Martin got up from the table and grabbed her medical bag that she had put by her chair. She came back to the table and saw that Angel and Cordelia were done. 

"Now that were done feeding our faces we can get down to business. Angel would you go and lay down on the bed please. Take your jacket, shirt and T-shirt off." Angel got up from the table and made the mistake of looking at Cordelia. She mouthed the words to him 'I told you so.' Angel put his Vampire face on and moved toward her threateningly. Then changed back and went to the bed. He could see her at the table cracking up. He removed his clothes as she had requested and laid down.

"I don't know what is going on but I need you over here to help me Cordelia." Dr. Martin said this without even looking up. 

Cordelia came over to the bed. "How can I help?" 

While Dr. Martin had her head turned and was talking to Cordelia Angel got Cordelia's attention and mouthed at her. Ha, Ha.

Dr. Martin noticed the look on Cordelia's face. 

"Alright, what's going on between you two? Your acting like two kids."

No one said anything. Cordelia had her head turned and was trying to hide the fact the she was laughing.

"Is anyone going to say anything or do I have to find out the hard way by making someone suffer. Angel."

"Cordelia said something earlier this morning about you and I and it was one of those things that you hate having inside your head because every time you see the person that thought creeps into your mind. She was just teasing me about it again." 

"And what was that thought that came into your head?" 

"It's to embarrassing to say." Angel said.

Cordelia decided to throw herself on the fire to save him.

"When he asked me to come up here with him I told him that I would do it because I couldn't leave him up here alone with you. I was afraid you would jump his bones so I had to come up and protect my property." Cordelia said. 

"Now I would never do that Angel. But I understand if your falling in love with me. It often happens that a patient falls in love with their psychiatrist. But if you want I am sure that Cordelia wouldn't mind sharing you. Maybe we could get a three way activity going here." All the time she was saying that she was running her finger down the front of Angels chest. When she saw that he was getting aroused she slapped him on the chest and said "shame on you."

"It was Cordelia's fault not mine."

"Get over here on the other side of the bed and take this stop watch. When I tell you to start I want you to start the stop watch and tell me when 5 minutes has gone by." 

Cordelia sat on the bed next to Angel and took the stop watch from Dr. Martin. 

"I want everyone to be quiet, okay Cordelia start it." Dr. Martin put the stethoscope over Angels heart.

Dr. Martin was concentrating so hard she didn't hear something come crashing through the window. The sunlight came pouring in and Angel jumped off of the bed and ran for the door grabbing the women as he ran out. He couldn't fight whatever was in the room because of the sunlight. In the hallways though he would be protected from it since their wasn't any windows in this hallway. 

"Run downstairs and get the others." Angel listened for any sound in the room. Within the next second someone came out. The man wore a ski mask over his head so Angel couldn't see who or what it was that was attacking him. What he could see was a long curved sword. It was too hard to fight with a sword in such close quarters so Angel did the only thing he could. He ran to the opening over the lobby 2 flights down. The intruder ran after him. As the attacker reached the second floor all the noise stopped and so he stopped. Proceeding more carefully he walked and listened. Angel could hear him coming down the hall. He was hiding in one of the rooms. As the attacker approached the room Angel jumped him and knocked him down and kicked the sword out of the attackers hand. Unfortunately he didn't see the knife that he had hidden under his shirt and on his back. As Angel jumped on him the attacker shoved the knife between his ribs on the right side. Angel fell backwards but not before breaking the attackers neck with a quick twist of his head. He heard a satisfying crack then fell backwards as he also let go of the attackers head. Gunn and Wesley came running up the stairs to the second floor balcony. As they reached the 2nd floor they saw that the attacker was dead and Angel was lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of his body. Gunn went to the balcony and yelled for Dr. Martin. He ran back to check Angel who was still unconscious. He didn't want to move him until Dr. Martin came. Within the next minute everyone including Connor joined them.

Dr. Martin stopped for a second to check with Wesley on the attacker.

"He's dead and he's also human." Everyone looked at Wesley for a second before returning their attention to Angel.

"Lets get him to the main kitchen and put him on the counter. Be careful that you don't touch the knife. Fred get me all of the clean towels that you can. Make sure that their all the same size then I want you to weigh one of them. Did you find the table top scale in one of the boxes?"

"Yes we have all of them open and the items are in the kitchen." Fred said as she ran along side of Dr. Martin. 

"Okay use that scale to weigh the towels. As I use the towels to soak up the blood I want you to weigh them. It's important that I know the difference between the dry towel and the blood soaked towel. Do you know why?" 

"Yes that will tell you how much blood he has lost." Fred said.

"Yes very good. While your up their would you get my medical bag. I left it up in room 412.

Thanks." Dr. Martin said as she went running into the kitchen after the men. She went up to the counter to check Angel. He was starting to wake up. 

"Angel try not to move." Dr. Martin said as she checked him over for other cuts. Fred finally came in with her arms filled with towels. She gave Dr. Martin her medical bag then took one of the towels and weighed it. 

"Fred give me one of those towels. Gunn help me lift him up so that I can check his back."

As Gunn turned Angel over she spread the towel on the counter to catch any blood. When she checked his back she saw that the tip of the blade was sticking out. 

"Okay put him down. Cordelia come over here please." Cordelia had been standing to the side just watching. She came over to the other side of the counter.

"You're the one that patches Angel up all of the time right?" 

"Yes." 

"What do you think will happen when I pull out the knife?" Dr. Martin asked Cordelia.

"He'll bleed a lot at first but then it will stop completely within the next few minutes."

"Okay then here it goes. You ready Angel?"

"Yeah, go ahead." 

"Okay I'm going to pull it out on 3. One, two." On two she pulled the knife out. Angel cried out in pain.

"Gees what did you do pull it out sideways. I think you cut me up even more." 

"Sorry about that. This counter is kind of high for me. Short people have problems like that you know. But what do you tall people know about the problems of little people like me. Here I am trying to help you and all you can do is criticize me." Dr. Martin was acting like Angel had hurt her feelings. It had the desired affect. 

"I'm sorry, it's not that bad. Cordy is always telling me that I whine like a baby." He felt bad that he hurt her feelings when here she was trying to help him.

"Hey thanks for the advice Cordelia. It worked just like you said it would."

The guys were laughing. Angel was a sap for a woman's tears. He would say he was sorry for anything, even if it wasn't his fault, he would always feel so bad. 

"You were just pretending. Just to get my mind off of the pain right?"

"Yes Angel I did but I would appreciate it if you would have something built for me so that I'm looking down instead of up while treating you. Well as Cordelia said you seem to have stopped bleeding already. How do you feel?" Dr. Martin asked.

" Better except it hurts in the middle." Dr. Martin pressed the area around the lower left side of his abdomen and found it to be harder then it should have been.

"Although you've stopped bleeding on the outside it looks like your bleeding on the inside. I am going to have to open your wound up a little again so that it can drain. Once it drains you should heal at your usual pace. Do you want me to knock you out while I do it?"

"No go ahead. It won't take to long will it?" 

"No but it will hurt though. I'm just going to let it drain for now. If you still are having trouble later tonight thou I'll have to open you up with a wider incision and clean it up and find out where your bleeding. If you don't want that to happen then I would advise you to have complete rest for tonight at least. Your body should absorb the rest of the blood. Okay?"

"Okay." Angel said and prepared himself mentally for the pain to come.

Dr. Martin grabbed a bunch of towels and laid them on top of Angel where she could grab them easily. Since all of the instruments that she had purchased still needed to be unpacked she used what she had in her medical bag. She took an already sterilized scalpel and prepared to make the incision. 

"Okay Angel here we go." She made a small incision and kept cutting until the blood started to come out. Angels stomach muscles were tightening up as she made each cut. 

"Angel don't tense up. You have to relax your stomach muscles."

"I can't help it, the pain is making me do it." Angel said as he continued to fight the waves of pain. He was actually sweating as he fought it. 

"Yes you can, women are asked to do it all of the time when their going through labor. Focus on Cordelia's face. Don't think of anything else but her face." He did as she said and she could see his stomach muscles start to relax. That helped to let the blood flow more easily now. She quickly grabbed for the towels to soak up the blood as it came out. As each towel became soaked she handed it over to Fred who weighed the towel then put it to the side and wrote the weight down on a piece of paper. After about 10 minutes the flow slowed down and after 15 minutes it stopped completely. She cleaned up the area of the incision and brought the upper layer of skin together and taped the two sides together. She looked up at his face when she was done and saw that his eyes were closed. He had stopped sweating though and seemed to be more relaxed. 

"Angel." Dr. Martin called his name. He opened his eyes slowly. 

"How are you feeling now?" 

"Better. A lot better." He looked back at Cordelia and said "Cordelia I have no problem with you having the baby's ok. That is hard to do."

"What is hard to do?" She asked.

"Relaxing your muscles when your in pain." He smiled at her and kissed her hand which he had been holding through the whole thing. 

Dr. Martin was busy with Fred checking the weight of the used towels. Fred figured that he lost almost 2 pints of blood. Dr. Martin went back to Angel. 

"Angel lets see if you can get up and walk. Gunn can you help him up?" Dr. Martin and Cordelia backed up and let Gunn help Angel. She didn't want Angel to be raising his right arm so she told Gunn to take his left arm and put it over his neck. Angel sat up and stayed in that position for a few seconds. He then slowly slid off of the counter and leaned on Gunn heavily. 

"Okay Gunn take him over to the couch in the lobby and let him lay down for awhile." Gunn did as she said and slowly walked Angel to the lobby. Dr. Martin turned to Fred as Gunn and Angel walked out with Cordelia following them. 

"Fred did you get a chance to test Connors blood.?"

"No, I was just about to do it when we heard all of the commotion going on upstairs." 

"Let's get that done now. Grab two tubes and mark one for Connor and the other for Angel. I'll get the blood from Connor and then I'll get Angels while you set up to check the blood type. 

Dr. Martin quickly took some blood from Connor and gave the tube to Fred. She then went into the lobby to get Angels. She found Angel lying on the couch with his head on Cordelia's lap. 

"How is he doing?" 

"Not to good. I don't think he is sleeping. I think he's unconscious." Dr. Martin tried waking him but received no response so she pressed in on his sternum to try to get a response and still he didn't wake up. She went ahead and took the sample of his blood and returned to the kitchen where she gave the sample to Fred. While Fred was testing the blood Dr. Martin gathered the equipment to get a pint of blood from Connor. Fred finally gave the okay that they were a match.

"Connor get up on the counter please. I need a pint of your blood now so that I can give it to Angel." Connor jumped up on the counter and laid down. He watched her prepare his arm and look for a vein to stick the needle in. She hit a vein on the first try and he watched his blood start to run into the bag. About 15 minutes later she unhooked him and grabbed some more equipment along with a pole to hang the bag of blood and she then took everything to the lobby.

She quickly set up the pole and hung the bag of blood from it. She placed one end of the tube in the bag with a clamp on it to prevent the blood from flowing out. She then prepared Angels arm to receive the blood. Once the needle was in and firmly taped in place she attached the other end of the tube and released the clamp. Just as she released the clamp the rest came in to check on Angel after helping Fred clean the kitchen. Gunn took the towels down to the basement and placed them in the washing machine with cold water, soap and plenty of bleach. He let it agitate a little and then turned it off as he was instructed to do by Fred. 

"How's he doing Dr. Martin?" Fred asked. 

"So far so good as they say. Could you get 2 or 3 blankets to put on him. I think the blood would circulate better if his body was warmer."

Fred and Wesley went up stairs to grab some blankets and returned in a few minutes. They put them on Angel then sat down to wait for him to respond. But he didn't respond in the way they thought. When the bag was half empty Angel opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at the pole holding the bag of blood. Cordelia could see his eyes following the tube carrying the blood into the needle in his arm. Angel was still weak but strong enough to try to pull the tube out of the needle and the bag. Cordelia screamed for Dr. Martin. 

"Help me he's trying to take the needle out." As Gunn and Wesley grabbed his arms Dr. Martin tightened the clamp on the tube so that the blood wouldn't run out. 

"Angel stop it you need this blood transfusion if you want to heal." Angel wouldn't listen he just continued to struggle to take the needle and tube out. 

"You don't understand I can't take this it's human blood. I killed so many for their blood."

He yelled at her. She knew she had to stop him somehow before he broke the needle inside his arm.

"Angel stop it. This is Connors blood. In a way it's your own blood coming back to you. Now stop it." Angel finally stopped and looked up at her. He then allowed Gunn and Wesley to help him to lie down again. They covered him with the blankets again and then backed up to let Dr. Martin check the tubes and needle in his arm. When she was sure that everything was ok she took the clamp off of the tube and allowed the blood to flow from the bag again. Angel watched it flow down the tube and into his arm. He turned his head towards Cordelia. 

"Angel you have to have this if you want to regain your strength as fast as possible. What if I had a vision and you couldn't help the people because you were too weak. You have to have this. Do you understand?" Angel looked up at her and after awhile answered her.

"I understand, but Cordy." 

" Yes."

" I don't have to like it." He then turned his head towards her and closed his eyes. Cordelia ran her hand through his hair. Soothing him like she would a child. 

Two hours later Angel was up and working out in the basement. Dr. Martin walked downstairs. She sat on the stairs and watched him for awhile. 

"I thought I told you to take it easy the rest of the day." Dr. Martin said. 

He was taking his anger and frustrations out on the punching bag. She was amazed at his ability to recover so fast. She had her stethoscope with her and wanted to listen to his heart beat after working out. 

"I'm feeling fine. Good as new." Dr. Martin just shook her head. 

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Come sit down on the steps next to me."

She patted the step and he grabbed a towel to wipe the seat off. She put the stethoscope right over his heart. She heard it this time. It only beat once every minute but it was beating. She gave him the stethoscope and told him to put it on then she held the other end over his heart. 

"I can't hear anything." he said. She put a finger to her lips signaling to him to be quiet. 

"I heard it." He had a big grin on his face. 

"Your body is super efficient Angel. Look at you, your already cooled down."

"How can this be? I have always believed that we die when we're bitten by a Vampire and all of our organs cease to function." 

Cordelia had come downstairs and was sitting behind them. 

Dr. Martin took a deep breath that was more like a sigh. 

"Cordelia and Angel I know that your not ignorant but I am going to ask you and Angel some questions that are meant to make you think. In doing so your going to answer your own question. Okay?" 

"Okay." They both answered.

"Connor is Angels son because he had sex with Darla, Connors mother, right?"

They both answered yes. 

"Do you understand what has to happen in order for a man to have intercourse?"

Angel was starting to get embarrassed.

"Yes." Cordelia answered.

"How?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Well uh, the uh." Cordelia was turning a bright red and if Angel could he would be doing the same. The Doctor decided to let them off the hook. 

"In order for a man to have intercourse the penis becomes engorged with blood. How does the blood get there?"

"You know Fred and I were discussing that one day. How can it be possible when they're dead and the heart doesn't work. We were looking it up and we couldn't find anything on the subject." When she stopped talking she noticed Angel staring at her.

"You've been talking about it with Fred?" Angel was flabbergasted that they should be discussing how it's possible for him to have sex. 

"Well we were just curious. Women talk about things like this all the time. How do you think I've been able to take care of you all this time. I ask questions and I research more than just demons and things that go bump in the night."

"And who else have you spoken to about this particular subject?" Dr. Martin thought they must be able to hear him upstairs he was shouting so loud. 

Cordelia was looking down at her legs and picking at the lint on her pants. She answered with a nervous voice that was so low that even with his Vampire hearing Angel couldn't hear her.

"Who Cordy?"

This time she answered loud enough for him to hear.

"Buffy and Willow."

Angel looked like he was so mad that he could burst a blood vessel if he was a normal guy.

"Calm down Angel it's not the end of the world." Dr. Martin was laughing. Her laughter became contagious and Cordelia started laughing also. Watching the two women laughing calmed him down and he even started to have a grin on his face. 

"Wait a minute now were getting away from the main subject. The question was how is it possible for Angel to have intercourse when he is supposed to be dead and his heart doesn't work." Dr. Martin said.

"Surely Angel you must know the answer?" She asked him and slowly the answer dawned on him. 

"My heart does beat but very seldom compared to how many times it would normally beat."

"Yes, exactly."

"Then if that's true why don't I turn to dust when I get stuck with something, especially when Kate put a 4x4 through me?"

"Now I am just guessing at this, but I would say though that because your organs function so slowly your fast healing corrects the problem before or at least enough to prevent you from dying. Until I have access to another Vampire with a soul and one without I can only guess at these things. Based on you though I would say that everything works, just more slowly."

"Would you like to have another Vampire with a soul?" Angel asked.

"Yes, it would make for a good case study. Are you thinking of Spike?"

"You know about Spike?" Angel asked. He was surprised at her statement.

"Remember I said that I've read through many of the Watchers Chronicles?"

"Yes but I thought you only read about Angelus."

"I started out to read about Angelus only but as I was reading through it I saw that Spike was mentioned quite frequently. So I did a little side trip into the Chronicles on him. If you don't mind Angel invite all of them. I've read about all of the Scooby gang. While I'm here if anyone would like to talk to me I'll make time for them. After all how often can you get to see a psychiatrist for free. Buffy has had a lot to deal with in her young life. I think she could use some help." 

"I guess I better get busy if the Scooby gang is coming." Cordelia said as she ran upstairs.

"Now that Cordelia is gone I wanted to ask you a question. Why is their such a difference in the way Cordy and Buffy love me. What I mean is why do you think Cordy accepts me and all that I am. Buffy always wanted something different or more then I could give her. Cordy serves my blood in a nice glass mug after she has carefully warmed it up. Buffy didn't like to see me drink the only thing I consumed. I could only drink it when she wasn't around and yet she offered me her blood when I was shot with a poisoned arrow and the blood of a slayer was the only cure."

"Angel how old was Buffy when you first met her and then how old was she when you left Sunnydale."

"She was 15 when I first saw her and 18 when I left."

"Wow talk about robbing the cradle."

"It wasn't like that Dr. Martin. I was directed towards her."

"Yes I know Angel I was just ribbing you a little. I've already talked to Cordelia about her. But to answer your question, Buffy fell in love with you when she was still relatively young. At the same time Cordelia was interested in you as 'Tall Dark and Handsome' and you belonged to someone else. For a girl like Cordelia was, that was a challenge in itself."

"What do you mean a challenge?" Angel asked.

"You where the prize at the top. Women challenge and fight for men just like men fight for women. We just do it differently."

"You mean men are about brut strength, top of the heap, Gorilla beating his chest stuff." Angel said with a smile. He liked the fact that they where having a conversation where he wasn't the center of the conversation and Dr. Martin wasn't constantly asking why."

"Exactly, at that time she didn't love you. You were just a challenge. When you two met here in L.A. you became friends. First because you both clung to something familiar. After awhile the friendship turned into love. Friends accept everything that makes a person a friend. You loved Buffy and she loved you. But Angel you where never friends. That is why Buffy never could accept in you that which she fights almost everyday of her life. It has been drilled into her head who she is and what her responsibilities are. I think that Buffy thinks of herself as being above most men. She accepted you because of your ideals and that which you see as your main purpose in life."

"That's why she won't let herself love Spike?" Angel asked. He felt sorry for Buffy and Spike. Spike loved Buffy with every fiber of his being. The problem for Spike was that Buffy didn't have the capacity to return that love. She slept with Spike but she said she didn't love him. Angel felt sorry for his Childe. He gave so much to his lovers and usually received very little in return. Angel stood up and offered Dr. Martin a hand up. 

"I'll call Buffy tonight and ask her to come out on Monday. That will give Fred and Cordelia time to get ready. Cordelia doesn't show it but she doesn't exactly like Buffy being around me."

"Why doesn't she care for Buffy?"

"Cordelia's eyes turn green and it's that old demon jealousy raising it's ugly head. I've told her that what Buffy and I had is over and that I love her but she still get's on the defensive whenever Buffy is around."

"Don't worry about it Angel. I think you and Cordelia will be kept busy enough with the tests I want you to go through during the next 2 nights."

* * *

  
  


TBC...............

  
  



	6. The Test

  


Chapter 6 The Test

  
  


"What tests?" Angel asked Dr. Martin.

"The tests that I want you to take to prove that your heart and other organs work."

They had reached the first floor by this time and Cordelia was cleaning the kitchen. 

"Cordelia, would you join Angel and I at the table please." Dr. Martin said as they sat at the dinning room table. No one else was around at the moment so this was just as good a place as any. Cordelia came and joined them. 

"I was telling Angel that I wanted him to take some tests that would prove that his heart and other organs do work. I want the first test to take place tonight. The second test will take place whenever you choose tomorrow."

"What do I have to do?" Angel asked.

"In among all of the equipment that was delivered was a portable heart monitor. Tonight I want you to sleep with it attached to you. This will give me information to compare the next nights test strip to." 

"Why 2 nights?" Angel asked.

"Well the first night I want you to sleep alone if possible. The second night, beside the heart monitor, I want you to give me a sample of your semen. I am sure that you will agree that it will be more interesting with Cordelia to help you get that sample. Plus it will show on the heart monitor how fast your heart beats when your, shall we say, active." 

Angel's eyes opened wide then he slowly grew a very wide grin. 

"Now this is the type of test I like taking." He looked at Cordelia with a big grin on his face.

"Why do you need a semen sample from Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"Because I want to see if he is going to have a problem getting you pregnant. If he is then we can try different things to make sure that you do get pregnant. Plus it will tell us if something was done to both Darla and Angel that enabled them to get pregnant or was it just Darla."

"In other words you want to see if he is still producing sperm?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes it's quite possible. Men have been known to produce sperm way into their eighties and nineties. Since a mans reproductive organs are on the outside of their bodies a Vampires cold body temperature should help him continue to produce sperm. Where as a woman's is on the inside and are always in an environment where the temperature is 97 to 98 degrees at all times. So this will prove that he can get you pregnant and also prove that something was done to them in order to produce Connor. Most likely though it was Darla."

"I don't care why as long as I get to do it." Angel said.

"Aren't you afraid that Angelus will take over?" Cordelia asked Angel. 

"No. I'm sure that I will be to busy concentrating on getting that sample into a little jar to find perfect happiness."

"When your ready to go to bed I'll show you how to put the heart monitor on Angel so that you can do it tomorrow." Dr. Martin told Cordelia.

"Does anyone know where Gunn and Wesley went?" Angel asked.

"They went to take care of that guy that attacked you this morning." Cordelia answered. 

"I'm going to go and take a shower. If they come back while I'm upstairs tell them I want to talk about that him" 

"Okay but Fred and I have a lot of work to do to get ready for the Sunnydale gang to come. Have you called them yet?" 

"No, I'll call them when I get out of the shower." Angel yelled back as he went up the stairs 2 steps at a time. 

Cordelia went into the kitchen and started making spaghetti sauce for dinner. Dr. Martin helped her by making a salad and garlic bread. 

By the time Angel came down, Gunn, Wesley and Connor had returned and were getting cleaned up. Fred was setting the table and Cordelia and Dr. Martin were finishing up the main dishes. 

"Angel would you call the others down. Dinner will be ready and on the table in 5 minutes."

Angel went upstairs and knocked on every ones door and telling them to be down stairs in 5 minutes or they'll go without. Within a few minutes you could hear doors opening and closing and then what sounded like a heard of elephants running down the stairs. As though in response to a signal the women started bringing in the food. Every one sat down and Cordelia gave Angel a large mug of blood that she had seasoned with chili powder and other seasonings that Dr. Martin had suggested. They ate in silence for a few minutes. 

"Wesley did you find anything out about that guy that attacked us this morning?"

"No, their was nothing on him that would tell us who he was or why he attacked. The only thing we found out was that he was half human and half demon. What type of demon though we couldn't tell."

"Lets hope then that it was an isolated incident. Just to let you guys know I've invited the Sunnydale gang down here for a couple of weeks. Dr. Martin wanted another Vampire to test so Spike will be with them. Buffy said she would call me back tonight to let me know when they would be here." Angel said.

"That means we have to get 5 rooms ready. Fred and I could use some help. We have enough rooms that have been straightened up with beds and furniture. But they need to be vacumed and dusted. The beds have to be made and the bathrooms have to be stocked. Tomorrow Fred and I will be going shopping along with anyone else that would like to volunteer to help us. Someone like Gunn and Connor maybe."

"Uh Cordelia, I am going to need Fred tomorrow to take me to church. It's Sunday you know. Doesn't anyone go to Church?" Dr. Martin asked. No one said anything. 

"I would think that you guys would go frequently since you are always fighting evil. Have you ever thought of asking for Gods help?" Once again no one said anything. "Shame on you. All of you. So many times people don't want to have anything to do with Christ unless they want something from Him. Or to blame Him for something. Cordelia I know that both you and Angel were raised in the Catholic Church. I can understand Angel but you have no excuse. Why don't you attend. I would think that you would pray for Angel everyday." Dr. Martin was mad. They could all tell so they all kept silent. They knew that they could not offer any acceptable excuse. Dr. Martin just looked at all of them. She stood up from her chair.

"Fred please be ready by 6 am. Mass starts at 9. We will need that time to get out to the church that we stopped at in the valley the other day. You can use the car for the rest of the day to do what ever you want. Angel we won't be back until 3 in the afternoon. The priest that works at the Church is an old friend of mine and I would like to visit with him for awhile. Cordelia please call me when your ready to go to bed."

With that said Dr. Martin left to go upstairs. Everyone was silent.

"Yeah Cordelia it's all your fault. You should set a good example for the rest of us." Gunn said. Fred slapped him on shoulder.

"What are you hitting me for?" Gunn asked.

"Because your making fun of Dr. Martin. She was right we should be going to Church every Sunday. Before I left home we went to Church every Sunday. I made my First Holy Communion and Confirmation at the same Church I was baptized at. Even in Pylea I made a string of beads so that I could say the Rosary every day. Christ was my only companion when I was in my cave." Fred said. 

"So why haven't you been going since you came back?" Gunn asked. 

"Because I fell into bad company when I came back. Namely you people."

"Well I guess we better get busy with the dishes so we can start on those rooms. If every one pitches in we can have them ready by the time we turn in." Cordelia said as she got up and started clearing the dishes. 

They were done with everything by 10 that night. Angel went to his room and took another shower. He had a lot of dust on him from cleaning the rooms. Cordelia had him using a dust mop to get all of the cob webs that were in the corners. When he started complaining she said to him 

"That's what you get for being tall."

Cordelia went to her room to take a shower. When she was done she went to Dr. Martins room to let her know that they were going to bed now. Dr. Martin grabbed the heart monitor and they both went to Angels room. Cordelia knocked on the door before going in. She didn't want to catch him in his birthday suit. Angel told them to come in. Cordelia and Dr. Martin opened the door and went in. 

"All ready to go to bed Angel?" Dr. Martin asked as she set up the heart monitor on the stand next to the bed. Cordelia had gone to the other side of the bed and was watching everything Dr. Martin was doing. 

"Okay Angel you can get in bed now." Dr. Martin backed away from the bed so that Angel could get into the bed and under the covers. She then sat down on the bed next to Angel. She took the tabs that had wires leading to the monitor and placed them on specific places on Angels chest.

"It's a good thing you don't have any hair on your chest. The men that do can be heard all over the hospital when we take them off. Tomorrow night put them on in the same place as I did Cordelia. Now all you have to do is turn the monitor on. And that's all. Tomorrow morning when you remove the tabs turn the machine off and tear off the paper and leave it in my room on the dresser. Okay?"

"Got it." Cordelia said.

"Lets tuck him in now so that he'll be nice and comfy." Angel held his arms up and let them put the cover up and under them. Dr. Martin pulled the cover up carefully and had the wires coming out of the top and over the pillow by Angels head. She tucked in the sheet and blanket on her side and Cordelia did the same. Angel was loving this treatment. It reminded him of when he was a little boy and his mother would tuck him in at night. He had a far away look on his face as he remembered his mother. 

"What are you thinking about? You look like your mind is a million miles away." Dr. Martin said as she finished tucking in her side of the bed. "I was thinking of my mother and how she used to tuck me in like you did."

"How old were you when she died?"

"I was 12 yrs. old." "How old was she when she died?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she became sick and within a week she was dead."

"What about your sister. Who took care of her when your mother died?"

"My father hired a maid that took care of her. Within a year he remarried. She was a good woman. She loved my sister and gave her all the love that she could even though Kathy wasn't her own. I missed my mother for a long time. I remember having a hard time falling to sleep for a month after she died. My father made me work for long hours in the fields and even though I was dead tired I still had a hard time falling asleep."

Dr. Martin got up from the side of the bed and walked over to the other side and laid down beside him and put her arm under his neck. 

"How's this, is this what your mother used to do?"

All this time Cordelia was sitting in the corner watching Angel and Dr. Martin. He seemed like a little boy again that loved to have his mother baby him. 

"Yes, then she would sing me the Irish Lullaby. She had a beautiful voice. She sang it softly until I would fall asleep." With out realizing it Angels Irish accent was starting to come through. 

"Okay close your eyes and pretend you're a little boy in Ireland again." She said this as softly as she could and began to sing the lullaby.

She continued like this until he fell asleep. She got up from the bed as carefully as she could. Her arm hurt from holding him for so long. His head was a lot heavier then a 12 year old. Dr. Martin checked the monitor and turned the lights out. Cordelia made sure the curtains were closed properly and they left the room. Cordelia turned around and put her arms around Dr. Martin and said "Thank you, I think that was the best present anyone ever gave Angel in all of his 250 plus years." When she pulled away the doctor could see a trail of tears going down Cordelia's cheek. 

"Your welcome. I loved doing it. Goodnight Cordelia."

The next morning Cordelia came down from her room after checking on Angel and picking up the read out from the heart monitor. He had apparently been up for awhile. His bed was made and an empty bag of blood was in the trash. Dr. Martin and Fred of course were already gone since it was well after 9 am. She went down stairs and heard a loud bang in the main kitchen. When she looked in to see what made the loud noise she saw someone with a large cooking kettle over their head. Angel and Gunn were on either side trying to get the kettle off of him. They weren't having too much success though since they were laughing so hard they could hardly stand. Angel was bent over he was laughing so hard. When he looked up he saw Cordelia looking at them.

"Are we having fun boys?" She emphasized the word boys because that's what they looked like right now. Gunn and Angel quickly tried to remove the kettle from Wesley. As big and strong as they were they couldn't get the kettle off of Wesley. 

"Hey guys I think I'm stuck." Cordelia came over to access the situation.

"Your going to have to turn him upside down so that I can pour some oil down around his arms." She went to get a bottle of oil from the smaller kitchen by the dinning room. By the time she got back Gunn and Angel had Wesley upside down and were holding onto his feet. Cordelia poured the oil down around Wesley's shoulders and they stood him up again.

"Don't try to pull it off yourself Wesley. Let Angel and Gunn pull it off of you. Okay?"

"Okay." Wesley answered.

When they pulled at the kettle it came right off. 

"How in the world did you get that on you?" Cordelia asked.

"I'll tell you later. I have to take a shower and change." Wesley's face was beet red because Angel and Gunn were laughing so hard they were on the floor. As soon as Wesley left and she heard him go up the stairs she busted out laughing. 

"What in heavens name was he doing with that kettle on his head?" 

"We don't know. We'll have to ask him when we see him later. Gunn and I were taking some of these big kettles in to the basement for storage. When we came back we saw him like that. He couldn't get it off so he kept on running into things as he tried all different ways to get it off."

"Well I'm going downstairs to start washing sheets and towels. If anyone has anything they want washed you can bring them down now so that means play time is over." Cordelia then headed downstairs to start a load of wash. Angel came down in a few minutes with an arm load of sheets, towels and clothes. 

"Gunn said he didn't have anything because Fred had just washed the other day." Angel said as he put the his dark clothes in one pile and sheets and towels in another. 

"Cordelia looked at the sudden piles of laundry and shook her head and said "Angel you are the cleanest Vampire I've ever known. I could swear that I had just put those towels in your bathroom on Friday. You can't tell me they're that dirty."

Angel walked back to Cordelia. She was afraid he was going to do something that would make her lose control. As he approached her she backed up until she backed up into the table they used for folding the clothes. 

Angel picked up her hands and kissed them gently. All the time he was doing this he was looking into her eyes. He slowly went up her arm. He kissed her wrists then the inside of her arm and slowly traveled up her arm and then to her shoulder. As Cordelia stared into his eyes then watched him traveling up her arm with soft kisses. She felt her heart start to beat faster as she became mesmerized by his careful attention to each kiss. As he traveled from the left shoulder and to the right he gently kissed her lips then went to her neck and right below her ear he licked the soft young skin. He felt her body shudder from pleasure instead of fear. His mouth traveled to the soft skin below her ear and licked it and gave it a light bite. Cordy almost collapsed. If it hadn't been for the table she was almost laying on she would have fallen to the floor. Her legs felt like rubber and where almost unable to support her. As Angel held her close to him he lifted his mouth to her ear and whispered very softly.

"This is only a small sample of what I am going to do tonight. Tonight I will show you why some women would gladly give up their immortal soul to spend another night with a Vampire." As he pulled back from her he knew that he had accomplished the desired affect on her. Cordelia's eyes were still closed and she held her head back as though inviting him to continue.

"I want everything to be perfect Cordelia. I want the sheets to be as white as snow and as soft as the softest downy feathers and when we lie on them I want them to smell as though we were lying on a bed of roses." He kissed her gently once more. Then released her and turned away and left. 

As Cordelia regained her composure she stood up. Put her hand on her neck and said out loud. "Hot dam. My heart is pounding hard enough to make up for both of us." She grabbed a wash cloth and ran cold water over it then wrung it out and wiped the back of her neck. 

"No wonder Darla wanted him back so bad." She put the wash rag back on the pile of towels and returned to loading the washing machine. Except now she didn't care about cleaning the dirty laundry. Now she just wanted to stop thinking about what was going to happen tonight. 

Cordelia started the washing machine then went up stairs to get some coffee and toast. It was already 2 in the afternoon. By 3 pm, as Dr. Martin promised, they came walking through the back door. Angel, unfortunately, just happened to be downstairs. He looked at his watch. Wesley came out of his office at the same time. 

"Look at that Wesley. There really is women that can come back at the exact time that they said they would. It's not a myth. Maybe we should have them checked out to see if they have a spell on them. Maybe there is a prophecy about this. Quick Wesley lets check your books. There must be something about this in there." Angel and Wesley were both laughing by now. 

"Maybe you should let it go or your going to be playing by yourself tonight." Cordelia said. 

Angel came over to Cordelia. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am truly sorry Cordelia. Do you forgive me?" Angel put on his best puppy dog face. Cordelia, as planned, melted and gave in. 

"Okay your forgiven. Just don't bug me anymore about it okay?" "Yes Cordelia, I promise."

When she turned her back he made choking gestures like it just about killed him to say it. Cordelia saw Wesley laughing and she turned real fast to look at Angel and caught him. He straightened up a little to late. She tried giving him a serious face but she just couldn't help it when she saw the look on his face when she turned and caught him. She laughed at him.

"Your terrible. If I wasn't looking forward to it also you would be playing by yourself tonight." "Yes Cordelia, thank you Cordelia. My precious love, my sweet, my turtle dove." 

"Your pathetic." Cordelia turned and went back downstairs. 

"Phew, that was close." Angel said as he made out like he was wiping sweat from his brow. 

He turned and ran upstairs before he could get into anymore trouble. 

Fred and Dr. Martin went upstairs. Dr. Martin went to her room to take a nap. Fred went to Angels. She knocked on the door. 

"Come in Fred." She opened the door and went to the table and put the bag down. Well here are all the things you asked for." She took the shrimp out of the bag and put them in the refrigerator right away then looked around the room and how Angel had it fixed up. He had 2 or 3 dozen yellow roses on the table and a beautiful crochet doily on the table under the roses. 

"This is beautiful Angel. Where did you get it?" Fred was looking at the fancy doily that had many ruffles in it. The ruffles stood up straight and the yarn was a bicolor of white and a soft yellow. She knew very few people knew how to make these anymore.

"It's one of the few things that I have left from my mother. Fortunately Darla liked it and took it when Angelus and her left the farm after killing everyone. I don't know how I came to have it but I know that it was my mothers. It's a real bear to iron. You have to use heavy starch then it can take an hour just to iron."

"You're a man of many talents Angel."

"Well, how do you like the way everything is set up?" Angel asked.

"Angel if she doesn't break down crying at how much attention and thought you have given to every detail then she doesn't deserve you."

"I'm the one that doesn't deserve her. I've never been so happy before. I've never loved anyone like I love Cordy. Not even my love for Buffy comes close to this. When I'm with her Fred I forget about Angelus and all of the guilt I associate with that name. She makes me feel like I am human again."

"Angel I wish all of the happiness in the world for you and Cordelia." Fred stood on her toes and gave Angel a kiss on his cheek. Then she left so he could start fixing their dinner. 

Fred went downstairs to talk to Wesley. She found him in his office as usual doing research. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute if your not busy?" Fred asked Wesley. He looked up at her at that point and said "yes, come in I was just doing research but nothing important."

"Wesley have you and Willow ever tried to translate the Gypsy curse that's on Angel?"

"Yes we have, but we haven't been able to translate the language yet. We have been able to translate a few words here and their but not the whole thing. Why are you asking?"

"I want to help Cordelia and Angel. They've gone through so much and they've finally admitted there love for each other. Now all because of that Gypsy curse they can't consummate their love." 

"Yes I want to help them to, but Willow and I are stuck. We can't interpret the spell and we've searched every where that we can think of."

"I think we should talk to Dr. Martin about it and if she can't help them I can talk to a friend of mine that works at UCLA."

"Yes she seems to be helping Angel a lot and maybe she can give us a different perspective on this problem." Wesley watched Fred. He was thinking to himself how odd things always worked out. Fred couldn't make up her mind about him and Gunn. He had made his feelings known to Fred but she still couldn't seem to let go of Gunn. He had decided to back off instead of crowding her and forcing her to make a decision. Lately a rift had developed between Gunn and Fred and it seemed to start after the incident with her former professor. Fred was now coming back with Dr. Martin so Wesley stood up and directed Dr. Martin to the chair in front of his desk as Fred took the other one. 

"Has Fred told you what we wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to both of you about it at the same time. I have been told by St. Michael that Angels soul will be made permanent by the time that I leave if he makes the right decisions." Dr. Martin leaned back in her chair after giving them this bit of information. Fred and Wesley looked at each other. 

"What decision or choices?" Wesley asked. 

"I can't tell you anymore then that and I only told you that much so that you wouldn't continue to search for something that won't be needed."

"So you are confident that he will come out of this with his soul permanently fixed." Wesley said.

"Yes I do. I think I know him well enough now to say he will succeed. I hope that we have gone through the worst part already but you never know for sure until you've been through the whole thing. As I peel back the many layers that make up the man that you know as Angel other problems may appear. Right now I'm performing medical tests on him."

"Medical tests, what kind of test could you possibly run here?" Wesley asked. 

"That's between Angel, Cordelia and his Doctor. By tomorrow morning though I should have very good news or just good news for Angel and Cordelia." Dr. Martin said. 

"Now that, that is out of the way, lets talk about what is going on between you, Fred and Gunn." 

Cordelia went upstairs to join Angel then she turned and went downstairs. She had forgotten to get the most important item that they were going to need tonight. Cordelia knocked on Wesley's office door.

"Come in." Wesley said.

Cordelia opened the door and saw Fred and Dr. Martin. "Dr. Martin can I see you for a minute." Dr. Martin got up and excused herself. "I'll be right back, please, don't leave." She said to Fred and Wesley.

"Lets go to my room. I have the supplies in my room." Cordelia and Dr. Martin went to her room. The supplies were on the dresser that was right by the door. Dr. Martin gave her the supplies and reminded her how to put the sensors on Angel.

"As soon as you can, bring me the jar. I know I told you it could wait until tomorrow morning but I thought about it and I think it would be better to check it as soon as possible. This way their won't be any question as to whether time played a factor in the results."

"So you want me to wake you if your asleep." "Yes most definitely." Dr. Martin said. 

Dr. Martin looked at Cordelia and gave her a hug and kissed her on her cheek. "Good luck." "Thank you." Cordelia answered. 

They walked back down the hall. Cordelia stopped at Angels door and Dr. Martin went downstairs to rejoin Fred and Wesley. Cordelia knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again and called his name. Still no answer so she opened the door and walked in. The lights were out and only a few candles and a beautiful green oil lamp that was on the table were lit. As she walked into the room she saw that their was a note on the bed by a beautiful white nightgown. She turned the lamp up and read the note. The note was written on beautiful paper that used to be called onion paper. She noticed that Angel had very clear and beautiful handwriting. 

'Your bath has been prepared. Take your time and relax. After you dry yourself off use the powders I have left you on the counter. Leave your hair down. Put the nightgown on that I left you before you leave the bathroom. Wait for me, I will come to you tonight.' He simply signed it Angel.

Her heart started to beat faster just thinking about what was to come. She picked up the nightgown and went into the bathroom, she put her hand in the bathtub water to see if the water was still warm. It was a little cool so she added more hot water. Cordelia quickly disrobed and slipped into the warm bubble bath. Angel had added her favorite bubble bath powder. She could almost fall asleep here it felt so good. Her muscles were sore from all of the work of getting the rooms ready for the Scoobie gang. She was anxious to get on to the special evening that Angel had promised her though so she started to wash her hair. She took special care with her hair and makeup. Angel had set out the powder that he wanted her to use. On the bathroom counter he had also left a blood red bra and panties. The panties were so small though they could hardly be called that. She looked at the tag just out of curiosity and found what she suspected. Victory Secrets. She had always said that Angel had excellent taste in clothes and his choice in women's underwear was no exception. Cordelia put them on and then the white flowing nightgown. She checked herself out in the mirror. Everything was perfect. She opened the bathroom door and found that she was still alone. The room was still lit only by the candles and oil lamp but now the bedding had been turned down and their was a red rose on the pillow. She sensed someone was watching her. When she turned around she couldn't see anyone. "Angel" she called out. No answer. She went to the balcony and opened the double doors. Still no Angel. She left the doors open and went to the refrigerator after turning the lights on. She found a small salad already made, a bowl of shrimp scampi and a glass of iced tea. After warming up the shrimp scampi she set everything on the table and sat down to eat. It was obvious that Angel wasn't going to join her for dinner. 

After she finished her dinner she put the plates in the sink to wash them. When she was done she turned the lights off and turned the TV on and sat down in Angels favorite chair. She took her slippers off and tucked her legs under her. She looked at the clock, it was 10:30 pm. She trusted Angel to be here. He had never let her down. By 11 o'clock she was asleep and still curled up on the chair. 

All this time Angel had been in Cordelias room and waited for her to fall asleep. He was listening carefully. He heard her call out for him when she entered the room. When he heard her get into the bubble bath he went to the room and pulled one corner of the sheets, blankets and quilt down. He folded the covers down neatly then placed the deep red rose on the pillow and left. He went back to Cordelia's room and waited for her to get out of the bathroom. By 11 o'clock he could hear her heart slow down as she fell asleep. He then checked the hallway to see if anyone was coming down the hallway. No one was there so he went to his rooms and carefully opened the door. He saw her sleeping in his chair so he turned off the TV, blew out the oil lamp and left only 2 candles lit. He wanted very little light in the room. 

Angel went to Cordelia and kissed her softly so that she wouldn't be frightened. He kissed her again when she didn't wake up. Her eyes started to move back and forth under her eyelids. Angel backed up and stood on the balcony with his back to the city lights and his hands on the balcony doors. 

Cordelia opened her eyes. Although she couldn't see his face she sensed that it was Angel. She remembered what he had said to her this afternoon and she intended to play her part all the way. She sat up straight and put her hands in her lap. She was trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"I've been waiting for you, where have you been? I thought you wouldn't come back tonight. I did all the things you said to do. I took a bath in the bubble bath you prepared for me. I want to thank you for that. It felt good. I was sore from all of the work. I washed and rinsed my hair with the conditioner that you said you liked the way it made my hair smell and feel." She walked over to him and kissed him and then rubbed her head against his face in such a way that he could smell and feel her hair. 

"Are you pleased?"

"Yes." Angel could barely control himself. He wanted her so bad. He also knew she was trying to drive him crazy with desire for her. It was working. 

She kept flipping her hair back and giving him easy access to her neck. She proceeded to unbutton three of the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm wearing the blood red panties and bra you laid out for me." He still didn't react in anyway that she could see and he still didn't move from the position he was in when she first woke up. She continued to unbutton his shirt. He looked down at her hands as she continued to unbuckle his belt and the top button of his pants then pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it the rest of the way. As she opened his shirt she ran her fingers over his chest, just lightly touching him. She then reached around to his back and ran her fingers up to where she knew his tattoo was. Cordelia thought that tattoo was so sensual. Sometimes just thinking about it was enough to get her hot. All the time she was running her hands on his back she was kissing his chest and lightly nipped at his nipples. She started to take his jacket and shirt off and tossed them to the side. She had to get him over to the bed so she could put the tabs on him and then attach the wires to the heart monitor. 

She looked to the bed and saw that the moonlight was hitting it just right. With her hands still on him she circled him until she was at his back. She lowered her head until her mouth was just above his belt. She kissed the area softly then took a deep breath and blew softly on his back as she slowly went higher up his back and along his spine. He gave an involuntary shudder. She thought to herself, I'll have to remember that little experiment. While she was still standing in back of him she ran her hands to his front and while giving light kisses to his back she ran her hands over his well muscled chest and stomach. She started to reach further down and under the top of his pants. Before she could go to far Angel moved his right hand over hers and said very quietly so that she barely heard him.

"No, not yet."

He then put his hand back on the door. Now Cordelia was starting to get frustrated so she came around in front of him and flipped her hair back again and stood on her toes to reach his ear. She licked it and bit it lightly. She ran her hands lightly over his chest again then turned and went to the bed. She started to unbutton the top of her nightgown. Once again Angel spoke. 

"No, I'll do that."

For some reason she felt herself responding to each of his commands without question or hesitation. Angel brought his hands down and closed the doors, locked them and closed the heavy drapes carefully. He turned then and walked to her slowly. Cordelia could swear their was a light coming from his eyes. She felt like she was hypnotized by his eyes and voice. She just stood there with her hands at her sides as Angel proceeded to put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her. Softly at first then with more passion. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and began to undress her slowly. When she wanted to assist him he simply said no and she obediently put her hands back down to her sides. Angel began to unbutton her nightgown. He put his hands around her head and with his thumbs he gently pushed her head up so that her eyes met his. With his lips gently brushing against hers he kissed her softly. He pushed her hair back and continued to kiss her left ear and then down to her neck where he licked the soft skin. It reminded Cordelia of a lion licking the fur of an animal that it had just killed, just before it made it's first bite into the warm flesh. He could hear her heart start to beat faster. It was more like she was afraid. 

Angel turned his attention back to her nightgown and unbuttoned the last one so that it could fall over her hips. Then taking her right arm he unbuttoned the cuffs, then the left one. Once again Cordelia attempted to assist him and once again he simply said no. She just put her hands down and obeyed him without question. He liked her immediate response to his simple commands. Once again he put his hands on either side of her face. At first his kisses where soft and he just barely brushed his lips against hers. They then progressed into more passionate kisses and he put all of his 250 years of experience into it. Cordelia's nightgown fell all the way to the floor and her arms where free to put around him. She was afraid that he would tell her to stop again but he didn't instead he pursued her mouth more hungrily. When he pulled back from her he had a glazed look in his eyes. He seemed to be fighting to get control of himself.

"What's wrong?" Angel had swayed and would have collapsed if she hadn't been holding onto him. 

"Im okay. Im okay. Angelus is just trying to make trouble for us. But I am not going to let him interfere. So if I space out once in awhile it means I am just having words with him again." He smiled at her. "I believe we left off right about here." He kissed her again and with his right hand he unhooked her bra. He slowly went to his knees as he kissed her lips then her neck and slowly traveled down to her breasts kissing each one lightly and giving her right nipple a light nip. He then went to the left and did the same but then he licked it and started to suckle. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she couldn't move. Cordelia gave a soft moan and put her arms around his head as though she was holding a baby to her breast. Angel put his Vampire face on which made his eye teeth become longer. He lightly punctured the skin around the nipple and began to suckle again. He didn't suck on it very hard just enough to get a small stream of blood. Cordelia's head fell back and she said his name over and over again.

After a few minutes Angel drew back and licked the trickle of blood that was left behind. 

"I can't believe how sensual that feels." Cordelia said. Angel looked into her eyes and said "its only the beginning my love." He got up from his knees and picked her up and placed her on the bed. As he stood next to the bed he started to undress the rest of the way. Cordy had already taken his jacket and shirt off. She watched him then sat up and said "let me do it." She stood up from the bed and unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and shorts down together around his knees. She pushed him down onto the bed and took his shoes and socks off and then pulled his pants off the rest of the way. She could see that he was ready for her. When she kissed him she placed her hands on his chest and was reminded of the heart monitor and sensors. She stopped and put the white sensors on the appropriate positions on his chest and turned the monitor on. She then got on the bed and straddled him. She still had her panties on so Angel unsnapped the straps and removed it without her having to get up. 

"I see why you went shopping at Victoria Secrets." He just grinned and ran his hand between her legs and felt her inviting warmth and the moisture at her opening. Her whole body beckoned him to enter her. She raised her hips and took him in slowly. She tightened her muscles around him and slowly went up and down on him. Angel reached up and started to play with her breasts but she grabbed his wrists and held them down on the pillow. She liked this position with her in control. She kissed him while holding his arms back. Her mouth pushed his lips apart and she thrust her tongue into his mouth playing with his. All the time she was kissing him her hips went up and down. She stopped for a moment. She didn't want this first time to end to soon.

"I love you Angel. I love you so much that even if we could never have intercourse it wouldn't make any difference because I love Angel the man. I didn't inspect Angel Junior first then start loving you. What you did to me a moment ago was so sensual. If I were to tell women what you did and how it felt women wouldn't be looking for male vampires to stake they would be looking for them to have sex." Angel laughed. She kissed him again and started to go up and down on him faster, but this time Angel grabbed her hips and made her slow down. He didn't want it to end to soon either. He raised her up and withdrew from her. He put her to his side and started to kiss her all over. He was restrained from moving to much because of the wires hooking him up to the heart monitor. Some how he managed to reach most of her body with his lips. This time he latched onto her right breast and did the same as he had done to the left one. Cordelia was going crazy. She wanted him so bad. 

"I want you inside of me Angel. He could see that she was ready to climax but instead of doing what she wanted he slowed down and just kissed her lightly. 

"Cordelia do you trust me?" "Yes Angel you know I do." "I'm going to give you now what I had promised this afternoon. Don't be afraid I'll be very careful." "Okay Angel. I trust you. You know that don't you?" "Yes but I had to ask." He reached for her hips and raised them so that he could more easily enter her. He started to pump her slowly then he lowered his head and kissed her lips then his kisses traveled down to her neck. He licked it several times then put on his Vampire face and bit down hard and started to suck her blood. At the same time he was continuing to pump her. Not for himself but for her. As she climaxed she almost screamed. It was like fireworks going off inside of her. He put his hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't make so much noise. He withdrew his teeth and licked the wound then started to thrust into her harder. This time it was for himself and Dr. Martins sample. As he was pumping her he called out to her.

"Cordelia I hope you can reach that jar because I am about to give Dr. Martin her sample." It took her a moment to realize what he was saying. She reached for the jar and pulled herself out from under him. She barely got the jar to him in time before he climaxed and quickly filled the jar. Cordelia put the cap on. She laid on the floor for a good 15 minutes before she had the strength to get up and put her nightgown back on and take the jar to Dr. Martin. She knocked on the door several times before it opened. Dr. Martin had her robe on and was wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

"Here it is." Dr. Martin took it from Cordelia. 

"Wow that must have been a good one from the looks of you." 

"I look forward to telling you about it. Prepare yourself though because it was a whopper. Your going to want to go and get a Vampire of your own when I get through telling you about it." Cordelia then left and headed back for Angels rooms. She found him lying on his back and across the bed. When he heard her come in he raised his head and looked at her.

"I hope she doesn't drop it because I don't ever want to have to do that again. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. He turned over on his stomach then and went to sleep. Cordelia took her nightgown off again and pulled the covers up around him. She then blew out the rest of the candles and crawled in beside him. They didn't wake up until 9 am the next morning. 

  
  



	7. The Scoobies Come to Town

Chapter 7 The Scoobies Come to Town

  


"Good morning." Angel said as Cordelia opened her eyes. Her head was on his arm. He hugged her tightly to his chest. "I love you Cordy. Promise me that you will never leave me. No matter what I do or say tell me that you will never leave me."

"I will never leave you Angel. I love you too much. You are a part of me. We will live as one. I will give you sons that will grow to follow in their fathers footsteps. But I will have only one daughter. Because she will take my place as her brothers Seer."

"You have this all planned out don't you. I thought the man determines what the sex of the baby is." 

"Ah yes that old myth. Well that isn't true. That myth was started by a woman scientist that wanted to make her husband think that it was all his fault that they had a rotten son."

"I didn't know that you could come up with such whoppers." Angel got out of bed and just looked at her.

"It's true Angel. Go ahead and ask Dr. Martin if you don't believe me."

"I am calling your bluff lady. I'm going to ask her as soon as I see her."

"I suggest you put something on first before you go downstairs. Now if it was just you and I here I would let you go around with nothing on just so I could admire your physique all day and night." 

"Last one downstairs has to make breakfast for everyone." Angel said as he jumped into the shower.

"How do you know their isn't someone down there already?" 

"I don't hear anyone downstairs." Angel didn't hear anything further from Cordelia. He hurried up and dressed and ran downstairs. He thought she must have gone to her room to shower and get dressed. 

He could smell coffee as he came downstairs. He thought for sure he had beat her. As he approached the kitchen though he knew he had lost. Cordelia was sitting at the kitchen table in her nightgown and the beautiful flowing robe that came with it. She was sipping at her coffee and flashing a smile at him. 

"I think I would like one of your famous omelettes. Wheat toast, lightly buttered, with a sprig of parsley on the side of the plate. I'll be waiting at the main dining room."

Everyone else was starting to come downstairs as Cordelia went to the dining room. The men were used to just sitting down and being served by the women but this time Angel came out and told them "I lost a bet guys so I'm making breakfast which means you 3 have to help me." 

"How come we have to help when you lost the bet?' Gunn said.

Angel didn't answer so they just followed him into the kitchen. "Rats." Gunn said.

Just as Connor finished setting the table the other men brought in the food. Angel brought in just Cordelia's plate along with her toast and a refill of coffee. He looked around the table and noticed that Dr. Martin was missing. 

"Has anyone seen Dr. Martin?" Apparently Cordelia was the last one to see her. 

"I'll go and check on her Angel." Fred said. 

By the time Angel came back with his own breakfast Dr. Martin and Fred were coming downstairs. Fred sat down again and Dr. Martin came over to Angel and Cordelia and gave them an envelope then sat down. She then went to her usual chair and sat down heavily. She looked like she hadn't been able to sleep last night. Of course Gunn piped up with the obvious.

"You look like you haven't slept all night Doc."

"Not quite Gunn but pretty close. I received a page from my assistant. One of my patients was trying to commit suicide and would only talk to me. Right now though I'm more hungry then tired so let's eat." Everyone was quite for awhile while they all worked on their breakfast. 

Dr. Martin saw Angel looking at the envelope. Cordelia was too.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Dr. Martin said.

Angel looked at the envelope. He picked it up and opened up. They could see him starting to tear up. Angel gave the envelope to Cordelia. She read it carefully then got up and sat in his lap and hugged and kissed him. The tears were tears of happiness.

"Well are you two going to keep us in suspense or are you going tell us what's going on?" Wesley asked.

"Pass this down to Wesley please." Angel picked up the envelope and put the report back in then gave it to Connor. 

Wesley opened the envelope. His eyes grew wide as he read it. 

"Well are you going to keep the rest of us in suspense?" Gunn said.

"That's up to Angel and Cordelia. Is it okay to share this with them Angel?"

"Shall we?" Angel asked Cordelia. She hesitated for a moment while she thought about it. 

"Yes. We're a family and everything that happens to us will affect them as well."

"Go ahead Wesley."

"This is the results of 2 days of testing with a heart monitor on Angel. During normal activity, heart rate is 1 beat every 15 minutes. During sexual activity the heart rate increases to 1 beat every 5 seconds. Sperm count is normal for a 27 year old male."

Everyone was looking at the pair and no one said anything until Fred jumped up and ran to Cordelia and hugged her and Angel.

"I'm so happy for you Cordelia. This is an answer to your prayers." 

They were so happy that both of the women were crying and Angel had a big grin on his face. 

"Wait a minute. What's going on here. I thought that Vampires were dead." Gunn said. 

"You want to explain everything to them Dr. Martin?" Wesley said.

"Remember that I had said that I had read all of the Watchers Chronicles on Angelus?" 

"Yes." Wesley answered. 

"While reading the Chronicles it shocked me to read that everyone thought that people died when they became Vampires. In fact even the Vampires thought they died. Since I'm a doctor I read that and questions started to come up in my mind. For instance, if their dead then how is it that they are able to speak? How can the men possibly have sex? How was Angel able to father a son? Why are Vampires afraid of the Catholic Church and all that it represents? Why don't Vampires cast a reflection? Have you ever thought of these things Wesley?"

"Not really. I just excepted it as fact. I guess because I grew up with these facts being drilled into my head. I was taught that the Watchers Chronicles were practically the family Bible, and you just don't question the Bible." Wesley said. 

"Well I did. Ask yourself Wesley, how is Angel able to speak?"

"Air passes over the vocal cords in order to produce sound." Wesley said.

"Which means Angel does breath right? So now right off the bat we have proof that a Vampires lungs do work. When I put the heart monitor on him the readout gave us proof that his heart does work. The semen sample proved that Angel Jr. and it's support team works." Everyone cracked up at Dr. Martin's description of Angels boys, as men liked to call them. 

"Ladies, as a Doctor and as a formerly married women, I can tell you that all men have names for their penis and testicles. If they don't tell their wives or girlfriends what they call them then they at least have a name for them inside of their own heads. By the way Angel who came up with the name 'the twins' when you refer to Cordelia's breasts? Was it you or Angelus?"

Angel was embarrassed about that. If he could have blushed he would have. Everyone was still looking at him waiting for an answer. He ran his hand over his face as he tried to wipe away his embarrassment.

"Angelus did. It's how he referred to Darla's." 

"How do you know this? Do you and Angelus have regular conversations sometimes?" Dr. Martin asked. She found this very interesting.

"Sometimes. Sometimes we talked just like I would talk to Gunn or Wesley. We did it when he was in control. I guess he would get bored sometimes talking to only Darla and Drusilla all of the time. He wanted another man to talk to sometime. It never occurred to me before as to why I have memories of these conversations until you told me that Angelus and I are two entirely different people. After Drusilla sired Spike we seemed to have stopped those conversations."

"That's very interesting Angel I want to talk to you more about this at a later time. For now though lets get back to proving you still live." Dr. Martin said with a smile. Wesley took the opportunity to ask some questions of his own. 

"If people that become Vampires don't die then why do they experience a death and all that's associated with it?"

"Let me answer that with the test strips on Angel." Dr. Martin pulled out the test strips and flattened them out for everyone to see. "This first one is from the first night. See how his heart beats so slowly. I believe that what they perceive as their death is not a death but a drastic slowdown of all organ activity. This slow down also explains why they can live as long as they do. Their internal organs only have to work a fraction of the amount that they did before they were turned. When a person dies and they are lets say 98 years old. They don't die because they are 98 years old. They die because their internal organs are worn out. That's also the reason why doctors tell people that proper nutrition and a regular exercise routine will help them to live well beyond the average life span."

"How do you explain their ability to heal so fast and their desire to consume blood only." Wesley asked. 

"Both of those come strictly from the demon that is in residence in their bodies. Nothing else can explain this. Their greatly increased speed, strength, their heightened sense of smell, their increased sexuality and everything else that is not normally a part of the human makeup can all be attributed to the resident demon." 

"What's happening here Doc." Gunn was pointing to the second strip. It was showing Angels heart was beating once every 5 seconds for an extended period of time. Dr. Martin had also marked them for actual clock time. 

"If you think about it Gunn I think you will come up with the answer yourself." Gunn had a blank look on his face. When Dr. Martin looked at the others she could see that no one else could guess either. 

"That's okay guys. I had to explain it to Angel and Cordelia to. In order for a man to have sex his penis becomes engorged with blood and in order for that to happen his heart beats faster. Take that information and look at the strip again. Now what do you think was going on at that time?" Gunn studied it for awhile then it was like a light bulb was just turned on inside of his head. He looked at Angel.

"Thirty minutes, my hero." Everyone started laughing.

"Yes, you may come and worship at my temple, and if you prove yourself worthy I will impart to you the secrets that you seek." Angel said. Having received such good new this morning he was feeling generous. 

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, but I believe we would have to become Vampires also in order to do the same thing." Wesley said. 

"I didn't say I would enable just impart." Angel said.

"I told Angel that it would be nice if I could have another Vampire to test and compare their results with his. Then I could prove that Angel is the norm and not just an unusual case."

"That's why I invited the Sunnydale gang. Buffy said they would be here sometime later tonight."

"With all of that said I am going to go to bed and try to get some sleep. If I'm not up would someone come and get me when they get here." 

"Dr. Martin I have a question to ask you." Angel looked at Cordelia and smiled. 

"What's the question."

"Cordelia and I were having a discussion this morning about who determines the sex of a baby. The man or the woman. I said I thought it was the man who when his sperm fertilized the woman's egg the chromosomes in the man's sperm determines the sex of the baby. She said that it's the woman that decides and what I said was just a myth started by a woman scientist that wanted her husband to think it was his fault that they had a rotten son."

Dr. Martin turned around and started down the steps. She had a slight smile. 

"Cordelia come here please. I'll get back to you in a second Angel."

Cordelia came over to the stairs. She had her head down trying to hide her smile. 

"Cordelia you know that he is right and you are wrong. You know how men think that women are the keepers of the keys to life. You know how they think that we know all about the creation of life. You also know that what you are doing is very wrong. Mens minds are very fragile when it comes to matters concerning the creation of life. Now, if I were you, I would stand here by the stairs and after you apologize, run... like... hell." "Yes I think that would be a good idea." Cordelia said. She still had her head down like a child that had just been scolded.

"Angel, Cordelia has something to say to you." Dr. Martin said.

"Angel I was just pulling your leg. It does happen like you said I was just having a little fun with you. It was just a joke. Ha! ha! I think I'll go and take a nap too. See you later guys."

"I knew I was right Cordelia. I was just giving you enough rope to hang yourself." He yelled at her as she ran up the stairs. Then ran after her. 

Dr. Martin just shook her head and went to her room for a few hours of well deserved sleep. 

The Scoobys arrived by 8 pm that night. Even though Sunnydale was 2 hours away they couldn't head out until it got dark. At 8 o'clock the Hyperion lobby suddenly became full. Dr. Martin had been up since 5 talking to her patient back home. Angel was also up and in the lobby. Everyone greeted each other. By now everyone from AI was acquainted with the Scoobies and vice versa. Dr. Martin was the only stranger to the group. Cordelia introduced her to the Scoobies and explained who she was and what she was doing here. 

"Why don't we get you guys settled in before we do anything else. Buffy and Spike, uh you do sleep together right?" Cordelia said. 

Buffy's eyes went wide while Spike's face almost split , he had such a wide grin on his face. Buffy saw the looks on every ones face and before she knew it she reached out her hand and took the key. "Yes we are." She said defiantly. She looked at Xander and Willow and then turned to Spike. Cordelia looked at Buffy, smiled and stuck her thumb up at her, "way to go girl." Buffy smiled back at her. Fred and Cordelia gave out the rest of the keys. Xander and Anya were together. They had dropped Dawn off at her fathers house and Willow and Giles each had their own rooms. After the keys were handed out they all went to help bring the luggage in and park the cars in the back. After parking the cars Gunn and Xander came in. At the same time they said "when do we eat I'm hungry." They looked at each other and cracked up. 

"Lorn is coming with the usual and should be here any moment. Fred and Cordelia have made some refried beans and rice." Angel said. 

Fred and Cordelia came down stairs after showing every one their rooms and started setting the table and warming the food up. Just as everyone started coming downstairs Lorn came walking through the front doors laden with several grocery size paper bags full of Tacos, Burritos, Enchiladas and Taquitos. Everyone took what they wanted and went to sit down at the table. Cordelia went back to the kitchen to warm up some blood for Spike and Angel and also a couple of very rare steaks. When the blood was done she added a little chili powder to the them and took them into Spike and Angel while Fred brought in the steaks. 

Spike looked at Buffy then at Angel and the warm mugs of blood and near perfect steaks. They were cooked on the outside and the inside was just warm but not over cooked. Everyone was aware of how Buffy, Willow and Xander felt about Spike and Angel drinking blood in front of them. Spike and Angel knew that it didn't really bother Willow but she just went along with Buffy and Xander. 

"I have just 3 words for you Angel." Spike said. "And what's that Spike?" Angel said. 

"You lucky bastard." Spike said.

"You better believe it." Angel said as he sliced into the steak and drank some of his blood. 

When he was done he said "best dinner I've had in 250 years. Thank you." Angel gave Cordelia a kiss on the cheek. "No, thank you for last night." she said and kissed him on the lips.

After everyone was done and the table cleared they all sat down again with cups of coffee and hot tea. Wesley and Dr. Martin explained why she was here and what had transpired so far. 

"Okay but you still haven't told us why you asked us to come down to L.A.." Buffy asked. Angel took a deep breath and looked at Spike. 

"Dr. Martin has performed several medical tests on me that has proven that I am still human." If Giles hadn't been sitting down he would have fallen over. 

"What do you mean your human? How can that be. In all the history of the Watchers it has been our understanding that all Vampires are demons." Wesley who was sitting next to Giles put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Take it easy old man. I reacted the same way. But all of Dr. Martins tests prove that Angel's heart still beats and his lungs still take in oxygen."

"Dr. Martin wanted another Vampire to test to see if I as a special case or if all Vampires still breathed." Angel was looking at Spike all the time he was explaining this."

"And I'm the test subject right?" "Your it Spike. At least you're the only one I wouldn't have to chain down in order to perform the tests." Angel said. 

"So when do we start?" Spike asked. Angel was going to say something but Cordelia thought they should save the explanation for what the tests were until Buffy, Spike, Angel, herself and Dr. Martin could be alone.

"Why don't the rest of you put the food away and clean up the kitchen while Buffy, Spike, Angel, Dr. Martin and I meet up in Angels suite." The test group went upstairs and as Cordelia instructed the rest went to clean up the kitchen and put the food away. 

"Does everyone always do whatever Cordelia tells them to do." Xander asked Fred.

"Yes we pretty much follow her direction for anything involving our home or the day to day activities in the hotel. Angel takes care of anything to do with the business and Cordelia takes care of our home. I am kind of Cordelia's and Wesley's assistant. Gunn and Conner usually fight side by side with Angel. Cordelia though, she is the heart of our Angel Investigations family. I don't think that Angel would want to continue living, so to speak, if he ever lost her. We would all be devastated." Fred said as she was putting the leftovers in plastic bags.

As the test group was going upstairs Spike was looking at Angel. "You sure look a lot more rested since I last saw you. Is my Sire getting old and taking it easy these days?"

"No Spike. It's all because of Dr. Martin. Besides the sessions that we have she keeps on giving me something to make me sleep. But it's all for the good though. She say's my mind needs to rest in order to deal with everything. Which is good because if she didn't Angelus would be constantly on my back."

Cordelia made some coffee for everyone then came and sat down with the rest. Once she sat down Dr. Martin started to explain what the tests were for. She explained that the first night when he was ready to go to bed she would come into their room and show Buffy where to put the sensors and how to operate the heart monitor. 

"The first night your not to do anything but sleep Spike. No cigarettes at least several hours before going to bed. If you can't sleep I can give you something to help you. The second night you will have the opportunity to be much more active. Now these are all tests that Angel has gone through already. I believe Cordelia and Angel will attest to the fact that it was the nicest test they've ever gone through." 

"What is so special about the second nights test?" Buffy asked.

"The second nights test needs to produce two items. First I want the test strip from the heart monitor. Second I want a specimen cup filled with Spike's semen."

Buffy and Spikes eyes both went wide. Once again Spike had a big grin on his face. 

"Why is it important that I be their when Spike gives that sample?" Buffy asked.

"Well, specifically, I need to see the monitor readings on Spike from inactivity to a lot of activity." Dr. Martin explained.

"What's the matter Buffy don't you think you can get his heart beating fast enough. Dr. Martin do you have Angels readings?" Cordelia was going to make this a challenge for Buffy. She had talked to Dr. Martin before they came and told her this would probably happen. 

"Yes, I just happen to have them with me." They all gathered around the table while she explained the readings. 

"Top that Buffy." Cordelia just pushed the right button. A red hot, fire truck red button. She knew that Buffy could not pass up a challenge. This time Angel looked at Spike and said "you lucky bastard."

"Okay I think you will be in quiet capable hands Spike. Buffy when your ready to go to bed you can either come and get me or Cordelia, she knows how to attache everything. She'll also explain to you how and when you have to attach everything tomorrow night. The reason I am letting you know this is because I might be on the phone when you need me. I have a patient back home that has tried to commit suicide. She lost her husband a few months ago and she misses him mostly at night. I'm going to try and get some sleep early just in case I get paged again. Spike I would like to speak to you privately for a minute out in the hallway."

Spike followed the Doctor out of the rooms and into the hallway. "Do you understand what I'm here for Spike?" "Yeah you're here to help Angel,"

"Yes that's correct. You've heard of what they call 'The Powers that Be' I'm sure. Well I've been sent by the Boss of the PTB's to help Angel."

"God sent you?" "Yes." she answered. Spike gave a high pitched whistle. 

"Actually it was St. Michael the Archangel, he is Angels guardian angel. He became his guardian angel when he was cursed with his soul again. What I need from you Spike is information."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind that can give me further proof to Angel that he isn't responsible for what Angelus did while he was in control of his body. Starting tomorrow you and the rest of the Sunnydale gang will take part in our sessions. I need you to come up with situations that happened that didn't consist of violence or when an innocent person suffered. The reason for that is that Angelus likes torturing people so much that he would let Angel be aware of what he was doing just so that he could torture him later and accuse him of taking part of the torturing. Changing the subject for a second here, Spike can you hold your own when going against Angel in a fight?"

"No, never could. Of course when we fight we never try to kill one another. Angel is a Master Vampire now he's many times stronger now. I don't think even Buffy could survive a confrontation with Angelus."

"Tomorrow I want you to sit on Angels left side. If something should happen both you and Connor have a better chance of stopping him."

"What could possibly happen?" Spike asked. 

"I just want to be careful. Good night Spike, remember nothing but sleep tonight."

"Okay Doc, goodnight."

Angel and Spike stayed in his rooms after Buffy and Cordelia went downstairs. They talked way into the night about all that he was going through. He also told him how Angelus had been constantly trying to get him to leave. "He keeps telling me that when he was in control that I could have stopped him but I didn't want to because I liked killing and torturing people. He never stops Spike. The only time he shuts up is when Cordelia is with me. Sometimes I think he is going to make me go crazy like I made Drusilla go crazy."

Spike had never seen Angel like this. He had never heard him talk like this either. It was like watching someone actually taking their first step into insanity and insanity for Angel would be a step into oblivion. No more memories to haunt him, no more Angelus to taunt him. Complete oblivion for Angel now would be very inviting. He had stopped pacing back and forth and sat on the floor in the corner of the room and as far away from the light as he could possibly get. He just laid down and curled himself into a fetal position. He curled up as small as he could so that Angelus wouldn't see him anymore and then he would leave him alone.

Spike went to the door and called for Cordelia. 

"What is it Spike?" "Their's something wrong with Angel. You better get up here quick and get Dr. Martin." 

Cordelia told Fred to get Dr. Martin as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she entered Angel's room all she saw was Spike standing there looking at something in the dark corner of the room. She walked over to Spike. "Where is Angel Spike?" In answer Spike looked at her then at the corner again. Cordelia went over to the corner. She found Angel on the floor, curled up and facing the wall. She carefully approached him and kneeled on the floor next to him. At the same time everyone else entered the room and looked at the corner of the room where Cordelia was. Dr. Martin came running in with Fred behind her. When she saw Cordelia kneeling on the floor in front of Angel she decided to see what would happen. She walked over to Spike instead.

"What happened?" Spike told her what Angel had been talking about before he went to the corner of the room. 

"Doc, he said that the only time Angelus would shut up was when he was with Cordelia. He was talking about how he made Drusilla go crazy and he was talking like her insanity sounded very inviting. He sounded like he wants to go into that world that Drusilla lived in."

Cordelia put her hand on Angels shoulder. "Angel, look at me. It's me, Cordelia." 

Angel opened his eyes and turned to her slowly. At first he had a blank look on his face, but as he looked at her recognition slowly came into his eyes. "Cordy?" "Yes Angel it's me." He turned to her and grabbed onto her as though she was a lifeline.

"Help me Cordy. He won't leave me alone. He doesn't bother me when your with me. Don't leave me Cordy. Please don't ever leave me. I'm afraid. I don't want to become like Drusilla. Cordelia put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I won't ever leave you Angel. The only thing that will separate us is death." She kissed his head and sat on the floor beside Angel and let him lay down and put his head in her lap and his arm around her waist. She ran her hand through his hair, soothing him with her voice and hands. Dr. Martin came up behind him and gave him a tranquilizer that would make him sleep for the next 8 to 10 hours.

Angel began to relax within minutes. This in itself was testimony to how exhausted he was. Cordelia could see that he was asleep now. 

"Gunn and Connor would you put Angel on the bed please." Connor took Angels legs and Gunn started to pick up Angel by his shoulders. Then Spike came over and put his hand on Gunn's shoulder. "Let me do it." Gunn and Connor stepped back and even though Angel was bigger then Spike he easily picked him up and put him on his bed. When he picked him up everyone could see that Angel had been crying because the front of Cordelia's clothes were stained with Angels blood red tears. Cordelia went over to the bed and started to take his shirt off of him when Dr. Martin turned to everyone and said, "lets go downstairs everyone. Spike would you come down when your done helping Cordelia put Angel to bed?" Spike just nodded and continued to undue Angels pants. Dr. Martin closed the door after her and Spike continued to help Cordelia. 

"Does he sleep in the buff or is he modest." "He usually wears something that will make him think twice if he starts getting too excited." Spike went ahead and left Angels shorts on and pulled his shoes and socks off then his pants. Cordelia had Angels shirt and T-shirt off. Spike picked him up once again and they put him under the covers.

"Thank you Spike. Would you tell Dr. Martin that I'll be going to bed also."

"Would you like me to help you undress and put you under the covers also?" Spike said with a naughty grin on his face. 

"No, nice try though. You thought you would get me at a weak moment though didn't you?"

"You can't blame a guy for trying now can you?"

"No I can't so Im going to give you a treat for helping me with Angel." Cordelia started to unbutton her blouse and that's when Spike quickly made an exit. "No thanks. I don't fancy 

Angel using me as a punching bag tomorrow morning." He closed the door then a second later he opened the door again "well maybe just a little peak at the twins." Cordelia threw her blouse at him as he closed the door. When Spike turned to leave he almost ran into Buffy who was standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Uh, uh I, uh I was just coming downstairs luv. I thought I heard something so I was just checking." Buffy didn't say anything, she just stood there. Spike knew he was in trouble so he just went downstairs. When he left Buffy had a big grin on her face as she followed him downstairs.

"Doc, Cordelia said she was going to go to bed also. She didn't want to leave Angel alone." Spike said as he joined the group. 

"That's okay she doesn't really have to be here. Spike when Angel was talking about driving Drusilla crazy did he say Angelus or did he say I drove Drusilla crazy?"

"He said I drove Drusilla crazy." 

"Okay that means that Angel just lost a battle with Angelus. He must be very happy with his victory. But that's okay, I expected this to happen. You can't win all of the battles. What's important is that Angel win the war."

"Why are you making Angel sleep for so long. He looked pretty rested to me." Spike asked. 

"When Angelus is torturing Angel his mind gets very tired. You heard him say how Angelus was being particularly nasty recently and wasn't letting up at all. Angel wasn't getting a moment of peace. Let's go and sit down Spike. I want to learn a little more about you." Spike and Dr. Martin went over to the dining room table and had a seat. Buffy and Giles came to sit with them also. 

"What happened to you when you got your soul back Spike? From what I've read you expected to get that chip out of your head and they gave you your soul back instead." 

"Yeah, they double crossed me. They said I had to go through these tortuous trials before they would give me my hearts desire. The problem was that I was thinking of the chip being taken out of my head. I guess they could see further into my head because instead of taking the chip out they gave me my soul back."

"What happened afterwards Spike ? Did you experience any guilt like Angel does?"

"No, he gets mad at me because I went through it in such a short amount of time. I'll tell you the same thing I tell Angel. My demon and I just go with the flow. When he was in control he let me in on everything. I knew I couldn't do anything about it. But Angel, he has a nasty demon. Angelus is so mean even my demon kept his mouth shut when Angelus was in a bad mood. That's why Angel has been suffering for so long. Angelus is just an "A" number one bastard. Angelus can't torture anyone anymore since he's not in control anymore so he gets his kicks out of torturing Angel."

"Spike, do you think Angelus is afraid of Cordelia?" "Yes, I think he is. Cordelia is a threat to him. He knows that Angel will walk through hell for her and in order for Angel to be able to do what he wants that's exactly what he's doing." 

"Thanks Spike, I really appreciate it. When your ready to go to bed Buffy can come and get me." Dr. Martin went back to Angels bedroom to check on him. He was still sleeping peacefully. Cordelia was sitting up in bed reading. "How's he doing?" "He's sleeping peacefully." "I just came to get the monitor for Spike tonight." Dr. Martin unplugged the monitor and gathered everything. "He should wake up in a much better frame of mind tomorrow. Any problems just come and get me. Good night." "Good night Dr. Martin and thank you."

  


* * *

  
  


TBC........

  
  
  



	8. Truths Told and Believed

Chapter 8 Truths Told and Believed

  
  


The next morning Dr. Martin rose early. She went downstairs and found that no one else was up yet so she had a nice quiet breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. When she was done she cleaned up her dishes then left a note for Giles to meet her in room 412. As she went upstairs she saw Giles coming down. 

"Good morning Giles, I just had my breakfast so take your time. I'll be in 412 and I'll see you at 10 o'clock."

"Okay, uh I'll just, uh get something to eat and be right up." Giles said,

"Before you come up would you get the heart monitor reading from Buffy, thanks." Dr. Martin continued upstairs and Giles went to the kitchen and made a couple of soft boiled eggs and toast for his breakfast.

Buffy and Spike came down followed by Connor, Willow, Xander and Anya. Fred and Gunn came down next. Cordelia came down a few minutes later. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"How's Angel doing Cordelia?" Spike asked. 

"He's doing a lot better. We talked this morning. He said that ever since we had sex the other night Angelus hasn't let up on torturing him. If it wasn't for Dr. Martin's tranquilizer he thinks he would have gone crazy permanently." They were all quiet for awhile. 

Cordelia was at the counter preparing breakfast for herself and Angel. When Willow asked her "why is he putting himself through this?"

Cordelia stopped what she was doing and put her head down. "Because he loves me and he wants to make love to me and for us not to have to worry about Angelus coming back ever again. Dr. Martin has said that St. Michael has promised that if he makes all of the right choices that he will have his soul permanently before she leaves. If that means going through hell then that's what he'll do."

Cordelia started crying and Buffy went to her. She was sitting on a chair at the table by then. Buffy went and put her arm around Cordelia's shoulder.

"It's amazing what our Vampires will go through for love of us." When Buffy said this she was looking at Spike. For the first time he saw love in her eyes for him. After a few minutes Cordelia was able to get her crying under control and took their breakfast upstairs. Buffy went to Spike and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him and hugged him for awhile. Spike buried his face in her hair so no one would see the tears coming out of his eyes. Finally Buffy really did love him. It wasn't just something she said to make him happy. The look in her eyes when she said it told him that she really meant it.

Buffy finally let Spike go and turned around. She saw everyone standing there staring at them. Willow and Anya were crying on Xander's shoulder. Fred was crying and Gunn had his arm around her. Even Giles eyes were misting. He hid it by taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

To lighten the mood Spike swatted Buffy on the behind and said "if your going to outdo Cordelia you better get busy and get my breakfast woman." Spike heard Xander in the background saying "OOOHHH it's a good thing your dead already because I think she would kill you if you weren't."

Buffy turned around slowly. "I'll let this go just .....this....one...time."

Spike thought of what Angel had told him he did the other morning when Cordy got mad about him bringing the sheets and towels down for her to wash. He did his best to virtually ooze sex in his movements, voice and look. Spike picked up both of Buffy's hands and started kissing them. Then slowly he placed a trail of kisses up her arm. 

"I think this is where I should leave." Giles said quietly.

Buffy didn't even look at Giles when she said "yes I think that would be a good idea." She didn't take her eyes off of Spike even once.

Spike continued to travel up her arm with kisses. When he got to her neck he kissed it then licked it. He then laid a path to her lips and very softly kissed them. Drawing back a little he whispered in her ear, "tonight I'll show you why some women would sell their soul to have one more night with a Vampire." He had her bent backwards over the table and Buffys eyes were glazed over and it took her a moment to get herself under control again. 

"One warm mug of blood coming up."

  


Giles went up to 412 and knocked on the door. "Come in Giles." Dr. Martin answered. Giles opened the door and looked around the room. He was surprised at how spacious it was. Dr. Martin was standing by her chair by the French Doors that opened up to the balcony. She had the 2 comfortable chairs pointing towards the windows with a table between them and an extra table to her left for a notepad and tape recorder. 

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable." Dr. Martin pointed to the chair next to her. Giles took off his jacket and put it over the back of the chair and sat down. He had brought a cup of hot tea with him and proceeded to drink it while he leaned back in the chair. 

"I hope you don't mind having the windows open. I seldom have the opportunity to see the outdoors and especially the mountains. I've had sessions with Angel and Cordelia up here but of course the windows and drapes have to be closed." She paused for a while to see if he would say anything.

"You must have some questions for me Giles. Feel free to ask." "Why did you ask all of us to come?" He asked as he took his glasses off to clean them. 

"I've read all of your reports in the Watchers Chronicles. I am aware of Buffy's problems. I know who and what she is. I also know of her former relationship with Angel and of her inability to have a sustained relationship with any man. I am aware of her relationship with Spike and her inability to except him for who and what he is. Although she loved Angel she could not except him for who and what he is. In the short time left that I have here I hope to help Buffy enough so that she can get beyond this problem."

"What about Willow and Xander." He asked.

"I know that Willow practices witchcraft. I know of her relationship with both men and women. As for Xander I know next to nothing. You hardly ever mentioned him in your reports. I know that he has a close relationship with Buffy and Willow and that's all."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because your Buffy's father figure. You're the leader that takes care of and guides them. They all look up to you. I would compare your little group to a small heard of elephants or a pride of lions except the sexes are reversed. In a pride of lions the males do all of the fighting of other lions that want to venture into his territory. But the females are the real leaders and protectors and provider for the family. With your pride Giles Buffy is the one that fights anyone that tries to take over her territory but you are the real leader of the pride."

"Now let me ask you a question. Why does everyone seem to not like Spike and what is Willows and Xanders relationship with Angel and Cordelia?" 

"Spike can be a very annoying fellow. He'll do anything for Buffy. Even though Buffy is very abusive towards him sometimes he still comes back for more. Spike loves Buffy so much that he went to South Africa and went through hell. No matter how many times Buffy beats him he still comes back. Spike can just be very annoying. He just bugs the hell out of everyone. But in some ways he's more mentally balanced then Angel though. Where as Angel is the opposite of his demon Spike excepts his demon better. It may have something to do with the curse that was placed on Angel that causes him so much suffering. When Angel became Angelus he did terrible things. He tortured me for several hours and he killed a close friend of mine." Giles was quiet for awhile.

"That was a teacher at Sunnydale High School wasn't it? I believe her name was Jenny Calender?" Dr. Martin asked in a quiet sympathetic voice. This encouraged Giles to continue. 

"Yes Miss Calender was a computer science teacher. The hardest thing for me to take though I think is that it really wasn't Angel that killed Miss. Calender. Which means that I can't do anything to him in revenge because it's like dealing with another person that looks exactly like Angelus." Giles was quiet once again. Dr. Martin saw the tears coming down his cheeks. 

"In working with Angel I have discovered and told him that every time Angelus killed someone he would let Angel watch. Not all the time but most of the time he would let him watch the torturing. Now that Angels soul is in his body he has control of it. Twice now when I have had to tranquilize him Angelus has come thru to talk to us. He can't make Angel's body move but he can talk. What Angelus does for fun now is torture just Angel and he does it all the hours that he is awake. Fortunately he can't make his voice heard when Angel is in a deep, deep sleep and that's why I make him sleep so much. Angel has to deal with a lot of things right now and it's important that he gets as much rest as possible."

"What happened last night?" Giles asked. 

"Angel was tired from the previous nights activity with Cordelia."

"What were they doing that he was so exhausted." Giles asked.

"Angel was having to control several things at the same time. Making love to Cordelia, keeping Angelus at bay and giving me a sample of his semen. I would say that, that qualifies as a very exhausting evening." "Didn't you guys think of the danger of Angel losing control and Angelus taking over?" Giles was positively livid. His face was turning red with anger. 

"Giles, please calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack. Angel and Cordelia have been together for quiet some time now. They take certain measures to make sure that Angel doesn't lose control and go to far. I think that you would agree that no man could ever have perfect happiness when he has to think of filling that little cup." "What do you mean they have taken certain measure to prevent Angelus from taking over?"

"Well they both said that when they are having sex Angel has learned to let Cordelia control what they are doing." Dr. Martin could barely keep from laughing. "Uh Cordelia keeps a small child's bat under the bed. If Angel loses control she hits him with it." She couldn't keep from laughing any longer. Giles joined in. This time when he took his glasses off it was to wipe his tears away because he had been laughing so hard. 

"Well I guess when you think about all of that it's was a wonder that he didn't need the whole day to rest." Giles was in a lighter mood now which was good because he was starting to get depressed thinking about Jenny again.

"Tell me Giles why you think Buffy has a hard time having a lasting relationship? As I read through your reports I thought for sure Riley would be the one she would finally marry." Dr. Martin wanted to change the focus of their discussion back onto Buffy. 

"I'm not sure really. Her attitude towards Riley seemed to change completely when she found out he was visiting the Vampire brothel on a regular basis. He wasn't having sex with them he was just letting them take his blood. He stopped going after Buffy confronted him, but it was already to late. Their relationship went down hill. When Riley was offered a chance to rejoin the special military unit that he was formerly attached to he gave Buffy a chance to reconcile with him or else he was going back to his old unit. They were leaving for South America within a few nights. Buffy didn't realize what she had until it was to late. She tried to tell him but it was to late. His helicopter had just taken off."

"Do you think it's because she has set high moral standards for others and herself and Riley failed those standards?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"For Riley, yes. But that wouldn't account for why she is attracted to Spike and was attracted to Angel."

Dr. Martin was quiet for awhile. She stood up and poured herself some more coffee and walked around with it for awhile. Giles could tell she was thinking. He was thinking she did the same thing he did when he was trying to reason things out. Dr. Martin put the coffee down and put both hands in her pocket as she was walking around. She finally sat down and looked at Giles. 

"Okay here is what I think is happening. Buffy has an attraction to Angel and Spike because it's more or less the same as an office romance. She was attracted to Angel at first because of his obvious good looks. As she came to know him it was his high moral standards that he sets for himself that kept her with him because they are like her own. As for Spike, well I think she is attracted to Spike because he is more like her then she cares to admit. Spike and Angel represent everything to her that you have taught her is wrong and that she must fight against. In reality they represent her mortal enemies. She doesn't like to see them drink blood because this is a reminder to her of what they are. These thoughts are always reinforced by you when you remind her that she is the slayer and it is her duty in life to fight against demons and Vampires. Willow and Xander reinforce this. Xanders jealousy of Angel and Spike comes across as hatred for what they are. When in reality he wishes he could be in their shoes as far as Buffy having a physical relationship with them. I am sorry to say this Giles but you are the reason why Buffy has a problem with her relationships."

"Me, why me?" Giles said. He was shocked that the Doctor blamed him for Buffy's problems.

"It's your fault because of the way you have instructed her in her duties to all mankind. You remind her constantly that she is in this world to fight all evil and all that represents evil. Every time she wants to have an even remotely normal life you remind her again. You more or less beat it into her head. I understand that this is how you were taught to train all Slayers. If Buffy was a soldier it would be ok because that is how they train soldiers. But in this case the slayers are started at an early age when they have enough to deal with just growing up. These things would be hard on any Slayer but for Buffy it is even harder because of the men that she falls in love with and her friendship with Willow and Xander. In the short time that I am here I will try to help Buffy as much as I can but you and the others will have to change the way you think about all of this. You have to let up on Buffy. She now knows who she is and what her duties are she doesn't have to be reminded of it constantly. Give her some space Giles. Please don't misunderstand what I am saying. She still needs you. You are still like a father to her and she loves you like a father. Now if you would send up Wesley and Angel when you go downstairs I would appreciate it." Giles took her last words as a dismissal and left to go downstairs.

When Giles arrived in the lobby he saw Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred at the dinning room table. "Good morning all." Cordelia put her best million dollar smile on and said "Good morning Giles. Did we have a nice talk with Dr. Martin?" Giles sat down heavily onto one of the chairs at the table. He looked and felt exhausted. Giles looked at Angel.

"Why is it that you can go through hell the previous night, get up the next day and look refreshed and well rested? While I am with Dr. Martin just one hour and I feel like I've been through the meat grinder. I hate you Angel." Giles was leaning back in the chair after he said that. He felt like going back to bed and pulling the covers over his head.

Angel was just smiling. "One of the few good things about being a Vampire Giles."

"That and one other glorious gift." Cordelia smiled at Angel and gave him a kiss.

"I wouldn't laugh too much Angel and Wesley. She wants to see you both up there now." Giles said with a big grin on his face. Wesley and Angel stood up and started for the stairs. Just as they got to the stairs Wesley said "I think I better go and check on an important book I ordered." Wesley started for the front door when he felt Angel grab him by the collar. 

"Don't worry Wesley. If you go without a fuss I'll tell you what I did to Cordy that has made her so happy for the last two days."

Wesley couldn't help but laugh. "Okay Dad, your finally going to have the Birds and the Bees talk with me?"

"Yah, but with the gifts of a Vampire." Angel said. Now that really got Wesley's attention. "Okay Dad I am all ears." 

"Well you see son a Vampire is able to. Oh, to bad, where here at the door to Dr. Martins office. Conversation delayed. I'll issue you a rain check though."

Dr. Martin heard them talking and laughing at the door. She had been trying to catch up on her prayers while waiting for them. Whenever she could she would pray the Rosary and the Chaplet of Divine Mercy. Ever since she had started working with Angel she had offered the Chaplet of Divine Mercy for him and she would do this to the end of her days. The Chaplet had been given by Christ to a young nun in Poland. He had said that the Chaplet was a powerful prayer that would save souls. He had also told her that no matter how terrible a persons sins were if they turned to him and asked for his forgiveness and mercy it would be given. Dr. Martin wanted that for Angel. She was going to talk to him about God and forgiveness today. When Angel knocked at the door she put her prayer book and Rosary out in plain sight on the table to her left. Angel would be able to see it but not touch it. Usually she would put them away in her medical bag that she always brought with her. She wanted to see how he would react to her talking about Christ. How he reacted and the choice that he made when confronted with Christ's love would be the most important decision that he would make and would determine whether he would find redemption or not.

"Come in Angel and Wesley."

"Good morning." Dr. Martin was standing and pointing to the chairs that she wanted them to take. "Angel would you please sit over here and next to me. Wesley you can take the other chair next to Angel. Would you like something to drink? Coffee or tea?"

"Yes I would like some hot tea." Wesley said. "And what about you Angel have you had your breakfast?" she asked. "Yes I did earlier but if there is any blood in the refrigerator I would like some of Cordelia's recipe." Angel started to get up to make it. 

"No, no I'll do it. Cordelia showed me how. Cinnamon in the morning and hot sauce at night. Have you noticed any difference in your evening drink?" Dr. Martin was making small talk to put them at ease. It wasn't as bad for Angel since he had already been in a number of sessions with her but it was the first time for Wesley. 

"Yes I did taste something different but I was afraid to ask."

"It's Worcestershire Sauce. I suggested it to Cordelia last night. How do you like it?" 

"It's different and I think I like it." Angel said. 

As they were talking Dr. Martin was warming up a mug of blood for Angel and hot tea for Wesley. When she stirred in the cinnamon into the blood she also added a small amount of Holy Water in it then put it back in the microwave for 30 seconds more. She brought the drinks over to the men and sat down to have some of her own coffee. 

"Tell me what happened last night Angel." Dr. Martin asked in a low tone. 

"Angelus got the better of me." Angel lost his smile when he answered her. He leaned forward with his elbows on his long legs and hung his head down. 

"What was he saying?" She asked.

"The usual. He reminded me of how I had killed my family. Especially my little sister. How I tortured Drusilla's family until she went crazy. That's always his favorite."

"Why are you saying I instead of him?"

"I don't know, when I have a chance to think on what you tell me Im okay. But yesterday with all of the Sunnydale gang coming in I didn't have time. I guess what I really need is the time to brood as everyone calls it. "

"Well I prefer to call it meditation." Dr. Martin said. "I do it all of the time. I try to get at least 30 minutes in the morning and 30 minutes at night. It helps me to control my thoughts and emotions through out the day. It's also a time to have a conversation with Christ." She waited to see his reaction. When he said nothing she continued. 

"Have you ever thought of your relationship with Christ Angel?" Angel was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"God would not bother to give me the time of day let alone talk to me. Vampire remember. Demon and all the baggage that comes along with it." Angel was getting rather loud while answering the Doctors question. At first her body started to pump adrenalin into her blood but she quickly got control. She knew Angel could smell fear. 

"Yes, and your point is?" she calmly said. 

"Dr. Martin I can't touch anything that is even associated with God. If you even threw Holy Water on me I would be burned in the same way that acid would affect you. If I touch a cross it burns me. How could you know so much about me and not know these things." He drank some of his blood to calm himself down.

"Have you ever tried talking to God and asking for his help?" Dr. Martin said after she took the time to make sure she could speak in a normal tone. 

Angel was quiet for such a long time that she thought he wouldn't answer her.

"How could God ever forgive me for the things I've done?"

"Let me tell you about a young nun called Sr. Faustina and her long conversations with Christ." Dr. Martin proceeded to tell them about Christ's Divine Mercy and his promises to Sr. Faustina. When she was done she waited for Angels reaction. She watched his face for a sign of where his thinking was heading. Five minutes passed before Angel said anything.

"Do you believe this is possible Wesley?" Angel had asked this without looking at him.

"Yes I do Angel. I've often thought about this. Especially when I took Connor from you. I was deeply sorry for what I had done. I truly believed though that I was doing the right thing. I didn't think you would survive what you were prophesied to do. I loved you enough to take Connor and endure your anger and hatred and the loss of my friends and home just to save you from that terrible guilt and loss. Even after all that I did to you when I said I was sorry and begged you for your forgiveness you forgave me. If a Vampire with a soul can forgive me after all that I did how is it that we have a hard time believing that Christ is waiting to forgive and show us his Divine Mercy." When Wesley finished he was on one knee on the floor in front of Angel. 

"Angel don't forget these words 'God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten Son'. He loves you enough that he sent me to help you and hopefully help you to return to Him." Dr. Martin said.

"How can this happen Dr. Martin when I can't even enter a Church or touch anything that has been blessed without getting burned?"

"It's not you that is afraid of God or Holy Water or Church or crosses. It's Angelus that is burned. It's Angelus that can't stand to be in Churches. He is the one that's afraid. Angelus is a demon. Angel Liam Martin is a man."

Angel looked at Dr. Martin. "How do you know my last name? After over 250 years I had forgotten what it was until you said it."

"Remember when I told you Angel that I researched everything I could find about you and everyone around you extensively. I contacted the Catholic Church in your village where you were born. I also researched what passed for the local newspaper that reported the death of your family. I put 2 and 2 together and came up with the name of Martin. I also researched my fathers family. Angel I believe we are cousins. Your father had a brother. He was my ancestor."

"Really, you mean I have family here in America. Wait till I tell Cordelia. I'll be able to give her a last name." Angel looked at Wesley and said "I asked Cordelia to marry me Wesley and she said yes. Now I'll have a last name to give her and our children." 

"Congratulations. We all knew way before you and Cordelia would admit it that you belonged together. I really am very happy for you."

"Okay Angel lets get back to the question at hand. Do you believe that it is Angelus that is afraid of Christ, His Church, Holy Water and crosses. Do you believe that Christ is waiting for you to come to him and ask for forgiveness?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"I believe there is a God and that his son is our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, but I do not believe that he would forgive me for what I have done." Dr. Martin looked frustrated.

"Why Angel, why is it so hard for you to believe that he could possibly forgive you. What would it take for you to believe that there is even a remote chance that He could forgive you? Look at all that Connor has done to you. Look at what Wesley did. Your forgave them for everything. Not because you think you deserve to suffer or that you have no right to accuse or be angry with them because of what you have done in the past. You forgive them because you love them. Isn't that the truth Angel?"

Angel was quiet for awhile as he searched his soul for the truth.

"Yes it's true." he said.

Dr. Martin got on her knees in front of Angel and held his hands in hers. "If you are capable of forgiving and you don't think your better then Christ then why can't you except the possibility of his capacity to forgive you?" 

Angel didn't say anything he just leaned back in his chair. He ran his hand over his face as if to clear his mind so that he could concentrate or think better on what Dr. Martin was saying.

"Help me out Wesley. She's got me cornered here and I can't think of a good enough answer."

"Only you can answer this Angel. You're the one that's resisting Christ's offer." Wesley said.

"I don't know. I want to believe. I think I need more proof. Please try to understand where I'm coming from on this. Just when I'm taking a chance with life giving me a break I have to take the biggest chance of my entire existence. I don't want to make a mistake and find myself blowing away with the wind."

Dr. Martin got up from the floor where she had been kneeling in front of Angel. She started to walk around the room with her hands in her pockets and playing with the Rosary. She then walked out into the hallway and called to Wesley to join her. 

"Buffy is real strong right?" Dr. Martin asked Wesley.

"Yes, but I think we should have Gunn as well."

"Okay then well come downstairs. Set up everyone so that the strongest is around Angel. Tell Spike not to get near Angel. I don't know enough about Spike to know how he'll react to what he is going to see. Tell Cordelia to come up her please. Is fifteen minutes okay before we come down?"

"Yes I think that will be enough time." Wesley said then went downstairs. 

Dr. Martin went back in to the room. Angel was walking back and forth. He stopped when she came back in. 

"What's going on?" he asked Dr. Martin.

"Im going to give you what you want Angel." Dr. Martin said.

Cordelia knocked at the door. "Come in Cordelia." Dr. Martin answered.

"Wesley said you wanted me."

"Yes." Then Dr. Martin looked at Angel. "Several times I've used Cordelia to get you to focus in on what you were aiming for. When I was talking to Wesley I was trying to think of the strongest people downstairs that would be able to hold you down if it was needed. But then I thought of the strongest bonds that I could possibly use on you and how long it would take to get them here. Then I remembered something that happened at the hospital several years ago. We had a very large and strong man that was brought in by his friends after he stepped on a piece of wood that had a large rusty and dirty nail in it. When he stepped on the nail it went right through his work boots and into his foot. This man must have weighed around 300 pounds. Even though his friends were just as big and strong it was taking all of his friends to hold him down. This guy was doing everything he could to get away. I mean he was absolutely terrified of the shot. Just as I thought I was going to have to borrow the local game warden's dart gun to tranquilize this guy I noticed him making googoo eyes at this young woman that was a student nurse. So I told everyone to let their friend go and I told the young woman to hold his arm. He almost fainted but he held himself still while I gave him the shot. One year later those two got married."

"Do you understand what I am getting at here Angel? Do you understand what the strongest bonds for any man is?"

"Yes I understand. There are no bonds stronger then the chains of love that binds a man to a woman."

"Yes exactly." Dr. Martin looked at her watch. "Okay Angel it's time to go downstairs. Take your usual chair downstairs for a session and Cordelia sit across from him in my chair. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Dr. Martin went to her room to get a tranquilizer and more Holy Water. She also changed into her habit. She already had the skirt on so it only took her a few minutes to put the top part on and her veil. Before leaving her room she called downstairs and talked to Lorne who was of course by the lobby counter. She told Lorne to turn all but one light off. It was dark outside already so their was no light coming through the windows. Dr. Martin then went downstairs. She took the stairs that came out by the back doors and also led to the dining room. She opened and closed the doors as quietly as she could. By the one light she told Lorne to leave on she quietly made her way behind Angel. Everyone was quiet and she kept her voice low when she spoke.

"Angel I want you to close your eyes and do not turn around. Concentrate on my voice and only my voice." Dr. Martin stopped to put some Holy Water on her hands. She made the sign of the cross and said a short prayer and asked God to help her say and do the right thing. She made the sign of the cross again and then proceeded to give Angel his proof. "Don't be alarmed Angel I am just going to place my hands on your neck and massage it. I noticed while we were upstairs that you were very tense." She did exactly as she had told him. 

"I want you to think of happy thoughts. Remember when you first held Connor in your arms. Remember the first time you realized that he was your son and he was a real human baby that had a soul."

"Yes, he was soft and warm. I could smell the new born blood going through his veins. I could hear his little heart beating regularly. I wrapped him up in my jacket and we came back to the hotel. Cordelia showed me how to bath him. We already had bought baby clothes and everything it takes to take care of a baby. When she was done bathing him she put baby oil on him and baby powder then put his first diapers on and put his little pajamas on then wrapped him up in a receiving blanket then another little blanket. She told me to sit in the rocking chair and then showed me how to feed him. I don't think that I have ever been so happy or contented as I was then."

"Did you have any concerns that Angelus would come through since you were so happy?" "No, Angelus was the furthest thing from my mind. Besides he always hates it when I do anything gooshi like that."

"What do you mean gooshi?" Dr. Martin asked.

"You know, like when I saved a little dog from getting run over. He hated it. He gets so disgusted that he takes off and leaves me alone for at least a week afterward." Angel was laughing at the thought. Everyone else was laughing also. 

"What happened to you Angel when Buffy had to send you to the other dimension that you called hell. From what I understand you came back acting like a crazed animal?" Dr. Martin asked as she removed her hands from his neck and started walking back and forth behind him. Angel started to turn around and looking for Buffy. 

"Don't turn around Angel, please, at least not yet." Dr. Martin told him. "Please trust me on this if you have to look at any one then focus on Cordelia only?" 

Angel looked at Cordelia and then closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

"Hell is the only way I can describe it. Their were demons everywhere. Their was more going on then my mind could handle. I finally admitted to myself that I couldn't handle it. I was already starting to act more like an animal then I cared to. During a moment of lucidity I let Angelus take over. I don't remember to much after that. The next time that I was aware of what was going on I was falling through the air and landed on the floor of the mansion in Sunnydale. If it hadn't been for Buffy I think I would still be their chained to the wall like the crazy animal I was."

"So you can let Angelus come out and take over when you want to." Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes and no. I think I was able to do that only because I was under extreme duress. I don't know how I was able to contain Angelus again but I do know he was contained behind a steel door again."

"I know how and why Angel and I have already told you who watches over you. Your Guardian angel St. Michael the Archangel brought you back. He also contained Angelus behind that door again. Your insanity was from when you were last in control. It just took a while for you to reset yourself into a more normal environment. Once again Angel here is proof to you that there is no ' I ' when you can't remember what went on when Angelus was in control. Whenever Angelus starts to accuse you of different acts all you have to do is try to remember what your surroundings looked like and if you can't remember then you know that it was Angelus and not you." 

"I'm sorry Dr. Martin, I know what your saying is true, but if you had someone constantly accusing you of things you would start to believe them also."

"I understand Angel. What is happening to you is the same thing that happens to a man or woman that is with an abusive spouse. After awhile they start to think that they don't deserve any better life because they start to believe what their spouse says about them is true."

Dr. Martin turned and looked at Angel. Something was different about the sound of his voice. She was hoping that he wasn't doing what she thought he was. 

"Angel." she said his name softly. The others could barely hear her.

"Yes." "Angel are you putting yourself into a trance?"Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes." 

"Why?" she asked.

"Angelus wants me to leave. He senses something dangerous is very near."

"Dangerous to you or him?" 

"I don't know but he's scared."

"Can you let me talk to Angelus?"

"Only if you put me to sleep."

"Okay that's what I am going to do then. It just so happens that I have my handy dandy little tranquilizer with me." 

"I thought you would."

"I want you to come out of the trance now. I don't know what will happen if I give you the tranquilizer on top of the trance."

"Give me a few minutes before you give it to me."

Everyone was quiet and watching Angel. He put his head back against the chair. After a few minutes he sat up straight.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" Dr. Martin asked. "Yes, go ahead."

"Spike, I believe you know how to do this." Dr. Martin held out the syringe for Spike. He hesitated to come near her.

"Put it on the counter and I'll take it from there." Spike said. Dr. Martin did as she was told. 

Spike picked up the syringe. "Roll up your sleeve Sire and I'll send you to LaLa land." Angel did as Spike asked. Spike administered the tranquilizer and the effect was almost instantaneous.

"Hey, Uncle Connor, come and help me put him on the couch."

Connor came over and grabbed his fathers legs while Spike took his shoulders. Spike started laughing so hard when he saw the look on Connors face that he almost dropped Angel. After they put Angel on the couch Connor asked Spike "why did you call me Uncle Connor?"

"When a Vampire turns a human into a Vampire they say he sired a Vampire. Angelus sired Drusilla and Drusilla sired me. Then that new Vampire is known as their childe. So in a way Drusilla is your sister which makes you my Uncle."

"Laugh it up Boy. You used to be Angels favorite but now that he's got Connor you'll be playing 2nd fiddle." Angelus was now talking. Dr. Martin found it interesting that Buffy, Connor and everyone else except Cordelia and Spike, had stood up and was mentally ready to jump into action if needed. 

"Angelus how you doing?" Spike could always recognize it when Angelus was in control.

"Bored stiff. Angel never does anything fun. I have to entertain myself now with just torturing him now."

"Yeah well that's the way it is when you have a soul. Fortunately for me my guy isn't a bad ass like you. He's mellowed to I guess. Maybe he's in love with Buffy too. Well this is probably going to be the last time I ever get to talk to you Angelus so I am going to say what I've always wanted to. I've always hated you Angelus. I hated you because of all the times you beat my ass good just because you or Darla were bored. As soon as I could get Dru to leave her Daddy I left. I couldn't talk her into it though until I got lucky and Angel got his soul back. Then Daddy wasn't fun anymore and Mummy was always mad. Well now I am going to do what I've always wanted to do."

Spike put his game face on and started beating Angelus. Connor, Gunn and Wesley pulled him off and Cordelia ran to Angelus. She checked him over and wiped the blood from his face. His nose was bleeding but it stopped within seconds and Cordelia wiped it away.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this is Angels body I would of told them to let Spike kill you." Cordelia said as she cleaned his face of blood. She then stood and walked away and Angelus called her.

"Cordelia." She turned and went back to him. "You've never had sex with a demon before. The style is a lot different. Were bigger and better. It's why Darla wanted me to get rid of Angel so bad. She wanted her Angelus back. Once you had me you would never want Angel again."

"Well here is one thing I could try out right now in front of everyone."

Cordelia kissed Angelus as passionately as she could. She did it in the same way that Angel kissed her. Angelus couldn't move but she could tell he was getting into the moment. He kissed her like he was starving and wouldn't get it ever again. Cordelia slowly lowered her hand down his chest and down to his crotch and rubbed her hand across it. She pulled back and looked at him. She was being as cool as she could and never let a thought go across her mind or face that would give Angelus an idea of what she was thinking.

Dr. Martin was watching what was going on between Angelus and Cordelia. She could tell everything she was doing was being carefully thought of. She looked around the room. The men were all getting aroused. She could tell by the way they were squirming. Shifting from one leg to the other. While the women didn't give a hint as to what they were thinking. She returned her attention back to Cordelia and Angelus.

"Well Angelus, now I know what Darla told me was true." Cordelia said.

"And what was that? I know I was the best she ever had. After all we stayed together for more than one hundred years." Angelus said with a wicked grin on his face. It was evident that Angelus liked having an audience. 

"Yeah she thought that alright. But you were not the best. She said, and I quote, 'It must be something to do with having a soul because when I climaxed I saw stars. When he was Angelus he had never been able to do that for me. Angel was just as good the third time as he was the first. Now I know what she was talking about. Angel is a master at making love. You will never be anything but an apprentice." Cordelia stood up slowly dragging her hand slowly across Angelus.

"One more thing Angelus. There is an old wives tale that says a man isn't a real man until he can produce sons. Angel only had to have sex with Darla once and she gave him a son. Goodby Angelus."

Angelus only had one thing to say after Cordelia's brand of torture.

"As soon as I can get Angel to lose his soul you're the first one I'm coming after Cordelia. The twins will be the first ones to go. It's not a threat just a fact."

Dr. Martin waited to see if anyone else wanted to have a discussion with Angelus. When no one stepped forward she decided to continue with Angels session. She stepped forward into the light. "Hello Angelus remember me?"

Angelus had a look of terror on his face. Dr. Martin didn't know it but St. Michael stood behind her.

"What's wrong Angelus? Do you see someone by me? It must be St. Michael. I asked him to help me. After all he is Angels guardian isn't he."

Dr. Martin sat on a chair she had brought with her to the couch. 

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your Sr. Mary Teres Martin of the Sisters of Redemption. You're a medical doctor, psychiatrist and a surgeon." Angelus said all of this without ever once taking his eyes off of St. Michael.

"Yes that is all correct. Now I want you to look at me and only me. Never again are you to tell Angel that God does not love him. Never again are you to say anything about Jesus love and forgiveness and his Divine Mercy that he is waiting to give Angel. I am leading Angel down a path that will give him his final redemption. But Angel must ask this of Christ. All humans must do this on their own."

Dr. Martin took off her ring that she had received when she made her final vows. She took Angelus's hand in hers. Angelus screamed out in pain. 

"Your in pain because I have Holy Water on my hands. Every time I have touched Angel it has been their. I am going to place my ring in the palm of Angels right hand. It will leave a mark that will never disappear and he will be reminded that you are the one that fears all that is holy."

She placed the ring in the palm of his right hand. Angelus once again screamed out in pain. The ring felt like it had just been taken out of the fire. Dr. Martin removed the ring. In the palm of his hand their was now a small red circle.

"This mark will never disappear. It will never heal completely. Even if the skin should be torn from his hand it will reappear on the new skin. Each time he feels it he will be remingded that he is Angel Liam Martin a man and that you are Angelus a demon. From now on you will exist only to give Angel the powers that he currently has. You will cease to torment him about his family, both past and future. If you should fail to follow these rules and cross the line St. Michael will be paying you a visit."

"Can I ask just one question?" Angelus asked.

"Just one." Dr. Martin answered.

"Why have you given so much to him? After all he is only a man."

All of us ask what is our purpose in this world? Why am I here? Angels purpose is to help the hopeless. I am here to help him cope with all of the extra baggage that he has accumulated over the years so that he can help people. You have caused him to suffer greatly but even you are being used by God to mold this man into what and who he is today. I go where God sends me, I am his servant just as Angel is. I am here to help him because I was sent by St. Michael. Now I've answered your question and will give you some information for free. I know you hate it when Angel gets all wishy washy and does something really sweet. When Cordelia puts his first daughter in his arms your really going to be disgusted. When he starts making dumb googly eyes at her and dresses her up like a little doll you might as well take a vacation because he is going to make you positively sick. Whenever Cordelia gives him a child I want you to leave him alone for at least 3 months. Let him enjoy his gift from God. Good by Angelus." She ran her hand down over Angels eyes and Angelus was gone and back in his cage inside of Angel. 

"Turn all of the lights back on Lorne please." When the lights were back on she looked for Wesley and Cordelia. She found Wesley but not Cordelia. She walked over to him and said "Wesley I need a stiff drink do you have any in the Hotel?"

"Yes, Angel keeps a bottle in his office." They went into Angels office and found Cordelia already sitting at Angels desk having a drink. Dr. Martin took a seat on the couch while Wesley took out 2 more glasses and filled them each. When he turned around he saw that Dr. Martin had removed her veil and let down her long hair. He handed her a glass. He noticed her hand was shaking and that she had also closed the door. He picked up his own glass and closed the blinds before he sat down in front of the desk. 

Dr. Martin looked at her hands and saw them shaking. She took a long drink of the Jack Daniels Whiskey and closed her eyes for a few minutes while the liquor did it's work and stopped her hands from shaking. 

"I hate having to talk to that guy. He scares the shit out of me." Sr. Mary Tares Martin said.

Wesley and Cordelia looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces and cracked up laughing.

Dr. Martin smiled at them. "Never heard a Sister talk like that have you?" She joined in on the laughing. "Laughter is the best medicine they say."

"What do we call you now? Sr. Mary or Dr. Martin." Cordelia asked.

"Dr. Martin will be fine. For some strange reason any reminder of God makes people nervous. People see us as a direct connection to Him and are reminded of all that they know is wrong but they do anyway."

Wesley leaned forward and had a more serious look now. 

"Dr. Martin why did you want me up stairs with Angel and you this morning?"

"Angel trusts you implicitly. He trusts you and knows that you will tell him the truth when he asks you a question."

"But how did you know he would ask me the questions he asked.?"

"Because I know Angel. Even though he is a Vampire he is still a man. We psychiatrist know pretty much what people will do because certain personality types will almost always make the same choices. Of course there are always the variables that have a certain amount of influence. Angel has that Vampire problem and 250 plus years of existence."

"I am concerned about his emotional state Dr. Martin. His emotions always seem to be at the surface. I'm concerned that if he should come into a situation where one of us is in danger will he be able to make the right decision?" Wesley asked.

"I have worked with five men so far that are in command positions. Each did the same as Angel is doing now. Each one had problems that they needed to learn to deal with in order for them to continue on with in their positions. Each one is doing just fine today. If men would learn that it's okay to cry they wouldn't have the problems that they have." Just as Dr. Martin finished talking Angel walked through the door. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Yes come in and have a seat." Dr. Martin patted the couch next to her as she answered him.

"Give me a little time to get used to the idea please. I think I'll sit over here by Wesley. Their should be at least one more glass in there Cordy. Could you pour me some of that Jack Daniels also. In fact fill it to the top please."

Cordelia did as he asked and Angel drank half of the glass all at once. 

Dr. Martin moved over on the couch so that she would be closer to Angel. "Let me see your hand Angel." Dr. Martin held her hand out. 

Angel looked at his right hand and held it out. He didn't know if it was the whiskey or if it was because he was scared, but he was sweating. She carefully and slowly reached out for his hand. Angel was shaking. 

"Angel I've touched you many times before. When I massaged your neck out there I had Holy Water on my hands and nothing happened. I've even given it to you in your glasses of blood and nothing happened. I am asking you to trust me when I say that nothing will happen."

Angel stretched out his hand and Dr. Martin took it and closed her hands around his. 

"Do you remember what the circle in your hand is for Angel." He didn't answer her. He was intoxicated with the thought that she could touch him and it didn't burn. 

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I asked do you remember what this is for?" she pointed to the circle on the palm of his hand. 

He looked at his hand. "Yes, it is to remind me that Angelus and I are not one in the same."

"And what else do you remember about the mark.?" She asked.

"It will never go away?"

"Yes that's right. Angel what are you doing?" Angel was putting his hands all over her. He was mesmerized by the fact he could touch her. He could even touch her crucifix. 

Dr. Martin put her hand over his as he put his hand over the crucifix. He pulled his hand away and looked at his palm. He just looked at it and smiled and then hugged Dr. Martin and said "thank you, thank you, thank you. I finally have a sign that I can except."

Angel looked at Wesley and showed him his hands. "Look Wesley no burn marks. I can touch anything that belongs to Christ."

Wesley just smiled at him. Angel then looked at Cordelia. He raised up his hands like a little boy showing his hands to his mother to prove he washed them. Angel stood up and walked over to Cordelia. She stood up and threw her arms around Angel. They were both so happy they were crying. Dr. Martin and Wesley looked at each other and both stood up to leave. Wesley waited while Dr. Martin put her hair back up and replaced her veil. They then left the office and Wesley closed the door behind them.

  
  


* * *

  


TBC ...........................................


	9. Spikes dreams come true

Chapter 9 

  
  


Everyone was still standing around waiting for them to come out of Angels office. Both Wesley and Dr. Martin were wiping their eyes as they walked out. 

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry. Lets order Chinese food. My treat." Dr. Martin said. Gunn was the first one to agree. Then everyone joined in. Fred went behind the counter and brought out the menus from the local Chinese restaurants. It took awhile just to figure out what they wanted to order. Then the restaurant said it would take about 45 minutes to make it then deliver it. It took ninety minutes in all by the time the food was delivered. 

Everyone helped to get the food out and set the table. They were all sitting at the table eating when Wesley got up to let Cordelia and Angel know that they had ordered Chinese food and it was here. He knocked on the door. "If you two are done we have Chinese food on the table."

"Okay Wes we'll be there in a minute." Cordelia answered. 

"Do you really want to go?" Angel asked.

"No, but I think it would only be polite if the owner of the Hyperion and his fiancé would show up." Cordelia said and kissed him once again.

"Mmm you always taste so sweet." Angel said as he continued to kiss her. Cordelia tipped her head to the side a little. "You can always take a little snack, I don't mind." She batted her eyes at him as though the suggestion was purely innocent. He pushed her off his lap and stood up. 

"You Vixen. You could tempt the devil himself." He stretched out his hand to help her up. As she got up he held her tightly to his chest and whispered in her ear "you know that's for special occasions only. Like when we make our first baby." Then he licked her neck and gave it a little nip. He pulled away and opened the door for her. As she walked out he gave her a good swat on the behind. 

"Ow, what was that for?" Cordelia was rubbing her behind.

"That was for trying to tempt me."

After dinner Angel and Spike went out to do some shopping to get ready for tonight. Angel had told Spike how he had chosen a complete outfit for Cordelia from Victoria's Secrets store. They went to get Spike a suit first. He chose a suit with a Spanish style to it. He said it showed off his slim narrow waist and small tight buns. The short jacket was cut off at the waist. He wanted to get the boots to go along with it but changed his mind when Angel said they would take to long to get off, but he insisted on the cape that went with it and the hat also. They were able to get out of the store with a mere $800 bill. Next stop was Victoria Secrets for Buffy's nightgown. Angel showed Spike the outfit he chose for Cordelia. Angel smacked Spike on the back of his head when he saw the look on his face. He knew Spike was imagining what Cordelia looked like in it. 

"Ow. What did you do that for?" Spike yelped in pain. "You were thinking of what Cordy looked like in it." 

Spike laughed and just put the nightgown down and looked at another one that was a soft blue and had large billowy sleeves. The gown had a large collar that ended just below the breasts and joined at that point. From that point down the gown billowed out. Spike thought it was beautiful. He also chose a matching bra and something that could barely be called panties. They were more like two pairs of strings attached in the middle. He chose soft blue slippers that had feathery balls on the top. The heal appeared to be made of glass. They had a bill of $500 here.

When they arrived back at the hotel they walked in from the back. They had picked up several dozen red and white roses and several bunches of Baby's Breath along with a large white ribbon to be attached to the vase of roses. Spike wanted to see where Buffy was before they attempted to go upstairs. He didn't want to run into her going through the hallway or going up the stairs. They could hear the men down in the basement playing pool and the women were in the kitchen sitting around the table talking and drinking tea. 

Angel turned around to Spike. "You better get things ready. I'll keep Buffy busy with a workout. Let me know when your ready." Angel went up to his room and changed into his sweat pants and a sleevless T-shirt then went downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Buffy I've been stuck in this place for too long. How about giving me a good workout downstairs?"

"Why don't you workout with Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He said he has something to do." Angel said with his best puppy dog eyes.

Buffy turned and looked at Cordelia. "I see he still uses the same tactics." Cordelia laughed. 

"Yeah, because it still works. Your going to do it aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess so. Besides it will be interesting to see how strong he is now. Spike says he's a Master Vampire now." Buffy got up and followed him downstairs where they had a gym set up. She was glad she had slipped on some sweat pants and a blouse that looked more like a man's T-Shirt but was made small enough for a woman. 

"Come on girls lets go see Buffy kick Angels ass." Cordelia said to Fred, Willow, Anya and Dr. Martin.

Everyone went downstairs to watch. They all took their drinks and sat on the stairs. Fred and Cordelia sat on one step and Willow and Anya sat on another. While Dr. Martin went to sit on the pool table. She had a little problem getting on top of the pool table so Gunn helped her up. 

"Common little one let me help you up." "Thank you Too Tall Jones". They both smiled letting each other know that they were just joking. 

Xander saw Buffy and Angel come downstairs and prepare for a workout. "Lets have a seat guys. Where going to see Dead Boy get his ass kicked by a girl."

"It looks like we have an audience." Angel said.

"Yup, lets get to it." Buffy said. 

Forty five minutes later Buffy was looking at the ceiling from the floor. Her clothes were wet from sweat and her hair was clinging to her face. While Angel barely broke a sweat until 30 minutes into the workout. 

"What's the matter Buffy? You must be getting soft."

"Yeah, well at least I can still whip Spikes ass. This is the first time I've worked out with you since you became a Master Vampire."

"How did you know you had become a Master Vampire Angel?" Giles asked.

"Actually Spike told me."

"Spike, how did Spike know?"Giles and Wesley said at the same time.

"Spike is more than he appears to be. I called him and told him what was happening to me. Cordelia was the first to benefit from my new, uh, I guess you could call it increased Vampire testosterone. If it wasn't for the little bat she keeps under the bed you would of had Angelus here instead."

"You tried to take her." Giles asked.

"Yeah, but one good whop and I was out for the next few hours. When I woke up I picked a fight with her. If it wasn't for the vision she had we would have still been fighting. Fortunately we had to fight a large group of Vampires that were trying to take over in L.A.. It gave me the chance to get rid of that extra testosterone. When I got back Cordelia was standing in the middle of the lobby with the phone in her hand. She didn't say anything like how did it go Angel, are you guys alright? No one get hurt did they? No, all she said was 'call Spike, I already have the number in just hit redial'. She handed the phone over and went upstairs. At the top of the stairs she turned around and saw me starting to clean the weapons. Big mistake on my part." They all started laughing because they all knew Cordelia. No one ever wanted to cross the Queen C. 

Dr. Martin had just returned to her seat. While Angel and Buffy were working out Spike had come downstairs and asked her for the specimen jar she wanted him to use and another roll of paper for the monitor. When she gave it to him he just looked at the jar and said "don't you have a bigger jar?" Dr. Martin just smiled at him and patted him on his cheek. "All men say the same thing. I am going to say the same thing to you that all Doctors and Nurses say to all men that are being tested. Shut up and fill the dam jar smart ass." Of course Spike gave a look of astonishment. "Sister, shame on you, I'm going to blush at such foul language."

Dr. Martin just smiled and left to go back downstairs. As she sat down Angel was just telling Giles what happened when Cordelia caught him cleaning the weapons instead of calling Spike.

"She yelled at me so loud I think the chandelier shook. She said NOW ANGEL OR DON'T BOTHER COMING UPSTAIRS TO OUR BEDROOM."

"So what did you do?" Xander asked this time.

"Just because Im a Vampire it doesn't mean Im stupid. I did what any intelligent red blooded male would do. I dropped the weapon and hit the redial button and talked to Spike. He reminded me how old I was and said I was becoming a Master Vampire. He advised me to kill a few dozen of the bad guys until I got it under control. I said thanks, hung up the phone, then I crawled up stairs with my tail between my legs and apologized to Cordelia."

Cordelia stood up to go back upstairs and said "you better believe it buddy. You don't ever want to mess with Queen C. Come on Buffy I want to give you a few pointers on how to control our Vampires."

Angel gave Buffy a hand up. "Need some help getting upstairs." Buffy twirled around and kicked Angels legs out from under him. 

Buffy jumped up and looked at Angel. "Ha, who needs help now Old Man." When Angel jumped up Buffy ran upstairs as fast as she could and hid behind Cordelia.

"All right that's enough kids. Buffy and I have something serious to talk about." Cordelia said. 

Angel stopped in his tracks when he saw Buffy hiding behind Cordelia. As Buffy and Cordelia walked to the kitchen Buffy turned around and stuck her tung out at Angel.

Dr. Martin was by Giles. "Were they always like this?" "No. When Angel was in Sunnydale with Buffy he almost never smiled. Cordelia seems to have brought him out of his shell and I think a lot of it is because of you also though." Giles said. 

Dr. Martin said "thank you for saying that. It's hard to tell about a patient when you first meet them. They're often nervous and don't act naturally. So it's hard to tell unless you know how they were before you started treating them."

While Dr. Martin and Giles were talking Cordelia was giving Buffy some good advice for tonight. "Buffy tonight you need to keep your urge to control under control. Let Spike call the shots all the way. Do exactly as he tells you to. Believe me you won't regret it. I also advise you to take a real Pepsi to drink. Don't worry about the sugar cause your going to use all of it up. One more thing Buffy." "Yeah." "Don't put him down in anyway okay. I know he acts like it doesn't bother him but it does."

"Thanks Cordelia I appreciate it, I really do. Goodnight." Buffy started to leave the kitchen but turned around and said "Cordelia". Cordelia turned around in the chair and looked at her. "I am really glad that your with Angel. I think he got the girl that is just right for him. Goodnight."

Cordelia smiled at her and said 'goodnight Buffy. Don't forget to put the jar on the nightstand and leave it unopened where you can grab it." Buffy just smiled at her and went upstairs. 

Angel came in when he saw Buffy leave. He sat down at the table with Cordelia. 

"How did it go?" He asked her. 

"I think she listened. We'll find out for sure tomorrow morning. What did Spike pick out for her?"

"A soft baby blue night gown that had huge balloon like sleeves. It had a large wide collar that went down all the way to beneath the breasts. Then it opened out to a large skirt like. He also picked out these dainty slippers with baby blue feathery balls on the tops and the heels looked like glass. The bra and panties matched. I know you thought the ones I bought for you were skimpy but these were more like two strings. He asked me why so many clothes. I told him it's not the clothes themselves Spike, it's the fun you'll have taking them off. He had a far off look in his eyes then and I had to hit him upside his heat to get his attention back. He didn't know what kind of bubble bath she liked so I gave him yours. Oh and I also gave him my room so well have to sleep in yours tonight."

"That suites me just fine." Cordelia turned to him. "Are you going to give me a treat tonight again?"

Angel pulled her to him and kissed her. "Only if you're a good fiancé and get me a nice tall glass of warm blood with some red chili powder in it. If you do that I just might be hungry for something sweet tonight."

"One Cordelia special coming up." She said. 

When Buffy went upstairs she found a note in her room. "Come to Cordelia and Angels room They've given it to us for the evening. I won't be there until later. Enjoy the evening and follow all instructions. Until later Luv. William"

Buffy would have started to get excited if she wasn't so soar from the workout with Angel. Cordelia said Angel drew a hot bubble bath for her. I hope Spike followed that advice. Buffy went to Angels room and knocked on the door just in case someone was in there. When no one answered she opened the door. Just as she went in Willow came up the stairs. "Buffy what are you doing in Angels room?"

Buffy motioned for her to be quiet and come in. Willow followed Buffy in. "Why is it so dark in here?" Willow asked.

As their eyes adjusted to the candle light they saw how things were set up. 

"Oh Buffy look at the roses. Did Angel do all of this?"

"No, Spike did. Remember this morning when he wanted a glass of warm blood and he was kissing me. Willow it was just like something from the movies. He said that he was going to show me tonight why some women would give up their soul to spend one more night with a Vampire."

Buffy and Willow were acting like two teenage girls in high school talking about a date with the Captain of the football team. When they walked over to look at the roses they found another card on the table. She read it out loud so Willow could hear what was on the card. 

"In the bathroom you will find that I have drawn a hot bubble bath for you. Your clothes are on the counter. Please put them on after your bath. William." Willow asked "who's William?"

"Spike, William is his real name." Buffy answered. 

"Lets look in the bathroom." Buffy said as she headed to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom they found the bubble bath as it said in the note. Buffy picked up the night gown and held it against her body as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Oh Buffy, it's so beautiful. And look he got you a bra and panties to match and look at the slippers."

Buffy was still stairing at the mirror. She started to have tears in her eyes. "Willow, Dr. Martin wants him to go through the same the tests that Cordelia and Angel went through. Cordelia said it was real hard on Angel because Angelus wanted him to go further and...." Buffy was starting to babble. "Oh Willow. Spike really does love me and I've always treated him so badly. We all have."

By then Willow was crying to. She hugged Buffy and said "I'm so happy for you. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Buffy just continued to look at the night gown and cry. All she could think of was how cruel she had been to Spike.

"Get a hold of yourself girl. Your going to make it up to him by giving him the best night he's ever had." Buffy finally put the nightgown down and got undressed. She felt better after having a talk with herself. She lowered herself into the warm bubble bath slowly. It felt so good as it started to sooth her sore muscles. "I hope I never have to really go up against him because I'll lose." Buffy found Cordelia's shampoo and conditioner and proceeded to shampoo her hair then just lowered herself below the surface of the water to rinse it. The bathtub was so big she could easily move around in it and still be covered by the water. She found the switch for the water jets and just let them massage the soreness of her muscles. After 15 minutes of indulging herself in this luxury she looked at her hands. Her fingers were already getting wrinkled from being in the water to long. She finished bathing and reluctantly got out of the water and turned the jets off. She dried herself off and blow dried her hair. She took extra special care in applying her makeup.

She chose eye shadow that would complement the soft blue of the nightgown. When she was done and had put the nightgown on she looked at her image in the mirror. "Perfect Buffy. After you get through with him he'll be so tired all he'll be able to do is crawl into his corner and whimper." She laughed at herself, opened the door and turned off the lights. She looked in the room to see if Spike was here yet. "Spike." She called out but received no answer. She noticed that the bed covers had been turned down and a beautiful red and white rose had been carefully laid on the pillows. She then went to the table where she found her favorite meal. It wasn't a romantic meal but it was her favorite. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. Next to the plate she found a note. "Enjoy your favorite meal. I'll see you soon. William". 

Buffy was constantly thinking of what Cordelia told her so she obediently sat down and had her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He had even taken the precaution of putting the glass of milk in another bowl that had ice in it. Buffy took her time eating the sandwich. Spike had made it just the way she liked it with plenty of Skippy peanut butter and grape jelly. When she was done she put her empty glass and plate in the sink and washed it. When she was done she turned the television on and curled up in Angels chair. It was getting a little chilly so she went to the balcony to close the doors. She stepped out onto the balcony for a few minutes to take in the view. She noticed the smell of pipe tobacco. Buffy hated the smell of cigarettes on Spike and refused to let him smoke in the house. But pipe tobacco for some reason was always so much more pleasing to the senses. She closed the doors and the drapes then and went back into the room and Angels chair. She knew it was Angels because she couldn't sit in it all the way and touch the floor. Before she knew it she was asleep. 

She woke up about 15 minutes later. The smell of the pipe tobacco woke her up. When she looked up she saw that the doors to the balcony were open again and the drapes pulled back. She looked again and this time she saw something move. She got up and walked over to the doors carefully. Her slayer senses were at 100%. Before she got to close to the doors someone stepped out and placed their hands on the doors. She saw that he was wearing a cape and a hat. She could smell the pipe tobacco smoke on him but he had discarded the pipe. She turned the television off and went back to where the light from the moon was shining on the floor and the mans shadow was the only thing breaking up the light.

She knew that this was Spike. No other man smelled or looked like he did that she knew of. She loved his devilish nature, although she would never tell Willow or Xander that. She walked up to him and stood on her toes to kiss his mouth. She proceeded to untie the cape and take off the hat. She put her arms around him again. This time he bent his head down so that she could more easily reach his lips. Buffy ran her hands down his chest and then around to his back and grabbed his buttocks and squeezed.

"Not so hard Luv I'm going to need those muscles pretty soon." Spike picked her up and took her to the bed. He just couldn't wait and do it slowly like Angel had suggested. The only thing that he could bring himself to do slowly was the removal of her nightgown. Spike started to get excited and almost ripped the nightgown off of her. 

"Spike, Spike slow down we have to get you hooked up to the monitor." Buffy helped him to get his clothes off. He laid on the bed and was quiet long enough for her to put the sensors on. When she was done he reached out for her but she slapped his hand away and stood back so that she was in the moonlight. She started with the buttons on the cuffs of her sleeves. She did everything as slowly as she could. If it was the last thing she did she was going to get Spikes heart beating for at least 5 minutes longer then Angel. Cordelia should never have challenged her. Poor Spike, she thought, he is going to be so tired by the time he gave that sample. 

When she woke up the next morning she was leaning against him. Her head was on his chest and he had his arm around her. She had the feeling that danger was near by but she looked around the room and didn't see anything. She looked out the window and was watching a jet go by on it's way to a landing at LA International Airport. The noise of the day was starting to come through the opened doors. Then it hit her all at once. The doors were open and the sunlight was coming through the open doors leading to the balcony. Buffy jumped up and stepped on Spikes stomach as she jumped for the doors to close them and the drapes. 

"What's the matter are you trying to squeeze my guts out." Spike said as he rubbed his stomach.

"The doors and drapes were open. I was almost able to toast marshmallows off of you."

"Oh well in that case I appreciate your efforts to protect me." Spike sat up in bed and took the sensors off. He looked like he hadn't had enough sleep last night. Buffy went to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub with warm water. When she was done relieving herself she went out of bathroom and took Spikes hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She then almost emptied the bath crystals in the water. She then also added a small amount of eucalyptus oil. 

"Okay get in Spike." He slowly slipped in the hot bath. Buffy then got in and sat between his legs. They sat in the tub breathing in the vapors of the eucalyptus oil. 

"Buffy." Spike said as he played with her hair. "Yes." She answered. "Buffy what we did last night, that isn't us. I enjoyed the sex and I know you did since you almost screamed when you climaxed." Buffy laughed. "But that isn't us. I love you more then I can ever say. I know you were trying to outdo Cordelia by keeping me going for over the 30 minutes that she had Angel's heart beating fast but that isn't us." "I agree Spike. You and I like it hard and fast. She got on her knees in front of him. She smiled. We are like two animals that only get it when I am in season. But Spike there is only one thing that I liked about what we did last night that I would like to keep." "And what would that be?" "When you licked the skin on my breast and neck and then sucked on the blood. That drove me wild. Why is it so much different with you? I mean Riley used to suck on my breast when we were having sex but I almost climaxed right then and their when you did it to me. Was it because you're a Vampire? Is that what you meant when you said that you were going to show me why some women would give up their soul to spend one more night with a Vampire?" "Yes that is something that only Vampires can do. Angel told me about that little gift." 

"Spike I also wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all of the times I kicked your ass. Sometimes I did it just because I knew I could. I feel real bad." She was leaning on his chest and was playing with his chain. "I am so sorry Spike . You've done so much to prove your love for me and I have always been so mean to you. You were always there for me when I needed you and you always took care of Dawn for me when I wasn't around. Spike I think I can truly say that I love you. I think that's why I could never make it with Angel or Riley. I didn't know it but I think I was waiting for you all this time. I think you're my soul mate Spike. You and I are so much alike in so many ways. When I saw the beautiful nightgown you left me it all came to me just as clear as anything." Buffy was babbling on and on and crying at the same time. She was starting to become incoherent. Then she was quiet for awhile before speaking again. "Spike, I love you and want to be with you forever."

"As my wife or as my girlfriend?" Spike said as he looked down at her. 

"Are you asking me to marry you Spike?"

"Yes, if your willing?" Buffy was quiet for awhile. 

"Yes Spike I'll marry you and we'll be together forever." He kissed her then to put a seal on the agreement. 

Buffy stood up and got out of the tub and dried herself off then beckoned to Spike to get out as well. As she wiped him off he grabbed her by the hair and made her look up at him. It also gave him access to her neck but he only pulled her up were he could easily reach her mouth. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom where they would have more room. He was already starting to get hard and Buffy could feel it pressing against her stomach. Spike picked her up and threw her on the bed. He came over to her standing on the side of the bed. She got up and kneeled on the bed. As he kissed her all over her hand reached down to his hard erection and played with him rubbing her hand all over him. Spike pushed her down and attacked her breasts sucking on the one that he did last night. He could still feel the bite marks that he had left so he changed over to the opposite one. He sucked on it hard then licked it and bit into it lightly. He did it just enough to get a trickle of blood that was brought close to the surface of the skin. Then he sucked on it hard. Buffy almost lost it right then and their. She threw her head back and called out his name as though she was in pain but yet she grabbed onto his head and held it close to her breast so that he would continue. Finally he pulled back and stood up. He picked Buffy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. This was their favorite position for having sex. It always reminded them of the first time when Buffy finally let him take her. Downstairs Cordelia and Angel could hear all the noise coming from their room. They just looked at each other and cracked up. Down the hallway Fred was in her room listening to all of the noise they were making. When Spike held Buffy against the wall they were making the ornaments on the wall shake in Freds room. After awhile Fred started to become so turned on that she jumped out of bed and ran over to Wesley's room. She knocked on the door and Wesley said come in. Fred opened the door and closed it behind her and locked the door. Wesley I can't stand it. You wanted me so I am giving you the chance to take me. Fred took off her nightgown and jumped into bed with Wesley. He was already ready for her. The noise Buffy and Spike were making had awakened him also. If Fred hadn't come into his room he would have gone to hers. 

Spike and Buffy finally came downstairs at 11 am. Fred and Wesley came down right after. Everyone else had already had their breakfast and were sitting around talking. Buffy made a bacon and egg sandwich for herself and an extra large mug of blood for Spike. When she brought it out to the table and sat down she noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What's the matter? Why is everyone looking at me?" Cordelia bent forward and whispered to Buffy. "Buffy I think you must of spilled some of the blood on your blouse. You better go and take care of it before it stains the blouse." 

Buffy looked at the front of her blouse and saw a small circle of blood right by her nipple. She jumped up and ran upstairs. Angel leaned over to Spike so that his mouth was close to his ear. "Spike you better go and help her you must have forgotten to lick it. It won't stop bleeding until you lick it real good as I taught you." Spike ran upstairs after Buffy. Angel and Cordelia cracked up. They knew exactly what the circle of blood was for. Everyone else was wondering what they found so funny. Ten minutes later Spike and Buffy came downstairs. Buffy had another blouse on. They sat down again and Buffy started in on her sandwich again. Spike drank his blood in silence. He looked tired. 

Gunn was sitting next to Fred and across from Wesley and Giles. "You know Wes the last time I saw a man and woman look like Buffy and Spike was when my uncle came back from a tour in Vietnam. They came to my mothers house for a homecoming party. My uncle was talking to everyone but he looked real tired, just like Spike looks, and his wife was quiet all night. She looked tired too, just like Buffy does. When I had asked my mama why they looked so tired she said well I think they were up most of the night having their own party so don't pester them too much. I never understood what my mama was talking about until just now."

Everyone started laughing so hard that they were all in tears when they finally were able to stop. Fred and Wesley didn't say anything, but Dr. Martin had seen them exchange glances. 

Cordelia got up and said, "come on ladies we don't have to stand for this." All of the women including Buffy followed Cordelia into the kitchen. They all took something so that the table was cleared. Of course what they were really doing was talking about how Buffy's night went. The women knew that the men were going to be grilling Spike. 

"So how did it go Boy?" Angel asked.

"I did like you said. It turned out so well that when we woke up this morning I asked her to marry me. On top of that she apologized for all the times she beat my ass. How did you find out about how that little snack worked?"

"About 30 years after I had regained my soul I was going through this town that had a lot of farm animals that I could get something to drink from. Their was a young maiden taking care of a flock of sheep. Her dogs chased me up a tree and when the girl came to see what they had trapped I told her who I was and I was hungry. One thing led to another and I found she was eager to lose her virginity. But I was still hungry. I took a chance of taking some of her blood while we were having sex and found it increased the orgasm for her. I experimented doing different things after that. All I can say is we have 2 of the luckiest women in the history of the world. They are the recipients of a century of experimentation in Vampire sex."

The other men had been listening all of the time and Connor was the first one to say something.

"Uh, Dad, uh do you think I inherited this, uh, ability?" 

"Sorry son you aren't a Vampire and only Vampires can do this. It has something to do with our saliva."

Wesley stood up. "Speaking for all human men I beg you two never to tell anyone about this. Please, please don't ever explain it to Cordelia and Buffy. If the women learn about this we are doomed to a life of celibacy. If you breath one word of this to any woman even if you should appear to be telling any woman we mere mortal men will have to stake you. If you all agree then raise your right hand and say I agree." All the men stood up and raised their right hand and said "I agree."

No one but Angel noticed that Dr. Martin had come down stairs just as he started to tell Spike his story on his discovery. Since Angel was at the head of the table he saw her but no one else did. Just as the men finished their pledge she made her presence known. 

"So that means my little recording here is very valuable. Hmmm, now how could I possible use this. Oh, I know, I think they call it BLACK MALE. Yes, but of course I'll have to use it before I leave. Where are the girls?"

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Xander said.

"Oh yes I would. To do Gods work, yes, I would use any resource that I have available to me."

"And what is it that you want from us?" Giles asked.

"I want you to start going back to Church on Sundays." Dr. Martin said. 

"Think about it gentlemen. Don't forget you have until the time I leave."

Just as she finished the woman came back in with more coffee. 

Dr. Martin sat down at the other end of the table which was opposite of Angel. 

"Spike and Buffy I have the results of your tests. Would you like them privately or do you want it to shared with everyone?"

"We shared it Spike." Angel said when he saw them hesitate. 

Spike looked at Buffy. "Go ahead Dr. Martin. We'll share it also." Spike said.

"Spike your like Angel. You still breath and your heart still works. You do the same thing because your bodies are much more efficient. As for your sperm count, it's low. I sent it to a lab early this morning so that I could get a count. I don't know if this is natural for you or if it's because you just got your soul back just within the last year or so. In six months we'll test you again and then within another year. If it goes up we'll know that this is the case. It could also be that you two are having sex too much and your body needs time to replenish it's stock of sperm. So before we test you again in six months I want you to abstain from having sex for at least a week before the test. But until then I would suggest that you be very careful unless you want to have little Buffys or Spikes running around. Because all it takes is just one of your boys to make contact with Buffy's eggs. 

Buffy looked at Giles, Willow and Xander. All 3 of them were staring at Spike with their mouths open.

"All right guys you can close your mouths before a fly goes in." 

Wesley looked at Giles and said "I was shocked also when I heard about Angel. This information goes against everything that we have learned about Vampires."

"Well Angel I guess you're the better man after all." Spike said. 

Angel looked at Spike and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Boy. Like Dr. Martin said it only takes one of your boys to do the job."

"Besides Spike we aren't ready to have any little Spikes running around yet. We can only take one at a time." Buffy said as she gave him a kiss. 

"We won't have to worry about that Luv." Spike said to Buffy.

"What do you mean we don't have to worry. If you think your coming near me again now that I know your boys are alive again you have another thing coming." Buffy said.

"Buffy calm down, don't get your panties in a twist. We can smell women when their ripe." Spike said. 

"What do you mean ripe?" Cordelia asked.

"Pheromones Cordelia. All female animals, including the human animal gives off pheromones when they are fertile and ready for breeding. That's why in the animal kingdom male animals are seen smelling the females because they can tell when the females are receptive. Apparently that is a useful little gift that all Vampires have as well." Dr. Martin said.

After that explanation Dr. Martin stood up from her chair. "Lets go up stairs to room 412 for a few hours Angel. Just you and me today okay?"

"I'll be there in a minute Doctor." Angel answered as she left to go to the elevator.

"Gunn since Cordelia's visions have been temporarily stopped can you contact your people and see if there are any Vampire groups that need to be cleared out. I've been stuck in here to long. I need some action. If any one wants to join us your welcome." Angel started to walk to the stairs but stopped by Gunn and whispered something in his ear then left to go upstairs to join Dr. Martin. Gunn laughed when Angel left.

"What did he say that was so funny?" Wesley asked.

Gunn got up from his chair and motioned for the men to follow him. They all got up and went into Wesley's office. "Well what did he say?" Wesley asked again.

"He said I love these women but if I don't get away from them for awhile I'm going to stake myself." They all cracked up. 

Angel went upstairs and found Dr. Martin sitting in her usual chair. "Come and sit down Angel, or if you like you can take the couch." She said with a smile. 

"No thank you I'll take a chair. My experiences lying on that couch aren't to good." Angel said with a smile as he took a chair. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Angel said.

"Yes, of course, go ahead. Although I think I know what it will be but go ahead."

"Why didn't you tell us that you're a Roman Catholic Nun?"

"Come now Angel. You must know. If I had told you, you would not be sitting here right now. We wouldn't have made the progress we've made. Don't ever forget Angel that everything I do is planned out the day before. The reason I can do that is because you follow the same pattern that other people do when they have a split personality. The only difference with you is that your other personality is real and extremely dangerous. Just one more thing though that makes you very different Angel and it's not the fact that you're a Vampire. You are Gods champion in this world. You are the one that St. Michael will send when people cry out for help. You are so important to God that he has sent me to help you learn to cope with Angelus. The reason I wanted to meet only with you today is to tell you that St. Michael is only asking one thing of you in return for all that he does for you." 

"What's that? Angel asked.

"That you go to confession and start going to Mass again."

Angel had a surprised look on his face. Never in a million years would he have guessed that she would say that. 

"You've got to be kidding. How can a Vampire go to Church. Angelus would never allow me to do that."

"You can do it Angel. I'll teach you how. Even demons bow before God and his son Jesus Christ. Do you remember your catechism Angel? Do you remember when you were taught that 'God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that we may enter the gates of heaven and be with Him in paradise.' Christ suffered greatly in order for us to be given the opportunity to be with him in paradise. Don't turn away from Him just because Angelus says you can't do it. Feel the mark of my ring on the palm of your hand Angel and remember who you are and who Angelus is." Dr. Martin picked up her things and left the room.

Angel sat in the room the rest of the day. Thinking of all that he had done before he became a Vampire and after he had regained his soul. Angelus was reminding him of all the things he had done. He told Angel that Dr. Martin was lying. God would never let him enter heaven. He was a Vampire. He was the scourge of Europe. He knew about the curse when he had sex with Buffy. He did it because he didn't care.

He sat in the room for 4 hours listening to this. Cordelia finally came up and asked if he wanted to sit with them for dinner. Whenever he heard Cordelia's voice Angelus would stop his accusations and he listened only to her voice. She always pulled on his heart strings with her smile that he could even hear in her voice. He jumped up and opened the door. "You rang Miss Chase?" "Yes Mr. Martin would you like to join us downstairs for dinner?" "Yes I think I could do that." Angel and Cordelia took the elevator to the lobby and joined the others. 

"How about a small steak along with your blood Angel?" Cordelia asked. 

"I wouldn't suggest that you do that. Aren't you boys hoping to go out and play tonight? You get stuck with something when your stomach has solid food in it you could end up with peritonitis." Dr. Martin said.

"A nice big mug of blood coming up then." Cordelia said.

Angel just looked at the others and lowered his head and hit his on the table over and over. After about the 4th blow to the head he looked up at Gunn. "Gunn if you don't get me something to kill I am going to stake myself." They all cracked up at Angels situation. Sometimes a man just has to get away from the women especially the 2 women that took care of Angel. 

  
  


* * *

  


TBC.....................

  



	10. Hard Lessons Learned

Chapter 10 Hard Lessons Learned

  
  


"I called my guy this afternoon but he wasn't there so I left him a message for him to call me." Just as he said that the phone rang and Cordelia answered it. 

"Angel investigation we help the hopeless." Cordelia came over to the dinning room and said the call was for Gunn. "What timing." Gunn got up and went over to the phone. He came back in a few minutes with good news for Angel. 

"Okay Angel we got one. My boy said there's a large nest of Vampires that has taken up residence in an old warehouse not to far from here."

Before Gunn could finish Angel had jumped up and was at the weapons cabinet. Cordelia was laughing at him. Angel jumped up so fast he almost fell over his chair. Connor, Wesley, Xander, Spike and Buffy had joined him. Willow had asked Buffy if she thought she would be needed, but Buffy said they had enough. Everyone exited like a tornado had gone through and just picked them up. 

Cordelia and Fred started to clean up. Willow turned to Dr. Martin and asked if she could talk to her. 

"Sure Willow. Would you like to go upstairs to room 412?" "Yes, I hear it has a balcony where we can sit and watch the city."

Dr. Martin led the way to 412. It had become a psychiatrist's office. Cordelia kept it well stocked with O positive for Angel, cherry cola for Dr. Martin and the usual tea and coffee. Dr. Martin opened the french doors and drapes and Willow joined her out on the balcony. They stood out there for about 10 minutes without saying anything. Then Dr. Martin noticed that Willow was watching the empty office building across the street so she looked also. 

"Did you ever notice the telescopes on the 1st and 4th floor of the office building across the street." Willow asked. "Yes I've seen it before, but I didn't think anything of it because they never seem to move." Dr. Martin said.

Willow continued to watch the telescopes without saying anything. Finally she started to talk. "Dr. Martin do you know anything about me?" "Yes, I know that you're a witch, you used to date a young man called Oz, you are now seeing a women by the name of Tara. You also are the one that was able to translate the Gypsy curse and save Angel." As Willow opened up to her she found that she was mixed up about her sexuality. She couldn't decide if she was gay or heterosexual and couldn't understand why she was like that.

"Willow did you love Oz?" "Yes." Willow answered. "Did you enjoy the sex you had with him?" "Oh yes, it was wonderful." "Do you love Tara like you loved Oz?" Willow hesitated before she answered that question. "I love Tara but it's not the same as when I loved Oz." "Why do you think that is Willow?" "Because they're two different people?" "How did you come to know Tara? Did you meet her someplace or where you were with some other people?" "We met at the Bronze, it's a place where all of the kids from Sunnydale High hung out. I was still feeling bad about my breakup with Oz and that's when I met Tara. We got along right away and I fell in love with her right then and there."

"Willow there are two types of Homosexuals. There are those that are that way because they were born like that. Just as some women like muscle men or blonds or brunettes, tall, thin, short or fat. Then there are the type that have relations with people of their own sex because it's easier. You don't have to deal with all of the problems that people of different sexes have when they fall in love with the opposite sex. It's just easier all the way around. Women have a hard time understanding how men think and men have a hard time understanding how women think. I think Willow that your that type. You had a hard time with your relationship with Oz for some reason. Then you took the easiest relationship to come along. Which was Tara. If you think about it Willow you will find that we all have a much easier time of talking to people that are of our own sex. Dealing with the opposite sex is difficult. What you need to do Willow is try to understand why you chose Tara. The night wore on like this as Dr. Martin helped Willow to understand herself. Before they went downstairs she asked one more question that surprised Dr. Martin.

"Is magic bad Sr. Mary? I've heard some people say that Witches that play with magic are doing the devil's work. Can I lose my soul if I continue to practice magic. I mean because I only do good things with magic so how can it be bad?"

"I noticed your asking Sr. Mary and not Dr. Martin." Willow smiled at that.

"I thought it would be more appropriate and it would tell you it's a God question and not a psychology question."

"This conversation has told me a lot about you Willow. It's told me you're a very intelligent person. Your not as innocent as you seem and your just lacking the maturity and knowledge that only age can bring. As for your question, nothing in and of itself is bad or evil. It's like they say of guns. It's not the gun that's bad, it's the person that uses the gun to do bad things."

"Tara thinks I am going to get in trouble sooner or later with it."

Sr. Mary listened carefully. Not only to what Willow was saying but also to the intensity of the emotion that was going through her as she talked about her magic and Tara.

"Let me ask you one thing Willow. Do you trust Giles?"

"Yes of course." Willow answered. 

"Then trust his judgement and listen to him when he tells you to be careful." 

Sr. Mary hugged her and gave her, her blessing by making the sign of the cross on her forehead.

"Lets go downstairs and wait for the boys to come back from playtime." Dr. Martin said. 

Just as they arrived in the lobby Buffy and all the men but Angel came in. Cordelia stood up and came to the group. "Where's Angel." "We thought he would be here." Wesley said. "The last time I saw him he was fighting three Vampires." Gunn said. 

"Yeah, then something happened and they all took off. That place was loaded. He probably didn't get enough excitement and took off after them to see where they were headed. He'll be back sooner or later." Wesley said.

"Wesley I have a bad feeling about this. I know he's a big boy and he can take care of himself but I have a dreadful feeling that something bad is going to happen." Cordelia said. 

Wesley went over to Cordelia and put his arm around her. "If Angel isn't back by the morning when you wake up we'll go looking for him. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess I am worrying too much. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

Dr. Martin went to Cordelia as she started up the stairs.

"No matter what happens Cordelia, don't forget what I told you at the beginning. Everything will be done before I leave if Angel makes the right choices. Angel will have his perfect happiness and you will have the family that you both want. Angel hasn't made a wrong or bad choice yet." Dr. Martin and Cordelia hugged. They both went upstairs then and the rest of them followed.

In the middle of the night Cordelia woke up screaming from a nightmare. Wesley came running into her room. Cordelia was sitting up in bed and screaming. Wesley ran to her side. "What's wrong did you have a vision?" He put his arms around her to get her to calm down. 

"Wesley it's Angel. I saw him tied to a post and being beaten with one of those whips that have a lot of whips tied into one. He wasn't moving Wesley he just hung their. He was bleeding real bad and some of his skin was just barely hanging on. His clothes were all torn and he didn't have any shoes on. We have to go and look for himw Wesley we have to go now." Cordelia was crying all the time she was telling them what she saw in her dream. 

"Cordelia it was probably just a bad dream that you were having because your worried about Angel." Everyone was in the room by then. Wesley turned around and looked for Connor and Spike. 

"Spike and Connor can you track Angel if you go back to the warehouse." Connor and Spike both answered with a yes. Connor and Spike went back to their rooms to get dressed. When they came back to Cordelia and Angels room they asked for someone's keys. Wesley threw an extra pair of keys to Angels car. 

Dr. Martin came back with a sleeping pill for Cordelia. "Here take this Cordelia. It will help you to sleep." "I don't want to sleep Dr. Martin." "Cordelia you can't do anything for Angel by going without sleep. If they find Angel I'll wake you up to let you know." Wesley said. 

Cordelia was reluctant but she went ahead and swallowed the pill. "You promise me to tell me whether it's good or bad news right?" "I promise whether it's good or bad news now go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning Angel will probably be laying right next to you." Wesley made her lay down and he covered her again. They then all left the room and he turned the light off. 

Spike and Connor arrived at the warehouse where they had fought the gang of Vampires. They each went in opposite directions trying to pick up on Angels scent. Connor tracked his scent going out of one of the side doors. "Spike I found his scent." Connor yelled. Spike came over. He could smell it also. They followed it down several alley ways before it was lost completely. Spike went back for Angel's car and they drove around for awhile trying to pick up his scent again. After several hours they gave up and returned to the hotel. 

While Spike and Connor were looking for Angel the Vampires that kidnaped him had taken him out to the desert where no one would interrupt them. If you had been watching from the highway you would have thought they were repairing the dirt roads that ran through out the dessert. The roads had to be graded regularly because of the winds and rain of the winter tending to make ripples in the road. This of course would create a lot of dirt clouds. Right now that is exactly what it looked like, but what they were using to create the dirt cloud was Angel. At first Angel tried running behind the truck they were using but then as they sped up he couldn't do anything but hold on to the rope they had around his chest. He was already weak and torn up from the whipping they had administered to him. They finally stopped and picked him up roughly and sat him on the tail gate of the truck. "What's the matter Angel aren't you having fun or would you rather go back to Sr. Mary and let her help you some more." One of his captors said taunting him. Angel had to be held up because he couldn't do it on his own. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the guy. "How do you know about Sr. Mary?" "We have eyes and ears all over my good man. In fact we have eyes and ears in places that you would never suspect. Now I would like to stand around talking to you like this but the sun will be coming up in a few hour

and it's going to take some time to get you back home. Now I know you probably are wondering what were doing with you. Well we invited you to this party because we want to let you know that we want to encourage you to get out of town. If you don't we'll find some other way to encourage you. So why don't you just take this first invitation to heart and leave. It's not that we don't love you but the boss wants you out of town. Take care of him guys. Make sure you nail the message home. The Vamp leader got into another car and took off back to L.A.. The others put chains around Angel and threw him into the back of the truck. When they arrived back in town they went back to the warehouse. They pulled Angel out of the back of the truck. Angel looked around the warehouse. Four Vamps were coming towards him carrying something. As they came closer he could see that it was 2 large wooden beams. The Vamps laid them on the ground in front of him. Angel looked at it. When the other Vamps fitted the two pieces together then put four large screws in the center to keep them in place he realized what they intended to do to him. They took the chains off of him. Angel was more scared then he had ever been before. As they took him over to the cross and made him lay down on the beams Angel fought and twisted his body and kicked out like he had never done before. Their were too many of them though and he finally gave up and let them do as they wanted without fighting anymore. He knew he had to conserve what little strength he had left just to survive what was to come if he was to get back home to Cordy. Home, he didn't think he would ever be able to call anyplace home again. Home and all that, that word meant. Then he felt the spike piercing his hand. The spike cut through the bones and sinew and muscle. With the first strike of the hammer against the head of the spike as it nailed his hand to the wood he could feel the pain travel up the nerves from his hand to his shoulder like a bolt of lightening traveling along a wire. He counted the strikes, 1,2,3 strikes of the hammer and he could no longer move his left hand. They did the same thing to his right hand. Then they came to his feet. They had one spike left and they had to put his feet so that one was on top of the other. Blessedly when they made the first strike he lost consciousness. The pain was too much. His voice was hoarse from screaming so much. So he was silent as they made the first strike and the strike after that and the strike after that. They had literally smashed the top foot in order to get the spike down far enough so that it would hold him. 

Back at the hotel Cordelia was waking up at 7 am. She was dreaming again and woke up breathing hard as though she had been running in her sleep. She looked to her side to see if Angel was in bed beside her. The other side was empty. She jumped out of bed, put her robe on and went downstairs. Cordelia checked the kitchen then the basement and Angel was no where to be found. The last place to check was his office. As she passed under the second story walk way she slipped on something on the floor. Cordelia had some Kleenex in her pocket so she bent over to see what it was that she slipped on. "It's blood, he spilled some of his blood from his glass and didn't even bother to clean it up. He must be in his office. Wait till I see him. When Cordelia stood up again she felt something on her shoulder. She reached up and saw that it was blood and slowly looked up and started to move backwards and started screaming. She didn't stop screaming until Wesley came running down and shook her to make her stop screaming.

"Cordelia stop it, it's me Wesley." Cordelia stopped screaming and was shaking as she looked at Wesley then she slowly looked back at the second story walkway. Wesley looked in the same direction. Everyone else had gotten up also and was standing on the stairway or on the walkway. When they saw Wesley looking back at the walkway they all looked in the same direction. It was Angel and he was nailed to a heavy cross that was hanging from the walkway by ropes. His clothes were almost completely gone. The shirt and T-shirt had been torn away and the top portion of his pants were being held on only by his belt. His own blood was all over him. He had a wound in his side on the right that looked like a knife wound. His skin showed bruises all over his body especially around his wrists. Most of the skin around his wrists was either torn off or buried under the skin higher up. The skin on his torso was stretched tight and you could count every rib. It was a good thing he only had to breath occasionally because in order to breath he had to push up with his feet to relieve the pressure on his lungs that would allow him to take in oxygen into his lungs. Blood had been pouring out of the wound on his side but because of the healing properties of a Vampire his body quickly healed enough to stop the blood flow. Each time he tried to breath or break loose though the wound would reopen and begin bleeding again. Usually the quick healing would be a good thing and would prevent him from bleeding to much. Now though it was detrimental to his current condition. Angel had dried blood all over him. The skin from his knees had been scraped off entirely. His right arm had about a 2 inch section of skin just barely hanging on. The skin on his chest had dirt dug into all of the scratches. The fact that he was here and not dust was a testimony to the mans desire to live, and everyone knew why he clung to life.

Wesley finally came out of his initial shock and told someone to get Dr. Martin.

"Lets get him down. Gunn and I will take one side, Giles and Xander take the other. Spike and Connor can receive him on the bottom."

They didn't bother to try and undo the ropes since the weight of the cross and Angels body were pulling them tight. Instead they got other ropes and tied them onto each side of the cross and using Gunn's axe Buffy cut the ropes holding the cross to the balcony. They lowered him slowly and carefully. Angel had lost a lot of blood and each time they made the cross jerk in any way Angels body would pull at the spikes holding his arms and feet to the cross. The wounds would reopen and they would begin to bleed again. 

They lowered the cross enough for Spike and Connor to be able to catch it so that it could be laid flat on the floor. When they did this Angel screamed in pain because his whole body shifted when they laid him down. The spikes pulled at his hands and feet in another position. Each time his body moved it was like having them nailed in again. The pain was excruciating. The people on the top ran down to the first floor just as Dr. Martin came running downstairs with Fred following close behind. 

Wesley and Gunn were checking the Spikes to see what they were made of. They found them to be railroad spikes and the wood used for the cross were large 4 X 6 wood studs. Gunn ran downstairs to get something to pull the spikes out of Angel's hands and feet. 

Dr. Martin was examining Angel. She could see that he had very little blood left in him and he was basically existing on air. 

"Spike how long can a Vampire exist without 3/4 of his blood supply?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I don't know of anyone that has had to deal with the problem and still lived." Spike said.

At that time Gunn came back up to the lobby and had what looked like large wire cutters. "Okay who's going to do it?" Gunn asked. 

"The spikes are going to have to be pulled straight out. You can't move them back and forth to get them out. If you do you'll do more damage to the small bones in his hands and feet." Dr. Martin said.

"Besides Angel you're the strongest Buffy. Angels are kind of busy at the moment." Spike said. 

Buffy came forward and took the cutter from Gunn. 

Angel had lost consciousness again when they lowered him to the floor but he was regaining consciousness again. Dr. Martin was still kneeling at Angels side. She called Cordelia and Wesley over when she saw that he was starting to wake up. She could barely see his eyes because they were so swollen. Wesley knelt down on the other side of Angel and waited for him to open his eyes. Angel was having a hard time focusing in on anyone. Dr. Martin noticed how the blood from his wounds started to flow again. 

"What happened Angel do you remember?" Wesley asked. 

He tried to speak but his throat and mouth were so dry he couldn't get anything out. He concentrated and tried again. "Water." Fred brought over a glass of water and gave it to Dr. Martin. Fortunately she had thought to put a straw in the water so that Angel wouldn't have to move his head in order to drink. Angel drank almost all of the water before he stopped. He licked his lips and then said "It was a group of teenage Vampires. They said the boss sent his greetings and that I was to leave L.A.. Wesley had to bend down closer to him for what Angel said next. Wesley they know Dr. Martin is a nun. They know how she has been helping me and that's why they crucified me. Wesley there must be listening devices all through the hotel. Let everyone know and get rid of them." It took a lot out of Angel just to say that little bit. He was breathing hard now. Dr. Martin listened to his heart and found it to be beating more frequently and that she knew was why the blood was flowing more freely from his wounds now. 

"Wesley we have to get busy with him or he's going to die when every ounce of blood leaves his body." 

"Cordy, where's Cordy. I want Cordy." Angel was asking for her over and over. He didn't want them to do anything until he saw Cordelia. She came and knelt by his side when Dr. Martin got up. 

"Im here Angel. Im right beside you." She put her hands on his face and wiped her tears away that were falling on his face. Angel stared at her and tried to focus in on her. "I can't see you Cordy." "You'll be alright Angel as soon as Dr. Martin can work on fixing you up. Everything will be okay." "Cordy, all the time they were beating me and dragging me behind the truck I kept holding on by telling myself I had to live so that I can get back to Cordy." Angel started coughing up blood. When he finally stopped he was breathing hard. Cordelia just looked at him. "Don't you leave me Angel Liam Martin. Don't you dare leave me. If you leave me after we've been through so much together I'll stake you myself." Then she realized what she said and gave a little laugh. 

Dr. Martin had gone into the big kitchen where they had all of the medical supplies and filled a syringe with a strong tranquilizer that would put Angel to sleep for five or six hours. She came back to the lobby and kneeled down next to Angel again. 

"Angel I'm going to give you something to make you sleep. When you wake up again you should be in your own bed." She gave him the shot in his neck and then stood up and pulled Cordelia away also. 

Buffy went to Angels right hand. "Connor come over here and hold his hand out flat. When I pull the spike out you'll have to hold it down also so that it doesn't come up with the spike. Lets do it all as fast as possible." She looked over at Angel. He was still breathing hard which meant he was still awake. "Are you ready Angel?" Buffy asked him. He looked over her way even though he couldn't focus in on her. "Yeah, go ahead lets get it over with."

"Are you ready Connor?" Connor nodded a yes. Buffy put one foot on the cross and positioned the cutters. "Okay Connor on three I will start and move to the feet and then to the other arm. Spike hold Angel down so that he can't move. Keep out of the way as we go to the feet and then to his other arm. Here we go 1,2,3." Buffy pulled the spike straight up. Angel gave out a blood curdling scream as the spike tore his flesh again. By the time they got to his left hand he was blessedly unconscious. They picked him up and took him to the kitchen and placed him on the counter. 

"Spike and Cordelia I am going to need your help. Take what's left of his clothes off then I want you to start cleaning the dirt off of Angel as best you can. Use the hose to clean off as much of the dirt as you can. I should be back before your done. Everyone else can leave. Fred stay here for a minute please."

Dr. Martin went to one of the cabinets and pulled out two sets of surgical scrubs. She threw one set to Spike and took the other set and went to the back of the kitchen where she would be out of sight. Fred followed her over and she started to get undressed and put the surgical scrubs on. 

"Fred I want you to remove all of the bedding on Angels bed. Take them and several other top sheets. And several large towels. Wash them in hot water with soap and Lysol if you have it. If you don't then use just bleach. Double the amount of the bleach recommended. When they're dry put them back on they're bed. Take one of the top sheets and fold it over. Place it just where his head and torso will lay. Leave the ends loose. We'll use that to position him if we need to. Now we'll probably take 4 to 5 hours to clean him up and take care of his wounds. Dr. Martin had finished changing so she gave her clothes to Fred. "Fred would you put my clothes in my room for me. Thanks."

Dr. Martin went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a special plastic hose that she had ordered for the faucet. It had a special attachment for the faucet and the other end gave a fine spray. She attached the hose to the faucet and gave the other end to Spike then went around to the other side of Angel. They didn't worry about the water because like all large kitchens it had a drain in the floor. The floor was slightly tilted so that the water ran into the drain. 

"Okay lets start. As I go to each cut or remove skin I want you to carefully wash out the wound and well see what happens." Dr. Martin carefully checked each cut and pulled each side of the cut away so that Spike could clean it out thoroughly. After taking care of one portion of his torso she checked the ones that they had cleaned out. "Spike shouldn't these be starting to heal already?" "Yes they should but they're not, they're staying the same. I can only guess it's because he has to little blood in him. Should we finish working on him or get some blood back into him?" Dr. Martin took a moment to think about it. "If we give him blood now hell just bleed it out, but if we don't get some into him he'll die. Cordelia call the local blood bank and ask them if we can buy 10 pints of O positive blood from them. If they want to know what hospital needs it tell them that it's for a single special patient here in L.A. that is being treated by Dr. Mary Martin from The Sisters of Redemption Hospital in New Hampshire. Tell them that well send someone to pick up the blood and we will pay by credit card. Spike continue to clean him up as best as you can until I get back. I'm going to get some blood from Buffy right now. We have to get some blood back into him as soon as possible." Dr. Martin took her gloves off and picked up the equipment that she would need to get blood from Buffy. 

"Buffy you have O positive blood right?" "Yes I think so." Buffy looked at Giles. "Yes she does."

"Come sit down over here on the couch then. I need at least a pint of blood from you so that I can give it to Angel. Cordelia is checking with the local blood bank to see if we can buy 10 pints." 

Dr. Martin hooked up Buffy to a bag and then stood back to wait for the bag to fill. As soon as it was full she unhooked everything and went running back to the kitchen.

"How are you doing Spike." Dr. Martin asked. 

"I've cleaned out as much as I can on this side and I've cut away the skin that was just hanging on, but he hasn't started healing yet. We had better take care of the wound in his side first since that's the biggest bleeder." "Yes I agree." Dr. Martin said.

"Cordelia would you take the instruments that I have in the pot of boiling water and place them on the tray that I have on the counter and bring them here." Cordelia did as she was told and brought them over to the counter next to Angel. Dr. Martin took the knife and made the wound in his side larger so that she could repair the damage made by the sword or large knife. The sword had pierced the lower right part of his lung which was the reason for him coughing up blood. She put simple stitches in the lung and the outer layers of skin. She figured that once they were able to give him blood he would start healing these areas. 

"Spike check his left hands and feet for any broken bones." 

This went on for another 2 hours before they were finally able to start giving him the transfusion. Before they actually started the blood going they turned him over so she could check his back. When they had him turned Cordelia started crying at the sight of his back. It was all torn up. Their wasn't 1 square inch of skin that wasn't torn. Even the skin underneath the tattoo was badly torn. Cleaning all of his back took another hour. By the time they were able to start the transfusion of blood 4 hours had already passed. While the blood was going into him they started working on his hands and feet. All of the bones in the center where the nails had entered had been broken in his hands and feet. The worst one was the left foot that had been placed on top of the right one. The spike had been hammered in through both. To support the majority of his weight the spike had been hammered in hard so that the wider part of the spike at the head of the spike had been pushed further in and literally smashed the bones and muscle and their was little but the sinew and skin holding the foot together. If Angel had been a normal human she would have amputated the foot, but Spike thought they should try to put everything in its right place and let his Vampire healing take over and hopefully put it back to normal. Dr. Martin was tired, she looked at Angels chest wound and the scratches on the rest of his torso to see if any healing had taken place. The small scratches had healed and all you could see now was a lot of red marks. The deeper lacerations had only begun to heal. She checked the bag containing Buffy's blood. It was almost empty. Dr. Martin thought it would be ok for them to take a break. Spike looked like he could continue but she needed a break. Wesley had returned with the 10 bags of O positive blood that Dr. Martin had ordered. He placed them in the refrigerator until they were needed. 

"Spike I need to take a break we've been at this for almost six hours. I think that he will be ok for a while. Lets go and get something to eat and sit for awhile." They both went out to the lobby where everyone was waiting. Wesley had just come back from the local blood bank. They all stood up when Dr. Martin and Spike came out of the kitchen. 

"Can you give us a few minutes before you start asking questions. I'm going upstairs for a few minutes and I'll be right back. Fred would you make me a sandwich, a cheeseburger would be nice. Also warm up a nice big glass of blood for Spike. I'll take some coffee please. I think it would be nice if someone would relieve Cordelia for a while. Get her something to eat also please whether she wants it or not." With that said she went upstairs. Five minutes later she was headed downstairs. Cordelia had taken a break also after Gunn relieved her. Dr. Martin went to sit down at the dinning room table. Everyone else came over and sat down as well. 

"Okay this is what we have found so far and corrected. Angel has numerous lacerations all over his body. We spent the better part of 3 hours carefully cleaning these out. It was apparent that he had been dragged behind a vehicle over somewhere very sandy. He had a lot of dirt and tiny rocks in those lacerations. As you all saw he had what looked like a knife wound in the side of his chest. The wound went into his lungs. That has been repaired. His Vampire healing still hasn't taken control of healing him yet though. When I gave him Buffy's blood we could see some healing taking place. When we turned him over we found even more lacerations. Apparently they had used a whip to do more damage. His hands and feet have the most severe damage. His left foot has sustained the worst damage. If Angel had been a normal human being I would have just amputated the foot. Spike feels confident though that if we place everything back where it belongs his Vampire healing should take over. As it is right now the sinew is the only thing holding his foot together. I decided to take a break at this point because it's probably going to take us several hours to put everything back in place. When we are done I'll start replacing his blood supply. If I do it before were done with the hands and feet he will just bleed out again. As long as he is healing, which we can see, I will postpone giving him the blood." Fred brought Dr. Martin her cheeseburger and some chips and a large cup of coffee. She then brought Spike a warm mug of blood and Cordelia as well. 

"Wesley from the injuries that Angel has sustained I would say that someone knows that I am a nun and that someone thought it would be funny to torture Angel in the same way that Jesus Christ was tortured and crucified." "Angel told me the same thing before he passed out. We've been checking out the whole place from top to bottom, looking for listening devices. This is what we've found so far." Wesley pointed to a small pile of mikes and cameras. 

Dr. Martin finished the rest of her coffee and looked at Spike and Cordelia. You two ready to go?"

"Let's finish patching me old Sire up and put him to bed." Spike said. "Lets go." Cordelia said as she got up and headed to the kitchen. 

Dr. Martin got up more slowly then the other two and headed for the large kitchen. For the next 3 hours they carefully put every bone and strands of sinew back into place as best as they could. The same had to be done for the other foot and the hands. They just didn't need as much work. They spent the next hour just wrapping up his hands and feet and chest. 

"Spike would you get some of the guys to carry Angel to the couch in the lobby." Spike left to get someone to help with Angel. Dr. Martin and Cordelia covered Angel with a sheet to afford him some privacy. 

"Cordelia would you bring the pole to hang the bag of blood from. I'll bring the rest so we can start replacing the blood that he lost." Gunn, Connor and Wesley came in to help move Angel. They brought the coffee table with them to put Angel on which would make it less stressful for Angel and them. After they put him on the couch Dr. Martin hooked him up to the bag of blood. Angel was starting to wake up which was good because Dr. Martin wanted his heart to beat faster so that it would pull in blood and circulate it better. They were hoping that he would now start to heal better. Dr. Martin sat down on the coffee table next to the couch. Cordelia had gone to get several blankets for Angel. 

"Angel it's Dr. Martin. I know I promised that you would wake up in your bed but it took longer then I expected to patch you up. You were almost bled dry so we are replacing your blood from blood that we bought at the local red cross. I don't want to hear any arguments from you either. You need this blood Angel because your not healing. We gave you some of Buffy's so you've started to heal a little bit. Try not to go to sleep Angel. I know your in pain but the pain is making your heart beat faster and we need that to happen for awhile. It will help your body to take in the blood and distribute it out to the rest of your body. Are you in a lot of pain?" "Yes." "On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the highest. Where would your pain be on that scale?" "Twelve he said." 

Angel was actually perspiring. His skin color was whiter then usual and very warm to the touch. In fact it was an unusual color. Dr. Martin went to get something to take his temperature and a stethoscope. When she got back Cordelia was sitting beside him. She was wiping the sweat from his face. When Dr. Martin approached she looked up at her. Cordelia hadn't put any makeup on or even combed her hair since she got up this morning. It was apparent that all she had on her mind since going to bed last night was Angel.

"Cordelia could I sit there please so that I can work on him?" Cordelia moved over to stand at the back of the couch. Dr. Martin sat on the coffee table by Angels head. She took his temperature. It was at 105 degrees. When she listened to his heart she was hearing a nice strong steady beat. She took a syringe out of her pocket and gave it to Angel. 

"What was that for?" Cordelia asked. 

"It's antibiotics. Let's go and talk over here so that I can let everyone know how he is doing."

Cordelia came and took her hand like a little girl. They went over to the dinning room table where everyone else was sitting. Fred saw them coming and brought each of them some coffee. 

"How is he doing Dr. Martin?" Wesley asked. 

"Right now he is a very sick man. His Vampire healing hasn't kicked in yet. So I am starting to treat him just like I would anyone else. He has a temperature of 105 degrees. His heart is beating at a normal pace though and that's what he needs right now in order to distribute the blood better. I just gave him some powerful antibiotics. Spike I left the temperature gage over on the coffee table. Take his temperature in another hour. All you do is place it in his ear until you hear the beep. It should start to go down. If it doesn't go down after an hour call me. I just wanted to let everyone know how he is doing."

"What about his hands and feet?" Wesley asked.

"I won't lie to you Wesley. His left foot is bad. Very bad. Like I told you before if he was human I would have amputated it. That is going to take the longest to heal. How long I don't know. Dr. Spike here thinks it will take 1 to 2 weeks depending on how long it takes his Vampire healing to get started. We are thinking that it should kick in once his normal amount of blood is replaced. Spike keep replacing the bags of blood as soon as one empties replace it. So far he has had 2 pints of blood. Keep it going until you get to 5 pints then stop. Don't remove the needle until I check him out. Right now Cordelia and I are going to go and get some rest."

"No I'm going to stay with Angel." Cordelia said. 

"Cordelia Dr. Spike will be here with Angel and he will let me know if anything goes wrong. I was asking him as many questions as a first year intern. Believe me when I say that he is more than capable of taking care of Angel. You and I on the other hand are ready to collapse. Let's go. Don't sleep in Angels bed though okay. Everything has been sterilized and is waiting for him."

"Okay. I am real tired. You promise me that you'll wake me if there is a problem?"

"Yes Cordelia, now go get some rest. I am going to talk to Spike for a second."

"Giles and Wesley would you like to join us?" Giles and Wesley followed them over to Angel. Dr. Martin saw that the bag of blood was empty so she hooked up another one. Then she got her stethoscope off of her neck and put it on. 

"Spike there is another stethoscope in the medical cabinet. Would you get it please so that you can listen to his lungs?" Spike went to the kitchen and was back in a few seconds. 

"Spike put the stethoscope on and listen to the same area that I am." Spike did as he was told. 

"Do you hear the gurgling sound?" Spike nodded yes. Dr. Martin moved the stethoscope around to various parts of his lung and Spike did the same. 

"Now can you tell me if you hear it any other place in the lung?" "No. It appears to be centralized right around the puncture wound."

"Okay that is what I want you to listen for. As he starts to heal you should hear less and less of that gurgling. That will mean that the blood is starting to dissipate." Dr. Martin took Angels temperature again. It was 106 degrees. "Spike get a large bowl or bucket and fill it with ice and water. Get a towel and soak it in the ice water then wring it out and put it on his chest. Don't worry about the bandages getting wet. We can always put new ones on. If it goes any higher we'll have to put him in a bath of ice. Send someone to get as much ice as the freezer downstairs can hold. If we have to do it we will be ready because time will be important. As you know if his temperature gets to high for too long of a time hell have a seizure and it could result in brain damage." She then looked at Giles and Wesley. "I know you must be wondering about Spike. Do the Watchers Chronicles say anything about what he did before he was turned?" "No there is very little information on Spike." "Well I do from my research and talking to him. Spike went to medical school and was just 3 months away from graduation. He has kept up with modern medicine by reading everything he could get his hands on. What he lacks is practical experience that a medical student would acquire when they are interns. So if you have any questions then you can ask Spike. I will be resting in Angels office if you need me." 

Giles and Wesley were just staring at Spike. Spike went to get the ice water and towel. When he returned he noticed that Giles and Wesley still had not moved an inch and were more or less standing in the same place with their mouths still open. Spike went ahead and put the bowl of ice on the coffee table and soaked the towel in the ice water. After wringing it out he placed it on Angels chest.

"Does Buffy know about this Spike?" Giles asked. 

"Yes. Remember when Riley came back and he called me Doctor?" "Yes." Giles said.

"Well after Riley left and she came to me in a couple of days she asked me and I told her why he called me Doctor."

"Well uh, okay then uh, I guess uh, Giles and I will be in my office. If you need any help with Angel call us." Wesley said. They both walked calmly but quickly into Wesley's office. Spike just laughed at them. Buffy came down the stairs at that time and went to check on how Angel was doing. 

"How is he doing?" Buffy asked Spike.

"He's not doing to good. His temperature is 106. If we don't get it to go down he could have a seizure and or brain damage. Dr. Martin is getting some rest right now. She told me to try ice cold towels for now." Spike checked the towel. It was already warm to the touch so he dipped it in the ice bowel again. Buffy put her hand on Angels forehead. 

"Spike, he's burning up." Spike put the towel back on Angels chest again and took his temperature. It was going up not down. It was now at 107. Spike ran to get Dr. Martin and banged on Wesley's door at the same time. "Come on Giles and Wesley we need you. Call Connor and Gunn."

Dr. Martin came out and checked Angels temperature again. "What was his temperature when you took it?" "It was 107.5." "Okay it's going up steadily, it's 107.8 now. Wesley where can we put him that is small enough to hold all of him and yet not take a lot of ice to surround him?" 

"Angel has the only bath tub that's big enough." Wesley said. "What about an old fashioned claw foot tub?" Fred had come down along with Gunn and Connor when she heard all of the commotion. "Wesley we have one in room 412's bathroom." 

"Okay we need to get him up their and put him in the bathtub. Fred try to get up there first and start filling it with cold water. Wesley get everyone to help take Angel up their then the ice needs to be put in right on top of him. I'll follow you as soon as I get more drugs for him."

The men put Angel on the coffee table and started for the elevator they had to wait a minute though because Fred had taken the elevator up to the 4th floor so she could start filling the bathtub. The men were bringing Angel in. Just as they put the table down and placed him in the bathtub he started to have a seizure. Dr. Martin was just coming through the door. She heard what was going on so she grabbed a pillow from the bed. "When did he start the seizure?" Dr. Martin asked no one in particular. Wesley answered. "He started just before you got here." Dr. Martin put the pillow under Angels head. He had been hitting it against the bathtub. "Hold him down guys or he is going to hurt himself even more. Spike hold his head down so I can inject him with more antibiotics." Fred and Connor were coming in with the ice now. 

"Giles would you go and wake up Cordelia and let her know we're up here. If Angel should die without her being here she would never forgive me." "Could it get that bad?" Wesley asked. "Yes Wesley, it could if we don't get his temperature down." Spike held Angels head as still as he possibly could and Dr. Martin injected him with stronger antibiotics. Fred and Connor opened the bags of ice and dumped them into the bathtub. They had 12 in all. Within less then a minute Angel stopped seizing. After 5 minutes in the ice Dr. Martin took Angels temperature again. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was down to 101 degrees. "Ok guys lets take him out. His temperature is down to 101.5"

The men took Angel out of the ice water and placed him on the bed. Spike and Dr. Martin quickly dried him off. Dr. Martin started to take his bandages off so that they could be replaced. To her surprise she saw the lacerations starting to heal right before her eyes. What looked like fine lines of electricity danced over the wounds and replaced the torn skin with new skin. Dr. Martin was so happy she hugged Spike and Wesley. Cordelia came in ready for the worst. But she saw Angel in the bed with his bandages off. When Dr. Martin saw her she hugged her also. 

"He's going to be fine now Cordelia, he's going to be fine. His Vampire healing finely kicked in. All of the lacerations on his chest are already healing. Come and see." Dr. Martin pulled the towel down and showed her. Angel opened his eyes when Cordelia came near. He could sense her nearness to him. His voice reflected his weakened state. His inability to stay focused on her for only a short time worried her. She looked at Dr. Martin. 

"Why does he keep doing that Dr. Martin?" "What do you mean?" "He doesn't seem to be able to stay awake for more then a minute or two." Dr. Martin came to check Angel. 

"Spike, how many bags of blood has he had now?" "Five in all." Spike answered. 

"Wesley would you take him and put him in his own bed. Spike hook him up for one more pint of blood. Cordelia would you make him a large pint of warm blood. I think he is just weak right now from all that he has gone through. Cordelia he's going to be fine, I promise you. It may take a week or more but he will heal completely. Lets put our boy to bed now so that he can get started on that resting." 

The men gathered Angel up and placed him on the coffee table then took him to his room. Cordelia followed them to the room. Spike went down stairs to get the bag of blood and all of the other equipment. He was back in Angels room at the same time that the others brought Angel in. He set up the bag of blood and reattached the tube to the needle in Angels arm and started the flow of blood again. Then they started to wrap his hands and feet again. Dr. Martin placed a bandage over the wound in his side which already had a thin layer of new skin over it. The bandage was more of a reminder to Angel to be careful. The wounds on his feet still looked bad so they bandaged them with extra padding on the bottom of his feet. They both thought that Angel being Angel he would most likely try to walk as soon as he started feeling better. When they were finished covering his wounds with new bandages she took his temperature again. It was down to 98. His Vampire healing seemed to be taking care of everything now. She put his cover back on up to his arms. His right arm was above the covers because of the tubes going into his arm. 

"Why don't you take it easy for the rest of the night Spike. Get something to drink and take care of Buffy. I will stay here for as long as it takes for the 6th bag of blood to go down and to get him to drink all of the blood in his glass. After that Cordelia will be here and she can call us if she needs help."

Spike turned to leave, but before he reached the door Cordelia called him. "Spike thank you for all you've done. It will be comforting to know that you're here in California once Dr. Martin goes home." 

"Your welcome Cordelia. I never thought I would be able to actually practice medicine. This has been a gift for me as well." Spike said as he turned to leave. 

Cordelia looked at Dr. Martin. "What did he mean a gift?" 

"Well talk about it later Cordelia lets try to get Angel to drink his glass of blood." Angel was sleeping again but they woke him up and encouraged him to drink which was easy since he hadn't had anything since the night before. He greedily drank the whole thing. "Thanks I was hungry. Where is Spike?" Angel asked. "Dr. Martin sent him to get something to eat and get some sleep. Did you know that Spike was studying to be a medical doctor?" Cordelia asked Angel.

"Yes. Whenever Angelus and Darla would kill people in their homes Spike would look for medical books. He would often break into libraries just to read or take the medical books. He was a bloody terror throughout Europe but he always retained his thirst for knowledge in the medical field. The only thing I retained from before I was turned was my thirst for women, drinking and fighting." Angel gave a weak smile then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Dr. Martin took the blood bag from the pole and disconnected it from Angel and threw it away. She put the pole to the side and came and sat on the bed next to Angel and proceeded to take the needles out of his arm. Dr. Martin put her hand on Angels face and forehead. He felt cold to the touch now. Which was ok for him. She put her hand under the covers and touched his leg. They were still warm to the touch but not hot. "He is going to be just fine Cordelia. Why don't you sleep in your room tonight. I want you to get as much sleep as possible you look very tired. Spike and I are just down the hall if he should need anyone. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night Cordelia."

Dr. Martin went back to her room for a well earned rest. It was now 1 a.m. in the morning. She had been at it since 7 am the day before. 

  


At 5 am everyone was jolted from their sleep by a blood curdling scream coming from Angels room. Everyone came running to see what was going on. Wesley got to the room first. Angel had his arms stretched out and his left hand was pressed down into the pillow next to him. Each time he screamed his hand pressed down harder on the pillow. Wesley came over to him and shook him hard. "Wake up Angel, wake up, it's only a dream." Angel opened his eyes. He was able to see clearly now since the swelling around his eyes had gone down. He looked at Wesley. 

"Where's Cordy? I want Cordy." Angel said as his head sank back down onto the pillow. He was breathing hard and perspiring heavily. Dr. Martin and Cordelia came running in at the same time. Wesley told her that Angel was calling for her. She went to his side and sat on the bed. 

"Angel it's Cordy. I'm here Angel." Angel opened his eyes again. He sat up and threw his arms around her. "Don't leave me Cordy please don't leave me." He was crying as he hung onto her. Where were you Cordy. They were nailing me to the cross and I was calling for you but you didn't come. When they pounded those spikes into my hands it felt like a bolt of electricity was going thru my arm. Then when they put that one spike threw my feet I thought I was going to die. They kept hitting the spike over and over again. I could feel my bones being crushed more and more with each blow. I have never been in so much pain before." Angel hugged her tighter as though he thought if he kept her close to him the dream wouldn't come back. Dr. Martin and Spike were watching but did nothing. 

"Lets go everyone he was only dreaming." When everyone left Dr. Martin came over and put her hand on Angels forehead. He was still cool to the touch. 

"Put him down Cordelia." She did as she was told and went to the other side of the bed and got in under the covers. Angel had calmed down by then. When Dr. Martin turned to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed. Dr. Martin sat down on the edge of the bed. Angel just looked at her. 

"Dr. Martin why did He let this happen to me?" Angel asked with tears in his eyes. 

Dr. Martin bent down and put her hands on his shoulders. "If you think about it Angel you will have your answer. All I can say to you is remember the request that I made to you on behalf of Christ. Everything that they did to you Angel the Romans did to Christ. You are still alive Angel, Christ died from his crucifixion. He was on that cross until he died. That should tell you that Christ was made to suffer much more and He did it all for you and I and Cordelia. Why do you go through so much Angel? You could have killed yourself a long time ago. Why do you continue to fight the good fight? Why do you let yourself suffer so much? All you have to do is raise that sword a little slower."

Angel hesitated while he thought about it. Then he looked at her and said "I do it because of all the things I did when Angelus controlled me. I do it to atone for my sins against man and God. I do it for my redemption."

"So everything you do is for yourself right?" Dr. Martin said.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Angel answered. 

"Christ suffered and died for you and everyone else. He didn't have to be born of a woman. He didn't have to submit Himself to Joseph his stepfather. He didn't have to suffer anything. He could have just looked us over and told His Father that He wasn't going to suffer anything for the losers in this world since the majority of the people didn't care about Him anyway, but He didn't did he Angel. Everything He did He did for us."

"That still doesn't tell me why He let this happen to me." Angel asked Dr. Martin. She just looked at him then turned to Cordelia. Cordelia do you know why Christ has to take such drastic measures with Angel. Cordelia smiled at her she mouthed the word 'stubborn and hard headed'. Dr. Martin nodded yes. 

"Angel you are the most stubborn, hard headed person that I know of. You got yourself in all this trouble from the very beginning, and by beginning I mean when you left your fathers house. You are stubborn, hard headed and you have a hot temper."

"What do you mean hard headed and stubborn?" Angel asked with his temper making his voice go up a few decibels.

Dr. Martin and Cordelia just looked at each other and smiled.

"Angel I want you to try to go back to sleep or just lay here and think about what we have talked about. But I am going back to bed now. Good night."

  


* * *

  
  


TBC...........

  



	11. The Road Taken

Chapter 11 The Road Taken

  


"The road to perdition is paved with gold.

Straight, wide and easily traveled and many take it.

The road to heaven is hard to travel, filled with many rocks,

narrow, winding, twisting and difficult to travel. 

  
  


At 10 a.m. everyone but Angel and Cordelia were downstairs having a late breakfast. The previous day had been pretty exhausting and everyone had slept late. Dr. Martin was the last one to come downstairs. Everyone had made their own breakfast so the kitchen was kind of loaded with all kinds of different food items. She was still kind of tired so she just made herself a couple of fried eggs and toast with a large cup of coffee. Dr. Martin was just sitting down when they heard Angel screaming in pain again. Several people started to get up to go upstairs.

"Sit down everyone, Cordelia is up there with Angel. He's most likely dreaming again. If it's anything else she'll call us."

Upstairs in Angel's room Cordelia had been in the bathroom and had just gotten out of the shower when she heard him screaming. She ran out of the bathroom without even putting anything on but the towel she had wrapped around her body. 

"Angel, wake up, it's only a dream." Cordelia shouted as she shook his shoulders. Angel opened his eyes and looked around. He was breathing hard and perspiring heavily. She felt his forehead and found it to be warm. She took his temperature as Dr. Martin had instructed. It was 99 degrees which was high for Angel since he was normally cold to the touch. 

"Angel you're a little warm. At least warm for a normal human. How do you feel? Are you in pain?" Cordelia asked as she pulled down the covers and checked his chest for any of the wounds to see if they were still their or if they had healed. Almost all of the lacerations had healed over but they did appear to still be red which meant that his healing was still going very slowly. 

"Cordy I was dreaming that I was being nailed to the cross again. I could feel each strike of the hammer against my hand. Over and over again they hit the spike until the head of the spike almost crushed what was left of the bones. Then they went for my feet. When they drove the spike through both of them and hit the wood that's when I woke up." Angel put his arm over his face to hide his tears. After a few minutes he was able to get himself under control. 

"Cordy I was dreaming a lot last night. I dreamt that you had left my side for a few minutes and the gang of vampires grabbed me and were nailing me to the cross again. Then when you came back to me I was crying and telling you not to leave me again. It was so real I could feel the spikes going through my hands and feet."

Angel's eyes were starting to tear up. Cordelia sat by his side and whipped the tears away with a kleenex.

"Most of it was a dream Angel, but when you asked me never to leave you again, that was real. When you were screaming in pain in your dream I came running in. You opened your eyes and hugged me and asked me never to leave your side then you cried yourself to sleep again."

"I suppose everyone else was in here as well."

"Yes, you've scared everyone with your dreams."

"Their lucky that's all they had to put up with. The real thing was no picnic."

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Cordelia yelled. 

The door opened and Dr. Martin and Wesley walked in. 

"How are we doing this morning?" Dr. Martin asked.

"We are just fine. That is except for these holes in my hands, feet and side. Thank you for asking."

"My, my we are a little testy this morning. But then you went through hell yesterday so I guess I'll let it pass this time." Dr. Martin said while she came over to his bed to check on him. 

"I'm sorry Dr. Martin. Like you said I went through hell yesterday so I have a good excuse."

"Okay Angel apology excepted. Let me check your wounds and see how their healing. Cordelia while I'm checking Angel I think it would be a good idea for you to go and get something on before your towel slips and Wesley gets a treat." Cordelia grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes. 

Dr. Martin took his right arm and started to undo the bandages on his hand. There was some blood on the surface of the bandages but it looked old. As she carefully pulled off the last layer she was surprised to see a thin layer of skin had already grown over the palm and surface of his hand. She checked his feet as well and found that they also showed significant improvement. 

"How are you feeling Angel? Any pain?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Right now it's more uncomfortable rather then being painful." 

"Have you tried to get up and walk?" "No he just woke up." Cordelia answered for Angel as she came back into the room from the bathroom.

"Do you want to try?" Dr. Martin asked Angel. "Yes." he answered.

"Okay get up slowly Angel and lean on Wesley." 

"Uh, can you give me a minute first. Uh, Im not exactly dressed." Angel said.

"Angel, I'm your Doctor, I saw you in your birthday suit when Spike and I gave you a bath to clean you up yesterday."

"Yeah, but I was unconscious." Angel said as he actually turned red from embarrassment. 

Dr. Martin noticed this. Normally Angel didn't have any change to his skin coloring whenever he had any emotions such as anger or embarrassment.

"Okay Angel. Do you need help putting something on him Cordelia? I am sure Angel wouldn't mind if Wesley stayed?"

"No, I think I can manage."

"I don't want you putting your feet on the floor until we come back in Angel. Call me when your ready." Dr. Martin and Wesley went back out to the hallway and waited for Cordelia to call them when she was done.

"Would you call Spike up here Wesley. I think Angel will need help, he just doesn't know it yet." "Why, do you think he won't be able to walk yet?" "No I don't think he'll be able to, but you know Angel if he starts feeling better he'll try to walk when no one is around. So I would rather that it happen when I'm right there to take care of him because I believe he will go down." Wesley just smiled and went downstairs to get Spike. 

Spike and Wesley came upstairs just as Cordelia called for them to come in. Dr. Martin went in first. Cordelia had put some sweat pants on Angel and no shirt.

"Wesley and Spike, would you help Angel get up. Angel I want you to lean on them. Let them more or less carry you." Dr. Martin said.

Spike and Wesley went to Angel and carefully put his feet down. 

"Be careful of the wound in his side. "Cordelia said. 

"Don't grab us with your hands Angel, let us lift you. On three. One, two, three lift." Spike ordered Wesley and Angel.

Spike and Wesley lifted Angel at the same time. As instructed Angel leaned on them heavily. After a few seconds he felt more sure of himself and pushed Spike and Wesley away. He tried taking a few steps and immediately fell forward. Unfortunately he landed on his right side with his arm under him. Instead of protecting his wound it pushed his ribs into the still fresh wound in his lung. He also reopened the wounds in his feet and hands.

" Okay let's put him back to bed." Spike and Wesley turned Angel over. When they did they saw what his body was hiding. The wound in his side was bleeding so fast that it left a wide pool of blood on the carpet. Turning him over also started him coughing which brought up blood that had been going into his lung. 

"Spike lets go and get bandages, blood and all the other equipment to give him a transfusion. I'm going to get some surgical equipment so I can repair the wound in his side again. Cordelia hold a towel against his side as hard as you can without pushing him." With that said she ran after Spike to get everything they needed. They were back in only 10 minutes. Dr. Martin started to check Angels hands and feet again. His hands were ok. Only a small amount of blood was on the skin. New skin had already replaced what had torn. His feet was another matter. More specifically one foot wasn't looking to good. It was the one they had smashed while putting the spike through his feet. Dr. Martin looked at Angel. He was awake now and watching her. Cordelia said he had passed out for awhile after coughing up a lot of blood. She showed her the towel she had given Angel to use. It was covered in blood. 

"Angel can you tell me how your foot feels? Is it giving you any pain?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"It was hurting a lot before you came in but I can feel it healing."

"Tell me if this hurts." She proceeded to rotate his foot a little. When he didn't show any discomfort she rotated it more. When she did that he quickly grabbed her hand. He started breathing hard because of the sudden onset of the pain. 

"Angel release my wrist your hurting me." Angel released her hand immediately. She could see that she had caused him a lot of pain. He actually had tears from the pain. 

"I'm sorry Angel I can see I caused you a lot of pain, but I needed to do that so that I could see if the bones had come out of place again. Later today I am going to try it again. If your able to rotate your foot normally then we won't do anything more with it, but if you can't then we will have to open it again to reset the bones. I want you to lay down again so that I can listen to your lung." Angel was still breathing hard from the pain in his foot so she could listen for any blood in his lungs. "Cordelia bring a towel please." Dr. Martin had put her stethoscope on and put it to his right lung. When Angel took in his next breath nothing happened but she knew he hadn't taken in enough oxygen to fill all of his lung. She pressed on his left foot. The unexpected pain would make him take in more air. She got the reaction that she needed and Angel immediately started coughing up blood. Cordelia came over and put the towel to his mouth. He couldn't stop coughing and every time he coughed he brought up a lot of blood. Dr. Martin could hear a lot of liquid in his lung. It was also getting into his left lung. Every time he brought up blood some would go back down into the left lung. 

"Spike, lets give him something to make him sleep for an hour or two." "What do you want me to get?" "Have you been keeping up on all of the drugs that are available to us now?" "Yes."

"Then go ahead and make your choice of what we have downstairs and bring the bottle and syringe up with you, but make it fast." Spike ran downstairs and was back in 5 minutes. He showed her the bottle. She said "okay just go ahead and draw the amount you think it should be and let me know." Spike was in seventh heaven. When he was done he showed her and she gave a nod okay. Thirty minutes later Angel still wasn't asleep. She couldn't figure out why. 

"Wesley do you think Willow might have something that could make him sleep?"

"She might, I'll go and talk to her."

Wesley went downstairs looking for Willow. He found her sitting at the dining room table with the rest. 

"How is Angel Wesley?" Buffy asked. 

"When he tried to walk he fell down and reopened the wound in his side. He's bleeding quite a bit and Dr. Martin has to repair the damage again but she can't make Angel sleep for some reason. Willow she wants to know if you have something that can make him sleep for a few hours?"

"Yes I think I do. I'll meet you in Angel's room in a few minutes." Willow said. She looked at Buffy and said "Angel needs me again." She had the biggest grin on her face as she left. It always made Willow very happy any time she could help someone with her magic. Willow headed for Angel's room as soon as she left her's. When she arrived in Angels room she saw him sitting up with blood all over his sheets. He looked straight at her but didn't seem to recognize her. She went over to Dr. Martin. 

"Dr. Martin I have something that should put him to sleep for at least an hour perhaps 2."

"Do you know if there are any side affects to it?" Dr. Martin asked.

"No I used it before and nothing happened." 

"Okay go ahead and let's see what happens."

Willow took the powder out of it's package and put a small amount in her palm. She said a few words and gently blew the powder in Angels face. Angel immediately went to sleep. 

"Thank you Willow that was pretty good. Does it put him in a deep sleep where no matter what happens he won't wake up?" Dr. Martin asked Willow. 

"Yes, you can do what ever you want and he won't wake up."

"Good, thank you Willow. I'll let everyone know how he is as soon as I can. Thank you again."

Dr. Martin put her gloves on and sliced Angel's side open again. Their wasn't very much bleeding now since his heart had slowed down again. She had made a large incision so she could locate the rib that was causing him to bleed into his lung. When she found it she could see that it was just a small piece of bone that had split off and was piercing the lung. She removed it from the lung and it almost melted back into the rib. She went ahead and repaired the hole in his lung with just one line and threaded it in such a way that she could release all sutures by cutting only one line and pulling it through from the outside. She watched each layer repair itself as soon as the two sides met. After a surprisingly short time she was finished. All of his hands and feet had also been taken cared of also. Dr. Martin had been on her knees for a long time so Spike came over and helped her up. "I thought you were used to long periods of time on your knees." "Not that long. Thanks for helping me up. I'm usually not on them for more then 15 minutes at a time. Cordelia would you get some clean bedding. While he is out we can change his sheets. Wesley you can go I'm going to show them how to change the sheets while Angel is still in the bed. Then I am going to go and clean up. I'll see you later downstairs. Thanks for all your help Wesley."

After showing Spike and Cordelia how to change a bed while the patient was still in it she went to her room and cleaned up. Before leaving her room she picked up her Bible and then went back to check on Angel. Cordelia was just finishing with cleaning all of the blood off of Angel as Dr. Martin came through the door. 

"Cordelia why don't you go and get something to eat and then some rest. I'll stay with Angel for awhile." "Okay I can do with a break. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. I'll see you in an hour."

"Take your time Cordelia I have plenty to keep me busy." She held up her rosary and Bible. 

Dr. Martin pulled up a chair next to the bed and put her Bible down on the night stand and proceeded to say the Rosary. Thirty minutes later she noticed Angel was starting to get restless. 

He was making more noise as thought he was talking to someone. She couldn't understand anything he said though. He was dreaming they were nailing him to the cross again. Angels left arm went out again but this time instead of it ending in Angel waking up screaming it ended with Dr. Martin singing an Irish Lullaby. She started off slowly and lost so that she could enter his dreams quietly and without him noticing it. Within the next few minutes he quieted down and went into a deep natural sleep. Dr. Martin didn't notice that she had an audience. It was Cordelia. 

"That's a pretty good trick. I'll have to remember that. He dreams a lot and sometimes I find myself having to jump out of bed just for self preservation."

"Really! What are the dreams usually about? Does he tell you about them?"

Cordelia and Dr. Martin went to sit on the balcony. By now the sun was on the other side of the hotel so they left the french doors open so they could listen for Angel. The drapes were still closed and their wasn't any wind to blow them open. 

Dr. Martin and Cordelia just sat in silence for awhile. They were enjoying the quiet and the view. Then Cordelia asked "how did you learn that little trick of changing the direction of a persons dreams?" 

Dr. Martin smiled. "When I was a teenager I had a Doberman. I used to watch her sleeping and she would start twitching in her sleep. I presumed that she was dreaming. While I was watching her she started jerking more violently. She was moving in such a way that she seemed to be running in her sleep. It just came to me to get into her dreams by calling to her as though I was far away. As I called to her she would start to calm down and return to a peaceful sleep. When I went into psychiatry I tried it on patients and I found it had the same affect."

They sat in silence for awhile just watching the traffic go by. Then Dr. Martin broke the silence. "You'll have to learn those songs so you can sing it to your babies. After all they'll be half Irish."

"Do you really think well get their Dr. Martin? It seems like a wish instead of a reality."

"If your afraid of Angel dying before you can have those babies you can always have his sperm frozen."

"The problem with that is money." Cordelia had a smile on her face at first then she thought about the large amount of money it would take to store the sperm.

"Cordelia, Angel has his own Swiss bank account. Didn't you know that? Ask Wesley he knows Angel has money."

Angel was calling for Cordelia so they both got up. When they did Cordelia told Dr. Martin, "this has been a very enlightening conversation Dr. Martin, thank you."

When they went in Angel was just getting ready to call her name again. 

"I'm right here Angel."

"Oh, I didn't know you were their." Cordelia sat on the side of the bed. "Angel I want you to look at me and tell me if you were listening to our conversation."

Angel looked at her with the most innocent look he could give.

"I just woke up Cordelia, I didn't know you were on the balcony."

"Angel look into my eyes not at the wall behind me. Now tell me the truth."

"Okay, okay, yes I heard you. Wesley knows I have a lot of money but he doesn't know where or how much. I offered money once but he said he would rather that we have the agency pay for everything."

Cordy was quiet for a moment. "Will you tell me everything about it after we're married?"

"No Cordy I can't." Angel saw her starting to get mad. He tried pushing himself back against the headboard in a sitting position but it was causing him to much pain. Cordelia and Dr. Martin had to help him. When they were sure he was comfortable they sat down again.

"Dr. Martin would you call Wesley for me." Angel asked.

"Yes, I'll be right back." In a few minutes she was back with Wesley.

"Come in Wesley and pull up a chair. I wanted you to hear what I have to say. You are already aware of some of what I am going to tell Cordy. It's true Cordy, I do have a lot of money. It's true that it's in a Swiss bank account and it's in the millions. Exactly how much it is I don't know. I have several lawyer firms that I have dealt with for almost as long as I've been a vampire. Angelus liked toying with the rich. Each time he killed someone he took their money. Angelus and Darla took what they wanted or needed. So their was almost no expenses to speak of. When I was given my soul back that influx of money stopped but it continued to grow because of the interest. My mind was to busy with feelings of guilt in those days to dip into that money. I didn't use any of it until I agreed to work with the PTB and fight for my redemption. Remember the clothes I wore when I was first helping Buffy and the mansion that I owned in Sunnydale. That all came from those accounts. Cordelia if I told anyone of where and how to get to those accounts lives would be in danger. Your life could be in danger. Our future children's lives could be in danger. Do you understand Cordy? I will always provide for you and our children and this agency. But if we showed to much wealth humans would begin to wonder where it came from. We don't have anything to fear from other vampires because like the Italian mafia we don't mess with each others money or each others families because of money. I will set everything up in such a way that you won't ever have to be afraid of how you are going to live if I should die."

Cordelia had the look of a child that had just been scolded for wanting something that she was told she couldn't have. 

"Im sorry Angel I should have known you were only doing what was right. Do you forgive me?"

He smiled and grabbed her. "You know I do. Now go over to the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator and bring it over here please."

She did as she was told and brought the cookie jar back to Angel. It was an old Aunt Jamima cookie jar that would be worth a lot of money as a collectors item except this jar twisted at the top of the apron. Inside was a thousand dollars. Angel took it out and gave it to Cordelia. 

"I want all of you girls to go out and have fun."

Cordy squealed like a teenager. She hugged him then went running out of the room. Wesley was laughing so hard he was crying.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked. 

"Cordelia, she's so predictable."

"Dr. Martin is their a way that I could give you information in an envelope and your order could hold onto this envelope and open it only upon my death?"

"Yes, I think we could but I would have to talk to our Mother General about this first." Dr. Martin said. "I understand." Angel said. 

"Wesley I wanted you to hear this because I am going to trust you with the care of my families finances in case of my death. You and I both know that no matter how much you and Cordy argue she trusts you implicitly. In fact she is the one that made me understand that you were only trying to protect Connor and I when you took him from me."

Wesley's head was down. He always felt bad whenever anything about this dark time for them was mentioned. 

"Thank you Angel for having so much faith in me."

Dr. Martin got up to warm up a glass of blood for Angel or O Pos as Cordelia calls it.

"I think that's enough for now Angel. Drink this then well leave and I want you to get some sleep. I'm going to turn the television on for you. You are to leave it on even when you start to fall asleep. The sound of the TV will help to prevent you from having bad dreams."

"Why would the TV prevent the nightmares?" Wesley asked. 

"Have you ever gone to sleep watching a favorite show and the next day you find that you've dreamed about the characters on the show or movie?"

"Yes, I fell asleep once watching Bay Watch one night and the next day I remembered dreaming about it." Wesley said.

"Television or a movie are excellent help for a person that's having nightmares because our minds pickup on this external feed and circumvents the nightmares in our mind and will usually push the nightmares to the back."

Dr. Martin watched Angel as he drank all of the blood. Then she took the glass from him and cleaned it and put the glass away in the cabinet. She went back to Angel and asked him "do you want to lye down now?"

"Yes, I think I can sleep some more."

Dr. Martin took one of the towels from the bathroom and placed it under Angel so that he could be lifted by 2 people. 

"Wesley would you help me please?"

Wesley came to the bed and Dr. Martin pointed to the other side of the bed.

"Angel I don't want you to put any pressure on your hands or feet. Let us move you. Okay Wesley on the count of three well grab the ends of the towel and move him down on the bed so he can lay down flat."

"Okay." Wesley answered.

"Lets go, 1,2,3." Dr. Martin said as they both grabbed the ends of the towel and lifted Angel so that he was down further on the bed. Dr. Martin removed one of the pillows they had used to prop him up in order to make him more comfortable. 

"Thank you Wesley for your help. Angel don't get out of bed. Don't put any pressure at all on your feet or hands. I want you to have complete bed rest for at least 2 days." After hearing that from Dr. Martin, Angel said "2 days?"

"Yes two days, and don't even try anything because I have another Vampire in the hotel that can hear you if you try to get out of bed. Do you understand Angel?"

"Yes mother I promise to be good and stay in bed."

Dr. Martin turned the TV on. She came back to the bed and straightened Angels blanket and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight mother. Mother can Cordy sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes Angel. I'll send her up when she gets back." She gave him a light slap on his face. 

"Wise guy."

As Dr. Martin and Wesley left the room and reached the stairs Wesley turned to Dr. Martin. 

"I noticed how you were treating him like he was your own son. He was having fun just taking as much as you could give." Wesley and Dr. Martin were both laughing. They sat down on the stairs and talked for awhile. 

"Wesley no matter how old we get we never forget how safe we felt when our mothers held us in her arms and rocked us whenever we needed it. I think that is why we all instinctively rock a person when we hold them in our arms to comfort them. 

You men are all about the same age I believe. Angel was in his early 20s when he was turned so your all about the same. When I was still in college I met my husband and I got pregnant right away. About 4 years after my son was born my husband was coming back from the baby sitters with our son. A drunk driver slammed into the side of their car as they were going through an intersection. He had a big truck and our car was small. Neither my husband or my son survived. They died instantly. My son would have been about the age that Angel looks now. When I get to tuck him in like I did just now I think of my son. A couple of nights ago I sung an Iris lullaby to Angel to help him sleep. He said it was what his mother used to do for him when he was little. When I went to bed that night I cried myself to sleep thinking about my baby. Angel, for awhile, is taking the place of the son that I lost. 

When Cordelia came up it was 10 o'clock at night. Angel was sleeping when she came in. She quietly went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out he was awake. 

"Hi, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"Okay, resting as ordered. Can you get me some of your special O Pos drink?"

"Sure no problem." Cordelia said as she went to the little refrigerator in the room and took out a bag of blood and some water for her. After warming the blood up with some chili powder in it she came back to Angel and put it on the bed stand.

"Your going to have to sit up to drink this. Now don't do anything yourself. Let me do everything." Cordelia raised him up into a sitting position than swung his legs over so that he could sit on the side of the bed. She gave him his drink and she took her water and sat next to him.

"How we doing?" She asked him.

"Im good. Thank you. Did you girls have fun tonight?

"Yes we sure did. We went to Caritas. Had a few drinks sang some stupid songs on stage. Then slunk away in embarrassment. After that we had coffee. All I could think of after that was getting back to you. I was already missing you. Were not married yet but I feel like an old married woman already. I feel like Im just not complete until I have you in my sights again." She gave Angel a kiss.

"Would you do something else for me Cordy?"

"Sure Angel what would you like?"

"See the Bible on the Stand? Dr. Martin left it here. She marked certain pages. Would you read it to me? Then read the papers she left under it."

Cordelia opened the Bible and she started to read the section that Dr. Martin had marked down.

She had marked down the chapters of John Chapters 18 thru 19. Cordelia read of Jesus arrest and Crucifixion. She could see that at least one of the vampires that had tortured and crucified Angel had read the Bible, because what they did to Angel was very similar. When she was done she picked up the American Medical Association Journal that had an article on the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ. The article gave the medical explanation as to how Jesus had suffered and what were the ramification of the torture He suffered and also explained exactly how He had suffered from the nails being hammered into His hands and feet. It also explained why water came out of His side when the Roman soldiers pierced it with a spear. 

Angel listened without saying anything. He didn't move, he didn't show any emotion, he didn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence he finally said something.

"Cordy would you help him to lay down now?"

"Sure Angel." Cordelia got up and lifted his legs up and onto the bed. 

"Lets take your shirt and pants off Angel, you've been in them all day."

Angel didn't say anything he just let her take his shirt and pants off. She covered him in a sheet and blanket. When she turned off the lights and went to turn the television off he told her to leave it on. Cordy took off her robe and crawled into bed with him.

"Are you okay Angel?" Angel turned to her and kissed her. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He felt her against him and smelled the scent of her hair. It was soft to the touch and smelled so fresh and clean. 

"He didn't have anyone while He was hanging from the cross for over 3 hours. I was only nailed to that cross for an hour or so. Cordy I've never been in so much pain before. I've never broke down before. I mean I have never been tortured or hurt so bad that I finally gave up and wanted to die, but they broke me yesterday morning Cordy. When they nailed me to that cross I broke, and I wanted to die. He went through all of that torture and suffering for us Cordy. The pain and suffering that I go through is all for me. I'm self centered and self serving. Everything I do I do for me. Jesus went through all of that suffering for us. For all of the people that were yet to be born."

"In the morning Cordy I want you to go and tell Dr. Martin I got the message and Im ready to talk to her friend."

Cordelia raised herself onto her elbow and kissed him. She put her arm around his neck and he laid his head on her breasts and went to sleep. Cordelia felt protective of him. She didn't want him to suffer anymore. She thought of how the Blessed Mother must have felt as she cradled the body of her son in her arms, but unlike Cordelia, Jesus's mother held her Sons lifeless body in her arms.

That night Angel started to dream his nightmare again but it ended before it went to far. The movie on the television pushed the crucifix and spikes to the side in his mind and replaced it with people in the movie just like Dr. Martin said it would do. 

In the morning when Cordelia woke up she went to her room and got dressed. When she came out she saw Dr. Martin just passing her door. 

"Dr. Martin, good morning."

"Good morning Cordelia, how did you two sleep last night?"

"I think we both got a good nights rest." They walked together downstairs. No one else was up yet so they were able to have some coffee together and talk.

"How did Angel sleep last night?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Pretty good. He became active for a few minutes, but he calmed down after awhile. He didn't have any nightmares this time."

"That's good. It's amazing how the television can have such an influence on our unconscious mind."

"Dr. Martin. Last night Angel asked me to read the passages in the Bible that you had marked. Then he asked me to read the AMA article on the crucifixion of Jesus. When I was finished he said how Jesus suffered so much for everyone and for those of us that hadn't even been born yet. He also said that every thing he does he does for himself, which I guess he means he fights and suffers for his redemption. Angel wanted me to tell you that he got the message and would like to speak to your friend. He said you would understand."

"Yes I know exactly what he means." Dr. Martin bowed her head and made a silent prayer of thanks. When she raised her head and looked at Cordelia she had tears pouring down her face and yet she was smiling. "Were almost there Cordelia, were almost there." She hugged Cordelia then picked up her cup of coffee and went into Angels office as she wiped the tears from her face and blew her nose. She was still smiling when she went into his office and closed the door. 

Dr. Martin pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and opened it. It had Father Barris's number on it. The number was a direct line to Father Barris's office. The phone rang several times before he picked it up. "All Souls Catholic Church, Father Barris speaking."

"Hello Fr. Barris this is Sister Martin." "Oh hello, how is everything going?"

"Very good Father. Angel is ready to see you now."

"When do you want me to come over or can he come here?"

"I think he would be more comfortable here in his own environment. Is tomorrow at 3 p.m. okay?" 

"Yes that will be fine. Did you want to have mass celebrated their right after?" 

"Let me get back with you on that. I need to talk to Angel today. I'll call you this evening and let you know if well come to the church or if you have to bring everything with you. Good by and thank you."

Dr. Martin hung up and took her coffee cup and went back into the kitchen where Cordelia was cooking breakfast for everyone. She had the large coffee maker already going and was mixing a large batch of pancake mix and bacon in the microwave. She had several layers of bacon and paper towels all ready to be started as soon as everyone started coming downstairs.

Buffy, Willow and Fred were the first to come down. The men came down a few minutes later.

"Good morning everyone."

No matter how many times Buffy and Willow saw it, it was always a bit of a shock seeing Cordelia being domestic. 

"Good morning, can we help?" Buffy asked.

"Yes you sure can. Do you know if the men are coming down pretty soon?" Just as Cordelia asked, the men started coming down.

"Oh good, everyone's down. Well someone can start the pancakes on the big grill. It's big enough to take about 10 pancakes at a time. The bacon is already in the microwave all you have to do is start it. Someone can set the table. Fred would you help them find everything? Im going to see if Angel can come down."

After everyone was starting their chosen task Cordelia went upstairs. 

"Dr. Martin do you think Angel could join us?" Cordelia asked when she saw her in the hallway.

"Lets check him to see how he's healing first." Dr. Martin said as she joined Cordelia. Dr. Martin turned around and yelled downstairs for Spike to join her. 

Spike was beside them in just a few seconds. Dr. Martin just looked at him. "That would come in mighty handy if I could do that sometimes."

They continued walking into Angels room. "I could make that possible if you want." Spike said with a wicked grin on his face. 

Angel was awake when they came in. "I heard that Spike, don't even joke about it. Understand?"

"Okay, okay don't pop a stitch. I am sure she knows I was only kidding her."

If looks could kill Spike would be dust right now. Dr. Martin had never seen Angel so mad before. 

"So you want to come downstairs with the rest?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes, I'm not having anywhere near as much pain as I was last night. I didn't say anything to Cordy but I guess she noticed I was getting tired of being stuck in here for so long. 

"Okay lets see." Dr. Martin pulled the cover down so she could see the wound in his side. She ran her fingers over the area where she had cut him open just yesterday. Their was no discoloration of the skin. It was as though it had never happened. She pressed the area a little harder and watched his reaction. Nothing. Either he was hiding it real well or else it really was healed all the way through. 

"Cordelia is their cuticle scissors or fingernail clippers in here and some alcohol?"

"Yes their both in the bathroom." "Okay would you get them and wash them real good then pour the alcohol on them and bring them here. Thanks."

Dr. Martin got up and followed Cordelia in the bathroom. "Cordelia by any chance would their be a wheelchair here."

"Yes, Fred and I found one in the basement. I guess they kept it for residents. It's pretty old but it still works. Here's the scissors. I'll call Fred and tell her to have someone bring it upstairs."

Dr. Martin took the scissors and alcohol and Cordelia called downstairs to Fred. 

"I'm going to take that one stitch out Angel." When Dr. Martin sat down and looked up at Angel she saw a small amount of blood on the sheet in front of him. 

Spike saw her looking at the sheet. "He was coughing a little while you were talking to Cordelia."

"If you think about it Angel can you make yourself breath?" Angel looked at Spike. "I don't know I've never thought about actually doing it." "Well you think about it and I'll go and get my stethoscope."

"You can do it, don't you remember when Angelus smoked cigarettes.

"You used to smoke?" Dr. Martin was surprised to hear that. Especially since Angel was always telling Spike to take it outside.

"I didn't but Angelus did. I guess that's why I'm so much against it."

"I'm glad because cigarette smoke stinks. It stays on your clothes, in your car, in your house, cigarettes just stink." Cordelia said. 

"Well why don't you figure out how to do it and I'll go to my room to get my stethoscope."

Cordelia was standing nearby and listening. "I have an idea how you can get your lungs to take in enough air to give Dr. Martin the affect that she wants." She tore a piece of paper off of a sheet and rolled it up small so that it looked like a cigarette. 

"Here pretend your smoking a cigarette."

Angel took the rolled paper and put it to his mouth to try it. Dr. Martin was just coming back into the room. 

"Hold it Angel, let me listen to your chest." Dr. Martin went and sat on the side of his bed. She put the stethoscope on and placed it on Angels chest. 

"Okay try it now."

Angel put the pretend cigarette to his mouth and drew in air then blew it out. "Hey I did it." Angel said with a smile.

"Okay do it again, but try to take a deeper breath."

Angel did as instructed and was rewarded with a fit of coughing. When he finally stopped he laid back, he was exhausted. He had blood running down from the corner of his mouth and on the sheets. Cordy brought over a wash cloth to clean the blood off of his face, chest and arms. 

"You okay now?" Dr. Martin asked Angel. "Yeah, it's times like this that makes me glad I don't have to breath all of the time." 

"Alright then I don't hear any congestion in either lung so it could be that your bleeding again or it could be old blood in the lung that you were coughing up. If you are bleeding I don't think that it's very much. Just a little could cause an irritation to the lung though and that would cause the coughing. For now Angel I think it would be best to leave the stitch in and in a few hours I will remove it. I just want you to take it easy. Try not to get excited about anything while you are downstairs. I am going to have my eyes on you at all times. I will be able to better judge what is going on inside of you. I just have to play it by ear, so to speak, because your body just isn't acting like Spike tells me it should. Okay Angel?" "Okay Dr. Martin I promise to be good." 

Just then Connor came in with a wheelchair. "Fred said you wanted this. Is Angel well enough to come downstairs?"

"Yes I think he can come downstairs. Spike and you can pick him up and put him in the chair. When they pick you up Angel don't put your right arm up. Just let it hang at your side. I don't want to take any chances with the source of that blood your coughing up."

Spike pulled Angels legs over and helped him put his sweat pants on. They had a little difficulty with the top since he couldn't put his right arm up. Dr. Martin was watching this little comedy of errors and laughing under her hand. This went on for five minutes before Cordelia finally felt sorry for Angel and went over to help him. 

"Let me have it Spike. Pay attention so that when you have to dress your children you'll know how to do it."

She took the shirt and held it up with the front facing her. She then took the right sleeve and rolled it up and put Angels arm in it without raising the arm. She then told him to put his head down so she could put it over his head. The shirt was now being held in place by his neck and he could then put his arm through the left arm of the shirt without pulling on the right side. She straightened the shirt and stepped back.

"That guys is how you dress a 2 year old that doesn't want to co-operate or an adult male that can't raise his right arm." Cordelia said. 

"Okay Uncle Connor, lets get big Daddy in his chair. You take his right side. Hold onto my arm when we pick him up. On the count of 3. 1...2....3." Working together they were able to put Angel into the wheel chair without causing him any pain. 

"Thanks boys. I'll give you an extra tip in your pay envelopes this week." Angel said. 

Spike pushed Angels chair out of the door and to the elevator. The rest went down by way of the stairs. When the elevator doors opened Spike pushed him to the dining room and to the head of the table which was his usual position. Cordelia went to the kitchen to warm up a pint of O Pos with cinnamon. When she came back to the table everyone had taken their seats and started in on their breakfast. Everyone concentrated on their breakfast for awhile and ate in silence. After about 15 minutes Angel cleared his throat loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at Angel. When he saw that he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat again.

"Uh, Cordelia and I want to thank everyone for all they've done for me. Without all of you I think Cordelia would have been sleeping next to a pile of dust. I cannot begin to tell you how much this means to me. I want to thank you all."

Since no one said anything Giles decided to speak up.

"Angel I think I speak for everyone here because we don't often get to say it. No thanks is needed. We are all an unusual group of people. We fight evil in the most unusual circumstances. I think Wesley will agree with me when I say this has been a very educational event. But we have discussed this matter between ourselves and we have decided that everything that has happened will be kept out of the Watchers Chronicles. We look upon ourselves as 2 branches of a larger family. The Slayers's family, which I can't for the life of me remember why or how it came about but they named our group the Scoobies." Everyone laughed at that. No one else could remember either. 

"When you left Sunnydale to come to Los Angeles you created the Angel Investigation part of the family. When we need help, you drop everything, and come running. When you need help we come. If we were to loose either you or Buffy it would be a devastating blow to the family. We've all been through a lot over the past number of years. We've gained and lost lovers. We all seem to find strength in each other though so we continue to return to our family and to help support each other. As I said before Angel no thanks is needed. We are all family and we help each other because that's what family does." 

Dr. Martin noticed Angels head started to droop a little. She got up from her chair and went over to his side. "Angel are you getting tired?"

"Yes, I'm getting tired now Spike could you take me back to my room please." 

"Sure Angel." Spike took Angel back up to his room while Cordelia and Dr. Martin followed. Spike asked Conner to come and help him pick Angel up and put him to bed. 

After they put him to bed Dr. Martin came over to the bed. "How are you doing Angel?" "I don't know why but I got so tired all of a sudden. I felt like it was all I could do to hold my head up."

"You just need time to rest Angel. Let your body recuperate. You need to rebuild your strength again. Only rest will do that for you. Today you did a little bit. You went downstairs and had breakfast. Tomorrow you will be able to do a lot more. Tomorrow though Fr. Barris will be coming so you will have to take short rest periods. I want you to rest for now though. Tonight you can get up again and move around a little."

"I don't understand though. Why is it taking me so long to recover." Angel said. He sounded scared. 

"Angel, I believe this is happening to help you. How it is helping you I don't know, but Angel think about it. If you were able to get around easily again you may not have chosen the path that you are on now. Things happen to us that we don't understand at the time but later when things settle down and we can look back and examine every thing we can then see Gods wisdom in all of it. Go to sleep now Angel you have a lot to go through tomorrow. I'll see you later tonight."

Dr. Martin and the rest left. Cordelia stayed with Angel. She turned the TV on so that he wouldn't dream again. Then she went to lay down beside him and hold him in her arms again. Once again he laid his head on her breasts. Neither one said anything. He listened to the beat of her heart. The thought came to him that one day he would hear the beating heart of their child inside of her as it grew. Their baby would be warm and safe inside of her and he would be the one holding her and keeping her safe in his arms. 

"It's hard being born again isn't it Angel?" Cordelia said. "Yes it is." Angel answered. 

* * *

TBC............


	12. The PTBS Boss Sends Help

Chapter 12 "I gave thee my love" 

  


The next morning Cordelia woke up early. She took a quick shower and went downstairs to get breakfast for her and Angel. She wanted to have a quiet breakfast with him today. Also because she was hungry but not for food. He was going to have a busy day and she wanted to get as much time with him as possible. It was 8 a.m. in the morning and she felt lucky that no one was up yet. Cordelia made some toast and scrambled eggs for herself and a nice big glass of O Pos and cinnamon for Angel. She was taking everything upstairs when she ran into Dr. Martin coming downstairs. 

"Dr. Martin, good morning. Angel wants to get up this morning. Can we try getting him up after everyone has had their breakfast?" "Good morning Cordelia. Yes we can do that. I think he'll be able to do a lot better today. I'll see you in an hour or so."

Cordelia went into Angels room. She was thinking to herself that it wouldn't be to long before she'll be saying 'our room'. That little thought helped to put a smile on her face when she went into the bedroom. Angel was already sitting up. 

"Well I see your hands must be feeling a lot better." She put the tray of food on the bed so that it would sit between them then she poured 2 cups of coffee that she had started before she went downstairs. She put one cup on the night stand by Angel and went to the other side and put hers on her night stand then climbed into bed again while Angel held onto the tray. The television was still on so they watched the morning news while they had they're breakfast. Angel had one of Cordelia's toast. She watched him as he dipped the toast in the warm blood. As he was doing this he began to feel as though someone was watching him. He turned and saw Cordelia watching him. 

"You know I always wanted to ask you how you liked the taste of that blood you drank that time you were impregnated with that demon seed." Angel asked.

"When did I do that?" "Don't you remember when you looked like you were about 8 months pregnant. Wesley and I were talking by the kitchen and you went to the refrigerator and took out a container of pigs blood and you drank it right from the container. You didn't bother to warm it up or put it in a glass. When you were done you put the container back into the refrigerator, wiped your mouth with your sleeve, closed the fridge door and turned to go back to the bedroom. When you saw us looking at you all you said was 'I was thirsty'."

"I don't remember doing that. Let me taste yours and I'll tell you if I like it or not." Cordelia tried to grab his glass of blood. Angel held it just out of her reach. "No Cordy, you might get sick from it. Angelus protects me from any problems that it can cause me. The blood can carry everything that's bad about pork. You were just lucky when you drank it that one time." "Spoil sport." Cordy said as she finished the rest of her breakfast. 

"I saw Dr. Martin as I was coming to the room. I told her that you wanted to try getting up again. I guess she let us sleep last night instead of waking us up to let you try walking around." Cordelia finished her breakfast and put the tray on Angels lap. Then got out of bed and put the tray on the table and turned the TV off and then went to the door and locked it.

"I see your still hungry." Angel said as he drank the rest of his blood. Cordelia took off her nightgown and pulled the sheet and blanket all the way off of Angel then pulled his boxers off.

"Yes I am hungry but not for anymore food. Lets see how well healed you are. Lucky for me when they dragged you behind that truck the top of your pants were protecting the most important part on you." 

"What would you have done if it didn't." Angel asked her as he watched her.

"Well first I would have wrote to the manufactures of the pants. Then ...I would have gone after each .... and every..... one.... of them and cut their equipment off. Cordelia kissed his body going lower with each kiss as she said each word. She started to kiss him all over. She started on his lips then traveled all the way down to his feet then up again. She lingered half way up to play with him a little. As Angel became aroused Cordelia could hardly wait for him to be ready for her, she was so hungry. She continued back up his chest laying kisses all over his chest and biting and pulling at his nipples. All the time she was doing this she was rubbing her breasts against him. Angel pulled her up so he could reach her mouth. Cordelia kissed him then straddled him and came down on him. It was warm and moist inside of her and he slid in easily. She tightened her muscles around him as she moved her hips up and down. Cordelia was doing all of the work because she was afraid he might get sick and they would have to stop, but he had no problem breathing and his heart was working perfectly and delivering all the blood he needed to his lower extremities. She bent down and kissed his lips. All the time she was raising and lowering her hips. Angel reached down between her legs and helped her to obtain what she wanted. After she reached that peak that she was hungering for she collapsed on top of Angel. She was still on top of him when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, what about me. Your not done yet." Angel was still hard as a rock and eager to get what he wanted. She lifted herself off of him and said "I can hear Dr. Martin coming upstairs. If she lets you get up I'll take care of you when I help you shower." 

Cordelia ran to the freezer and put some ice in a towel and threw it at him. He placed the towel on himself to help his erection to go down faster. He turned his face into the pillow and yelled. Cordelia was laughing. Angel gave her the towel with the ice in it so she could dump the ice cubes and put the towel in the hamper. She unlocked the door and ran to help him put his boxers back on and throw the sheet and blanket back on. Then she jumped in bed beside him. She was giggling all the time like a school girl that thought she was pulling the wool over her parents eyes. She lowered her hand down his boxers to see if he was okay. "Stop that your going to get me started again." Angel said as he pulled her hand up. Cordelia was still giggling as she kissed him. Within the next minute Dr. Martin knocked on the door. 

"Come in Dr. Martin." Angel answered because Cordelia was still trying to stop laughing.

"What's all the commotion about. I could hear you two down the hall." "We where just playing." Angel said. "Your obviously feeling better now Angel. Having any problems or pain?" All the time Dr. Martin was talking to Angel Cordelia was on his side, where he couldn't see her, making gestures that was telling Dr. Martin exactly what they were doing. Angel realized that Dr. Martin was watching Cordelia while she was talking to him. He turned around real fast and caught her making a gesture that represented an erection. "What are you doing Ms. Chase?" "Why nothing Mr. Martin. I was just stretching my fingers and hands." "I'll stretch your fingers for you." Angel tried to grab her hand but she pulled them away and put them under her breasts and leaned forward so that he couldn't grab them. Angel went after her and picked her up out of the bed and started to pull her towards the balcony. 

"Angel stop I don't have anything on." "That's the idea. You were embarrassing me in front of the good Doctor. Let's see how you like it."

Dr. Martin was laughing. She was remembering how her husband and her used to play like this. It wasn't very often but once in a blue moon something would happen that would make her remember. 

"Well at least we got your shorts back on but I don't have anything. Besides it's daylight and you can't open the drapes." He stopped and put her down.

"Well I guess you got me there." He sat down on the floor. He just stared at her. Cordelia saw him staring at her so she posed for him. "Cordelia stop that, your teasing him. Besides he has to keep his mind on this afternoon." Dr. Martin said, even though at the same time she was laughing. "Tell me Angel, just out of curiosity, what are you thinking of when you look at Cordelia like that?"

Without hesitation Angel answered. "Why have I been chosen by this Goddess. She could have her pick of any human male, but she fell in love with me. A vampire with a lot of extra emotional baggage. A man that couldn't even think of making love to her, because he would then know perfect happiness and that would be the end of him." Cordelia walked towards him and Angel got up on his knees and put his arms around her waist and held her close. He looked up into her eyes and said "thank you Cordelia Chase for choosing to love me."

Cordelia looked at him and kissed him gently on the forehead and hugged his head against her. "I love you Angel because you are my Prince Charming. You are my Romeo and I am your Juliet.

Cordelias Juliet: "Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

Angels Romeo: Oh wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Cordelias Juliet: What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?

Angels Romeo: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

Cordelias Juliet: I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again.

Angels Romeo: Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?

Cordelias Juliet: But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but

For the thing I have:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea, 

My love as deep; the more I give to thee,

The more I have, for both are infinite. 

Cordelia grabbed his hair so that he was looking straight up at her and kissed him. "I always wanted to play that scene from Romeo and Juliet, this seemed like the perfect time." Cordelia said. 

Dr. Martin had been watching them. It made her heart feel warm that they felt comfortable doing this in front of her. It was like they had excepted her into their family and she was like Angels mother. Once again she thought of her son that died so long ago. Her son would have been about the same age that Angel looked to be. Her eyes were starting to tear up but she quickly wiped them away. 

"Okay you guys, save it for tonight. It's 1:30 p.m. so get yourself ready. Cordelia, do you have that card I gave you." Dr. Martin asked. "Yes it's in my purse." "Would you give it to Angel please. The card she is going to give you has the words that are said to the priest and the prayer which is the Act of Contrition. When your ready go up to room 412 and I'll bring Fr. Barris up to the room." Dr. Martin left the room. Cordelia had put her robe on and was standing by Angel. When Dr. Martin left the room Cordelia untied her robe again and let it fall to the floor. She pulled Angels boxers off of him and took his hand and led him to the bathroom and the shower. When the water was warm enough she went in and Angel followed her. Cordelia started to bath Angel while he washed his hair. When he was done rinsing himself off Cordelia started to give him what she had promised. She started by kissing him with her lips while her hand traveled to his penis. She could feel his body getting warmer as his heart started to beat faster. She felt his erection pressing against her stomach. In all the time that they had been making love together he had never asked it of her and she had never offered oral sex. This time though she didn't ask she just did it. She started by kissing him all over his neck and traveled down his chest until she got to her knees and took him into her mouth. She played with him and used her hands as well to give him what he wanted. This wasn't making love this was just plain sex so she knew their would be no problem with Angel experiencing perfect happiness. She continued until he experienced a mind blowing orgasm and he sunk to the floor of the shower. 

"Cordy you are going to make the perfect wife. Where did you learn to do that?" He gave a slight shudder as he continued to ejaculate more semen onto the shower floor. Cordelia came over to him and kissed him gently. "The next time we have sex Angel it will be as husband and wife. I will take you inside of me and keep all that you have to give. I want a baby as soon as we can. I want to hold your baby in my arms and rock him as he suckles at my breast. I want to see perfect happiness on your face and for you to get to hold your baby in your arms. Not just for a few weeks but for the ten years that it takes for him to grow up and want to let go of mommy and daddy's hand. Now lets get up because we have used up all of the hot water and I'm getting cold." "You still haven't told me where you learned to do that." Angel asked as they got out of the shower and dried off. 

"Fred and I went to a Triple X theater. It was very educational. I've dated a lot of teenagers and a few men Angel, but except for that demon seed spreader you are my first and I hope the only other man that I will ever have sex with. I only know about making love from my books and magazines and what I've learned from you. I know that you would never ask me to do what I just did. Fred is more or less in the same boat. So we decided to go to school. What I just did for you was a result of that school film." "Well as your teacher I am going to give you an A++." Cordelia stood on her toes and kissed him. "Now go and wait in the bedroom while I get dressed or I'll never make it upstairs." Cordelia went into the bedroom and put her robe on. She poured herself some coffee and curled up on Angels favorite chair. Angel came out in about 15 minutes and went to get some clean clothes. He dressed in comfortable clothes that was in his favorite color of black and gray. He headed for the door then turned around. 

"Cordelia I left you some clothes in my closet so you don't have to go back to your room to get dressed. Please do not leave this room until I come back. Okay?" "I promise Angel." Cordelia got up from the chair and came over to him at the door. She looked at him with concern. 

"Would you like me to go with you Angel?" 

"No, this is something I have to do by myself." Angel reached down and took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Cordy. I love you so much it hurts." He took her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her as though he had to get enough of her to last him for awhile.

At exactly 3 p.m. Angel was in room 412 pacing back and forth. Downstairs Fr. Barris was just driving up to the hotel. Dr. Martin was waiting for him in front. 

At the same time Buffy, Gunn, Willow and Fred were watching the unoccupied building across from the hotel for any sign of activity. 

As Fr. Barris drove up and exited his car Fred and Willow saw a light moving. Each one made a note of exactly where they saw the light. Buffy and Spike made their way over to the other side of the street through the sewer system. Everyone had headphones on so they could communicate with each other. Fred told Spike and Buffy exactly where to go. As per Angels instructions Buffy and Spike observed and listened only. Their was a total of 5 demons at the windows with powerful camera lenses. Each one was filming the activities at the Hyperion's different floors. The inside of the building had been gutted by looters. If it wasn't needed to hold the walls up, it was taken. The one time office building had a center that went all the way up to the ceiling. At the top was a skylight. Fortunately for Spike the sun had already gone down beyond the skylight. The demons were making so much noise talking to each other all Spike and Buffy had to do was just listen. They knew that eventually one of them would have to come out. 

They didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later one came out and headed downstairs. Buffy and Spike hid in one of the offices. The demon came down to the first floor and out to the parking garage which apparently was still usable. Spike had followed him and got the license plate numbers. 

Spike called Buffy. 

"Buffy lets go, I got the license numbers and I know what type of demon he was."

Just as they were about to leave one of the demons came out of the room. Thinking quickly Spike grabbed Buffy and started kissing her and putting his hands up her blouse. What he expected to happen, happened.

"Hey you two get a room." The demon upstairs shouted. Buffy fell into her part and screamed in surprise. Spike jumped back and grabbed Buffy's hand and started running. 

"Sorry we thought the place was empty."

They ran to the parking garage and went to the entrance to the sewers. They didn't stop until they got back into the Hyperion. They were laughing so hard they didn't notice everyone else looking at them. 

Giles stepped forward. "Did you two have that much fun or did you get what we sent you over there for?"

Buffy and Spike where looking down at the floor and acting like two kids that had been caught doing something wrong. 

"Well you had to kind of be there to see the humor in what happened." Spike said.

"Uh, yes Giles we got the information." Buffy said.

It was then that she noticed that the furniture had all been moved to the side and a bunch of chairs were lined up in front of a table. 

"What's going on guys?" Buffy asked.

"Were going to have Mass said here. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up and wear something nice Buffy." Giles said. 

They were so shocked they just went upstairs without any further questions.

"Well that has to be a first. She has never followed my instructions without questions. If only I could write this down in the Chronicles. Oh well I can always hope that this will happen again." Giles could always hope. Everyone else made their way upstaires to ge dressed. Giles took his glasses off and wiped them and followed the rest upstairs.

Dr. Martin had led Fr. Barris up to the 4th floor and knocked on the door of 412. 

"Come in." Angel answered on the other side of the door.

Dr. Martin went in first and Fr. Barris followed. As usual the heavy drapes were closed tight to prevent the sunlight from coming in.

"Angel this is Fr. Patrick Barris. Fr. Barris this is Angel Liam Martin my cousin. Angel smiled at that introduction. He shook Fr. Barris's hand.

"Good afternoon Father, thank you for coming here."

"I am very much aware of your special circumstances Angel and it was no problem."

Dr. Martin turned to Angel. She went to him and hugged him. "Remember Angel that Fr. Barris is only a representative of Christ. When you make your confession it will be Christ sitting in the chair and not Fr. Barris. She made the sign of the cross on his forehead and left and closed the door behind her.

Fr. Barris took out his purple sash that a priest wore while listening to confessions. He kissed it and put it around his neck. 

"Are you ready Angel?" "Yes Father I am."

Angel sat down next to Fr. Barris. "Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been over 250 years since my last confession these are my sins." Angel began from the times he was still human. It took Angel 3 hours to make his confession. He repeated everything he had accused himself of everyday and night since he had regained his soul. By the time he was done Angel was on his knees at Fr. Barris's chair. For the first time since he had regained his soul Angel cried for his sins. He had cried before but not like this. He had cried so hard he was tired and his eyes were swollen. 

Father Barris listened to all of what Angel felt where his sins against God. He grieved for Angel. He felt sorry for him that he had been made to endure so much and for so long. This man deserves some happiness in his life he thought. Fr. Barris put his hand on Angels head and said "Angel I want you to listen to me very carefully. Everything that you did when Angelus was in control is not your fault. They are not your sins. The only sins that can really be contributed to you, Angel Liam Martin, are those that you committed before you were turned and lost your soul and after you regained it."

Do you remember how to make a good act of contrition?"

"No but I have this card that Dr. Martin gave to Cordy and I. 

"Good, now for your penance, you are to say the Rosary every day for the rest of your days in this world. Your are to attend Mass at least on Sundays. Here is the last part Angel and it's the hardest one. You are to stop blaming yourself for what Angelus did. Now make a good act of contrition."

Angel started to say the prayer and Fr. Barris gave him absolution. 

When they were done Fr. Barris got up from the chair he had been sitting in for the last 3 hours. He stretched to loosen the muscles in his back and legs. Angel still had his head down so he started to put his things away in what looked like a leather brief case. 

After a few minutes Angel got up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Cherry Cola for Fr. Barris and some blood for himself. He was hungry. He warmed the pig's blood up and put it in a large coffee cup. 

"Sr. Mary tells me that you proposed to a Miss Chase."

"Yes, after only a few sessions with Dr. Martin I felt confident enough to ask Cordelia to marry me."

"What made you make your move now?" Fr. Barris asked.

"The promises Dr. Martin made to me if I make all of the right choices."

"What was the promise?"

"She said that St. Michael has promised that my soul would become permanent and Angelus could never again take over my body."

"When your ready for the wedding, call me. I'll be happy to perform it here if you like."

"Yes, I will. That would make Cordy and I very happy. Thank you."

"I'm going to go downstairs now. Mass will start in 30 minutes. Okay?"

"I'll be their as soon as I can." Angel said.

Fr. Barris left to go down to the lobby and Angel went to his rooms and Cordy.

Fr. Barris came down to the lobby and looked for Sr. Mary. He didn't see her anyplace so he asked the first person walking by him. 

"Excuse me can you tell me where Sr. Mary is?" "Sr. Mary? I don't think we have anyone here by that name." Gunn said.

Fortunately Wesley had come out of his office when he saw the priest come downstairs and he overheard the conversation. 

"Hi, I'm Wesley Wyndom Price Fr. Barris and this is Charles Gunn. We are associates of Angels." Wesley was shaking hands with Fr. Barris as he also introduced Gunn. 

"Sr. Mary is upstairs. She asked me to call her when you came down. We set up this table for you to say Mass. You can change into your vestments over here in Angels office. If you should need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." Wesley then left to call Dr. Martin.

Gunn showed Fr. Barris into Angels office then went upstairs to change.

Wesley had already cleaned up and was dressed in a blue suit with a matching tie.

Upstairs Angel had entered into his suite of rooms. Cordelia was in his chair with her back to him. She was dressed in the white dress she had found in the closet. The skirt was full and went down to her knees. The top had a plain cut with spaghetti straps. She had a wide belt with a silver buckle. She was Angelic looking and Angel just stood their and looked at her as she stood up and came to stand in front of him. "Angel this is beautiful. Thank you." As she approached him she noticed how red and swollen his eyes were. 

"Are you alright Angel?" 

Angel came over to her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Cordelia, I feel like the world has been lifted off of my shoulders."

"Angel lay down for awhile. Im going to put a cold cloth on your eyes. Their all swollen."

Angel laid down and let Cordelia put the cold cloth on his eyes. It felt good. He was exhausted from the strain of the previous 3 hours. He fell asleep for 14 minutes and woke up when Cordelia shook him. "Angel wake up we'll be late for Mass." He jumped up and washed his face then changed into his suite. As soon as he was done they both ran down the stairs. Everyone was already in their places and waiting for them. 

"Sorry everyone I was tired and fell asleep." Angel said.

Dr. Martin was dressed in her habit. Fr. Barris was in his vestmants and everything was ready. 

Dr. Martin went to the temporary alter. "Can I have everyones attention please. Angel please come up here and take the middle seat. Connor and Gunn please sit on each side of him. Spike please sit in back of him. Ladies please sit over here and get on either side of Cordelia. As you know this is going to be very hard on Angel. I talked to Sr. Margaret last night on the phone. St. Michael has warned us that Angelus is going to do anything and whatever he can to keep Angels soul from being bound permanently. I will be assisting Fr. Barris during the Mass. Lorn will alert us if he notices Angels aura changing to a dangerous color. Before we receive communion Father is going to give Angel a special blessing then we will receive communion."

She then turned and joined Fr. Barris behind the alter. Everyone positioned themselves as instructed and the Mass began. 

Dr. Martin looked at Angel. She could see that Angelus was already applying pressure. Angel was starting to sweat and that in itself was an important sign. Since Angels body was usually cold the sweat was proof of a monumental battle going on in his mind. 

All of the readings were chosen for the messages they sent out to everyone. Dr. Martin had chosen them herself. She read the first and second readings of the Epistle and of course Fr. Barris read the Gospel. Their was no sermon, they went right into the saying of the Apostles Creed. Dr. Martin had given everyone cards that had the sequence of the Mass and the prayers. Once again she took a good look at Angel. His hands were shaking so much he could hardly read the card. They finally came to the Our Father and Dr. Martin and Father Barris came to join hands with Angel, Connor and Gunn. Angel seemed to draw strength from Connor and Gunn as they held his hands. He stood up straight and prayed the Our Father with the rest. Before going back to the other side of the alter Dr. Martin hugged Angel.

"Hold on Angel it won't be much longer."

"Tell him to hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

Dr. Martin let go of him and went back to the other side of the alter and spoke to Fr. Barris. He took out a piece of paper that Dr. Martin had written the words for the blessing for Angel on. 

The words came directly from St. Michael. Angel had tried to leave the lobby but Connor had caught his arm. Angel had started to struggle with Connor and Gunn but his arms didn't seem to be working correctly. They held onto him more tightly when Lorne came over.

"Hold on tight guys. His aura is really getting busy." Lorne told Gunn and Connor.

Angel was struggling more now. He wasn't saying anything or even making any sounds at all. His face reflected the internal battle that was going on. Spike joined in on controling Angel. He grabbed him from behind and put his arm around his neck. 

"Lets get him down on the floor." Spike said to Gunn and Connor. 

Lorn was by Dr. Martin and Fr. Barris. 

"Wait for them to get control of Angel before you approach him."

"I thought Angel was stronger then anyone else. How can they possibly hold on to him." Fr. Barris asked Dr. Martin. 

"Because he is old enough to be a Master Vampire he would normally be strong enough to throw them all off, but Angel is fighting Angelus also. 

When they got Angel on the floor Gunn looked at Fr. Barris.

"You can come over now."

Fr. Barris and Dr. Martin came forward. They got on their knees beside Angel. Angel started to struggle harder. He got one arm free and tried to grab Fr. Barris, but Spike quickly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it behind him. He started to use fowl language then. He kept going into different languages. Finally he started using Latin. Besides Spike, Fr. Barris and Dr. Martin were the only ones that understood him. Giles and Wesley knew some Latin but were unable to understand what he was saying. 

Dr. Martin was holding a small container of blessed oil in which Fr. Barris dipped his thumb in then placed the oil on his forehead. 

"Angel Liam Martin I anoint you with this Holy Oil as a sign that you belong to Jesus Christ. Angelus you will no longer be allowed to control Angel's body or mind. You will give him all that he needs from you until death you two will part. I command this in the name of Our Lord Jesus Christ."

When he said these last words Angel screamed in pain. He arched his back in physical pain then subsided into unconsciousness. 

Everyone got up then continued with the Mass. All of the men were shocked when all of the women received Holy Communion. After Mass ended Cordelia went to Angel. He was still on the floor. Dr. Martin came and kneeled down beside them. She felt his forehead and face. They were cool to the touch now. Earlier when she touched him he felt hot. After the blessing she also saw the arteries in his neck pulsing with every beat of his heart. Now it was barely discernable.

"Angel." Dr. Martin called out to him. Fr. Barris was standing behind her while she was checking Angel. When she didn't receive a response she gave him a light slap on his face. She saw his eyes start to move under his eyelids. 

Cordelia was still holding his hand when he opened his eyes. 

"Hi sleepy head." Cordelia said as Angel opened his eyes. 

"Where's Gunn?" Angel asked. He was having a hard time focusing on anything. 

"Right here angel." Gunn stood up again and walked in front of him. 

"Help me up please." Angel asked Gunn. 

Dr. Martin asked Angel "how are you feeling?" "Tired. Every muscle in my body hurts. I feel like I went through a fight with a couple dozen demons all by myself."

"That's because you were in a fight. You were fighting with Angelus, and you won."

"Angel sit down." Cordelia told him. Angel turned around and looked for a chair which he found right behind him. 

"Angel you were fighting with Angelus because he wanted you to get out. He knew that Fr. Barris was going to bind your soul." Dr. Martin said. 

"Was he successful?" Angel asked.

"The words he used were given to me by St. Michael. So I would say yes." She was smiling when she said that. It slowly dawned on Angel what she was saying. He looked at everyone and stood up when he saw that everyone that he loved was here. 

"I want you to know that I wouldn't have been able to go through all of this and have the strength to make the right decisions without having known all of you. I learned a lot from you Buffy. You taught me to love. You and your friends taught me that true friends will stick it out with you through thick and thin. They see beyond your faults and except you and love you in spite of them. Most of all Buffy you taught me that life can be good again and we should never give up on ourselves or life itself." Buffy came to Angel and they hugged each other. 

"I'm happy for you Angel that you will finally achieve all of your dreams. I am happy that you finally found someone to love with all of your heart and soul. It's been a shock seeing Cordelia they way she is now, but if a Master Vampire can find happiness and God then anything is possible." Buffy turned and looked at Cordelia with a smile. 

"Cordy is my life now Buffy. She not only makes me smile but she makes me laugh. I don't think that I ever did that in Sunnydale. I'll always have a special place for you in my heart but Cordy owns that heart now. Thanks to Dr. Martin I know that it is a beating heart. I hope that you will find the same kind of happiness with, I can't tell you how hard it is for me to say this but I will, I hope that you will find the same kind of happiness with Spike. I think that you two are more suited for each other then you and I were." He let Buffy go and called Cordelia over to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. 

"I want you all to know that I have proposed to Cordelia and she has accepted. The wedding will be in 3 days at 3 p.m. if Fr. Barris is free at that time that is." Fr. Barris checked his appointment book. "Yes Angel I would be honored to perform the ceremony." 

"Spike and Buffy, would you like to make it a double wedding?" Spike looked at Buffy. 

"You want to do it Luv?" "Yes Spike lets do it." Buffy answered as she went to him. Spike kissed her. 

"Okay Father it will be a double wedding." Angel said.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Would everyone please stay here for a moment. I am going into my office to make a call and I will be right out." Angel when into his office and made a long distance call to his lawyer in New York. He gave his name as just Angel and a password. He then transferred the call over to the phone at the counter in the lobby. He then went to the lobby and picked up the phone.

"Would everyone come over here please."

Everyone walked over to the counter and Angel. The women had been planning their weddings and the men the bachelor party.

"I am going to turn the table on everyone. Normally people give to the bride and groom. To share in our happiness though I will be giving you all gifts. If you have checking accounts give the numbers to Wesley. If you don't then open one and give the account numbers to Wesley. 

"Bob are you ready? Okay, this is how I want the money to be given out. Rupert Giles one million, Buffy Summers three million. Willow Rosenburg one million. Alexander Harris two million. I want you to transfer 3 million in my account as soon as possible. Take all of the usual precautions. Thanks Bob." Angel then hung up the phone and looked up to see everybody's mouths open. 

"Wesley, Gunn and Fred, I didn't give you any money because this is our town and if people see any of you throwing around a lot of money all of a sudden there is bound to be someone that will start checking into the reason why. Wesley tomorrow I want you to go to the bank and withdraw $5,000 for each of you. Continue that each month until you reach one million for each of you. I also want you to set up a special no limit credit card for Cordy. Until Wesley gets the card for you here's mine. Buffy the 3 million of course is for you, Dawn and Spike. Don't let him spend it all on cigarettes and liquor. Xander the 2 million are for you and Anya." Everyone still had their mouths open. They were still awe struck at Angels immense generosity. 

"Get busy ladies you have only 72 hours to get ready for the wedding." Cordy jumped in Angels arms and kissed him. Then the women, except for Dr. Martin, ran upstairs to get their purses and went out of the door. If their had been any dust or papers on the floor they would have been twirling around from the tornadoes that went through the lobby. Dr. Martin walked Fr. Barris to his car. They had been talking when the ladies went to Angels car. The men had opened a bottle of whiskey and were drinking a toast to the two grooms. Angel sat down on the couch and the others followed suit. "All we have to do now is wait for the women to tell us what to do."

"Uh, Angel why, uh how, uh where." For the first time in Giles life he was having a hard time finding the words to say what he was thinking of. Everyone laughed at him. 

Angel got up and drank the rest of his champagne then put the glass down on the table. "I am going to let Wesley answer your questions Giles. As you know I've had a long day and I'm very tired. Spike would you come upstairs with me for awhile. Wesley would you ask Dr. Martin to come to my room when she gets back." Wesley looked at Angel and asked "Angel are you okay?" He had noticed Angel taking the stairs slowly and holding onto the rail. 

"Yes I'm okay it's nothing I can't handle." Angel said.

As Spike ran up the stairs he yeld back to the rest "sorry guys my grandpa needs me."

"Why does he do that? Doesn't he know that it bugs Angel when he says stuff like that?" Gunn asked no one in particular.

"I asked him that once after Angel had paid us a visit to help us one time. His answer was 'I know but it's the only thing I can do that really bugs the crap out of him. Besides he would never do anything with Buffy and Cordelia around.' "

Dr. Martin came in as they were discussing this. "Dr. Martin Angel needs you up stairs. I think he must have started to bleed again." Wesley said.

"Why do you think he's bleeding again?" Dr. Martin asked as she walked to the stairs. Wesley came over to her and took some kleenex and bent down, wiped something off of the floor and showed it to the Doctor. It was blood. "I think it's just his feet though because his hands looked okay." 

"Thanks Wesley. He probably reopened the wounds again when he was going through the blessing. I'll let you know how he is."

Dr. Martin knocked on Angels door and waited for an answer. Spike opened the door. "Come in Doc. I was just putting him to bed. You might want to get your bag. He's bleeding from the wounds in his feet again." 

"Okay I'll be right back."

When she got back she went in without knocking. Spike was just taking Angels shoes off. He had to do it carefully because they were full of blood. He took the shoes and rinsed them out and then grabbed some clean towels and a large bowl that Cordelia kept in the bathroom under the sink. He filled it with warm water and took it into the bedroom. Dr. Martin was carefully taking Angels socks off. Spike put the bowl down by her so she could clean his feet. After she was done she took a good look at the wounds. They had just reopened but it wasn't as bad as they were at the beginning. The bleeding had stopped now that he was off his feet. She wrapped each of them again then Spike and her helped Angel to take his clothes off and put him to bed. 

"No walking for you tomorrow Angel. Not if you want to dance at your wedding." Dr. Martin said. 

Angel was exhausted and went right to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

"I want to try to get him to drink as much blood as possible tonight Spike. Lets wake him up in 4 hours and give him at least a 16 oz. glass of blood. Four hours after that well give him another 16 oz. glass of blood. 

Spike have you noticed any difference in how you feel since you've been drinking pork blood as compared to how you felt when you were drinking human blood?"

Spike thought about it for a few minutes. "I don't think so but I can't be sure since I haven't been as active as I was before I got my soul back." 

"Have you been hurt in anyway and you felt like you were taking longer to heal?" "No, I don't think so. Buffy might be able to remember better though since she's usually the one that takes care of me. Why are you asking?"

"I've been trying to think of why Angel is taking so long to heal. From all that you've told me these wounds in his feet should be completely healed by now, but we have so many other factors coming into play with him right now that it's hard to tell. I'm just trying to think of all possibilities. When I get home I am going to do some research on the idea of what human blood has that pork blood doesn't. I'll let you know what I find out. I'll see you later Spike I am going to get a little rest myself."

Spike sat with Angel for the next 4 hours until it was time to give him more blood. He did this every 4 hours and each time Angel would go back to sleep right away. By the time he had been given his 3rd glass of blood Angel went back to sleep and Spike felt safe in leaving him alone. 

It was 12 noon by the time Angel woke up again. He wanted to get up and he was hungry. 

"Cordy" he yelled. He waited for awhile. No answer. "Cordy." He yelled again.

He heard someone coming up the stairs. He smelled the air. It was Spike and Connor. Just as he figured out who it was they came walking through the door.

"Well, Daddy is finally awake." Spike said. Connor liked Spike from the first time he opened his mouth. He talked to Angel in a way that Connor wasn't going to try until he was much older. 

"Where is Cordy?" Angel asked.

"It seems that neither Cordy or Buffy want us to see them. They say it's bad luck." Spike said.

"How can a few hours make a difference?" Angel asked. 

"I asked the same thing." Spike said. 

"I called Cordy because I want to get out of bed and get something to eat. I could drink a whole cow right now."

"Dr. Martin said that your not to walk at all today." Spike said. 

"I know, that's why you and Connor are going to help me get dressed and into the wheelchair."

Connor looked around and went to the closet. "You want the black pants or the blank pants?" Connor asked with a smile as he held up 2 pares of black pants.

"Very funny, get one of them and a shirt. Spike get me a clean T-Shirt and socks."

"Yes Daddy." Spike said.

"Knock it off Spike or I'll fix your wagon for good and Buffy will be a widow before she's a bride."

They got him dressed and in the wheelchair with out his feet touching the ground. When they pushed him to the hallway Angel sensed their were strangers in the hotel.

"Who's here?" Angel asked.

"It would probably be easier to say who isn't here." Connor said.

"When Cordy wants something done and money is no object she knows exactly how to do it." Spike said. 

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

"She got a suite of rooms down the street. All of the girls are their. Wesley is handling the decorations. Of course Cordelia told him exactly what to do. Dr. Martin is the only woman left in the place and she'll be going over to the hotel with the girls tonight. They're having a wedding shower for Buffy and Cordelia tonight. At 7 tonight well be going over to Lorne's for our bachelor party." Spike said with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Why don't we go back to my room then. It's to busy down there. Connor would you bring me a glass of blood. Warm it up in the microwave like Cordy does please. Tell the guys to come up here. Lets play cards or something."

Angel wheeled himself back to his room. He was already missing Cordy. It seemed that she was the reason his heart beat. Angel could hear the guys coming up the stairs and to his room. 

"What's going on here Angel" Gunn asked.

"I can't go out Gunn. If I go out whoever is spying on us will see that I survived, and might make an attempt on more than just me next time. Lets take them out tonight."

"Now that's what I call a bachelor party." Spike was excited to finally get some action. 

"Yeah well don't get so excited that your brains fall out and I mean that literally. When those guys were having fun torturing me they were talking about someone that they just referred to as the boss. Find out who the Boss is before you take them out then go after the Boss if you can. Lets play cards."

The men played cards until 7:30 p.m. Spike was studying the cards on the table and everything was quiet. Connor, Wesley and Xander were out. They each had $20 in the pot except for Spike. Spike had a full house in his hands. Finally he made his decision, and just put in his extra $5 that Gunn had raised it to. Gunn showed his hand. He put down 4 sixes. That beat Spike and Giles. Gunn reached for the pot. 

"I believe my hand beats yours." Angel put his cards down. He laid down 4 cards also but his were all kings. He reached out and pulled the pot in. 

"Thank you Gentlemen for your contributions, now I think it's time for you to go. Connor would you escort Dr. Martin over to where the girls are please. When he gets back you can go. Spike you might need Buffy. I don't want anyone to get hurt and she'll keep thse odds down. Besides Cordy would stake me if anyone got hurt before the wedding. I'll leave that up to you though." 

Spike thought about it for a moment. "Let her have her fun. It's not very often that she gets to have this much fun."

"Okay, when your ready to go in call to let me know and I'll go onto the balcony to draw their attention."

Connor got back just in time to leave with them. Angel wheeled himself to the patio doors and pulled the drapes open then opened the doors. He waited for the call before going out to the balcony. Ten minutes passed before the phone rang. Angel picked up the phone.

"Where ready Angel." Wesley said. "Okay, give me 2 minutes to get to the balcony." Angel hung up and wheeled himself to the balcony. He sat their drinking some water as the good Doctor had instructed. He noticed some activity taking place across the street. 

Forty five minutes later he saw them all walk back over to the Hyperion. As they came into his room they all grabbed a beer including Connor and sat down.

"How did it go?" Angel asked no one in particular.

"Just fine Angel just fine." Wesley said. They all cracked up. Wesley's voice sounded real funny like he had been breathing in helium. 

"What happened?" Angel asked. 

"The demons that attached you are commonly called Sharks. They were going to use you as an example to all of the demon run businesses. They were going to tell other demons 'If we can take Angel down just think how easy it would be for us to take care of you and yours.' We got lucky and the Boss, as they called him, just happened to be their. If we had waited until you could do it yourself he wouldn't have been there. He was going up to New York to start his business, to put it nicely."

"Why are you talking so funny?" Angel asked. 

"We didn't know it but they have a gas in there bodies that's like helium. When Gunn sliced into one of them with his homemade axe the gas came out. When Spike started talking we all started laughing. The more we heard each other the more we laughed. We didn't even notice that one of the Bosses flunkies had escaped. When Connor started to go after him I told him to let him go. He'll get the word out that your still alive and we've freed them of a thorn in their side. With any luck you'll get some nice wedding presents."

"You all did real well. Kudos to you." Angel said to everyone.

"Kudos! That's a new word I've never heard you say before." Wesley said. 

"I try to keep up with the current modern terms. When you live as long as I have you have to be up on the current slang if you want to fit in and walk with humans. Spike come over here please. Would you take my shoes and socks off and check my feet? Their hurting a lot." Spike came over and did as Angel asked. He carefully took the socks off. Their wasn't any blood on the socks but it caused Angel a lot of pain for him to even touch them. 

"Remember when Dr. Martin moved your foot around and you almost took her arm off because of the pain?" Spike said. "Yeah." Angel responded. 

"Well I'm going to have to do it again. Here goes." Spike moved Angels foot around in just a small circle at first then a larger one. Everything seemed to be okay. The bones felt like they were okay and they seemed to be firmly attached again. Spike looked at Angel. He had hurt him so bad that he had tears in his eyes.

"Angel I'm sorry I had to hurt you but since we don't have an x-ray machine here it was the only way I could check them. You have any liquor up here?" Angel pointed to the cabinet above the sink. Spike looked in the cabinet that Angel had pointed to. He found a bottle of Southern Comfort. Spike poured Angel a glass and gave it to him. "Here drink this it's just as good or even better then a shot in the neck. You have to stop depending on those drugs Angel. Your body is building up an immunity to them. The Doc had a hard time putting you out the last time she had to do some repairs. She had to ask Willow to use some of her magic powder to knock you out."

"I hate to say it but I think your right. I don't like the reason to get it but I like the affect. It's one of the only times that Angelus is out of my head."

"Angel and I have discussed a serious matter and we have decided that we should all get stinking drunk right here since he can't go out to Lorne's." Spike told everyone. Spike pushed Angels wheel chair over to the table and put the bottle of Southern Comfort in front of him. He also brought a bowl of ice over for anyone that wanted ice in their drinks.

"If anyone wants anything else there is a cabinet over their with just about anything that you may want." Angel said. 

"Can I have something to drink." Connor asked Angel. 

Angel thought about it for a minute. He reasoned that if Connor was old enough to take him to have his first sex with a prostitute that would teach him how to have sex with a women then he was old enough to have his first taste of alcohol. "Sure go ahead, lets see what kind of drunk you are. When you get a glass for yourself get one for everyone." Connor brought an armful of glasses back to the table and everyone got the drink of their choice. 

Connor reached for the bottle of Southern Comfort. "I suggest that you take just a little of that first Connor. That is a bottle of 100 proof Southern Comfort Connor. You can get drunk on it pretty fast." Connor did as Angel suggested and poured himself just a small amount. 

Everyone was watching Connor. They all were remembering their own first drinks. 

"When you take it in your mouth don't swallow it right away. Take time to taste it then swallow it." Angel said.

Connor did as Angel said. "Wow that was good. It went down so, so smooth." 

The guys were all laughing at his reaction. Connor started to get mad because they were all laughing it him. They saw his reaction. 

"Connor we're laughing because we all remember our first taste of liquor. Your lucky you have something as good as that 100 proof Southern Comfort. The first time I tasted liquor it was behind a barn with some other teenage boys and it was with the cheapest stuff that we could get our hands on. Even though we only had about one glass full we all became terribly sick. The strongest drink I had after that for a long time was tea." Giles said. After Giles told his story Connor calmed down and poured himself and Angel some more. 

"Anyone hungry, cause I'm starving" Gunn asked everyone. 

"I don't think anyone is going to be in shape to clean anything so either order something or go and pick it up." Angel said.

It took awhile but they decided to get Subs from the local store. Gunn took down what everyone wanted and called it in. Before leaving he held his hand out to Wesley who had been handling all of the petty cash. Gunn turned to Connor. "You want to go with me? You can help me carry all of the subs." Connor got up to go with him. 

"Wait a minute Gunn how much have you had to drink?" Angel asked. 

"Not too much to drive but too much if I get caught. I'll call a taxi." 

After Gunn and Connor left Angel suggested that they play cards.

"I have a wedding to pay for and you guys are going to make major donations."

"We will see about that. We were talking about it while we were taking out those gaseous demons and we're pretty sure we have your number." Spike said as he shuffled the cards and dealt them. 

Angel filled his glass again. "I tell you what I am going to do to make things even easier on you. I'm going to get so drunk that your going to have to put me to bed again." Angel said as he downed the whole glass in one gulp.

A half hour later Gunn and Connor brought in the food. Spike had one of the Subs and fixed a large glass of blood for Angel. 

Four hours later Angel was in his bed fully clothed. Spike, Wesley, Connor and Xander where on the floor. Giles and Lorne were still in their chairs but their heads were on the table. Everyone was out cold. As usual the majority of the poker chips were in front of Angels position. 

At 10 am the next morning the women came back to the Hyperion. Dr. Martin came in first to make sure the men were not where they could see Buffy and Cordelia. She came in through the front doors and saw Lorne and a bunch of people who were finishing up the decorating of the Lobby.

"Where is Angel and Spike""

"There up in Angels room. They are all passed out in their. 'Amateurs'". Lorne said as he continued instructing the band as to where to set up.

"Lorne would you please go and check on them and let me know if their still sleeping?"

"Sure Doc."

Lorne went upstairs and found them still in the same positions they were in when he checked on them earlier in the morning. He came back downstairs and told her they were still asleep. 

Dr. Martin gave them the all clear signal and everyone filed in carrying boxes and bags. Cordelia and Buffy carried in their wedding dresses and went right to their own rooms. After the girls were out of sight Dr. Martin went into Angels room. She went to each one that was on the floor and tried to wake them. They were all still out cold. She went to Angel and took off his socks and checked his feet. They looked to be completely healed. Since Angel still hadn't woke up she started tickling his feet. Angel moved his feet away from their original position. Dr. Martin tickled them again. He kicked her hand away. "Cordy stop it." Angel was still half asleep. 

"It's not Cordelia and it's time for you to get up. It's almost 11 a.m. You have 4 hours before your wedding." Angel jumped out of bed. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. 

"Dr. Martin, have you been here very long?" "No, about 10 minutes." "Where are the other women?" Angel asked as he rubbed his eyes and went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He drank the whole thing down before putting the bottle down. Why does alcohol make you so thirsty? Hey guys it's time to get up. Wesley, Giles, Gunn and Connor wake up." Giles and Wesley were getting up from the table and stretching. Spike and Xander were starting to moan and groan. Connor was right by Spike so he moved over to Connors head and whispered something to him. Connor jumped up and ran to the bathroom. They could hear him throwing up. They all laughed because they all remembered what it was like when they got drunk for the first time.

"What did you say to him?" Gunn asked Spike.

"I said 'boy I sure am hungry for a nice big breakfast of about 6 slabs of nice greasy pork bacon, a half dozen eggs and a bunch of hash browns.'"

"You are one mean Vampire." Gunn said smiling.

"Spike since your room is off limits for now do you have anything in there that you want me to get." Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes if you would please, ask Buffy for everything that I need to get dressed."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." After Dr. Martin left the others left also. Poor Connor came out of the bathroom. He looked like he was ready to crawl into his grave right now. He was as white as a Vampire.

"I don't think I'll ever do that again. You have to suffer too much the next day." Connor said.

"That's a good decision son. Your obviously smarter then me. When I was your age I was already getting drunk at least once a week."

Dr. Martin knocked at the door. "Come in Dr. Martin." Angel said as he went to open the door. She had her hands full so she couldn't have turned the handle to open the door if she wanted to. Spike quickly stepped over to her and took his things.

"You can get ready in room 412 Spike. It has everything you need" Spike took all his things and left to get ready.

"Connor roll up your sleeve. I'll give you a shot that will help you to get over your hangover. Normally I wouldn't do this because I don't believe in getting drunk. I like a drink now and then but I've never seen the logic in drinking until you get sick. Since we have a wedding to go to I'm going to help you. Dr. Martin pulled out a syringe and gave Connor the shot.

"Ow!" He cried loudly as she put the needle in. She withdrew the needle and rubbed it then kissed it. "Their, does that feel better now."

"No." Connor said. "Is it supposed to have some kind of magical power to it." 

"No but it always worked for my son." She smiled at the memory. She hadn't thought of her son in a long time. She started to leave the room along with Connor.

"Dr. Martin would you stay for awhile please?" Angel asked her.

"Sure Angel." She closed the door and went to sit down at the table and Angel sat next to her. She noticed that he walked normally and no hint of his injury remained. 

"I need for you to teach me how to pray the Rosary. It was part of the penance that Fr. Barris gave me. He told me that I had to pray the Rosary everyday for the rest of my life. I've been trying to remember it but it's been too many years."

"Of course I'll help you. Here, I have a gift for you. I don't know why but I sensed somehow that you would need this, this morning so I put it in my pocked." She brought out a small leather pouch and took out a beautiful black Rosary with links and a cross made of silver. Angel smiled at her. "Thank you. I've been afraid of crosses for so long. It will be hard getting used to it."

"Lets start Angel. Here is a card that gives you the prayers and the sequence and how many time you say each prayer and on which beads."

Dr. Martin took out her rosary also. 

"The Apostles Creed is said on the cross, the Our Father on the single beads and the Hail Mary on the first 3 consecutive beads and the 10 consecutive beads. After each group of 3 and 10 beads of Hail Mary's you say the Glory Be and this one which has been added in the last 40 or 50 years or so. When people pray together the leader, which will be me for now, will start the prayer and the second person or persons finish the prayer. Lets begin."

Dr. Martin made the sign of the cross on herself. She looked at Angel. His hands were shaking.

"Angel what's wrong?"

"He won't let me make the sign of the cross." he answered.

"Pray to St. Michael Angel. Remember that he is your guardian angel." He looked at her questioningly. It was obvious that he didn't know what to say. 

Dr. Martin held his hand and said "St. Michael Angel needs your help to overcome Angelus. He is preventing Angel from fulfilling his penance. Please help him."

Within a few seconds he was able to make the sign of the cross. From then on he was able to pray the Rosary with Dr. Martin. Angelus had backed down when confronted by St. Michael. 

It took 30 minutes for them to say the Rosary. Dr. Martin had gone slowly since Angel was having to relearn it. 

It was now 2:30 p.m and Angel had a few minutes before he had to be down stairs. He called Fred's room. Fred wasn't there so he tried downstairs. She just happened to answer the phone when it rang. 

"Fred, this is Angel, can you come up to my room?" "I'll be right their." Fred answered.

"Is Spike down there yet?" Angel asked. "No Angel, I don't see him anywhere." "Okay I'll call him in 412."

Angel called 412. "Are you ready yet." Angel asked. 

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be I guess." "Come down to my room. Fred's going to check me over to see if I look okay." Angel said. "I'll be there before you can hang up Sire." 

Fred knocked on the door. "Come in Fred." Fred came in and closed the door behind her. Spike got there just as she was closing it and slipped in also. 

"It's times like these that it makes it hard to be a Vampire. How do I look Fred?" Angel asked.

"Just perfect Angel, except for your hair. What did you do with it?"

"I tried to comb it without the benefit of a reflection. Why?"

"Well, Cordelia and I were talking about your hair that day you combed it when we all went out for dinner."

"Yeah, what about it?" Angel was starting to get pissed. He would never admit it but he was very conceited about his looks. 

"We decided that we like it the way you usually keep it. When you comb it like this it's like it's not really you. You know what I mean?" 

"Okay this is what I usually do" Angel ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed it back with just his hands. "How's that?" He asked.

"Perfect. Now Angel is back in the room."

"How about me Luv?" Spike asked. 

"My, my, my but you are a handsome man when you get all cleaned up and wearing proper clothes." Fred almost blushed. 

"Well all I can say is I didn't pick these out. Buffy did." Spike said as he pranced around the room like a young rooster showing off his beautiful tail feathers. One rooster though can't stand another one in his territory so Angel said "can it and lets go."

Angel opened the door for Fred and they all exited the room and went downstairs. 

"Well finally our 2 nervous grooms are coming down." Wesley said when he saw them coming down the same stairs that the women were scheduled to make their entrance on. 

"It's 3 p.m. on the dot. Angel, Spike take your positions. Fred and Giles lets go and get the girls." Wesley was going to give Cordelia away and Giles was going to give Buffy away. 

The alter had been set up under the second floor walkway. Angel and Spike were standing in front of the alter. Angel had stopped and was looking up at the walkway. Dr. Martin saw him stopping and staring at the area that only a little over a week ago he had been hanging from a cross that he had been crucified on. 

"You okay Angel?" Dr. Martin said as she put her arm around his waist. 

"Yes, I was just thinking about what happened. What I went through the day I was tortured and crucified can only be compared to the time that I regained my soul and was hit with feelings of guilt over what Angelus did and especially his killing of Kathy." Angel put his arm around Dr. Martins' shoulder. "As painful as it was Dr. Martin I would go through it again if it meant that I would have this day again also." Dr. Martin looked up at him and said "lets go Angel it's time to take yourself a bride." He looked back down at the temporary alter where Fr. Barris was standing. He was dressed in his vestments and waiting patiently. The marriage would take place during the mass. Dr. Martin took her place next to him and Angel and Spike took their places to the right. Connor was Angels Best Man and Xander was Spikes. Lorne had brought his band and he was sitting at the piano waiting patiently for the brides to start coming downstairs. 

Wesley and Giles were waiting at the top of the stairs when all of the girls came out of Cordelias room at the same time. Dawn had arrived last night and was the brides maid. Willow was Buffys' maid of honor and Fred was Cordelias. 

Buffy had chosen a simple dress with delicate lace on the shoulders. Her veil covered the back of her dress and trailed 3 feet behind her along with the dress. The skirt was down to just above her feet and was a simple straight cut. A second full skirt started at the sides and made up the trailing length behind her. Buffy was going down first. Giles approached her. As he looked at her he had tears in his eyes. 

"Buffy, I couldn't be more proud of you then if you were my daughter. You are a beautiful young woman." Giles bent down and carefully kissed her cheek. Buffy kissed him also. Thank you Giles. I had a good teacher. You were there for me during all the times when my real father should have been there and wasn't. As you can see, you're here and not my biological father. 

Wesley wasn't paying attention to what they were saying because his eyes were on Cordelia. Fred was busy straightening her dress and gathering the trail of the dress and veil. Cordelia looked like a fairy tale princes. Her dress had a wide full skirt made out of white silk and a soft yellow lace covering the skirt and strapless top. The lace made up the shoulders and sleeves. The sleeves were full and formed cuffs at the wrists. Her veil was made up of a soft white net with traces of yellow in it. The veil and skirt formed a trail that extended five feet behind her. Both Buffy and Cordelias bouquets were made of white and yellow mums with white and yellow silk ribbons hanging down. 

"Uh, Cordelia I think you should have Giles escort you both downstairs. Your so beautiful I don't fee worthy of being your escort." Wesley said. He felt so unworthy to be standing in her presence. She looked like a beautiful angel. 

"Wesley close your mouth and give me your arm. If I didn't think you were worthy of giving me away I wouldn't have asked you to. Now lets get this show on the road. 

Dawn was at the top of the stairs. When Wesley gave Cordelia his arm and both Fred and Willow were in position she gave Lorne the signal to begin. 

Lorn had protested but the girls had insisted on the traditional wedding march. He started playing it and Dawn started walking down the stairs that had been draped in ribbons and white and yellow flowers. Willow came next then Fred. All eyes were on the stairs. Cordelia had hired a professional to film the wedding and reception. He had two cameras going at the same time. His assistant had the second camera on Angel and Spike and the main one was on the brides.

Giles and Buffy stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs then proceeded to start down.

For once in Spikes undead existence he was just speechless. Angel turned and looked at him. Spikes mouth was hanging open. He didn't notice Angel looking at him. In fact if their was an earthquake at that very moment he didn't look as though he would notice it. At that very moment he had eyes only for Buffy. 

Wesley wanted to start towards the top of the stairs for their entrance but Cordelia held him back. "Not yet." she said. 

When she heard Buffy's dress stop rustling and Fr. Barris said who gives this women in Holy Matrimony and Giles stepped forward and said I do. Cordelia heard Buffy step forward to join with Spike.

Cordelia tugged at Wesley's arm and said "now." They walked to the top of the stairs and waited a moment while everyone's eyes turned to them. Lorne started the wedding march again and Wesley and Cordelia started their descent. Dr. Martin looked at Angel. Angels eyes were constantly on Cordelia. If a bomb was to be dropped next to him she didn't think he would even notice it. His eyes, mind and heart were on Cordelia only. His heart was beating faster as she approached him. He felt his love for her fill his whole being as his heart started beating so fast that it seemed that it was going to come out of his chest. 

Wesley brought Cordelia to stand by him in front of Fr. Barris. "Who gives this women in Holy Matrimony?" "I do." Then Wesley put Cordelia's hand in Angels and then stepped back and sat down next to Giles.

Fr. Barris started the mass. When it was over he told the new couples to turn around. 

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Angel and Cordelia Martin and Mr. and Mrs. William and Buffy Summers.

  
  


* * *

TBC.........................

  



	13. Having Fun with the Gift

Chapter 13

Cordelia, Angel, Buffy and Spike were sitting at the Bride and Grooms table. A special catering service that Lorne had recommended to Cordelia was serving the dinner which was steaks, shrimp, oysters and several different types of fish. Both Buffy and Cordelia had conferred on what would be served. They both agreed that they most definitely did not want chicken. The champagne was flowing like water. Angel wasn't eating anything but the glass of blood that someone had fixed for him. Spike of course was having something to eat although he was keeping his meal light. He told Buffy he didn't want to be exchanging wedding gifts with her on a full stomach. 

Cordelia had become very quiet while she ate her dinner. She was reliving the wedding ceremony in her mind. Especially the exchange of vows. To her surprise Angel had chosen what he would say. 

When it was time for them to exchange their vows Fr. Barris told them to turn to one another and hold hands.

"Angel and Cordelia have chosen not to use the traditional exchange of vows. Instead they have written their own. Angel will say his vows first." 

"For a long time Cordelia I lived in darkness and then I met you. You are the light that I now know I have always been running to. What I thought was sun shine at the end of the tunnel was you. Now on this day I have finally reached the end of that tunnel. I have walked the roads through hell so that I could reach out and touch that light. If you except me Cordelia I promise to love you till the end of my days in this world and beyond. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health. No matter what may happen to us Cordelia I promise to be a friend foremost and a companion to you today and for all of our tomorrow's."

Cordelia then gave Angel her vows.

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I ask God almost every day 'What have I done to be blessed by you with the gift of this man'. A man that loves me the way you do Angel. A man that I can love and above all respect. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health. I promise to be a friend foremost and a companion to you today and for all of our tomorrow's." 

When the wedding rings were blessed Cordelia saw her wedding ring for the first time. At the sight of her ring she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Her wedding ring had seven diamonds. One large diamond in the middle and 3 smaller diamonds on each side of it. Angel had chosen a plain gold band for himself. Buffy and Spike had done the same. They said it would be less messy when fighting demons. This was the only thing concerning the wedding that Cordelia let Angel control. After Angel had proposed to Cordelia and shortly before he was kidnapped and crucified he had gone shopping with Fred for the wedding bands. Fred took Spike to the same store to purchase his and Buffy's wedding bands after they had decided to get married at the same time as Angel and Cordelia. 

When Angel looked at Cordelia he could see that her mind was not here with him. 

"What are you thinking about Cordy?"

"I am thinking about our wedding ceremony. I am thinking about the vows we exchanged. I am thinking about our rings and how yours represents all that you have dreamed of. To everyone else I know that it is what they see, a plain gold band. But I know that you see it as much more then that. To you it is the ring that holds the key to the gates of heaven. Every single day you will be tempted by Angelus and his master to follow the easier path. But every single day you will feel the ring in the palm of your hand and the ring on your finger and remember our love. It will help you to remember the true path that you walk." Angel gave his wife a kiss. 

"My husband, let's have our first dance together as husband and wife." Cordelia said.

"Lorne please play something that we can dance the waltz to. Spike do you and Buffy want to join us?" Angel asked.

Lorne stood up and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.. 

"May I have every ones attention please. Our newly married couples will be taking over the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

The new husbands stood up and pulled their wives chairs back and guided them to the middle of the floor. Lorne and his band started to play. Someone turned some spot lights on. One for Angel and Cordelia and the other for Spike and Buffy. Gunn and Fred were surprised that Angel and Spike were such good dancers. They twirled their wives around the circle of guests. Angels eyes never left Cordelia's face. She didn't know how he did it but they never ran into anyone. She saw Spike slow down his pace until Angel caught up with him and they switched partners so easily that if you had blinked you would have missed it. They did this several times as they went around the circle and each time it went as smoothly as the first. When the music stopped everyone clapped. Angel bowed and Cordelia gave a deep curtsy, Buffy and Spike did the same.

When they were done Xander looked at Willow and saw that she was crying. "Why are you crying Will?" He asked as he put his arm around her. "It was so beautiful." she said. He looked at Anya and saw she was crying also. He noticed that even Giles was crying, but of course he tried to hide it by cleaning his glasses. 

Everyone else joined in on the dance floor for the next 2 hours and then the wedding cakes were brought in. 

Cordelia and Angels cake was a 3 tiered cake of yellow and white. Covered in white frosting from top to bottom it had 2 large layers, one smaller then the other, on the bottom. On top of these 2 layers a fountain sat in the middle between 4 pillars that held the 3rd tier which was the bride and grooms cake. The fountain had green water flowing in it and was surrounded by white and yellow roses. Each rose had a floret of babys breath and a few deep green ferns laid beneath the roses. On the top their was one white rose with yellow highlights and next to it a deep red rose. Both roses had long strings of narrow silk ribbons of white, yellow and red. Buffy and Spikes cake was also a 3 tiered cake. Buffy had chosen a completely white cake with a bowl in the middle of the 4 pillars that was overflowing with real roses of deep red and pink roses. The roses were interspersed with Babys Breath and dark green ferns. 

Everyone gathered around the cakes with the brides and groom by their respective cakes. Cordelia put her hand on the knife to make the first slice and Angel put his hand on top of hers. The photographer took several pictures and then they sliced the cake and fed some to each other. Every ones attention then went to Buffy and Spike. They did the same thing but Buffy and Spike being the way they were did the usual hijinks and smashed the cake into each others face. Spike sliced an extra large piece of cake with lots of frosting and gave it to Connor and asked him to take it up to their room. When he saw a curious look on Connors face he just looked at him and raised his eyebrows a couple of times letting him know that he had plans for it tonight. Connor turned around and took the cake upstairs like Spike asked but when he came downstairs he cornered Gunn and told him what had happened. He told Gunn that he didn't understand what Spike meant by him raising his eyebrows a couple of times. Gunn looked at him with a slight smile. 

"When he did that he was telling you that he was going to use it tonight when they are having sex." "What are they going to do stop and have some cake?" Connor still looked perplexed as to what the cake was for.

"I would guess that he means to spread the frosting on her and lick it off." Connor looked at him like he was thinking 'Why in the world would he want to do that'. Then it was like he just had a light go on in his head. "Ooohhh." He smiled at Gunn and raised his own eyebrows a couple of times then left. Gunn cracked up. 

After finishing off his last glass of champagne Angel bent over to Cordelia and whispered in her ear. "Lets go upstairs now for our private party." He bit her lightly on her ear and blew on it softly. 

"Yes, lets go. I want to give you my wedding present."

Angel stood up and pulled Cordelias chair back for her. He then took her hand and turned to go. Wesley stood up also and turned to Angel and Cordelia and asked them to wait a minute. 

"Angel I just wanted to wish you all of the happiness that you can get out of life. I have never met anyone as deserving as you. God bless you both."

Angel hugged Wesley and then Wesley hugged Cordelia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cordelia whispered in his ear. "You and Fred will be next Wesley. The waiting will make it all more precious when you are finally able to be together." "Thank you Cordelia. I hope it won't be too much longer. When Cordelia let Wesley go she saw that Dr. Martin and Giles were standing in front of the table and waiting for her attention. 

"Angel, Cordelia, Spike and Buffy. Everyone in the family kicked in to buy your wedding gift. Willow was just now able to get all of you first class tickets to Hawaii for your honeymoon. David is giving you the use of his estate in Hawaii. He has two bungalows right on the beach that you will be occupying. The appropriate supplies will be delivered every day for Spike and Angel and whatever else you want. We have rented a couple of cars for you and David has also put his limousine at your disposal. You will all leave tomorrow night at 9 p.m.. Your return flight will be in approximately 2 weeks at the same time."

Giles gave the tickets to Angel and Spike. 

Buffy and Cordelia were ecstatic. Neither one of them had been out of California for a long time. Everyone had a few tears in their eyes including Spike. Of course the men tried to hide it. 

"Before you leave for the evening we want to have one more dance. In some cultures it is traditional for the bride and groom to dance with all the men and women that want to dance with them. As each man or woman dances with you they will pay for the privilege by pinning money to your clothes. In this way you will have enough spending money for the honeymoon."

The music started and Spike and Angel led their wives over to the center of the lobby. Giles danced with Buffy after pinning some money on her gown and Wesley danced with Cordelia. Willow danced with Spike and Fred danced with Angel. 

At the end of the dance those that weren't staying at the hotel started to leave. Fred and Willow helped Cordelia and Buffy with their dresses so that they could go to the bathroom. The large gowns made it very difficult to do this. When they were done they came out to see what they had cleared. 

"So how much did we get?" Cordelia asked. 

"Well thanks to your long skirts and our devastating charm and good looks, we each made out with $5 thousand." Angel answered.

"Now of course since you have made me the happiest man in all of the history of the world, I will give this to you."

"Well in that case I'm going to keep this in a safe place until we get to Hawaii."Cordelia rolled up the bills and lifted the top of her dress and put it between her breasts.

"What about you Spike, do you have anything to give me?" Buffy asked. 

"I sure do Luv, but why give it to you now when I'll just be taking it from you in a few minutes anyway?"

Buffy slapped him on his shoulder. "You're a wicked Vampire." Buffy said as she kissed him. 

Spike picked up Buffy and threw her over his shoulder." Enough of this lets get onto the real party." Spike said as he made his way up the stairs.

"What's the matter old man? Are you to old to pick up your wife and carry her over the threshold?" Spike yelled back to Angel.

In response Angel picked up Cordelia and threw her over his shoulder. After getting control of her dress and veil he turned to everyone. "Goodnight and thank you again for everything." He turned and ran past Spike who was standing on the stairs. Buffy and Cordelia were laughing so hard they could barely wave goodnight.

Angel arrived at his room first. He put Cordelia down and turned to Spike. "Wait a minute Spike. I wanted to congratulate you and Buffy. I didn't get a chance to kiss the bride." Angel said.

"Me too." Spike said.

Angel went to Buffy and gave her a chaste kiss. "I think you made the right choice Buffy. You two go together better." "I think you did to Angel. Cordelia has changed a lot since she left Sunnydale. She's more your style now. She's been with you through thick and thin and never questioned her love for you as to whether it was right or wrong. Besides I wouldn't have been able to call you Daddy like Drusilla did if I had married you instead of Spike." 

"Daddy, what makes you think you can call me Daddy." Angel sounded mad but he had said it with a smile. 

Spike heard the exchange between Buffy and Angel. Angel had his back to Spike and Spike was signaling to Buffy with an AOK. When Angel saw Buffy laughing and looking around him he turned around. 

"So, Spike put you up to this. You 2 think this is pretty funny don't you? Okay let me bring mommy into this then we'll see how funny you think it is. Cordelia would you come over here please. Spike and Buffy have something to tell you."

Spike and Buffy said good night and went to their room.

"What's the matter." Cordelia asked.

"Spike told Buffy to call me Daddy like Drusilla used to."

"That's something I think your going to have to put up with for awhile. When they have their first baby they'll be teaching the baby to call you Grandpa."

"Well Grandma, lets see if we can provide an Uncle or Aunt."

Angel picked Cordelia up and opened the door to their room. As soon as he opened the door and stepped in he noticed a different scent. Cordelia turned the lights on while Angel was still holding her. When he turned around he set her down slowly. 

"Oh Angel, did you do this?" Cordelia asked with tears starting to fall.

"No, I had my hands full just taking care of me."

Cordelia went to the bed which had been made up in a beautiful set of red silk sheets and comforter. Two white roses were crossed over each other on the pillows with a card. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"From Fred and Dr. Martin."

While Cordelia read the card Angel was looking at a beautiful bouquet of dark red roses surrounding one white rose and 3 bundles of babys breath flowers. By the roses was an antique oil lamp that had rose scented oil in it. As the heat from the flames rose the scent of roses was sent through out the room.

Cordelia went to the doors leading to the balcony and closed them and the heavy curtains. As always she was careful that no light could come in. She came back to where Angel was standing.

"Angel pulled Cordelia to him and started to kiss her."

"Angel do you mind if I take a shower first?" "No, I'll still be here and no one would dare bother us and take me away."

"Would you help me take this gown off?" Cordelia removed her veil and carefully laid it over a chair then turned around for Angel to unzip her dress. He unzipped the back and started to push it over her shoulders as he kissed them. 

"Not just yet my dear husband, not yet. Cool your engines. I'll just take a quick shower and be right out." Cordelia's dress stopped sliding down at her hips so she decided to torment Angel a little. She didn't want his engine to get too cold. Angel was still standing behind her so she bent over without bending her legs as she pushed the dress all of the way down. Then she carefully stepped out of the dress and walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Cordelia had worn nylons that had to be held up with garters, she knew that men thought that they were much more sexy looking then pantyhose. She took her shoes off and put her left foot up on the chair. She slowly unhooked each garter and slowly pushed the nylon down to her foot and took it off. Then she did her right leg and did it just as slowly. She then undid her corset. Cordelia had selected an old fashioned light corset that was much lighter and less restrictive then the previous generation of corsets. She had chosen it for this particular event. This one had long red silk laces. She slowly untied each lace just enough so that it would have to be taken off by pushing it down to her feet. All of this was done almost in slow motion so that she could get the maximum effect. She made the whole dance last about 15 minutes. The last to come off was her panties. Cordelia walked over to Angel who was now sitting on the bed. Halfway thru her undressing his legs got rather wobbly and they wouldn't support him. He had just sat their watching what he knew to be a performance for his sake. Cordelia approached him. "Would you like to take the last bit of clothing that stands between you and the treasure that you have suffered so greatly for." 

Angel reached for the panties and unhooked the sides and pulled it down. Cordelia started to unbutton his shirt and took his jacket off. She reached for his arms and undid the diamond studded cuff links that she had bought for him to wear today. She slowly pushed his shirt over his shoulders and kissed him. Getting control of her actions again she pulled his shirt all of the way off and got on her knees and undid his shoe laces and took his shoes and then his socks off. She pulled him up from the bed and undid his belt then the button at the top of his pants. Cordelia got on her knees and unzipped his pants and pulled both his pants and shorts off at the same time. Angel stepped out of them while she held onto his pants. She threw his clothes over onto her dress then took his hand and led him to the shower. They bathed each other and the way they did it was a sex act in itself. When they were done they both got out of the shower and dried each other off. Cordelia gently ran the towel between his legs and he did the same for her. As he dried her between her legs he dropped the towel and played with her a little. She was already so primed for sex that his hand between her legs was like having a small electrical current pass through her and she gave an involuntary jerk as he touched her center. He didn't even have to play with her, all he had to do was touch her. When he removed his hand he picked her up and she turned off the light as they went through the door. Angel carried her and placed her on the edge of the bed.

Cordelia started to kiss Angels stomach and ran her hands over his back as she stood up. They let their lips touch lightly at first then Angel kissed her and forced her mouth open so that his tongue could search hers out. He lifted his head and kissed her neck and down to her shoulder. Once again he picked her up and put her on the bed. This time he straddled her and held her arms over her head. "Don't move from that position, even if I let go." She answered him with a kiss. He studied her face. Even without makeup she was beautiful. Her smile always made her look so beautiful. Her smile always made his heart beat faster. Sometimes he felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He would notice it because he so rarely felt it so it was a sensation that was noticeable to him. "I love you Cordy and now I can prove it to you." 

"Let me check you to see if you can do that or not." She started to lower one hand to feel him. As she put her hand on him he could feel his heart beating faster to push more blood into his erection to make it harder. Every inch of him was ready to take her now. 

"I want you now Cordy. If I don't have you now I think it will be permanently broken." Angel grabbed her hips and he entered her. Cordy realized that he intended to get what he wanted first just like she had done several days ago. She contracted her muscles around him and moved her hips to meet his every thrust. He pumped her faster until he obtained what he wanted. Drained of all his strength he fell on top of her. After a few minutes he looked at her. "I have been waiting all night for this Cordy and now I know why." "Why." She asked. "I wanted you so badly because your putting out those sexy pheromone's. We may very well have created a brother or sister for Connor right now."

"Just in case your boys didn't find that egg we had better do it again. Are you up to it old man?" "No not right now. I seem to need more rest these days. I think I am still recovering from being crucified. Angelus isn't giving me what I need to recover more quickly. I guess it's his way of getting back at me. Lets sleep for awhile then I'll take care of you and give you a proper wedding gift." Angel withdrew from her and pulled the covers up. The quilt made Cordelia feel so nice and warm. Even though Angels body was warm right now she knew he would gradually become colder. She cuddled up to him and they went to sleep for a few hours.

After a few hours of sleep Cordelia woke up to Angel kissing her shoulder. She turned towards him and said "Have you had enough rest now old man?" "Let me show you how rested I am." Angel started kissing Cordelia. He started with her mouth and worked his way down her as though he was following a path that was pre-ordained when a woman's body is made. Cordelia felt his every touch like small charges of electricity was being sent coursing through her body. The signals made her body respond of it's own volition. She brought her hands down and she ran them through his hair. As he played with her right breast he lightly bit the nipple and began to suckle and played with it at the same time. When he changed to her left breast and touched the nipple with his mouth she flinched in pain. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" "Yes, I think it's to soon after the last time you gave me such a good time. You seem to like my left breast more then the right and I think it hasn't had time to heal properly." "I didn't realize I had a preference." "You do. Ever since we started having sex you started out going for my left breast. Usually you play with my right one for only a short time. When we have our first baby and I'm nursing your going to be in trouble if the baby likes the left one also." "I've never heard of baby's preferring one breast over the other. I thought they just went for which ever one would give them the milk they wanted." "Yes they do. I remember when my cousin was nursing her baby she always looked kind of lopsided like one breast was bigger then the other but just slightly. I asked her about it and she said her daughter preferred her left breast to her right. Her doctor said it was probably because she didn't like lying on one side. It also turned out that her husband preferred the same breast." "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it. How is your neck? I bit you in the same place the last two times also." "It's okay. For some reason it heals right away and there are no lingering after affects." "Well there are plenty of other things I can do to you. Angel started to kiss her again. He kissed her lightly on her lips then he pursued her more vigorously until he felt her start to relax again. Once again he followed the path down her body but this time he continued downward. He put his hands on her hips and descended down further to her center that controlled her now. As he forced her legs apart he blew on her lightly and kissed her inner thighs. She was responding just as he wanted her to. As he explored her with his tongue she almost couldn't stand it and once again her body started to respond of it's own volition. She grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back as she sat up and kissed him. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him as she positioned herself over him. She was so warm and buttery that he slid right in without any problem. But Angel had other plans. He turned her over onto her back again and withdrew from her. It was his wedding gift to her and he intended for her to except it no matter what. Even if she became so hot that she suffered a total melt down. He pinned her body down with his as she tried to get away and get what she wanted. 

"Your going to stay put Mrs. Martin and take it. Remember I said that you are not to remove your hands from this position or do I have to get some hand cuffs and tie you to something." "You wouldn't dare. Besides you don't have any hand cuffs. I would know if you had any in here." In response Angel reached under the mattress and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He held them in front of her. "You were saying?" "Angel, you'll drive me crazy if you continue on like that." In response he just gave her a wicked grin. He slowly let go of her arms and started kissing her mouth. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and he found hers. Angel left her mouth and once again he started his journey down the path. Once again he reached her center and proceeded to do exactly what Cordelia said he would do. Except her insanity lasted only a short time after she reached her orgasm. She laid on the bed breathing heavily. She was bathed in perspiration. As she started to regain her normal breathing pattern she put her arms around him and fell asleep. Angel pulled the cover up again and went to sleep also. Four hours later Cordelia woke up again and saw that the sun was up. She looked at the clock. It was 7 a.m. in the morning. 

Cordelia looked over at Angel. He was lying on his stomach so she could easily see the tattoo. The tattoo was of a phoenix in the middle of a large A. She thought it was so sexy. She started to kiss his shoulder and went to the middle of his back and traced her tongue along the muscles in his back. She continued kissing his back until she got to his neck and nibbled at his earlobe. 

Angel turned to her and kissed her again and again. "Your putting out those pheramones again and it's driving me wild." "Well lets get you ready then for one last time before we have to get ready to leave." Cordelia put her hands down to his erection. She felt herself getting warm and moist between her own legs. Her muscles were starting to hurt. She was so anxious to have him in her. She put her hand between her legs and wiped up some of the moisture and then grabbed him and ran her hand up and down his erection. Angel couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have her now. He kneeled at her feet and grabbed her legs and put his arms under them and raised her hips so that he could more easily reach her opening. He entered her and literally slammed his body against her. Her body started to rise to his every thrust. Just as she started to climax he started pumping her harder and faster then at just the right time he vamped out and bit into the right side of her neck. She started to scream his name so he put his hand over her mouth and they came at the same time. Angel collapsed on top of her and withdrew his teeth. As his body emptied itself inside of her he licked her neck until not even a drop was left. Angel maneuvered Cordelia so that her back was to him so that they're bodies could remain connected as their souls were. He thought of the term soul mate, and that it was never more true then at this time, here and now, for Cordy and I. Angel pulled the covers up. He thought she was asleep already when she said "Angel." "Yes." "I am going to have a statue made of you and I am going to have a plaque at its feet that says 'Angel, the best lover in the world.' Women will come from all over the world and lay flowers at your feet and pray to you to make their husbands great lovers also. Then they will say 'That Cordelia is the luckiest woman in the history of time.'"Angel laughed softly, kissed her on her shoulder and hugged her closer to him. 

The next morning Angel woke up and just looked at Cordelia. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. He put his finger to her face. He ran his finger down her nose and over her eyes. Cordelia woke up then. "Good morning my beloved wife." "Good morning my husband." "When we get back from Hawaii and the first chance we get I want you to pose for me. I want to paint your portrait. I want our children to know how beautiful their mother is. I want them to see what I see." He started to kiss her again but she pulled away. "Save it for tonight my dear. My lips feel like they're swollen. You don't want everyone to think were sex starved animals do you?" "Yes I want the guys to know that I am now able to make love to the woman I love."

Angel jumped up on the bed and stood up. He threw out his arms and said "I want everyone to know that I am the best lover in the whole history of the world." He beat his chest like a gorilla and gave out a yell like Tarzan.

Cordelia was laughing. She grabbed him and tried pulling him off of the bed. "Angel stop that. Everyone will hear you acting like a teenager." 

"I want everyone to know that I can now make love to you and go all the way." Angel beat his chest again and gave his Tarzan yell again.

"Stop that." Cordelia said. "Do you want everyone to think you've gone crazy or Angelus is back. They're going to come busting through that door any second now." She grabbed his leg and then his arm and pulled him off of the bed.

"We need to take a bath, get something to eat and start packing." "Only if you let me give you a bath my sweet." Angel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She started to struggle to get out of his grasping and grouping hands. 

"Angel let me go I have a lot to do and we only have a few hours before we have to leave for the airport." He didn't let her go. Cordelia tried a different tactic. She stopped struggling and started crying.

Angel released her immediately. "What's the matter did I hurt you?"

Cordelia ran to the bathroom as soon as he let her go. She quickly opened the door again and yelled back at him. "Faked you out." Angel could hear her laughing on the other side of the door. 

"Angel just give me a few minutes to take care of myself okay. I promise I'll let you in and we can take a bath together."

"I'll be waiting right here by the door."

She heard him sitting on the floor. "Cordy." "Yes." "Don't worry about packing too much. We can buy what we need in Hawaii."

He heard the shower start. He was still sitting on the floor with his back to the door. When he heard the shower start he banged his head against the door just to remind her he was still there. After a few minutes he heard the shower stop and then she started the water going into the large bath tub. He heard her approach the door so he jumped up. Cordelia had a bathrobe on when she opened the door. 

"Angel I have to go to my room to get something. Why don't you get in the tub and I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Okay?"

"Yea, sure. Cordy, is their something wrong?"

"Nothing a big girl like me can't handle."

For some reason Angel didn't believe her. He went and got in the tub anyway. She would let him know when she was ready.

Cordelia went to her room and called Dr. Martin. 

"Dr. Martin, this is Cordelia. Could you come to my personal room not Angel's?" "I'll be there in a second." Dr. Martin said. By the sound of her voice Dr. Martin thought something was wrong with her. She knocked on Cordelia's door. 

"Come in Dr. Martin."

Dr. Martin came in, she took one look at Cordelia and saw how pale she was. 

"What's the matter, your awfully pale Cordelia." It took Dr. Martin about 20 minutes to find out about the problem and to examine her. Cordelia didn't get back to Angel until 30 minutes later. She went into the bathroom and found Angel was still in the tub. 

"How is the water?" she asked.

"It's starting to get cold since I'm cold."

"Do you mind staying in a little longer?" "Are you going to join me?" "Yes sir I most certainly am. I'm going to warm the water up though and put in some nice smelling bubbles."

She started the hot water and put more of the bubble bath in. When it was full again she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She slipped into the bath between Angels legs. As she slipped into the water Angel swore he could almost hear her humm with satisfaction. The warm water felt so good as it encircled her hips and over the flat surface of her stomach.

"What happened Cordy? You seem to be in pain and you were gone so long."

She took awhile to answer him. She wanted to choose her words carefully so he wouldn't be afraid to have sex with her ever again.

"I'm okay Angel. I was gone because Dr. Martin and I were talking."

"Why did you have to talk to Dr. Martin?"

Cordelia was hesitant to answer him. Angel had his hands on her breasts so she picked one up and was washing it. 

"Cordy, what's wrong? Your starting to scare me."

"The next time we have sex Angel your going to have to be careful. I'm not long enough inside to take all of you. Dr. Martin said that my uterus is pressing down on my vagina. She thinks something happened to my uterus when I had that accident when I was in high school. We were going at it pretty hard last night and I guess that's why I didn't notice the pain. When I was cleaning myself this morning blood was coming out. That's why I went to talk to Dr. Martin. She examined me and told me what was wrong. She said she would get some medicine for me to use for a few days so that means no sex for at least a couple of days."

Angel was quiet. He didn't say anything so she continued talking.

"Angel do you remember what it was like when you had sex with Buffy? The reason I'm asking is Buffy is so small. I was wondering if she had any problems."

"I don't think she did. Buffy was a virgin when we had sex. I was very careful with her."

Again they sat in silence for awhile. Then Cordelia started crying. She turned around and kneeled in front of him. 

"I'm sorry Angel."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't be the perfect wife for you. I can't give you perfect sex. You'll always have to be careful when we have sex." Cordy was crying and talking at the same time. She almost made herself choke on her own tears. Angel patted her on the back and then pulled her to him. 

"Cordy you could never disappoint me. Well I take that back." He was trying to lighten the mood and make her smile again.

"I do get mad at you and I'm disappointed in you when we're fighting something and you ignore me and do exactly what I tell you not to do. So don't forget that you have to start doing what I tell you to Mrs. Martin." "Yes dear." Cordy kissed him. "Thank you for being you." Angel laughed at what she said. It didn't sound logical but he understood what she meant. 

"We need to bath so we can get out or were going to turn all pruny." Cordelia said. They finished bathing and started getting ready to start their honeymoon. 

  


* * *

TBC.........................................


	14. The Next Lesson

Chapter 14

Two weeks later Angel and Cordelia returned along with Spike and Buffy. The Scoobie gang had returned to Sunnydale the week before. Spike and Buffy were leaving the next evening. Dr. Martin said she wanted to have a few more sessions with Angel so she wouldn't be leaving for at least two weeks. Except for Dr. Martin still being there they had returned to their regular routine. Cordelia returned with her first vision in the past 2 months as soon as she stepped back into the hotel.

Dr. Martin had never seen one of Cordelia's visions that sent them on a mission. At first it scared her, then she saw how quickly Cordelia recovered. The men and Buffy went running out the door as soon as Cordelia told them what was happening and where. Within 20 minutes Cordelia was up and taking their luggage upstairs. Dr. Martin and Fred helped her with the luggage. 

"How did this happen Cordelia? You left with 2 suitcases and one overnight bag. Now on your return you have 5 suitcases." Fred asked.

"Angel told me not to pack too much because we could buy whatever we needed in Hawaii. Plus we bought things for the rest of you."

Fred was sitting on the bed with her legs folded in front of her and Dr. Martin had taken a chair by the bed. 

"So tell us what did you do when you got their? I mean besides sex that is. How was flying first class? Did you see any volcanoes? Did you go out dancing? I heard that they have a superstition that if you take any of the rocks from the volcanoes that the goddess Peli will curse you and you'll have bad luck until you return it. You didn't take any rocks did you? I mean because we have enough bad things happening to us without any bad luck coming to us because you stole a rock. But that doesn't mean that I really believe in things like that but if you did steal a rock from the islands I hope you send it back. None of you stole one did you?" Fred asked. She fired off one question right after the other. 

"Breath girl breath. Your going to pass out." Cordelia said.

Fred took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Alright, Im okay now. Sorry about that."

Dr. Martin was laughing. She thought she could get in one of her own questions now though. 

"How's the love life Cordelia? Anymore problems?" 

"No, we took it easy on the third night we were there. He knows exactly how far he can go now. I tell you that man has stamina. We did it 5 times on the fourth night we were their. I almost had to throw him out of the bedroom so I could get some rest." Cordelia had a worn out look on her face. 

Dr. Martin and Fred were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. 

"It's not funny. I was so sore the next day I could hardly stand. I asked Buffy if I could stay with her one night. Of course Spike heard me and he piped up with 'Wow, two at a time, that's ok girls I can take it.' Buffy slapped him on the back of the head and told him he was going to stay with Angel that night. He protested of course and Buffy sent him out of the room."

"What did you two do that night?" Fred asked.

"We got drunk and I slept like a baby. The next day I had to put limits on Angel. I told him I didn't have the recuperative powers that Buffy had and I just couldn't take it. Of course that made him feel real bad. What is it about seeing a man cry that tugs at our heart strings and we give into them?"

"It's called maternal instinct. Those maternal instincts are so strong that when a woman, that's nursing her baby, hears the baby's cry her body starts producing milk. For men it's the instinct to protect. It's the Tarzan effect." Dr. Martin beat her chest lightly as she said this. Cordelia started laughing. 

"Angel did exactly that the next morning after our wedding. He jumped on the bed and started acting like Tarzan. Didn't you hear him. He was doing it so loudly."

"Yeah, I did hear that but I thought someone had their television on to loud." Fred said as she was laughing at the mental picture of Angel standing on the bed making like Tarzan. 

"What did you do during the days when Angel and Spike couldn't go out?" Fred asked.

"We laid on the beach most of the time. Other times we went shopping. The nights were more fun though. One night Angel and I went to Spikes and Buffy's bungalow and played strip poker with them."

"Who lost the most?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I did. All they left me with was my hat. We were to drunk to go home though so we spent the rest of the night on the couch." 

"How could you do that Cordelia? I would of died of embarrassment." Fred's face was bright red just thinking about it. 

"Don't tell me you never did it in college. I know you used to smoke weed which is the same as getting drunk."

"Yeah but I never played strip poker. Did anyone else lose anything?" Fred asked. 

"I think Buffy got down to her bra and panties. Spike lost his shirt, shoes and socks. Angel lost his shirt and that's all. I think we better go downstairs, I hear noise." 

As they made their way downstairs they heard and saw everyone coming in. They all seemed to be in good spirits even though they were dirty and covered in some nasty smelling goo.

"How did it go?" Cordelia asked. 

"It felt good to have some action again. We found a group of teenage Vampires harassing people at a restaurant just like you said. We sent Buffy in to chase them out to the ally where the rest of us were waiting." Angel answered.

"Where did all of that goo come from if they were all Vampires?" Fred asked. 

"Some demon that was traveling with them was out in the alley. He came to help his fellow delinquents. When Gunn put his axe through him he splattered all over Gunn and I. The others were further away so they got less." Angel said.

"What was it?" Fred asked.

"I believe it was a Grendack. Their vegetarians. Their bodies resemble cactuses and that's why his body fluids are so gooey. He appeared to be a teenager also." Wesley said.

By the time everyone had returned and reported on the situation it was 3 in the afternoon. 

"Why don't you all go and get cleaned up. I'll have something ready to eat in an hour." Cordelia said. 

They all dragged themselves upstairs to get cleaned up. 

"You need some help old man?" Spike said to Angel as they slowly went up the stairs. 

"I can beat you any day boy." Angel said as he started to take 2 steps at a time. 

"We better hurry up and take our showers because these two like to take long hot showers." Buffy said to Wesley, Gunn and Connor. 

"That's because you like me nice and hot." Spike said as he grabbed Buffy and threw her over his shoulder. When Buffy started to protest he gave her a smack on the behind and said "Quiet wench when the Lord of the manor speaks all woman are to keep silent." Buffy was silent as they went to their room. 

Wesley, Angel, Connor and Gunn were following them and they all saw the look on Buffy's face.

Gunn said to the others as Spike closed the door. "She is going to hold that over his head and make him suffer for the rest of his un-dead life." They all laughed at that. Poor Connor didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. He thought he would ask Gunn about it later. 

"Better him then me." Angel said.

"What did you have to do to get back into her good graces when you did something wrong." Gunn asked.

"With me I was usually in the dog house because of an argument we were having. So I usually tucked my tail between my legs and said I was sorry. That's when I would use my big soulful brown eyes, as Cordy calls them, to my advantage." By the time he was done he had reached his room and Wesley, Connor and Gunn had gone on to theirs. 

When everyone came down Cordelia had hamburgers and fries ready. Two tall mugs of warm blood for Angel and Spike. She also served them each vary rare steaks. 

"How do we rate these?" Spike asked Buffy.

"I thought you were going to give me a different type of stake after that terrible thing I said to you. Of which I am truly sorry my luv." Everyone was watching Spike and Buffy. They were enjoying seeing Spike crawl. But Buffy didn't do anything. She sat down across from Spike instead of her usual place next to him. 

"That's alright Spike, after all it's true, I did promise to love, honor and obey." She said the last 3 vows slowly then smiled sweetly at him. Buffy picked up one of her fries. Looking directly at Spike she licked the salt off of the french fry. Slowly, from one end down to the other she ran her tongue along the fry. Then she flicked her tongue at the end of it. She never took her eyes off of Spike and he was staring at her. Buffy licked her lips slowly then put the french fry into her mouth almost to the end where her fingers where. Then she drew her lips back showing her teeth and bit down hard. So hard that you could hear her teeth click. She pushed the little piece of french fry left in between her fingers so you could see the length of the piece that was left. She looked over her fingers at Spike.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Spike said hopefully. "Your just joking, right?"

Buffy just smiled and batted her eyelashes at him as though she was the personification of innocence itself.

"Why Spike, whatever do you mean?" She said as she batted her eyelashes at him again.

Everyone cracked up. Gunn was laughing so hard he almost fell off of his chair. 

"That's impossible isn't it Dr. Martin?" Spike asked.

"Well actually Spike it did happen. The wife didn't bite her husbands penis off completely but since it was engorged with blood at the time though he almost bled to death." 

All the men put their hands under the table and had a pained look on their face as their imaginations took over. 

"Alright that's enough Buffy. I think you've tortured Spike enough. You still have the old fashioned way of getting back at him." Dr. Martin was starting to feel sorry for Spike when she realized that Buffy actually had the strength to do what she was hinting at. She knew it was time to call an end to the little game. 

Dr. Martin had finished her dinner so she rose from the table and took her dishes into the kitchen. She stopped at the table again before she went upstairs. 

"Buffy would you come up to room 412 in one hour please." 

"Yes Dr. Martin." Buffy answered.

"Ohhhh! Your in trouble now. Sister is going to give you a whack across the knuckles now." Spike said. 

"I wouldn't joke about it Spike. You could do with a few sessions with Dr. Martin. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have what I have now." Angel said as he reached for Cordelias hand. "In fact as your Sire I am ordering you to talk with her." 

"Your ordering me?" Spike responded.

"Yes, I am ordering you." Angel stood up to emphasize his right and ability to force him to do it. 

"Buffy, Dr. Martin doesn't want to talk to you because of what just happened. I asked her to talk to you. I know you had a session with her already, but I had a long talk with her before the wedding about all that I know about you and what you have had to deal with. I suggest that you both go together. Cordelia sat thru several sessions with me. I can tell you from experience that you'll need each other for support. Now what is it going to be, Dr. Martin or me?"

Spike started to protest and Angel walked up behind him. "Do I have to remind you that I now have the strength of a Master Vampire. Not even Buffy could win over me now."

"You wouldn't!" Buffy said.

"Try me." Angel answered.

"I think we better do as he says Luv. I've seen Angelus do some wicked things to a persons body." Spike told Buffy. 

Angel was still standing behind Spike. He grabbed Spike at the back of his neck and whispered something in his ear. 

"Sure thing Sire. You will forgive me if I forget now and then. It's kind of hard to break a habit that's been in place for over 100 years."

"I'll think about it." Angel said with a wicked grin on his face. He patted Spike on his back and sat down again. 

Buffy really didn't want to go to talk with Dr. Martin. She knew it was going to be hard on her and she would have to face things that she didn't want to face. She got up from her chair and carefully put it back under the table. She went over to Angel and wormed her way onto his lap. 

"Angel, please don't make me go. I've been so happy lately. I don't want to be unhappy and sad and crying. You don't want that to happen do you?" Buffy put her arms around his neck for more emphasis. 

"Do you actually think this is going to work?" Angel asked her as he held her on his lap as though she was a little girl. Buffy started playing with his shirt just like a little girl would do.

"Is it working Daddy?"

"No, of course not, and stop calling me Daddy." He grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and stood up as he lifted her up off his lap so she could stand. 

"Buffy, I will always love you and you will always have a special place in my heart. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done up to that time. I did it because I wanted you to have a chance at the normal life that you wanted. I chose to walk the fires of hell for the past 2 months because I wanted Cordy and I to have a chance at having what we wanted. Now I am telling you that you need to walk at least a small portion of your own hell if you and Spike expect your marriage to work."

Angel turned away and started walking to the back where his car was.

"Okay I'll do it but I'm still going to call you Daddy just because I know it gets your goat." Buffy yelled at him as he walked away. 

"That's a good girl. I was afraid Daddy was going to have to take you over his knee. Lets go for a ride to the beach Cordy. I miss hearing the waves already." Cordy ran to his side and they held hands as they went to his car. 

Buffy looked at Spike.

"Rats, this is tough having a daddy again. It was bad enough having Giles now my former lover is my father in law. Rats, rats, rats."

"Which one is worse, having Giles mad at you or Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Giles is much worse. He can make me feel so guilty by just saying a few words. I'll feel terrible until I correct whatever I'm doing or apologize." Buffy said. 

"What did Angel whisper to you when he had his hand on your neck?" Buffy asked Spike.

"He said he would beat me to a bloody pulp if I ever called him Angelus again." 

"Well I guess it's my turn to face the music. How are you getting away without any lectures from the good Doctor?" She asked Spike as she stood up to leave.

Spike had his head down and he was playing with what was left of his steak. "Don't worry about it Luv. We talked all of the time that we were taking care of Angel. She's very tricky. She gets you starting to talk about one thing and leads you to another without you even realizing it. Since I was so excited about actually practicing all that I've been learning in books that I didn't realize she was wearing her other hat as well."

"Was she able to help you?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes, and that's all I will say on the subject. It's your turn now." Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, stood up, and gave her a kiss. "My only advice to you Buffy is to listen with an open mind and with your heart." Spike let her go then and she went upstairs. 

"Well men lets give Fred the night off and clean the kitchen." Spike said as he started to pick up the dishes and glasses. 

Since Fred was the only one of the women left at the table Gunn, Connor and Wesley started to pick up the dishes also. "Thank you gentlemen. I think I'll go take a walk in the garden for awhile." Gunn wanted to have some fun teasing Spike so he didn't mind clearing the table. 

"Hey Spike, what shall I do with the rest of Buffy's french fries?" Gunn said. As he walked to the kitchen table Spike nailed him with the sprayer from the kitchen sink. Wesley signaled to Connor to join him at the dining room table. "Let's get out of here. By the time those two get done playing around we'll be out of sight and they'll have no choice but to clean up by themselves." Just as Wesley and Connor started for the stairs Buffy was coming down. 

"Wesley gather every one that's left and we'll head for the beach. I have a feeling that Angel and Cordelia are in trouble." "But what makes you think their in trouble, they only left a few minutes ago." Wesley said. Spike came up behind them and said "Lets do what she says, she has never been wrong before." 

"I'll get my SUV and meet you at the front. Gunn why don't you take your truck also. Fred and Connor can go with you." Wesley said as he went running out of the back. Gunn was right on his heels. Dr. Martin came running down the stairs with her black bag and ran to the large kitchen where all of the medical supplies were. In just a few minutes she was outside with the rest. Buffy, Spike and Dr. Martin rode with Wesley and as planned Fred and Connor rode with Gunn. As they rode along the beach Connor spotted Angel's car at the public parking lot on the beach. Both Gunn and Wesley parked along side of Angel's car. Spike and Connor jumped out as soon as they came to a stop. They walked out a ways to see if they could sense which way Angel and Cordelia went. 

"What's wrong?" Gunn asked.

"We can't smell either one of them. The ocean breeze is wiping there scents away." Spike answered.

"Then lets split up. Fred and Dr. Martin stay here in case they come back." Wesley, Spike and Buffy went to the left and Gunn and Connor took the right. 

Wesley, Buffy and Spike came upon them first. Angel was being held down by six Vampires and 4 more were having fun raping Cordelia. Cordelia was screaming and fighting for her life. They saw how they had pushed the sand up to make a little mound so that it would be easier to get to her. Angel had his hands full with the other six until one of them hit him over the head with a piece of wood and he fell backwards. Wesley, Spike and Buffy watched for a minute to access the situation. "Wesley, go and get the rest." As soon as he left Spike and Buffy jumped in among the Vampires. Spike went after the Vamps that were on Angel and Buffy went to help Cordelia. Without them knowing it though their were 5 more Vamps down closer to the water and were more difficult to see in the dark. They ran to the side of the Vamps that were fighting with Buffy. One of them was busy getting his turn at Cordelia and the other 4 were fighting Buffy. They came up behind her and one put his arm around her neck and the other 2 grabbed her arms. They had her in such a way that she couldn't maneuver her way out of their grip. Spike had his hands full also. Angel was starting to come around while Spike was fighting off 3 vamps at the same time. He started to help Spike when he saw that they had Buffy also. He pulled off two of the vamps that had Spike and managed to stake them before they were able to get up again. When he heard Buffy scream he turned to see them starting to tear her clothes off and then someone hit him in the back of the head again. This time though it felt like a steel pipe. Just as he was starting to shake it off the same vamp that hit him aimed the steel pipe at his legs and broke both of his legs below the knee cap. He heard the crack of the bones before he felt the pain, and then the pain hit him and it was so intense that he passed out. 

When he came to again he could hear Spike, Wesley, Gunn and Buffy's voice. Then he remembered where he was and what had happened. He had a splitting headache but then he remembered Cordelia and started to get up but his legs wouldn't support him. He went down hard. It felt like someone had broken his legs again and was twisting his leg around. The others were busy with the last of the vamps so he started to drag himself over to where he saw Dr. Martin and Fred. Once Connor and Gunn had pulled the vamps off of Cordelia Dr. Martin and Fred ran to take care of her. They found that she had been badly beaten. One eye was swollen shut. She had bruises all over her body. One shoulder was dislocated and the area below her waist was badly bruised. They could actually see hand prints on her breasts and where they had grabbed her legs and forced them apart. She had blood all over her legs and Dr. Martin could see where it had soaked into the sand. Fred was crying as she looked at Cordelia's beaten and ravaged body. 

Buffy and Spike were questioning the last vampire. Spike was holding him with one arm around his neck and the other hand was holding his arm behind his back. 

"Why did you guys go after Angel and Cordelia?" Spike asked. 

"We were just looking for some fun man. We didn't know who they were?" Spike didn't like his answer so he pulled his arm back further which had the desired effect.

"If that's true then why didn't you kill Angel once you saw how strong he was. You must have figured it out that he was a Vampire?" Spike said.

"I'm telling you we were just looking for some fun." 

Buffy came up to him slowly. She had Spikes coat on since the other vamps had pulled her pants off and torn her blouse. "Does anyone have a knife or something sharp?" Buffy asked.

Gunn handed her his knife that he carried strapped to his leg.

"Now you tell us the truth or I'm going to make sure that you are never able to rape another woman again." Buffy had the tip of the knife at his throat and slowly dropped it down to his crouch.

The vamps eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't. That's worse then what we did to her."

"I threatened the man holding onto you with just the same thing only a few hours ago. I did it because he hit me and told me I had to obey him because of our marriage vows. Now I haven't been able to do what I threatened yet so I might just take it out on you because I'm still pissed off at him."

The Vampire thought about his chances for escape for a few moments. "Alright I'll tell you all I know. The word is out that Angelus is out of the picture permanently. Anyone and everyone that can either encourage Angel to close down and leave Los Angeles or permanently get rid of him is in for a big reward."

"Who put the word out?" Spike asked as he squeezed harder on the Vamps throat.

"I don't know." Spike squeezed harder. "I told you I don't know. Who ever it is just sent people out to all of the bars that demons and Vampires hang out at and put the word out."

After a few minutes Spike let him go. "My advice to you is to get out of town as fast as you can and whatever way you can."

Buffy and Spike went back to help with Angel and Cordelia. While they had been questioning the last vampire Angel had pulled himself over to where Dr. Martin was checking on Cordelia. They didn't notice him behind them until he called out Cordelias name.

"Cordy, Cordy....." He dragged himself further over to her and held her in his arms. 

"Angel, she's just unconscious. They beat her pretty badly. Her left arm is dislocated so be careful until I can fix it."

"She's so pale, they must have drunk from her." Angel said as he cradled her in his arms and unconsciously started to rock her. 

"Yes but I think they only took enough to subdue her." Dr. Martin said. 

As he cradled her in his arms he looked down at her legs and all the blood soaking what little clothes she had left and where it was just dropping into the sand. Angel let go of Cordelia for a moment and let her rest against his chest. He took his jacket off and layed it over her. He felt very possessive of her body now that she was his wife. He had seen the breasts that were for him alone to look at or touch. They were bruised and scratched now. The stomach that was so flat and tanned and would one day hold and nourish his child was now also scratched and bruised. Her beautiful hips and thighs still held the imprint of their hands as they forced her legs apart. It was part of the reason he covered her. He didn't want anyone to see her and he couldn't bare to look at her battered body anymore. Angel was so angry at what they had done to her and his inability to do anything about it that he just threw his head back and screamed until his voice was hoarse. Dr. Martin was crying as she went to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "She'll be okay Angel, she'll be okay. Cordelia is a tough woman she'll come out of this okay." 

Angel looked down at Cordelia's battered face and his tears fell down onto her face. He used the moisture of his tears to wipe away the blood on her face. 

Dr. Martin got up and went to Wesley, Gunn, Connor, Buffy and Spike as they stood to the side watching Angel. Buffy was leaning against Spike crying. Spike was holding her and trying to tell her that Cordelia would be okay. As Dr. Martin approached them Spike pointed to Angel. 

"Look at his legs. They broke both of them below the knees. The bones are protruding through the skin of his legs and he's lost a lot of blood also. Look at the trail of blood from where they left him and where he dragged himself to her side." 

"Yes, I saw them. I've never known anyone to endure so much pain. I've treated patients before with legs broken like that. They were usually in so much pain that they would come into the hospital unconscious from it. We were always able to set the legs and put a cast on without them regaining consciousness." Dr. Martin said as she wiped her tears away and blew her nose. 

"Gunn and Wesley do you think one of the vehicles could make it down here? I want to move both of them as little as possible. Carrying them would probably be to painful and cause them to bleed more."

"Yes, my SUV is a 4 wheel drive." Wesley said. 

"If the seats can fold down flat to make a bed do that please." Dr. Martin instructed him as Wesley and Gunn went back to where they were parked. They had been gone only 15 minutes when they heard Wesley, and apparently Gunn, coming up the beach where the sand was harder. Fortunately it was low tide and it provided a lot of space for the vehicles to easily travel over it. 

Wesley pulled up alongside of Angel and Cordelia. He had the two back rows of seats down and a blanket on the top of them. 

Dr. Martin went over to Angel and put her hand on his shoulder gently. 

"Angel we have to go now. Let Spike take Cordelia. Connor and Gunn will pick you up and put you in the back then. Okay?"

Angel looked up at her. In the light of the cars she could see how bad off he was. One eye was swollen shut and he had numerous cuts on his face and body. Reluctantly he let go of Cordelia. Spike, as gently as he could, picked up Cordelia in his arms. Connor and Gunn picked up Angel and put him in the back alongside of Cordelia. Dr. Martin had gotten in the back first and Spike had laid Cordelia in her lap. 

They all piled into the two vehicles and made their way back to where Angels car was. As they got back up onto the pavement Angel sat up and looked around. 

"Wesley pull up along the left side of my car. There should be a hose there. Once I'm out I want you and Gunn to turn your vehicles around so that they point against my car." Dr. Martin asked him what he meant to do, but Angel didn't answer. 

"Wesley tell Gunn and Connor to come and get me."

Wesley did as Angel told him to and Gunn and Connor came over to get Angel.

"What are you going to do Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Take me over to the hose and put me on the ground. Dr. Martin I need you to help me." Angel wouldn't answer any questions. 

Gunn and Connor picked up Angel and took him over to the hose.

"Gunn cut my pant legs just above the knee."

"Dr. Martin, I need to set the bones in my legs now. I can feel them starting to heal which means their going to heal incorrectly. I want you to clean the wounds out as best you can with the water from the hose. When your done see if you can push the bones back underneath the skin. If you can't then we'll have to do it the old fashioned way. When I pull you push them back into place and under the skin."

Dr. Martin was silent for a moment while she thought about it. 

"If anyone can do it Angel you can. Don't move your feet too much, let me do the moving. Someone turn the water on. Fred come here and hold the hose so that the water hits where my hands are. Gunn do you have a hard pipe or something that Angel can hold onto?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Gunn went to the cab of his truck and pulled out a thick pipe that was about 3 feet long. "Got it Doc." Gunn said.

"Okay just hold it for now until we see if I can get the bones back into place. Okay Angel I'm going to start."

Dr. Martin started to move the skin and sinew around and carefully checked for any grains of sand. When she couldn't find any more she tried moving the bone back in place but they wouldn't slip back in. She started cleaning the other leg and tried moving the bone back into place. This one worked. The bone easily slipped into place and she placed everything back into its correct position. Dr. Martin stood up and took her slip off. It wasn't a regular women's slip. The sisters made more sturdy long lasting slips and usually out of cotton. The pockets were in the slip and not in the skirt so she had to empty the contents first. When she was done she proceeded to rip it apart and use it as a bandage for his leg. 

"Angel your right leg bone slipped into place but the left one didn't. Where going to do that one the old fashioned way."

It was taking him a few minutes to recover from the intense pain of resetting his right leg. "It doesn't feel right. Take the bandage off and lets pull on it."

Dr. Martin pulled the bandage off.

"Let me do the pulling Angel. It should take very little to make everything go into place. Gunn give him the pipe to hold onto and you hold onto it also." She waited for Gunn and Angel to get ready. "You read Angel?" "Yeah, go ahead." "Okay, on three, 1,2,3. She pulled on the leg until she felt the bone move.

"How does that feel now." Dr. Martin asked him.

The pain was making Angel breath more rapidly and the blood flowed more freely with the increased beating of his heart. 

"Yes, it feels right now. Don't bandage it yet. Lets do the other one. Im getting weak from the loss of blood."

"Spike, come over here and hold his leg. Let Angel do the pulling, he'll know when it's back in place as he pulls. I'll be clearing the path for the bone to fall back into place. Ready when you are Angel." 

Angel began to pull on his leg. The pain was excruciating. "Hurry up Dr. Martin. I don't know how much longer I can stand it." 

"Sure you can Angel. This isn't half as hard as delivering a baby. Don't you dare pass out. You're the one that wanted to do it like this. Yell, scream, do whatever you have to do but you stay conscious. If you can't take it Angel then you have no right to help Cordy deliver her first baby."

She felt him start to pull again and she was able to clear the rest of the sinew and the bone slipped back into place. 

"Okay Angel you can pass out now." Which is exactly what he did. "That little speech always works." Dr. Martin said as she looked at Buffy.

She wrapped the legs again and Spike and Connor placed Angel back into Wesley's SUV.

"Wait a minute everyone. Does anyone have a cell phone with them?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"Yes I do, it's in the cab." Wesley answered.

Dr. Martin got in and called a friend of hers that was a gynecologist. After 10 minutes she came out and gave Spike a slip of paper with an address on it. "Just in case we get seperated Spike here is the address where we are going to take Cordelia and Angel. This is the office of a friend of mine that's a gynecologist. I don't have the equipment to take care of Cordelia at the hotel so he is going to meet us at his office and help me take care of her. Gunn I want you to go back to the hotel. Fred go with him. Prepare everything just like you did when you had to prepare it for Angel. Spike why don't you and Buffy drive in Angels car and follow us.

Wesley pulled Connor and Gunn to the side before they left. "When you get back to the hotel I think you had better start looking for any listening devices and cameras. Some how their getting into the hotel, without us knowing about it, and planting listening devices all over. It's the only way they could have know that Angel and Cordelia went to the beach. Start with the dining room area first." "Okay Wes. Call us when you know how Cordelia is. We'll see you back at the hotel." Gunn said. Gunn, Connor and Fred climbed back into his truck and left. 

The rest piled into the vehicles and left for the friend of Dr. Martin. When they arrived Wesley went to the back door and backed up as close as he could. Dr. Michael Thompson was waiting at the door with a bed. Dr. Martin got out and briefly greeted him. Wesley opened the back of the vehicle. Spike jumped in and brought Cordelia out and put her on the bed. 

"We better bring Angel in also. He should be waking up soon. Mike do you have another bed we can use?" Dr. Martin asked. "No, but we'll be transferring Mrs. Martin to the exam bed. Then well bring this one out and get Mr. Martin." 

"Mr. Who?" Spike said.

"That's Angel Martin and Cordelia Chase-Martin." Buffy said as she elbowed him.

"Oh I forgot. Im not used to Angel having a last name."

Dr. Thompson came out and Wesley and Spike took Angel out of the back and placed him on the bed. They put him in a room next to where Cordelia was. Wesley, Spike and Buffy went into the kitchen to get some coffee while the doctors worked on Cordelia.

Fortunately Dr. Thompson had a few bags of O positive blood to give Cordelia so they were able to replace her lost blood right away. One hour later both doctors came out and Dr. Martin went to check on Angel. He had been awake since shortly after they brought him in and he had just laid their listening to what was going on next door.

"I see your awake. Good, this is Dr. Mike Thompson. He's an old friend of mine. He's also a gynecologist. We have been examining Cordelia and cleaning her up. Right now we're replacing the blood she lost. Fortunately Mike keeps a few bags of blood for emergencies." 

"Mr. Martin." Dr. Thompson extended his hand to shake Angels. Angel responded and asked him to help him sit up and put his legs over the edge. 

"As Dr. Martin said it's all good news. Your wife is okay. We've replaced the blood she lost and her color has returned. Her insides, for the most part, are also okay. She is going to be very tender for several weeks so of course that means no sex but she probably won't let you even touch her for a few days. Mrs. Martin bled a lot because of the length of her vagina is unusually short. I believe she has what is called a prolapsed uterus. Dr. Martin and I agree that we can fix this easily right here in my office. I have a small surgical room here. What we will do is just reposition the uterus and more or less anchor it in it's correct position. Her uterus was most likely torn from it's original position when she had the accident with the metal pipe going through her side. While were in there will check everything else out at the same time. The hard part Mr. Martin will come when she wakes up. Physically she will heal rapidly in comparison to the psychological wounds. It always happens like this. There is a 50/50 chance that she will either call for you or be repulsed by all men for awhile. It's just going to take time. Fortunately you have Dr. Martin here. Angel was silent. Then he looked up at Dr. Martin.

"She's waking up. Get me a wheelchair and call Spike and Wesley." Dr. Thompson brought in a wheelchair with Spike and Wesley following. "Help me get into the wheelchair."

Spike and Wesley picked him up and put him into the wheelchair. Cordelia was starting to scream and calling for Angel. Dr. Martin went to Cordelia right away. "Cordelia calm down. Your okay." "Where's Angel? I want Angel. Where is he?" Just then Angel came into the room with Wesley pushing the wheelchair. 

He tried to get up so he could hold her but his legs wouldn't hold him up so he settled for just holding her hand. Angel looked up at the tubes going into her. "Can you take these tubes out of her?" Dr. Thompson pulled them out and as soon as she was free Angel pulled her into his lap. Cordelia was crying her heart out. Angel just hugged her to his chest and rocked her back and forth. It was all that he could do for her right now. Everyone went out to give them some privacy. 

As Cordelia continued to cry Angels tears joined hers. As his tears fell down his face they fell on her forehead and joined hers at the corner of her eyes then down to her chin and onto her chest. The saying that is often used to describe a bride and groom came to his mind:

"As two are made one."

After 30 minutes Dr. Thompson knocked at the door softly. 

"Come in Dr. Thompson."

"How did you know it was me?" Angel never raised his head to look at Dr. Thompson. He kept his eyes on Cordelia and continued to just hold her and rock her back and forth. She had cried herself to sleep with her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"I could smell you. Everyone has a distinctive scent. I'm sure Dr. Martin has told you about me?" 

"Yes and I must admit I'm a little afraid of you." Dr. Thompson said with a nervous grin on his face. 

"You don't have to be afraid Doctor. I haven't killed a human in many years."

"I came in to tell you that since today is Sunday Dr. Martin and I have decided to perform the surgery now."

"How long will it take?"

"One to two hours. It all depends on what we find."

When Angel finally looked up at Dr. Thompson he made no attempt to wipe the tears from his eyes. They were tears of love and he was not ashamed of them. He lifted Cordelia up so that Dr. Thompson could take her and put her on the bed. After Cordelia was back on the bed Dr. Thompson went to the other side and started hooking the tubes back up to her. Angel wheeled himself closer to the bed and took her hand in his and kissed it. 

Dr. Martin came in and looked at Angel. He looked up at her. She could see that he was crying and had been for awhile. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Dr. Martin took out her handkerchief and wiped his eyes. 

"Angel I promise you that we will give her back to you with all of her physical wounds corrected." She kissed him on the forehead and pushed his wheelchair out of the door. Dr. Martin called out to Buffy and Spike to come to her. When they came around the corner Dr. Martin told Spike that they would need his help. "Buffy would you take Angel please and give him a nice big glass of warm blood." "Sure Dr. Martin. He can keep me company." Buffy wheeled Angel over to the office kitchen. "While you were with Cordy Spike and I went to the local slaughter house and bought some nice fresh blood for you and him." "I didn't know their was any place around here to buy it. Although I'm not really sure where we are." Angel said. "As Spike said 'The nose knows.' He went right to it. If you ask him he can probably tell you exactly but I have absolutely no idea where it is." The microwave signaled that the blood was done. Buffy gave it to Angel and he drank it slowly at first just to see how it was. He put the glass down on the table but kept his hands around it. He liked the feel of the warmth of the glass. 

"When she needed me the most Buffy I couldn't save her. I heard her calling me and all of my strength didn't do me any good. I fought and fought those guys and they kept coming at me. I saw them beating her and taking her and I couldn't get to her. I heard her screaming as they forced themselves on her and I couldn't do anything to help her. The last thing I heard before they knocked me out the first time was her screaming my name. When I came around she was quiet and I saw them all around her. They were all taking their turn at her. When I jumped them this time I was able to stake several of them before they knocked me out again. I don't think I will ever be able to forget that picture of her lying on the sand. She had blood all over her. When we find out who is behind all of this Buffy I am going to make them pay for everything that they have done to us."

"What if they're humans that are behind this Angel? The demons and vamps might just be working for the humans. What are you going to do then?" Buffy asked. "Don't forget that the cardinal rule for us is that we do not kill humans. That is why Faith got into so much trouble, remember."

"I don't know Buffy but I will take care of it so that nothing like this ever happens again. I don't want anyone in our family ever... hurt... again." Angel was so angry that he broke the glass that was in his hand. Buffy couldn't tell which was Angels blood and which was the pigs blood. She grabbed some paper towel and wiped his hand and then the blood and glass on the table. She pushed his wheel chair over to the sink and washed the blood off. She took several pieces of glass out of his hand and gave him some more paper towel to hold in his hand. 

"Why don't you lay down for awhile Angel and get some sleep. I'm sure Dr. Martin will wake you to let you know how Cordelia is." "Yeah I'm pretty tired. I'll sleep for just a couple of hours." Buffy helped him onto the couch and put a blanket on him. She then turned the lights out and took the other couch. 

  


* * *

  


TBC........................................................ 


	15. Vulnerable

Chapter 15

Two hours later Dr.Martin and Thompson came into the kitchen. They looked tired. They found Angel on one couch and Buffy on the other one. 

"It's a good thing I have another couch in my office. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll do the same in my office." Dr. Thompson said to Dr. Martin. Dr. Martin sat down next to Angel. She shook him gently. "Angel, wake up, it's Dr. Martin." Angel stirred and opened his eyes and focused in on Dr. Martin. When she saw that he was awake she put her hand on his shoulder and said "Everything went okay Angel. Cordelia is sleeping right now. She'll be out for another 4 hours or so. Spike is with her. I told him to come and get you when she wakes up. For now though just go back to sleep. Dr. Thompson and I are pretty tired so he is going to try and get some sleep in his office and I am going to go and lay down on the exam bed that you where on when we first got here. I'll see you later, go back to sleep." "Thank you Dr. Martin. Thank you for taking care of her." Angel said. Dr. Martin smiled at him then left to go into the exam room next to where they had put Cordelia. She was dead tired. It had been a long day that started early in the morning of the previous day while it was still dark. Dr. Martin climbed up to the exam bed and was asleep within a few minutes. 

Four hours later they were all awakened by Angel falling as he tried to stand up. Buffy jumped up and went to his side. 

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked as she straightened the furniture. Angel sat up. "Sorry to wake you up with so much noise. I thought my legs had healed enough for me to walk."

Dr. Martin came to his side. She had just walked into the room when he told Buffy what he was doing. "Well I guess you now know that you were wrong. Stay put for a second." Dr. Martin checked his legs out. She took the bandages off of his legs. The skin on the surface was healed but she didn't want to take any chances with the leg bones until she could get an x-ray of them.

Dr. Thompson had just walked in. "Mike can we take an x-ray of Angels legs here?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes and we can develop them here also." 

"Buffy would you help Dr. Thompson pick up Angel and put him in the wheelchair." Buffy put her arm under Angels arm on the right side and Dr. Thompson took the other side while Dr. Martin handled the chair. She then wheeled Angel over to the room where the x-ray machine was. Buffy was curious about something. She asked Dr. Thompson "What is a gynecologist doing with an x-ray machine?" "Well it's my partners actually. He's a family physician."

They put Angel on the table and Dr. Thompson proceeded to take the x-rays. Dr. Martin had asked him to take x-rays of other parts of his body as well. It took them about 30 minutes to take all of the x-rays that Dr. Martin wanted. When they were done they helped Angel back into his wheelchair and then waited while Dr. Thompson developed the x-rays. While they were waiting Wesley came in with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee if anyone would like some." Wesley said. "Sounds good to me." Dr. Martin said. "You want some coffee Angel?" "No but can you get me a glass of warm blood if there is any left?" "Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Martin said. As promised she was back in 10 minutes with a cup of coffee for Buffy and Dr. Thompson and a glass of blood for Angel. 

Dr. Thompson came in with all of the x-rays. He put them up on the display board so that they could all see them. Wesley had some experience with reading x-rays but it had been a long time. He went and stood behind Dr. Martin and for the most part just listened. 

Dr. Martin was studying the x-rays and could see that the bones in his legs were only half healed. But as to whether some damage was caused by Angel trying to stand up she couldn't tell. She was also studying the x-rays of his hands and feet and his side. "Angel's hands have healed just fine it's his left foot that doesn't seem to be quiet right." She explained to Dr. Thompson that Angel had been crucified by some demons after they had dragged him several miles through the desert." Wesley put his hand on Dr. Martin's arm. "Uh, Dr. Martin, I'm sorry but I don't think we should tell him too much until Lorne can read him. Current medical problems only. We could put all of our lives in danger by letting too many people know what we do and who Angel is." "Yes of course. I'm sorry Mike but there is someone that you have to meet before I can tell you very much. For now I need you to take all of what has happened here and put it away someplace in your mind where you can be certain that it won't leak out to anyone. Next week Saturday we can meet at a certain bar where Wesley and I will explain everything after you have spoken to the owner of the bar. Okay?" "Okay Sr. Mary I have complete faith in you." Dr. Thompson said.

After that Dr. Martin continued to study the x-ray. "Angel, Angel, Angel. What am I going to do with you. Tsk, tsk, tsk." 

"I think I'm going to be yelled at now." Angel whispered to Buffy. "I think so to. My mother used to do the same thing to me when she caught me doing something that she told me not to do." Buffy said. 

"No I am not going to yell at you Angel. Your much to old for me to do that. Besides you don't respond well to being yelled at. I have to use other tactics with you. What I am going to tell you is you are a very stubborn man, and no matter what I tell you, you still want to do what you want and you always get yourself into trouble." "I don't always do 'what I want to do'." Angel said in his own defense.

"Hah!" Wesley said. 

Dr. Martin looked at Wesley who was smiling. "And you Buffy, do you have any observations as to what Angel thinks is a highly debatable subject?" "All I will say is back when he was in Sunnydale I was stronger then him so I could make him do what we wanted if he thought differently." Buffy said as she kind of gazed up at the ceiling. "That was one of our problems. We were almost always arguing." This time it was Dr. Martins turn. "Hah! So that's 3 against one. Well I'm not going to lecture you right now Angel. I'll save that for our first session when everyone is feeling better. What I am going to do though is ask you a question. Have you ever broken any of your bones before and how long did they take to heal if you did?"

"I must have broken every bone in my body at least once. Usually they heal within 12 hours and I can use them within 24 hours. That's why I thought I could at least stand to get into the wheelchair." 

"Well I don't think you'll ever heal that fast again. So get used to it. The average human would take weeks or months to heal. But judging by how long it took for you to heal when you were crucified and now, I would say that if you do exactly what you are told you will now take at least 48 hours to heal those leg bones. Now of course the more simple the fracture the faster you will heal. It's been almost 20 hours since your legs were broken and the x-rays show them to be only half healed. We'll talk about this more later but for now I am going to put my other hat on, as Spike calls it. I wanted to talk to you before we go and see Cordelia. I wanted to talk to you about how you need to treat her while she is recovering from the rape. What I am talking about is the psychological scars that will take a lot longer to heal. We're lucky that she is reaching out for you Angel. Many women that are raped can't even stand there husbands to touch there hand let alone have sex. Don't talk to her about the rape at all until she shows that she is ready to talk about it, but don't act like it never happened either. You are going to have to walk a fine line with her for now Angel. If what she wants from you is for you to just hold her and not say anything then that's what I want you to do." Dr. Martin got on her knees next to Angels chair and put her hand on his knee. "Angel she may get over this in less then one month and it also could take several years. Do you understand Angel?" 

"Yes, I have to love her more then I love myself. I also have to let her make the first move."

"Yes, exactly. No woman could ask for a better husband then you Angel. Cordelia is a very lucky woman. Now let's go and see your wife."

Dr. Martin knocked on the door where Cordelia was recovering. Spike had been keeping watch over her so he answered the door. 

"Come in she's awake."

Dr. Martin and Thompson came in first. "How are you feeling Cordelia?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Very, very, very sore." Cordelia said.

Dr. Thompson walked in slowly. Cordelia had not seen him yet. She grabbed Dr. Martins hand and started shaking. Dr. Martin held her hand firmly. 

"It's okay Cordelia. This is Dr. Mike Thompson. He's an old friend of mine. He's also a gynecologist. This is his office that we're in. He helped me treat you and helped me with the surgery."

"Surgery? What did you do, what happened to me that I needed surgery?" Dr. Martin and Thompson looked at each other. They knew she was blocking out the rape. If she didn't let herself remember it she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Dr. Martin thought it would be best to ignore this for now and continue on as though the surgery was for something else. "Remember the problem you and Angel were having when you had intercourse?"

"Yes." Cordelia answered.

"Dr. Thompson and I fixed it last night." "You did, how did you do that?" Cordelia asked.

"Your uterus was pressing down on your vagina and that is what was causing you problems. I also checked your left ovary and put it back in place also. So now there is no reason why you and Angel can't have a chance at getting pregnant every month instead of just every other month."

Cordelia smiled at her. "That's great. Where is Angel?"

Dr. Martin looked at Spike. She motioned for him to put his Vamp face on. When he did it she motioned for him to wait.

"Cordelia I want you to meet someone else. He assisted us with the surgery." She motioned for Spike to come over where Cordelia could see him. It was like it was happening in slow motion for Cordelia. She saw Spike in his Vampire face and it all came flooding back into her mind. The attack on the beach. Five vampires jumping Angel. Three others grabbing her and starting to tear her clothes off. She was fighting with everything that Angel had taught her. She almost escaped then but they caught her again and started to hit her some more. The last thing she remembered was two of the Vampires holding her down and pulling her legs apart. All the time they were beating her they were laughing. She saw Angel with the rest of the Vampires on him and one of them raising a large piece of wood and hitting him on the head. Then the vampire that was on her hit her as hard as he could and that was the last thing she saw. 

Dr. Martin was still holding her hand. "Im sorry Cordelia I had to let you see Spike with his Vamp face on. You were blocking the memory of the rape. Seeing him did exactly as I was hoping it would do." Dr. Martin turned around and called Angel in.

Buffy wheeled Angel in.

"What did they do to you?" Cordelia asked Angel when she saw him in the wheelchair.

"They broke my legs. I guess they didn't want to be bothered with holding me down. They were more interested in making sure that I saw what they were doing to you."

"How many took their turn at me?" 

"I saw ten." Angels voice was shaky. He was just barely controlling himself so that he could talk. "Just before they knocked me out I heard you calling to me and when I tried to get at the Vamps that were raping you they hit me over the head with something and everything went dark. The next time I came to I started fighting them again because I heard you calling for me. This time they broke my legs and I passed out from the pain. That's all I remember."

Angel pushed the wheels so that he could come close enough to the bed to hold her hand. 

"I'm so sorry Cordy. When you needed me the most I couldn't do anything." Angel put his head on the bed and broke down crying. Cordelia was crying also, but she was incredibly calm. She just ran her hands through his hair as he continued to cry and say he was sorry that he had failed her. 

Dr. Martin motioned the others to leave the room and give them some privacy. As she closed the door behind her she noticed that everyone was wiping their eyes and blowing their nose. She went ahead of the others and returned to the kitchen where she made another pot of coffee. Everyone else came in and just stood around. 

"What do you think of this family and their abilities and problems?" Dr. Martin asked as she looked at Dr. Thompson and leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee maker to finish.

"Amazing, just simply amazing. I never knew that such people existed."

"Very few of the human population does. Do you think you could take two new patients on that are included in this family?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Who would that be? I know one will be Mrs. Martin but who is the other one?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"Buffy here. You wouldn't have to see her all of the time just maybe once or twice during her future pregnancies. Buffy is married to Spike here. I will come for Cordelia and Buffy's first deliveries but they need a Doctor here that understands their unusual situation. If for some reason I can't make it then you will of course have to do the deliveries." 

"Do you expect Mrs. Martin to have problems?" Dr. Thompson asked. "It's not that I expect her to have problems. I am concerned that their may be a problem with the baby. Wesley and I have a lot to explain to you Mike. As we planned we'll meet next Saturday. I think we should be taking Cordelia and Angel home if she is ready to go."

"We can't go yet Dr. Martin. The windows on my SUV aren't tinted dark enough to take Angel out in the sun. Spike can't go out either. It's 3 o'clock now so we should be able to go by 5:30 p.m.." Wesley said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I can do with some more sleep. Why don't we get another hour or two of sleep and then move them. I am going to check on Cordelia before I return to my makeshift bed." Dr. Martin went to the room where Cordelia and Angel where and opened the door as quietly as possible. She found them sleeping with Cordelia's hand on Angels head and he apparently had cried himself to sleep in the same position he was in when they had left the room. She closed the door again and went back to the kitchen and laid down on the couch that Angel had previously occupied. 

At 5:30 Dr. Martins internal clock woke her up and she went around waking everyone up. When she woke Wesley up she told him to bring his vehicle to the back door so they could load up Angel and Cordelia. Then she called the hotel to let them know they were on they're way back. 

Dr. Martin and Thompson went to get Cordelia and Angel ready but they found Buffy and Spike in the room already taking care of them. Buffy was already pushing Angels wheelchair to the back and Spike was removing all of the tubes and needles from Cordelia. 

"How are you feeling Cordelia?" Dr. Thompson asked. 

"Sore but better." "Do you think you could walk a little?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, lets get you up then. It's very important that you start walking for at least a short distance." 

"Can I have a robe or Angels jacket or a blanket. It's kind of drafty on my backside." Cordelia forced a smile. 

"Sure, I have a lab coat that you can use. I'll be right back." Dr. Thompson said. He left to get the lab coat and came right back. By the time they got to the back door Buffy and Wesley had put Angel in the back. He was sitting up so that he could hold Cordelia. Spike picked her up and gave her to Angel. Tears were coming down her face from the pain but she didn't let out a sound. Dr. Martin had noticed the tears though. 

"How are you doing Cordelia? Are you in a lot of pain?" "Yes it hurts but I can take it. We Martin women are tough cookies." She looked at Angel when she said that. Angel smiled at her and wiped the tears away. "Yes we are." Dr. Martin said with a smile. 

"Dr. Thompson could you get me a towel to sit on I think I'm bleeding again." Cordelia asked. Dr. Thompson said sure and was back in a few minutes. "Angel hold her up for a second while I put this under her please." Angel lifted her up and Dr. Thompson placed the towel on Angels lap where she had been sitting. "Ok you can put her down now. Cordelia pull the end up between your legs. Spike come here please." Spike had just come back from taking the wheelchair back into the office and came over to stand by Dr. Thompson. "Since you are the one that has been taking care of Cordelia and seem to be her personnel chauffeur I am going to let you know. When you pick up Cordelia make sure you pick up the towel also. Also make sure that Dr. Martin sees the towel." "Why is it important for her to see the towel?" Spiked asked. "The color of the blood will tell her a lot. Get her to explain." Dr. Thompson put his arm around Spikes shoulder and looked at Angel and Cordelia. "I just love having 3rd year med students. It's so much fun pushing them around." "Yeah well your going to have to stand in line. There are 2 ahead of you." Spike gave it all he had. He knew that Dr. Martin was standing behind him. She came around and asked Spike to lift her up to the tailgate. SUV's were high and Dr. Martin was only 5'2". Wesley and Buffy were right behind Spike and watching this little theatrical play. 

"Spike come closer." Dr. Martin said. Spike came closer to her and she took his hands in hers. 

"I want everyone to understand that they are to stop picking on Spike. Buffy you are to stop teasing him so much. He is going to be needing your understanding and help for the next year or so. Dr. Thompson I am telling you that if I hear that you are abusing Spike in anyway even if you think it is funny I'll come over here and make sure that you never do it again. I know that when we where residents we mistreated our medical students but Spike is different. I want you all to understand that Spike is under my protection and the kind of protection I can give doesn't require strength. Angel stop picking on him or you just might find a needle going in sideways. One thing you never want to do is piss off you Doctor. Spike has helped me a lot with taking care of you and now Cordelia. You both owe him. Dr. Thompson treat him with kid gloves. You know how I can get when I want to get back at someone. Remember Bob in our 2nd year?" "Ohhhh yes." Dr. Thompson said with a smile. 

"Cordelia has always been nice to me Dr. Martin. Even before I got my soul back her and I got along just fine. She's a good person and if you ask me Angel doesn't deserve her." Spike said as he continued to hold hands with Dr. Martin. 

"Believe me Spike when I say that Angel knows exactly how lucky he is. Okay lets get going. Mike I can't thank you enough. Please do not tell anyone about this. As I said before Angel and Cordelia's lives may depend on you being silent. I'll see you next Saturday. Good night." "Good night everyone." Dr. Thompson waved at everyone else. "Good night teachers pet." Dr. Thompson waved at Spike. "Jealous Dr. Thompson?" Spike yelled as he pulled out of the parking lot. Dr. Martin was leaning back against the back of the front seat. "Kids, what can you do." Dr. Martin said. Everyone was laughing. 

They pulled up to the back of the hotel. Spike parked Angels car and then went to the back of Wesley's SUV and picked up Cordelia. Connor had Angels wheelchair at the back. Wesley and Connor lifted Angel out of the back and put him in the wheelchair. 

"I am starting to hate the sight of this chair." Angel said as they put him in it. Connor pushed his fathers wheelchair upstairs and Spike carried Cordelia. When they got into the room Spike went to put Cordelia down on the bed but Dr. Martin told him to wait while she went into the bathroom to get a couple of towels. She laid the 2 towels down on the bed and then told Spike to put her down. Why don't you help Wesley undress Angel and put him to bed. Spike and Wesley helped Angel out of the chair and onto the bed then helped him to undress. They then helped him to lay down and Connor put his legs up on the bed and put the covers on him. Okay guys you can leave now Spike and I can handle the rest. Thank you. As soon as they were gone Dr. Martin told Spike to pick Cordelia up for a second. When he picked her up she took the Lab coat off of Cordelia and unhooked the back of the hospital gown. "Okay Spike you can put her down. I won't need you anymore." She saw the disappointed look on his face. She followed him out to the hallway. "Spike, I have my teaching hat on now." Spike turned around and was able to give her a smile. "You were disappointed that I sent you out instead of letting you take care of Cordelia right?" "Yes, I just feel that I am never going to get a chance to actually have hands on work to do. It's always been just books so far. Since you have been here though I've learned and done more then I ever thought I would have the chance to do. But I have to admit that I am very disappointed in that I can't help you with Cordelia."

"Spike it has nothing to do with learning how to practice medicine. This is strictly because of the fact that you know the patient and the patient knows you. I could tell that Cordelia is very uncomfortable with you being there and I thought it would be best if I took care of her without your presence." "Why is she uncomfortable with me being there? When we were in Hawaii we played strip poker and she lost everything." "Don't forget Spike that you were all drunk, call me crazy because I am taking a wild guess here, but since you are standing here I would guess that Angel didn't have to turn you to dust for touching Cordelia between her legs." Spike started to laugh. "I see your point Dr. Martin. I'm sorry." "That's okay Spike. Maybe Buffy will let you practice on her. Why don't you go and talk to her and explain why you want to do this. We can do it tomorrow if you want. I'll tell you what kind of problem Cordelia is having and then show you on Buffy. How's that?" "Okay Doc. Thank you."

Dr. Martin went back into the room and took care of Cordelia. She cleaned her up then helped her with a night gown. When she was done with Cordelia she went and checked on Angels legs. Dr. Martin unrapped his legs and inspected them, the wounds where the bones had come through the skin was almost completely healed. The wounds were just slightly red.

"I would say that by tomorrow morning you can try standing, but do it very carefully. If Cordelia needs anything call Spike. If he can't handle it then tell him to come and get me. Before I leave for the night do you want anything like a nice tall glass of warm blood?" "Yes that sounds good." Dr. Martin went to check the refrigerator to see if their was any blood in the refrigerator. It was empty. "Angel I have to go downstairs to get some I'll be right back." Dr. Martin went downstairs to get some blood for Angel, she took the time to make a sandwich for Cordelia also. As far as she knew the last time Cordelia had eaten was 2 nights ago. By the time she returned to their room she found both Angel and Cordelia sleeping. So she put everything in the refrigerator and left. Dr. Martin went to bed also. She was hungry also but she was more tired then hungry so she opted for the bed instead. It was 10 o'clock at night before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Dr. Martin woke up at 8 o'clock, took a shower and went downstairs. She was famished. She started the large coffee maker and by 10 a.m. everyone, except Angel and Cordelia, was coming downstairs. Everyone made their own breakfast and they were all sitting down eating. Fred had asked Dr. Martin how Angel and Cordelia was and what happened at the Doctors office. Dr. Martin was telling Fred, Connor and Gunn about what had transpired once they left on Saturday. She was in the middle of her story when they heard Cordelia let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone jumped up from their chairs when Dr. Martin told them to stop. 

"Spike and Connor, do you sense anyone else in the Hotel?" They were quiet for a moment as they both concentrated. After awhile they both answered no.

"Alright then everybody sit down. This is going to happen whenever she has been sleeping. Just like it did with Angel. Angel is with her he'll call us if he needs help. Sit down and finish your breakfast." Dr. Martin picked up where she had left off in telling the rest about what had happened at Dr. Thompson's office.

When she was done with her story and her breakfast she took her dishes into the kitchen then went upstairs to check on Cordelia and Angel. When she knocked on the door Angel told her to come in. 

"Good afternoon, did we have a nice sleep?" Dr. Martin noticed Cordelia had been crying again. Angel was holding her close when she came in but Cordelia straightened up as she entered.

"The sleep was good. It was the waking up part that was bad." Cordelia said as she wiped the tears away and blew her nose with a kleenex. 

"Are you two hungary? Can I bring you up something or have you had something already?" 

"I am starving. I want three eggs over easy, some hash browns, a slice of ham or a couple of sausages, whichever we have in the fridge, and 2 slices of wheat toast with butter and jelly. Angel can make some coffee up here."

"Anything for you Angel?" Dr. Martin asked. Angel looked at her in surprise. 

"I know your starting to eat solid food more often Angel. I've seen how you pick at Cordelia's plate."

"In that case yes, I think I'll have a steak, very rare of course and wheat toast."

"Okay, now for my next question. Cordelia I can either give you a sponge bath or you can let Angel help you take a shower?" "I think I would prefer the shower." Cordelia answered. 

"Okay I'll be back in about 30 minutes with the food. Angel don't let her bend over too much and leave your insides alone for now Cordelia." when Dr. Martin closed the door Angel got up from where he was sitting on the bed and went to the other side of the bed to help Cordelia up. He pulled her legs over the side of the bed and helped her to stand up. She took it very slowly and was thankful for Angels support. She was hurting all over and could barely move. They took the steps to the bathroom very slowly. When they arrived at the bathroom she leaned on the counter. "Angel could you leave me alone for a few minutes? I'll call you when I'm ready to take a shower." "Okay I'll be right out here by the door." He started to close the door as he went out. "No don't close it Angel, please, don't close it. Just sit where I can see you or hear you." "Okay Cordy I'll be right here by the door." Angel sat on the floor and leaned against the bathroom door and put his arm out where she could see it if she felt the need to. After about 10 minutes he heard the toilet flush. He could hear her standing up and removing her nightgown. 

"You can come in now Angel." Angel got up from the floor and came into the bathroom. Cordelia was standing in front of the mirror naked and looking at herself. "Oh Angel, I have so many bruises and cuts on me. How can you stand to look at me? How can you stand to touch me knowing what they did to me? I feel so dirty." The tears started to fall. Angel came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"When I have my Vampire face on are you repulsed by it?" Cordelia turned around and put her hands on his chest. "No of course not. Most of the time I don't even notice it. All I ever see is your handsome face. All I ever see is the man I love." "How is it then that you can't understand how I could possibly love you after all that has happened?" Cordelia stood on her toes and kissed him. "We had better take a shower. Dr. Martin will be here pretty soon with our breakfast."

Angel took his clothes off and they got into the shower. The hot water felt good against her sore muscles. She wet her hair and reached for the shampoo.

"Let me do it." Angel said as he took the bottle of shampoo from her. 

"I like cleaning your hair for you. It's one of the things I like doing for a woman. Both Angelus and I liked brushing Darla's hair. It was long and full like yours used to be when we first met here in L.A.. Even though your back was turned to me I heard your voice and saw your hair and I knew it was you. Let your hair grow long like Dr. Martins Cordy."

"I'll never cut it again Angel if it makes you happy."

"Turn around now and lets rinse it." Angel said as he grabbed for the liquid soap. He put a small amount in the nylon ball and made it foam up. He started to wash her as she rinsed her hair. When he was done and the last place was between her legs he gave her the nylon ball so that she could do it. As she cleaned herself he sensed the pain she was experiencing. When she rinsed the nylon ball out he could see the blood come out of it. When she rinsed herself the water was red with her blood. Angel quickly bathed and rinsed himself off. By the time he dried himself and her off he could hear Dr. Martin at the door. 

"Come in Dr. Martin. Well be out in a second." Angel yelled. 

"I'm just going to put the trays on the table. Have a good breakfast." Dr. Martin said as her and Fred brought in the food. They left as soon as they put the food on the table. 

Cordelia and Angel came out right after they left.

"Oh that's so sweet, look what they did." Cordelia noticed how they had set the table.

Dr. Martin and Fred had put two red roses and one large white rose above the two red ones. Below the roses was two bundles of Baby's Breath. The arrangement was in a beautiful white vase. 

"Lets eat before it gets cold." Angel said. He pulled the chair out for her then started the coffee. When he sat down he stopped for a moment. When he started to eat Cordelia asked him "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I was just thanking my Boss that we both survived the attack and we still have each other." He gently took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and said "Lets eat."

After breakfast Angel cleaned the dishes and they then laid down for awhile. Cordelia was tired and sore again. The hot shower had helped to relax her muscles but now she was sore again.

Angel turned the television on and brought a cup of coffee with him to the bed. 

"Why did you turn the TV on?"

"Remember when I was having nightmares of being crucified?" "Yes." "Remember Dr. Martin told me to turn the TV on so that my mind would pick up the sound from whatever was playing at the time. The first time the TV was on I started to dream of my captors nailing my hands to the wood of the cross. I felt the first blow then it melted into a dream where I was cooking for you. When I opened my eyes I saw that they were selling pots and pans and cooking. The second time I started to dream of my arms being pinned down to the cross. Then it melted into a dream of where I was working out with weights. When I woke up they were selling an exercise machine." Cordelia laughed.

"It's nice to see you smile again." Angel said.

"It's nice to be able to smile again." Cordelia said. Then she lowered herself into the bed and made herself comfortable with her head on his arm. 

"Angel." "Yes." "If this can happen to you and I how can we possibly protect our children?"

"Well just have to be more careful. Plus when we find out who is behind all of these attacks I'll make sure that everyone understands that attacking my family is the last thing anyone wants to do. Now go to sleep, when you wake up you can help me say the rosary. I missed yesterday so I'll have to do it twice today." "You like praying the rosary don't you." "Yes, I feel at peace during and after saying it. Angelus is quiet during that time. He says all kinds of things to me to discourage me from saying it. When I pray the rosary I can clearly see in my minds eye that Angelus is a demon, a separate entity and I am a man."

"I love you Angel." "I love you Cordy. Now go to sleep. Well go downstairs when you wake up." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes and slept.

Two hours later Cordelia started to wake up. This time though she started hitting Angel as she started to come out of her dream state. Angel responded by just holding her close to his chest. She calmed down and murmured "Angel would you change the baby for me?" Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What were you dreaming about?" "I was dreaming of the attack and I was beating on the Vamp that was getting on top of me. Then all of a sudden I was in the kitchen doing something and I heard a baby cry. I asked you to change the baby and then I woke up."

Angel was laughing at her. "What's so funny?" Cordelia asked. "As you started to wake up you started hitting me, then you calmed down when I grabbed your hands and held onto you. Then you said out loud 'Angel would you change the baby.' I looked at the TV and they had a baby on that was crying. It was a commercial for diapers." "Well I guess that prescription from our family physician works just fine." Cordelia said as she sat up and carefully got out of the bed. Angel jumped up and went around the bed to help her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her as he helped her around the bed.

"Unlike you Angel I have to relieve myself frequently throughout the day."

"So you want to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes and then I want to go downstairs." "Why downstairs?" Angel asked.

"Because I want to see everyone. Besides Buffy and Spike should be leaving tonight. I suggest you put something on and then help me to my bedroom so I can get some clothes and get dressed."

Angel left Cordelia in the bathroom and grabbed some under clothes and pants and socks and went back over where she could see him. By the time she was done he was finished dressing and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave. Cordelia was washing her hands and brushing her own teeth and hair at the same time that Angel was trying to shave. 

"We have to modernize this bathroom Angel. It's not big enough for the two of us." Cordelia pushed him over with her hip as she said it so she could brush her teeth. 

"Wow, those are powerful weapons. Don't you have to register them as lethal weapons?" He teased her. When they were done she went and sat down on the bed until Angel was done and had put his shirt on. He came over to sit by her. "Are you ready to go to your other room?" "Yes, if you would be so kind as to help your poor invalid wife I'll forgive you about that remark you made in the bathroom." "Yes my beloved. Thank you my beloved." Angel said it with a smile. 

When they got to her bedroom he sat her on the bed, gathered her clothes for her and helped her dress. Cordelia went into the bathroom for a few minutes to put some makeup on. "Okay, lets go." Angel came up beside her and let her hold on to his arm. They were going so slow that Angel picked her up in his arms. "I think this will be faster." Angel said as she started to protest. 

Angel took her downstairs and placed her on the couch. When everyone saw them coming downstairs they all came over. "Please everyone sit down I'm feeling a lot better now. Im sorry for all of the screaming in the morning. I think I got that beat now though. So what are you all doing?" Cordelia was nervous. She was talking just to talk and to keep anyone from asking her how she was feeling. She could feel every ones eyes on her.

Dr. Martin was at the table having a cup of hot tea. Wesley was sitting with her. They were both watching Cordelia. She noticed her eyes were constantly going from one person to the next. At every sound her eyes would search out the cause of the sound.

"Angel why don't you make a cup of hot camomile tea for Cordelia." Dr. Martin suggested. Angel looked at Cordelia. "Yes I think that will help her, but I think I'll put a little something extra in it." Angel got up and went into the kitchen which took him out of Cordelia's sight.

Dr. Martin got Wesley's attention. "Watch, Cordelia is going to start panicking when she can't see Angel for more then a few minutes." Just as Dr. Martin predicted Cordelia started to panic. When she couldn't see Angel she started to become progressively more agitated. Just as Angel started for the lobby with the cup of spiked tea he heard Cordelia calling for him. Her calls became louder until she was screaming his name. He put the cup down on the coffee table and knelt in front of her chair and held her in his arms. "I'm here Cordy I'm here."

"Where were you? I couldn't see you and I was afraid that they had you again. I couldn't fight them off of me Angel. I did everything you taught me but I couldn't make them stop. I called for you but I couldn't see you." Dr. Martin came over and sat next to Cordelia. She picked up the cup of tea and put her hand on Cordelia's shoulder. 

"Cordelia drink some of this. It will help you to calm down." Cordelia reached for the cup but her hands were shaking so bad that Dr. Martin had to hold the cup for her.

"Mmmmm that's good." Cordelia said as she wiped her tears away. Her hands stopped shaking enough so that she was able to hold the cup herself. She drank some more until the cup was empty and her hands stopped shaking completely. "Can you make me another one Angel?" She handed the cup back to Angel. 

"One cup of hot tea coming right up." He took the cup from her and went to the kitchen to make another cup of his special tea. Wesley had followed him into the kitchen. Angels back was to him so he couldn't see exactly what he was doing.

"It's just some Southern Comfort Wesley. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes I would love some." Wesley answered. He did want to sound to anxious but Cordelia seemed to love it so much he was curious to see what Angel was putting in it. Angel handed him a cup and took the other one to Cordy. 

"Be careful Cordy it's hot." Angel said as he gave her the cup. "How are you feeling now?" 

"Oh I feel a lot more relaxed now. I didn't even miss you this time." Everyone laughed at her then Cordelia grew quiet and everyone else did to. 

"Sr. Mary" Cordelia said in a low tone as she stared into her cup of spiked tea and ran her finger around the rim.

Dr. Martin knew that Cordelia was addressing Sr. Mary the nun and not Dr. Martin the psychiatrist. 

"Yes." She answered.

"Why are these terrible things happening to Angel and I? I know that Angel is making all of the right choices because he has been rewarded with his soul being made permanently his again. We don't have to ever worry about Angelus taking over again. So why is this being allowed to happen?" Everyone was looking at her. Waiting for her to explain why there is so much ugliness in the world and why does God allow it.

Sr. Mary stood up and started walking around her chair and leaned on the back. "Do you know why Angel? I know from the Watchers Chronicles that you tried to destroy the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart. What happened when you arrived at their location. 

Angel took a moment to answer. He had never talked to anyone about what he had found at the end of the elevator ride. "Nothing. The elevator to hell turned out to be a round trip. The elevator took me to the same place it had picked me up at. My guide told me that there is no special place. He said that we are the creators of the senior partners. It's the evil and ugliness that we have in ourselves that make them possible."

Sr. Mary let this information sink in for a while. It was a disturbing truth that no one wants to see in the light of day. The majority of the human race always wants to blame someone else for what happens to them. A large portion of the time they lay the blame on God. 

"God gives us all free choice Cordelia. He does not make us do things. If He was to make all of our choices for us then we would all be like robots, because all of our thoughts and actions would be controlled. Gods prime directive for Himself and all of His Angels are that they can not control our thoughts or actions. They can make suggestions or cause things to happen that will influence us, but they cannot control us, they cannot make us do anything. He has made it His primary rule that we must have free will. Since we humans are a stubborn lot and we don't take advice very well we often chose the wrong path. We often take the road that is easily traveled and paved with gold. Let me put it in a scenario that we are all familiar with. Before Angel was turned he worked on his fathers farm and helped him to provide a comfortable living for his family. At night though he liked drinking and fighting and having a romp in the hay with the local girls." Gunn smiled at Angel and said "That's my man, love them and leave them." 

"Now what just happened between Gunn and Angel is a good example. Let me ask you a question Angel, in the 1700's what did people think of women that provided, lets say services to men? Or were just free with their gifts. You were a handsome young man. You must have had a lot of young girls willing to share your bed." Once again she saw Gunn and Wesley smiling at Angel. 

Angel didn't look at Sr. Mary he couldn't say what he had to and still look at her. "Yes, I had someone to share a bed with every night that I was in town. I was usually so tired from my previous nights activities that I had a hard time working on the farm the next day. Girls like that though were never taken as wives. We had fun with them but we did not take them home to the family." 

"So young men made a conscious choice to use these girls to get what they wanted and never cared for the girls. They never cared or gave them a second thought as to whether the girls were left with a baby. In other words young men in the 1700's did exactly as they do now. They didn't care about the consequences of their actions they just wanted sex with a woman and that was the only thing on their mind."

"Yes that's pretty much it." Angel said.

"So here we have a primary example of free will and how people create hell on earth. The day Angel was turned into a Vampire he had, had an argument with his father because he had been out the previous night and was having a hard time helping his father the next morning. Why did he have to help his father on the farm, because it was how the men provided a living for themselves and the women in the family. If they didn't work hard everyday to keep up with the chores that had to be done each day then the family farm would fail and everyone would suffer for it. If his father wasn't around to help him then Angel had to do twice the amount of work that he normally did. If Angel wasn't around to help his father then he had twice the amount of work. But did Angel think about that when he wanted to go into town to have fun. No he didn't, and where did that conscious choice lead him? It lead him to Darla. Since Angel most likely thought he was going to have a bed for the night he followed Darla into the alley and we all know what happened after that. Angel knew what he was doing at all times. He made a conscious choice to do what he did even though every thing he had been taught said it was wrong. When we make bad choices it usually has a domino effect. 

Angel, in all the time since you were given your soul back did you blame anyone for your circumstances?"

"Yes, I did like every one else does. I blamed God for everything and I blamed Darla for killing me so that Angelus could take up residence. But also over the years I've come to realize and understand that like you said it was all my own fault and no one was to blame but me."

"What about what is happening now?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I don't know. All I can think about is finding out who is doing this."

"Do you think you have benefitted in anyway from these things that have happened to you?"

"I wouldn't say benefitted but I have learned a lot and I contribute most of that to you and not from when I was crucified and Cordelia and I were attacked." Angel said.

"Remember when I said that God takes bad things sometimes and uses it to teach us lessons?"

"Yes." Angel answered. 

"Angel each time that something happened to you I knew that something big was going to happen but I didn't know what. I was guided by St. Michael as to how to use it to help you. You may not realize it yet but your biggest benefit is that you came back to God and the Catholic Church. I don't know if you are aware of it but 3 other people came back as well. So I guess you could say that He got 4 for the price of 1 because 4 people benefitted from what happened to you.

Can everyone understand this. It is never Gods fault that bad things happen to us. It is our own fault because we make bad choices. We create this hell and only we are responsible for this hell that we create and live in. This group was drawn together though so that you could help those that are being hurt by other peoples bad choices. Angel is your leader. Your leader has a lot to learn and because he has a thick skull God has had a hard time getting him to learn to do the right thing." Everyone cracked up at the truth of her words. Angel was smiling but he didn't think it was that funny. 

"Come on now, I'm not that bad. I don't think I'm any worse then Wesley or Gunn and I'm certainly not as bad as Spike." Angel had stood up and was walking over to the kitchen to warm up some blood for himself. "Hey Spike you want a glass of O Pos." "Yeah, that sounds good. How about a little chili powder also." Spike answered.

When Angel came back in he gave Spike his glass and took his seat again. "I'm not that bad am I Cordy?" "I'll take the 5th on that if you don't mind." Cordelia answered. 

"Okay, okay I admit it I do think that my way is best, but that's only because I've lived a lot longer and by now I know from experience the best way to do things." Angel said with a rather smug expression. 

"You must admit also Angel that their have been times when your decisions didn't turn out to well and one or all of us suggested that we should handle it differently. I believe that would fall under Dr. Martins category of 'stubborn and thick skull.'" Wesley said. 

"Yeah and Buffy seems to share those traits also but she doesn't use the excuse that she has lived longer then anyone else, she just says 'I'm the Slayer of course I know better.' Then she usually just socked me in the nose if I argued with her anymore." Spike said. He had a poor me look on his face. 

"Did you really do that Buffy?" Dr. Martin asked. Everyone was looking at Buffy. She felt very uncomfortable being the center of attention in this group and under these circumstances. 

"Yes I did, but I told you that I would never do that again Spike. I told you that I was sorry. I guess I did it just because I could." Buffy said. Her eyes started to tear up and she was nervously playing with a pillow. If she played with it any harder though she would start to tear it up.

"Why were you so physically abusive of Spike Buffy? You were having sex with him so you obviously didn't really hate him." Dr. Martin asked. 

"I did the same thing with Spike as I did with Angel. It was probably the reason why my relationship with Angel failed and he left me. I was carrying on a war with my conscience. All of my training told me that I should just kill Angel. He was a Vampire and all vampires are evil and should be staked. But something drew me to him. I don't know if I ever really loved him or if it was a young girls infatuation with an older man. He was someone I could talk shop to and he helped me a lot. His ideals were very much like mine and he most definitely was a handsome man. The first thing that went through my teenage mind was that 'when the other girls see him they'll be green with envy, especially Cordelia'. When I found out that he was a Vampire my heart almost broke. Everything that Giles was teaching me told me to stake him on the spot but I just couldn't do it. I told myself that he had a soul and that he was different from other Vampires. I did the same thing with Spike. I constantly questioned myself on why I wanted to be with him. Why did I like having sex with him." Buffy turned now and looked directly at Spike.

"Spike somehow I knew from the very beginning that we were destined to be together. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes, I had the idea of putting another Slayer notch on my belt and I came after you with a bunch of vampires that I had picked up someplace and we went to the school event that was taking place that night. We saw each other for the first time in the hallway. I probably would of taken you at that time but I was fighting Angel also." Spiked stopped and looked into Buffy's eyes. "I would have fought you and I might have killed you if it hadn't been for that same voice that was talking to me also. At the time I thought it was some insane demon telling me that you and I were destined to be together. For that reason and for that reason only I chose to leave. I could have fought you at any time Buffy, and since I had killed 4 previous Slayers I think that their was a better then 50/50 chance that I would have won. 

Buffy you have been like an itch that I couldn't scratch. When Angel left Sunnydale that itch got worse and I just couldn't scratch it enough until the day we had sex for the first time and almost brought the whole building down around us. Dam girl that was good. Sometimes I regret the fact that Angel broke you in for the first time but then other times I don't think it would have been so good if he hadn't done it. Buffy I loved you so much that I went through hell and came as close as I ever have to turning to dust. You can beat me all you want and I'll never leave you or raise my hand to you ever again to defend myself. Because all I'll be thinking of is how bad you'll feel about it and how you are going to say your sorry." 

Everyone was quiet. You could of heard a pin drop. Dr. Martin looked at Angel and Buffy. Buffy looked like she was going to jump on Spike any moment now. Her tears stopped when Spike started talking then started again when he talked about what he went through when he got his soul back. Dr. Martin had walked into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. She also poured some Southern Comfort with lots of ice for Spike. When she walked back in Spike was just finishing. She walked up behind Buffy and whispered something in her ear and gave her the glass for her to give to Spike. Buffy jumped up and went to sit in Spikes lap and give him the drink. Buffy slid on to his lap very carefully. "I love you Spike." Buffy kissed him over and over again. 

"Get a room you two." Gunn said. "Yes and lets not try bringing the hotel down around on us please. You two sure make a lot of noise when your going at it." Wesley added. "What are you going to do when you go home Buffy. Don't forget that Dawn will be their." Cordelia added her two cents in as well. 

"Now that you have all that money that Angel gave you, you can have your basement redone into a bedroom or a little studio apartment. You can tell Dawn that your doing it because Spike and you want more privacy, and if they give you any problems about it then blame it all on Spike because he's the man of the house now and what he says goes. Of course we women know that, that statement is just something we use to make the men feel good but it's usually accepted and your in the clear." Dr. Martin said. 

"That's a good idea Dr. Martin. I think well do just that. By the way do you have any business cards or an E-Mail address that we can contact you if any of us are having problems with the men in our lives? You seem to be a well of knowledge as to how to handle them when they're being a pain in the but." Buffy said. 

"Well I am a psychiatrist and I was married to a man for four years and if I can't come up with a fix for your problem I can ask some of the other sisters that were married before they went into the convent. So you might as well give it up men because we women outnumber you. So instead of even starting an argument just learn to say 'Yes dear, your right dear, I am sorry I said or did it and what can I do to make it up to you? Oh and it might be a good idea to have an ongoing account at the local flower shop." Dr. Martin said as she was laughing. She was having fun today. It wasn't all psychiatry like it usually is. She was actually relaxed. She thought she should get back to business though, it was important that she deal with this problem Angel was having with reconciling himself with the problem of Drusilla. She wished she didn't have to though because it looked so nice outside today. The sky over Los Angeles was clear for once and she had gone up to room 412 so that she could see the mountains. It had rained the previous night and the temperature had dipped into the 40's which meant that it snowed in the mountains. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Wesley had told her that when it snows in the mountains over Pasadena a lot of times people would just stop on the side of the 605 freeway and take pictures because the snow line could be clearly seen. 

"Angel I want to talk Angelus. I think he is the one that is causing you to have a problem with reconciling with yourself about Drusilla. I think we can take care of this problem real fast. I would also like to ask Fr. Barris to come over and meet Angelus. I want him to know what you have to deal with all of the time. Is that okay with you?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Why are you asking me now? You never did before." 

"I am asking you now because for all intensive purposes we are done. I've completed my mission that St. Michael sent me here for. If I was to leave without addressing this problem then eventually you would work it out. Do you want to do this?" Dr. Martin asked.

"What do you think Cordy. Your not exactly up to par and we both know how emotionally draining this is." 

"Lets do this now Angel. We all learn from these encounters with Angelus." Cordelia said. 

Angel kissed Cordelia's hand and turned to Dr. Martin. "Okay, lets do it."

Dr. Martin got up and went into Angels office to call Fr. Barris. She was back in 10 minutes. "Fr. Barris will be here in about 20 minutes. If anyone wants to take a break now is the time. Angel would you take Cordelia into the big kitchen and put her on the counter so I can check her out."

Angel helped Cordelia to get up and walk into the kitchen and then lifted her up onto the counter. Dr. Martin went to wash her hands and put some gloves on. "Angel help Cordelia to take her blouse off please then lay her down." By the time Dr. Martin had the gloves on Cordelia had taken her blouse off and was lying down. She examined all of the cuts and bruises then unzipped the front of her pants and checked the stitches. They were red from the top of her pants rubbing against them but otherwise it was okay. "Any soreness around the stitches Cordelia?" 

"Yes but only when I try moving." "That's to be expected. As the days go by it will get better, just make sure that you get up for a little longer each day and do some walking. Are you still bleeding a lot?" "Not as much as I was last night." "How many pads did you use?" "Four last night and I had to change them twice this morning." "Any pain?" "Yes, this morning I was having a lot of pain and I took 2 of the pills you gave me." "Any thick clots of blood come out after that?" "Yes, when I saw it I knew what had happened. As soon as I passed it though I felt a lot better." 

"Okay ladies. This is an area that I'm not to familiar with. Ladies didn't talk about such things in mixed company back in the 1700's. The whole thing about procreation was very mysterious to us men. Since Darla was technically dead I didn't have to deal with it or listen to anything like this so please explain to this dumb male Vampire what you are talking about."

Cordelia and Dr. Martin were smiling and trying to hide it. She never gave it a moments thought that Angel might not understand what a women goes through every month or when she was pregnant.

"Angel, Cordelia was pregnant and had a miscarriage." She was surprised at the look on Angels face when she said that. She could actually see the anger growing in him. 

"Angel try not to take this in a bad way. Don't forget what we talked about before we went in to see Cordelia at Dr. Thompson's offices." 

When he heard Dr. Martin say that he immediately tried to get control of himself.

"Cordelia will be fine Angel. Basically she is a healthy young woman. There is no reason why she can't get pregnant again." Dr. Martin said. She was trying to get Angel to calm down. His usual mannerism when he was mad was going to have a negative impact on Cordelia. 

"Just answer one question for me. Was the miscarriage the result of the attack? Yes or no."

"I would say it was a good possibility." Cordelia put her hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her. 

"Angel." He was fighting to control his anger instead of his anger controlling him.

"Angel are you mad at me for losing the baby?" She asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh Cordy, please don't ever think that. We didn't do anything wrong for those guys to attack us. So how could you think that I would blame you. Besides Spike told me that women frequently have miscarriages within the first couple of weeks and they don't even know it."

"What were you talking to Spike about these things for?" Cordelia asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I was telling the truth when I said I knew very little about such things. For over 230 some years I didn't think I could father any children. So why would I need to read about anything to do with them. When we were on our honeymoon and I wore you out and you went to Buffys. Spike and I stayed up all night and he was teaching me all about women, what happens when we have sex, and what happens when my boys meet up with your girls. I learned for the first time in my life exactly what happens to a women when their pregnant. He also said that he thinks, but he isn't sure, that we will feel everything that you and Buffy feel when you and her get pregnant." 

"You mean that when I have morning sickness that you'll feel it to?" "Yes." "And all of the hormone ups and downs?" "Yes. Think about it Cordy. How were you feeling last week Friday. I know you were on a high when we got home. Then Friday evening I think you were down and I was picking up on it. That's why I jumped on Spike and Buffy and felt like I just had to get out of here and away from everyone but you. I couldn't stand to hear anyone. All I wanted was the quiet of the ocean waves beating against the sand." Cordelia looked at Angel and reached out for him. He went into her arms and she hugged him. "My poor baby." Cordelia said as she hugged him. Cordelia was looking over Angels shoulder and smiling at Dr. Martin. 

"You people will never cease to amaze me." Dr. Martin said. 

"Why's that?" Angel said as he let go of Cordelia. 

"Here you are at over 250 years of age and your childe is telling his sire about the Birds and the Bees." 

"It wasn't exactly like that. I knew where baby's come from I just didn't know very much about what happens to women every month and what happens to them when their pregnant." 

"Why didn't you ask me?" Dr. Martin asked. "Or me?" Cordelia said. 

"I was too embarrassed I guess to admit that I didn't know anything about women where their ability to create life was concerned. After all I'm supposed to be the great lover that is supposed to know all about women. If I had asked either one of you I might have burst your bubble."

Cordelia and Dr. Martin tried not to laugh in front of Angel. 

"I for one can say all of my bubbles are intact Angel." Dr. Martin said. 

"Why don't you go back into the lobby and I'll be out there in a minute. Fr. Barris is probably here by now."

Angel helped Cordelia to put her blouse back on and then to get down from the counter. Dr. Martin went to get a couple of syringes and something to make Angel sleep. She then went back to the lobby and prepared herself mentally to deal with Angelus. 

  
  


* * *

TBC............................

  
  
  



	16. A Deal is a Deal or is it?

Chapter 16

Angel helped Cordelia back into the lobby of the hotel and sat her down in her chair. Fr. Barris had already arrived and was talking to Wesley. When Wesley saw Angel and Cordelia come into the lobby he walked over to them with Fr. Barris. 

"Where is Dr. Martin Angel?" Wesley asked. 

"She'll be here in a minute. Good evening Father." Angel said as he shook his hand. 

"How is married life going for you?" Fr. Barris asked.

"It is a dream come true Father." Angel answered.

Dr. Martin came in before Fr. Barris had time to talk with Cordelia. She came over to the little group. 

"Good evening Father. Thank you for coming. Angel would you remove your jacket and roll up your sleeve then lay down on the couch." Dr. Martin said. 

Angel did as she requested. Dr. Martin took a moment to explain to Fr. Barris what had happened during the weekend and why she wanted to talk to Angelus. 

"I want you to sit close by so that you can observe this demon close up. He is going to say terrible things Father. Do not say or do anything that would cause the demon to leave Angels body. Don't forget that Angel needs him. Above all don't show that you are afraid because he'll use it against you." Dr. Martin sat down on the coffee table next to where Cordelia had moved to. 

"Okay Angel here we go." Angel nodded at her and closed his eyes. Dr. Martin took out 2 syringes that she had in her pocket. One had more then the other. She put the smaller one back in her pocket. After taking the protective cap off of the needle she swabbed his arm down and put the needle in. Angel closed his eyes. Dr. Martin stood up and walked around for awhile. She was trying to concentrate on what to ask Angelus. She was having a hard time getting rid of what Angel had just done in the kitchen. A moment of pride could cost hours of convincing Cordelia that Angel wasn't mad at her for the miscarriage. Women almost always blamed themselves for the miscarriage. 

"Dr. Martin." Cordelia was calling her. Dr. Martin and Fr. Barris came over. Cordelia looked at them. "Angelus is here."

"I bet you thought you would never be let out again." Dr. Martin asked as she sat down on the coffee table next to Cordelia. Fr. Barris took a chair that was at the other end of the couch. 

"Ohhh, I was pretty sure if I pushed the right buttons that you would pay a call." Angelus said. He had a wicked grin on his face that let you know you were dealing with a demon. You could see it in his eyes that he was watching your every move and listening to your every word. What he was doing was looking for any weakness that he could pounce on. When dealing with Angelus you always had to be on guard. 

"Lets get right to it Angelus, why are you making it so hard for Angel to put aside what 'you' did to Druscilla?"

"Hey I have to get my laughs somehow." Then Angelus spotted Cordelia.

"Hey Baby. Did you see how it took 7 of those guys to stop me from tearing their throats out."

"I didn't know you cared?" Cordelia asked. 

"I don't, your just unusable now for a couple of months. Your so banged up now you won't be any good to me."

"You mean if they had asked you first then you wouldn't have bothered." Dr. Martin asked.

"Of course. You've got to share the wealth you know." 

"Lets get back to my question Angelus. Why won't you let what you did to Drusilla go?"

"Like I said Doc, I have to get my kicks wherever I can."

"Why pick that though? You and Angel get to have sex whenever you want now. Cordelia doesn't haven't to start off with a blow job anymore, like they did on their wedding night just to make sure his soul is attached permanently. You get to have the real thing all the time."

"How do you know what we did?"

"Because she told Fred and I when you came back from Hawaii. Women talk about such things all of the time. Just like men do. Except we tell each other the truth. What do you think they're talking about when they get together? Lets get back to the main question. What is it going to take to get you to stop making Angel think he is the one that tortured Drusilla and drove her over the edge?"

"Let me out once in awhile where I can move around." Angelus said. His eyes had turned red with anticipation of cornering her where she had to give him what he wanted.

"You know that's impossible. What else?"

"Let me show you a good time. Let me show you how good I am at making Cordelia happy."

"You know that's impossible also. Besides I'm married."

"Yes but he can never touch you like I can. Cordelia practically had a melt down when Angel had to give you that sample."

"That doesn't work with a woman my age Angelus. Your material is old. You need to update it. Come up with something original. My husband was using the same material when we were dating back in the late sixties. I tell you what I will do for you though. You leave Angel alone with the Drusilla issue and I'll investigate a way where I can let you gain control of Angels body for 24 hours. Is that a deal?"

"No, I need a time limit on when you'll do it."

"Five years." Dr. Martin said without even hesitating.

"Why five years. That's an awfully long time for me to wait."

"We have a sister at the hospital that is a genius when it comes to chemistry. I'll give her the problem of coming up with something. She may come up with something before that, but I want to give her at least 5 years. Is it a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal, but if you do not fulfill your part of the bargain then on this day five years from now I will end the existence of Angel as you know him."

"On my honor as a bride of Christ I promise you that even if my Sister cannot come up with a formula that will release you so that you can control Angels body for 24 hours then I will get Willow to take Angels soul out of his body so that you can control it for exactly 24 hours on this day 5 years from now."

With her goal accomplished she gave him the 2nd syringe. Angel went into a deep sleep and Angelus was once again contained within. 

Wesley came over to Dr. Martin. He looked angry.

"You don't intend to fulfill that promise do you?" Wesley asked. Wesley never yelled when he was angry, but none the less you could always tell when he was angry. In fact steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"I most certainly do Wesley. Remember that I said it on my honor as a bride of Christ."

Wesley was beat red, he was so angry with her that she could even contemplate such an action. 

"Wesley calm down. You'll burst a blood vessel. Lets go into the garden. I see so little of Gods beautiful creations these days."

Everyone but Cordelia followed her outside. It felt good to smell the fresh air that the garden created. When they came down the back stairs and further away from the hotel Dr. Martin turned around to face everyone.

"Wesley, have you ever heard of the saying between lawyers, 'Never ask a question that you don't already have an answer for'."

"Yes." 

"I came out here so that Angel and Cordelia couldn't hear us speak. When I told Angelus that Cordelia had given Angel oral sex on their wedding night I knew that it had never happened. When he acted as though he remembered it, that told me that Angel is able to keep Angelus blind and deaf when they are having sex. This could be useful in dealing with Angelus or plotting against him in the future. I also agreed to releasing him for 24 hours in the future, but I didn't say where or under what conditions." Dr. Martin rubbed her neck and looked down and was smiling when she looked back up at Wesley. "In fact this went a lot easier then I was expecting. Either that or I am getting better at dealing with Angelus better."

"So your telling me you never intended to let him out." Wesley asked.

"Of course I did, but I didn't say under what conditions."

"How do you propose to do it?" Wesley asked.

"In the middle of Death Valley. In a covered cage. The 24 hours will start at noon and end at noon the next day." Dr. Martin said with a slight smile. 

"You sly fox you." Gunn said with a big grin. 

Dr. Martin bowed to Gunn. "Coming from you Gunn I take that as a compliment. Like I said, never ask a question that you don't already know the answer to. That rule is used by psychiatrists as well as lawyers."

"So every time you ask a question of Angel you already know the answer that he will give." Wesley said it like it was an epiphany for him.

"Yes Wesley, I thought you would have figured all of this out before now. Think back on the first night that I held a session with everyone. Think about how I led everyone on until I had you all on just the right path then I opened just the right door at the right time and Angel took his first step towards his redemption. That first step was for him to stop taking the blame for what Angelus did. In the back of his mind Angel new the truth but he was so blinded by guilt, that Angelus fed him constantly, he needed someone to lead him. As I have made you all understand, Angel is still human and he thinks like a normal human being. It's just that he has this extra baggage that he has to carry along with him. That baggage is Angelus, a terribly dangerous and vicious demon and the fact that he is labeled as a Vampire because of that demon and his thirst for blood." Dr. Martin put her hands in her pockets and walked around a little bit. This helped her to think about what she was saying. Every ones attention was on her. Even Fr. Barris was spell bound by what she was saying. 

"Normally Angel would be labeled as a schizophrenic with dual personalities. Because of this I have a wealth of knowledge to draw on from other psychiatrists dealings with their patients. Even though we know that Angelus, who is Angels other personality, is real I can still predict what Angel will do and how I can go about treating him. Schizophrenics say that they hear other voices constantly talking to them. Sometimes they tell people to kill or they drive them to suicide by constantly blaming them for things that have happened. As you know this is the exact same thing that Angel deals with every hour of every day. I am able to help Angel because he is human and thinks the same way as all humans do, if he didn't then I wouldn't be able to help him because he would be so unpredictable and I would have nothing to base my treatment on. When I am dealing with Angel I have a better than 75% chance that I will be correct in what I believe will be Angels reaction to something. I'm going back in now. It's getting chilly. The real reason I wanted to come out here was to get away from Angel so that he couldn't hear us. I also think that there are hidden microphones in the hotel again."

"Yes, that's the only way that whoever gave the order to attack Cordelia and Angel knows what is being said in here. They knew when they left for a walk on the beach." Wesley said. 

"First thing in the morning we had better check this place from top to bottom again." Gunn said.

"Wesley there is one more thing that I need for you to do before we go to bed. We have to write down the exact words that I used for my promise to Angelus. Five years from now I will need to know exactly what I said when we let him out. He isn't going to like it and I will have to be able to show him exactly what was said. Then you are to give me a copy of what was said and you are to open a safety deposit box at a bank and put that copy in it. Everyone must have access to that box because just in case you and I are no longer alive at that time the people that are left will be able to show him exactly what was said. Angel and Cordelia are not to know about it. As you know what Angel knows Angelus knows. I believe a mental bound, much like what Angel and Spike share, is developing between Angel and Cordelia, but it will be a lot more personal and very strong. Because Angel is the one initiating that bound he will know what Cordelia knows. For that reason she cannot know about it either. Let's go and check on Angel. I've had a full day and I am ready for bed." Dr. Martin said as she went back up the stairs to the back doors." She went over to the couch and found both Angel and Cordelia sleeping there. 

"We might as well leave them there. I'll go and get a blanket to cover them." Fred said to Dr. Martin. 

"Okay, I'm going to bed then. I'll see you in the morning. Good night everyone."

Everyone said goodnight and went their separate ways. 

Fred came back with a blanket and covered Angel and Cordelia. Gunn was already upstairs and taking a shower. She went to the front doors and turned the lights off and checked the doors. She saw Wesley's office lights on so she went to turn them off. Just as she came to the door she heard Wesley turning the light off. He was so preoccupied that he almost ran into her. They looked at each other for a moment. Both wanting to speak volumes, both to afraid to say anything. 

"When will you let me love you Fred like Angel is able to love Cordelia?"

He stepped closer to her and put his arm around her and kissed her lightly to see how she would respond. She responded lightly by raising her hands to his arms. Wesley took it as a signal that she wanted the same thing. He kissed her then as a man would that was starving and just opened the door to a banquet. She responded in kind but then pulled away. 

"I'm not ready to let Gunn go yet Wesley." "Why Fred? What is taking you so long to leave Gunn and come to me?" "I don't know Wesley, I don't know. I'm just not ready to let him go yet."

"When your ready Fred I'll be here." "I know Wesley. Thank you for being so patient with me. Good night." Fred turned then and went up the stairs. 

Wesley went into the garden to be alone with his thoughts. The quiet of the night was only interrupted by the sounds of traffic. He heard the doors open and close. He turned to see who was coming. It was Angel.

"May I join you?" Angel asked.

"Yes, have a seat." Angel sat down next to him.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Wesley said.

"Yes. I've noticed lately that you and Gunn weren't as close as you used to be before Fred came. Now I know why."

"Did Cordelia hear?" Wesley asked.

"She knew you were their but she couldn't hear everything so she asked me after you left."

"I don't know why but for some reason Fred continues to hold on to Gunn even though she doesn't love him." Wesley said. 

"Cordelia and I were talking about it. You want to hear what she thinks or what I think?" Angel asked Wesley.

Wesley looked at Angel like it was the dumbest question he had ever heard.

"Nothing against you Angel but considering your track record with women I'll choose Cordelia."

Angel laughed and said "What do you mean my track record?"

"Well you do have to admit you just got lucky with Cordelia. In fact you have such a terrible track record that God Himself probably stepped in to give you Cordelia."

"I won't argue with you their. Anyway here it is. According to Mrs. Cordelia Chase Martin it's you own fault she is with Gunn. Cordelia knew right off the bat that you and Fred should be together. Since Gunn is more likely to step up and speak his mind he stepped up to Fred first. Where as you are more shy and always think your not good enough to step forward. Fred, after 5 years in Pylea, grabbed on to the first man that stepped forward. For 5 years she had to survive on her own. When someone stepped up and seemed to want to take care of her she gladly gave up the responsibility. That's why she wanted me but I finally made it clear that I had no interest in her other then a friend. She grabbed onto the next person to offer his shoulder. Now that she realizes that she loves you she is having a hard time letting go of her, lets say, security blanket which is Gunn. When she is ready to give up that security blanket she'll let go of Gunn and come to you."

"That sounds good. I think Cordelia is on the right track, at least I hope so. Thank you for coming to talk to me Angel. Thank Cordelia for me also. I feel a lot better now." Wesley said. 

"Tomorrow Wesley lets get some equipment in here to check for microphones. Someone must be listening to us. These attacks are to coincidental." 

"That's the same thing Dr. Martin said. Well I think I'll turn in Angel. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Wesley."

They both made their way back into the hotel. Angel locked the doors behind him and went to get Cordelia. He found her sleeping again. He picked her up and took her to the bedroom and put her on the bed. Angel removed her clothes and put her under the covers then removed his own clothes and climbed in bed along side her. He put his arm under her neck and pulled her close to him. Cordelia automatically turned to him and made herself comfortable in his embrace. 

The next morning Dr. Martin came downstairs for some coffee and breakfast. She could see that others had been through here also. She heard some noise downstairs so she went to see who was in the basement. What she found was everyone. They were all standing around watching Angel, Spike, Connor, and Gunn work out. They seemed to be competing because the rest were counting for them. She sat on the stairs to watch. The men were doing pull ups using a pipe that had been attached to the supporting floor beams. The others had counted up to 55. Gunn was starting to tire and at 60 he gave up. Connor continued to 100 then dropped. Spike and Angel were still going at it. By 120 they were both barely making it but neither one wanted to stop first. Finally at 130 Spike dropped down. Angel continued to do a few more then he dropped down. Both Spike and Angel were breathing hard and sweating. 

"That's okay Spike. Maybe you'll be able to beat me after I'm human again."

"I just felt sorry for you. I didn't want to make you look bad in front of everyone."

"Wesley have you been able to get that equipment to check on what we were talking about last night?" Angel asked.

"Yes I'm going after breakfast. Connor you want to come with me?" Wesley asked.

Angel came over to Wesley and motioned for Connor to come over.

"No one is to leave the hotel during the day unless either Buffy or you are with them. At night Spike and I will be with them. Until we find out who is behind these attacks we'll have to do it this way." Angel whispered to Connor and he nodded in reply.

Angel then went over to the others and told Cordelia the same thing and told her to pass it on to the others. 

"When are you women going to feed the men? Cause I am hungry." Spike said out out loud. 

"Why do we have to do the cooking? Why don't you do it if your so hungry." Cordelia said.

"Well for one thing I am a rotten cook. Angel didn't develope his culinary skills until he came to America so he never taught me to cook."

"How did you learn how to cook Angel?" Dr. Martin asked.

They all looked at her, they were surprised that she was there when no one had even noticed her come in. 

"Yes Angel when did you develop your cooking skills. There's nothing in the Watchers Chronicles about it." Wesley said.

"When I came to the United States I had to work in order to buy blood. For a time I worked in several kitchens just cleaning pots and pans. Then one day the cooks needed help because one of the assistants didn't come in. The head chief grabbed me and gave me a white jacket and apron, a knife and a pile of vegetables he needed cleaned and cut. We became good friends and he taught me how to cook until I was the 2nd chief in command. Several years later, by accident he found out that I was a Vampire and I had to leave. After that I went to different cities working in smaller restaurants and picked up different types of cooking."

"What's your favorite type of food to cook?" Dr. Martin asked.

"French of course." Angel answered.

"Well why don't you get in that kitchen and show us how good you are." Spike said.

"Nothing fancy today Spike. We have to go grocery shopping which has to include blood. We're running out of everything. How about just plain old pancakes?" Cordelia said.

"Sounds good to me." Spike said.

They all went upstairs and Cordelia started the pancakes while Fred started another pot of coffee. Dr. Martin came up behind Cordelia. She had been watching her closely.

"How are you feeling this morning Cordelia?" 

"A lot better Dr. Martin. The blood flow has slowed way down and I'm wearing pants that have a soft top so no more red mark." Cordelia pulled her top up and showed Dr. Martin her stomach where the stitches were. 

"How's everything going in here?" Dr. Martin pointed to Cordelias head.

"Better, but not quite normal. I still can't stand for Angel to be out of my sight for more then a few minutes."

"Yes I've noticed that your constantly looking at the stairs since Angel went up to his room and your hands have started to shake." Dr. Martin said.

Cordelia broke down right in front of Dr. Martin and Fred.

"I don't know why I can't stand for him to be out of my sight or even where I can hear him. Even when were upstairs together if I have to use the bathroom I ask him to sit where I can see him or I ask him to talk to me." Dr. Martin put her arms around Cordelia. "Help me Dr. Martin I can't stand being like this, please help me." Cordelia was crying even harder now. 

"I promise you Cordelia we'll work this out and everything will be okay before I leave."

They could hear Angel coming down the stairs. When he heard Cordelia crying he came running in. Dr. Martin gave Cordelia to him. Angel picked her up in his arms and turned and looked at Dr. Martin. You could see the worry and sadness in his eyes.

"Everything will be okay Angel. I'll be up later with breakfast for you two. Go upstairs now and take care of your wife." Dr. Martin turned to Fred and saw that she was crying also. 

"She'll be okay Fred. I just have to work with her and find out why she can't bare to have Angel out of her sight." Dr. Martin said as she hugged Fred. 

"When I was in Pylea I was never raped because we were thought of animals. But I worried about it all of the time. I stayed away from all other humans when I escaped because of it. I think I was starting to lose my mind when they came to Pylea and it took me awhile before I was completely sane again. Once Angel made me understand that he was a friend only I let go of him. Then Gunn was the first one between him and Wesley to step forward and offered to take care of me. I don't think I love him like I do Wesley. I'm just having a hard time leaving the second person to offer me safety and friendship. You have to stop me when I start rambling like this Dr. Martin or else I'll never shut up. Here you've come all this way to help Angel and now Cordelia needs you. But here I am telling you why I think Im crazy and why I think I can't let go of one man and on to the next. That sounds terrible though doesn't it. I sound like what my grandmother called a Fluzzy." Dr. Martin was listening patiently to Fred. She didn't interrupt her or ask her questions. She just listened. When Fred finally stopped Dr. Martin acted like their was nothing wrong. 

"I think that when your ready you'll let go of Gunn but the problem is that you're being cruel to Gunn. Your letting him think that you love him when you don't and you're keeping Wesley waiting on the side. Let's make these pancakes so we can get on with the day or else Spike just might come in here and make a meal out of us."

"He wouldn't do that Dr. Martin. I know he acts all tough but on the inside there is another man that's very sweet. That's the man Buffy loves."

As they were talking they had finished making a pile of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. As they brought it all into the dinning room Buffy poured the coffee and Wesley and Gunn brought in the silverware plates and cups for anyone that didn't already have one. They all sat down to eat in silence for awhile. After most of the food was eaten conversations started up. Dr. Martin started questioning Buffy about the night of the attack. 

"Tell me what happened with Cordelia while you were waiting for Wesley to come back with the rest of us?" Dr. Martin asked Buffy.

"Well just as we arrived Angel was trying to get to Cordelia. Their must have been 7 vamps on him, trying to hold him down. We could see 3 others taking their turns at Cordelia. They had made a little mound of sand under her hips so that they could more easily get to her. She was in a position where she couldn't see Angel but he could see all of her. All the time they were tearing her clothes and beating her she was calling for Angel until they knocked her out. Angel called her name out loud as they broke his legs." Buffy said.

"So she was constantly calling for him but never saw what happened to him. That's most likely why she can't stand for him to be out of her sight. That's very good information Buffy, thank you. I think I'll take them their breakfast now. Cordelia must be starving." Dr. Martin took her plate, silverware and cup and put them in the dish washer. She fixed more fresh pancakes and eggs for Cordelia and put a mug of blood into the microwave. By the time the tray of food was ready the blood was also ready. She didn't take any coffee up because Cordelia had a coffee maker in the bedroom. While holding the tray in one arm she knocked on the door. Angel opened the door and took the tray from her. 

Cordelia was sitting up in bed so Angel put the tray over her legs. He started the coffee and pulled a chair over to the bed for Dr. Martin. He came and sat next to Cordelia on the bed and started drinking his breakfast. 

"Cordelia I was talking to Buffy about the attack. She said that all the time you were bing raped you were calling for Angel. He could see you but because of the position the rapists had you in you couldn't see him. What I want to do is go up to 412 and hypnotize you. Afterwards we'll talk."

Cordelia put her fork down and took a sip of her coffee. She was quiet for awhile.

"Your going to make me relive the attack aren't you?"

"Yes Cordelia we have to. I promise you though that you'll feel a lot better afterwards."

Cordelia was having reservations about this now that she knew she would have to relive the rape.

"I think I've ruined your breakfast for you now." Dr. Martin said as she put everything but the coffee cups on the tray and put the tray on the table and went back to the bed.

"I know that you pray the rosary with Angel everyday Cordelia. I suggest that you do it now. Ask our Lord for his help to get through this. When my husband and son died in the car accident I prayed the rosary several times a day. It was the only way I could get through those first few months. I'm going up stairs now. In one hour join me and well start."

Dr. Martin took Cordelia's hands in hers. "I promise Cordelia that everything will be a lot better when we are done." She bent over and gave Cordelia a kiss on her forehead then left.

Angel got up and went to get some more coffee for himself and Cordelia. He brought them back to the bed and put her cup on her night stand then went to the other side. He opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a rosary and then laid down beside Cordelia. She put her head on his arm and they started to pray. Angel loved praying the rosary now. Cordelia would read the appropriate mystery for the day and Angel would lead the prayer. 

One hour later they were headed up to 412.

"I wonder why she always wants to meet in 412 instead of our room." Cordelia said. 

"I asked her one time and she said it's because it's neutral territory. Since it's a room that none of us live in we won't see things that will remind us of what we went through while in it. She said 'Angel can you imagine what it would be like trying to make love to Cordelia and you all of a sudden look at something in the room that reminded you of one of your sessions with me'. They continued to walk to the room in silence. Just before getting to the room Angel asked Cordelia 'How are you feeling about this now?'

"Better. I never noticed it before but I feel like I can cope with things better after praying the rosary. I can't explain it but the thoughts of the rape seem to be a little less heavy now. You know what I mean?" "Yes, I know exactly what you mean." "When we have our children Angel we'll have to involve them in it to." "Yes that would be good. When I was a little boy my Mother taught me how to pray the rosary. It wasn't to well known back then but my mother knew it. I learned and memorized the 3 principle prayers of the Catholic Church on the rosary. The hardest one for me to memorize was the Apostles Creed because you only said it once. When my mother died I tried teaching my sister but my father kept me busy all day and I also blamed God for my mothers death."

They arrived at 412 and knocked on the door. Dr. Martin told them to come in.

"Have a seat on the couch Cordelia. Angel why don't you sit over on the other side of the couch." All of the drapes were closed and the windows so no sound would come in. Dr. Martin turned the lights off and lit one candle which was on the table. She took a chair that was slightly to the right of the candle.

"Okay Cordelia were going to start. I want you to relax and look at the candle. Look only at the candle and no where else. I want you to listen to my voice only." Dr. Martin spoke softly and in almost a melodic tone. It was very much the same way when you are holding a baby and trying to get the baby to sleep by speaking very softly. It doesn't really matter what you say as long as you speak softly and the baby becomes focused on your voice. 

"Relax your muscles. Start to let yourself go. Start with your muscles in your toes and then up to your ankles and legs. You can feel every muscle begin to relax. Your breathing is slowing down. Your arms and shoulders are relaxing. The tense feeling in your shoulders is going away, the muscles are relaxing. Now your eyes want to close and your feeling very sleepy."

Cordelia watched the flame dance on the candle wick. It made her sleepy to watch it. She felt herself getting so sleepy. She thought she would just close her eyes for a little while. Dr. Martins voice seemed to be getting further and further away. Within seconds Cordelia was asleep.

"I want you to think back to last Friday Cordelia. We were all sitting at the table having dinner and Buffy was teasing Spike."

For the next hour Dr. Martin guided Cordelia down the path that led to the attack and rape and then through it. Then she started to ask her what she was seeing. "I see 10 young teenage vampires. It looked like 7 of them jumped on Angel and 3 grabbed me. Two of them grab my arms. They are pulling my arms back it hurts so bad that I feel like they are going to pull my arms out of the sockets. One of them is standing in front of me and putting his hands on my breasts. He is trying to kiss me but I start fighting back and using everything that Angel has taught me. I can see Angel taking out several of the vampires that he is fighting. One of them is coming up behind him with a piece of wood. I call out to him but it's too late and they hit his head with the piece of wood and he goes down. I call out to him again but he is unconscious. The vampire in front of me is starting to hit me. He is starting to tear my clothes off of me and is trying to kiss me but I bit down hard on his lips and he stopped and pulled back. He starts to hit me again. My eyes are starting to swell up and I can hardly see but I saw Angel coming to and he jumps the vampires again. He distracted the audience so I start kicking anyone that came close enough. I lost consciousness then when he hit me again." Cordelia was crying and the tears were pouring down her face. Angel made a move to go to her but Dr. Martin held her hand up telling him to stop. He went back to the other end of the couch. He was crying almost as much as Cordelia. It was breaking his heart hearing her go through it again. 

"What happened Cordelia when you came to again?" "When I came to again I felt my hips were higher then my shoulders and one of the vamps was inside of me. He was pumping me so hard it hurt. I could feel my insides ripping. I think I am pregnant and all I can think of is that he is killing my baby. I try fighting him and I try to get away but someone is holding my shoulders down. The vampire that is in me is done with me and before the next one can come over to me I raise my head so I can see Angel for a second. I'm calling to him over and over again but he can't hear me. I can see the head and shoulders of the vamps that are fighting Angel and one has that piece of wood again raised over his head. The next vampire grabs my legs and shoves himself deep inside me." Cordelia screamed as though she was being raped again. Angel was leaning forward. He had his hand over his face and was shaking as he heard Cordelia's description of what she was going through. "I'm calling out to Angel over and over again. Angel, help me, Angel, Angel, oh God help me it hurts so bad. He is killing my baby. Help me please help me Angel. He's killing our baby Angel help me." At this time Dr. Martin thought she had relived a sufficient amount of the rape.

"Cordelia you are no longer at the beach come back to the present. Angel is here and you feel safe with him next to you. It is now Wednesday and you are at the hotel again. All of your friends are here and you are safe." Cordelia stopped crying and she leaned back on the couch. Her breathing returned to normal. 

" Cordelia I am going to count to three, when I get to three you will wake up and feel relaxed and better then you have since you were in Hawaii. You are starting to wake up.....1......when you wake up you will be craving for a Sunday with 3 scoops of ice cream, chocolate syrup, whip cream and a cherry on top......2......before you go down stairs you will need to go to the bathroom first.....while you are in their you will be thinking of how soon you and Angel can try to get pregnant again. Not this week but next week you will have an insatiable appetite for sex. By Wednesday you will be unable to keep your hands off of Angel and all you will want is sex." Dr. Martin pulled out her note book and checked something in it then put it away. She looked at Angel and smiled. "On Wednesday evening of next week Cordelia you will get on throw Angel on the bed and get on top of Angel and tell him 'I am ripe Angel so lets get to it and make Connor a baby sister or brother'.....3......wake up Cordelia." Cordelia opened her eyes and stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. "How are you feeling Cordelia?"

"I feel great, better then I have since returning from Hawaii. You did it already didn't you?"

"Yes, we started at 1:15 and it is now 2:30." Dr. Martin said. "How did I do?" "You did very well, I think you will be okay now. We'll talk some more tomorrow but I think you will be just fine Cordelia. Let's go downstairs I think I would like to get something to eat." "You know all of a sudden I am craving a Sunday with chocolate syrup, whip cream and a cherry on top." Cordelia said as she jumped up. Dr. Martin looked at Angel. As Cordelia started to calm down Angel was able to get control of himself also. She smiled at him and he gave her a smile in return. He got up to follow Dr. Martin and Cordelia. Just when Cordelia got to the door she stopped and said "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you two downstairs. Will you make that Sunday for me Angel?" "How many scoops do you want?" He asked her. "Three and pour a lot of chocolate syrup on it okay?" "Okay, I'll have it ready for you by the time you come down." Angel opened the door for Dr. Martin and they both left. He waited outside for a minute to see if she would call for him, but she didn't so he started walking down to the elevator with Dr. Martin. When they stepped in and the doors closed. He turned to her. "Thank you for giving her back to me Dr. Martin." "It isn't quite over Angel. I don't think she will have a problem when your out of her sight for awhile but I still have to work with her to get over the rape itself. If I don't work with her she will start to be afraid again for you to be out of her sight. I am confident that she will be okay before I leave. I can talk to her over the phone if she needs it. I think what will help her more though is for you to find out who is behind all of these attacks." "We're working on it. It's slow going though since I haven't been able to get out their to put pressure on them to give up information. We'll be working on it tonight though. Angel went into the kitchen to start to make the Sunday for Cordelia. He took out the vanilla ice cream and was scooping it out when he heard the door in the basement leading to the outside. He opened the basement door and checked for one of the guys, but no one was down there so he thought maybe they were down here and just left. He went back to fixing the Sunday. He finished it and brought it out to the dinning room table and placed a spoon and napkin next to it just as Cordelia came down the stairs. "Here you are madam just as you requested it." 

"Ohhhhh! That looks scrumptious and decadent." Cordelia sat down and scooped some of the ice cream out and put it into her mouth. "That hit the spot just right Angel. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. At that time Wesley, Connor and Gunn came through the back garden doors.

"Where one of you downstairs a few minutes ago?" Angel asked. They all replied no. 

"Then who was downstairs?" Angel asked because he could sense Fred, Buffy and Spike upstairs.

  


* * *

TBC...................

I want to thank everyone that has sent reviews. Thanks for the advice Daishi MkII I checked my profile and found that I did have the box for 'only account holders reviews accepted.' This has been corrected now. 

I started writing this story sometime at the beginning of last year. I kept a small 3 ring binder with me at all times and whenever I had a thought for the story I would write it down. When I was laid off in September of last year I decided to put it into FanFiction.net. Since I wasn't getting any reviews I thought maybe people were being turned off by my Prologue that explained Dr. Martins background and who she was. I thought about taking it out but decided against it since it was so important that who she was, was explained. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this and discovered a talent in myself that I didn't know was there. The chapters might be coming a little slower now though because the next part hasn't been written yet. I have gone back to school to learn a different occupation and (darn) the studying is getting in the way and using up my brain cells. I will continue to get them out though as soon as I can, because when I have an idea I can't study until I get it down. Thank you again.


	17. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 17 "The Beginning of the End"

"Let's go down to the basement. When Dr. Martin and I came down from upstairs I went into the kitchen and while I was making an ice cream Sunday for Cordy I heard the basement door open. I went to check on who was there but I didn't hear or see anyone. Fred, Buffy and Spike are upstairs and you guys just came in." Angel and the others, including Dr. Martin went down stairs. Angel went to the door and found that it was unlocked so that anyone could come in. Angel and Connor were trying to pick up the scent of anyone that had been down here. Connor was over by the fuse box and picked up a scent that didn't belong to anyone in the hotel. 

"I think I picked up something over here." Connor said. Everyone came over to where he was standing. 

"What did you find?" Wesley asked.

"I am picking up the scent of a stranger to the hotel in this area." Connor said. Wesley opened the fuse box and checked for anything unusual. What he found was new wiring.

"There is new wiring in here and I don't think it has been here very long." Wesley whispered as he followed the trail of the wire up to the ceiling. Whoever had put the wires up here had hidden them behind older wires. It kept going until it went to the area right below Angel's and Wesley's offices. Another one to the area below the lobby counter and the middle of the lobby. Gunn found where another wire ran off of the original one and lead over to the area below the dining area and kitchen. Other wires lead up into a pipe that they figured must go up into the bedrooms on the first floor. At the end of each wire, except for the ones going through the pipe, they found a listening device. Angel motioned for them to follow him upstairs and out to the front where there was enough shade to keep Angel safe and hopefully too much noise from the traffic for anything to pick up what they were saying. 

"It looks like we found how they are getting in to plant their listening devices. Wesley can you find out from David what the most sophisticated listening device detectors are out their now and get us one. I want to make sure of exactly where they are right now. Once we know where they are we are going to put on our own little theatrical play here in the hotel." Angel said.

"What is the play about?" Gunn asked. Angel turned and looked at Connor. 

"Spike and Connor are going to kill me, but first they are going to try to find out who is putting the contract out on me and why." Angel said. 

"That's very interesting Angel. How have you decided that you are going to die?" Wesley asked. Angel was smiling. "Can you think of someplace we can go to discuss it?" Angel asked.

Wesley rubbed his chin in thought.

"Lets go where we know they won't follow and the place is to big for them to get anyone else in it to plant any listening devices." With a big grin on his face Wesley put his arms around Gunn and Connor and said 'Men, we are going to Church tonight.'

"I presume you mean to go to Fr. Barris's church?" Angel asked. "That is my first choice since he knows all about us." Wesley said. 

"Does anyone know how big it is?" Angel asked. No one answered. "Gunn why don't you get Fred, she's been there hasn't she?" "Yes, I'll be right back."

"What if they have something going on there tonight do you have some place else in mind?" Angel asked Wesley.

"The only other place that I can think of is the Cathedral downtown. It's big and even if there is something going on there it's so big that we can carry on a conversation without bothering anyone and still have the protection of the church and a crowd. If Fr. Barris's church is big enough though we should go there."

Fred and Gunn came out to the front of the hotel. 

"Fred can you tell us how big Fr. Barris's church is?" Wesley asked.

"It's big. It has 50 rows of seats down the middle and 20 on each side. They have a small alcove that is set off to the right that is partitioned off from the rest of the church." Fred said.

"Excellent it's just what we need. I'll call Fr. Barris and ask him if we can use his church to have a meeting." Wesley said. "I don't suppose you have his phone number on you Angel?" 

"It just so happens that I know it." Angel gave him the number and Wesley called Fr. Barris and asked if their was anything going on at the church tonight. "Great that will be perfect. Are you sure that no one will mind? .......Okay, great. Thank you."

Everyone was standing around just waiting. They couldn't tell from Wesley's side of the conversation as to what was going on. "So what's the word, go or no go?" Angel asked Wesley.

"We can meet tonight at 7 p.m. at the church. There will be a wedding rehearsal going on and there will be so many people that they won't even notice us in the back." Wesley told everyone. 

"I'll let Buffy, Spike and Cordelia know what's going on." Angel said. 

"Where are Buffy and Spike anyway? I haven't seen them today yet." Gunn asked.

"They're upstairs in they're bedroom. They're going at it again." Angel looked away when he told them. 

"Oh my goodness. That's not natural. That couldn't possibly be good for Buffy." Fred said. Her face was a bright red. 

"According to Spike she is the one that initiates it." Angel said. 

"What is she a nymphomaniac?" Gunn asked. He was smiling as he said it. Fred slapped him on his arm. "Gunn, it's none of our business." "It is when they make the walls shake. After all, this is an old building and I don't think they had earthquake building codes back when they built this place." They all started laughing. Angel was laughing with the rest.

"Spike is just lucky that Buffy is a Slayer. She heals fast just like a Vampire does." Angel looked at Fred. "Uh, Fred could you excuse us for a few minutes." "Oh I understand. Boy talk. I'll be upstairs." Fred went back in and upstairs. 

"When we were on our honeymoon Cordy and I did it 5 times on the 4th or 5th night I think. The next day she went over to Buffy and Spikes bungalow and spent the night with her and Buffy sent Spike to stay with me. The next day when Cordy came back she put limits on me and said she didn't have the recuperative powers that Buffy had. She told me that the next day after we did it 5 times she could hardly walk. I guess that's where the recuperative powers come in." Gunn and Wesley were just staring at Angel. "I said it once before and I'll say it again, you're my hero." Gunn said. 

"I wonder if I'll be able to do the same thing?" Connor asked no one in particular. 

"I don't know but considering how good you felt after doing it 3 times in only 2 hours I would guess the answer for that would be yes. Just remember what I said my experience with Cordy was." Angel said. Connor had the biggest grin on his face that anyone had ever seen. 

"Wesley, Cordy and I will go by ourselves. We'll meet you at the main entrance to the church at 7 p.m. sharp." They all went into the hotel and to the kitchen. Buffy and Spike came downstairs along with Cordelia. They all made sandwiches for themselves and of course blood for Spike and Angel. When they sat down for lunch Spike finally noticed how the men and Fred where looking at him. He was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich when he once again felt everyone's eyes on him. "What are you guys looking at?" Spike asked but no one would say anything. 

"They are envious Spike. Can't you see the green tint to their eyes?" Dr. Martin said. 

"What are they envious about?" Spike asked before he took a bite of his sandwich. Once again no one would say anything and of course Dr. Martin spoke up.

"The men are jealous because you are able to have sex with Buffy so often. Cordelia told Fred and I how she had to put limits on Angel as to how many times they could have intercourse in one night because she didn't have the recuperative powers that Buffy has. Angel just told the men about it also. So now you know why they are so jealous of you." 

Dr. Martin looked at Buffy and Spike. They were looking at each other. Buffy's face grew bright red. The tips of her ears were practically on fire as she looked down. Then it seemed as though some of the courage that she so often displayed when fighting vampires and demons suddenly came into her. 

"What can I say guys but that both Spike and I just got lucky. Would you like another glass of blood Spike or another sandwich or perhaps both? I don't think you have to worry about eating both food and drinking blood because I know that you will work off all of those calories and you do have to maintain your strength you know." Buffy said as she looked at Spike and did her trademark batting of the eyelashes as though she was completely innocent. 

"No thank you Luv I think I am good for now. Thank you though." Spike said as he shoved the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth and washed it down with the rest of the blood. 

"Well then I guess since your done and I am done I think that I will go down into the basement and work out for awhile. If you want to join me you are perfectly welcome." Buffy got up and as she turned to go to the basement she looked at Fred and Cordilea and said "You know girls, it's in the Watchers Chronicles that my William here was called Spike because he liked using railroad spikes to kill his victims before he got his soul back, but that isn't the real reason." Buffy just looked at them and raised her eyebrows a few times. Then turned around and walked to the basement door and Spike joined her. Wesley, Gunn and Angel looked at each other and busted out laughing. 

Cordelia got up quietly and started picking up the dishes. She went into the kitchen and started cleaning up. Fred started to pick up the dishes at her end of the table and started to go into the kitchen. Angel got up and took the dishes from her. "I'll take these Fred and I'll help Cordy clean up." "Okay Angel thank you I have some work to do upstairs anyway. Tell Cordelia that I'll be upstairs working on the last room that we were cleaning." Angel smiled at her and said that he would tell her. Angel went into the kitchen and started helping Cordelia to put the dishes in the dishwashing machine. She wasn't saying anything or even looking at him. She just continued to put the food away. When they were done she turned the dishwasher on and left the kitchen. She didn't say anything she just left to go upstairs. When she came out of the kitchen she saw that Dr. Martin was gone so she went to the Doctors room. A few minutes later she came out of the Doctors room and went to Angel's and her room. She sat on the bed and reached out to Angel with her mind. Angel had talked to her about the bond that they had between them. He said that it was something like the bond that he had with Spike except he wanted to be able to hear and feel her mind over long distances if she should need him. He taught her how to concentrate on that bond and to practice whenever she could by calling out to him. A few minutes later she heard him coming upstairs. She got undressed and crawled in under the sheets. When he opened the door he saw her in the bed. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached over and placed her hand on his. "Your getting pretty good at that. By the time we have children to worry about will probably be able to talk to each other." Angel said. 

Cordelia was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. She had been holding the sheet up with her left hand but when he came in and sat on the edge of the bed she let it fall. He could see that the bruises were all better and you could hardly see them anymore.

"When everyone was talking about Spike and Buffy it suddenly occurred to me that I have neglected you. I think I am ready to correct that now." Cordelia said as she started to unbutton his shirt."

"Are you sure Cordy? We don't have to do this until your really ready." Angel placed his hand gently over hers. He could feel her trembling. 

"I want to try Angel. I love you and I want to do this." "Cordelia I felt you trembling as soon as I put my hand on yours. You weren't doing it when you touched my hand." Angel took his hand off of hers. He turned away and looked towards the balcony. The sun was still up but Cordelia had made sure that the curtains were closed tight. Only a little light shown around the ends of the curtain. 

Cordelia got up and kneeled on the bed behind him. "I want to try something Angel. I don't want you to touch me with your hands unless I take your hand and put them where I want them. Don't move them over my body unless I tell you to. If I start shaking again don't stop. If I can't stand it I'll take your hand away. I have to conquer this feeling Angel. I don't want to continue with feeling this way. If I don't conquer it then it will be as though they are continuing to rape me. I will be letting them continue to control me. I talked to Dr. Martin and she suggested this. She said that I am completely healed from the surgery but as to whether I can take you inside me or not only I can tell. Do 'you' think you can do this?" Cordelia said as she kissed his neck softly and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "For you Cordy I can move mountains. All you have to do is point to which one you want moved and where and I'll move it even if it's one shovel full at a time." Cordelia continued to run her fingers through his hair then down to his chest. Angel didn't have a lot of hair on his chest but he did have some and she liked running her fingers through it. She started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it over his head. She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. She didn't have anything on and she could see that he was having a hard time restraining himself from touching her so she picked up one of his hands and pulled it up to her face. She turned it over so that she could see that imprint of Dr. Martins ring in the palm of his hand. She kissed his palm then put it on her breast and bent over and kissed him. She pushed him back on the bed. While she was kissing him she reached down and felt him starting to get aroused. She rubbed him through his pants. He played with her breast until she pulled his arms up and over his head while she continued to kiss him all over. She was smiling when she pulled her head up. He looked up at her and smiled back. "It's nice to see you smile again. I will never get tired of seeing your million dollar smile." "Shhh, no talking." Cordelia said. She reached down and started to unbuckle his belt and pulled it off. She ran her fingers very lightly over his body then bent down and blew lightly on his stomach and gradually went down further. When she got to just above his belt he bent over and protected his stomach. "Stop that your driving me crazy." Cordelia just laughed softly and pushed him down and unzipped his pants. She pulled off his shoes and socks and then pulled the rest of his clothes down and off of him. He was ready for her but she was having a hard time getting to that point. She delayed taking him into her by continuing to kiss him and play with him. She pulled down his hand and placed it between her legs. He started playing with her but he did it very slowly and tenderly. He watched her for any sign that she was getting scared. He could feel her body preparing to take him into her but at the same time he could feel her trembling again and he could feel the wet tears that she left on his chest. Cordelia didn't want to look at him because she was crying. 

"You don't have to do this yet Cordy. We can wait a few more weeks until you are ready." Angel said. "No I have to do this Angel. I love you and I want to be a good wife to you. I won't let them control me any longer." She reached down and guided him into her opening. She went down on him very slowly. It was painful but she did it very slowly and was able to take all of him into her now. The fact that she was able to take his full length into her encouraged her and she had the strength within herself to finish what she had started. They both were able to climax at the same time and she fell on him and laid on him for awhile while she regained control of herself. He pulled out of her and looked down and checked to see if she had left any blood on him. Their was none. He pulled the covers down from underneath them then pulled them up again as he climbed into bed beside her. He pulled her to his chest and tucked the comforter around her. Then laid his head down. He kissed her on her forehead and even though she was asleep he said "Yes, the Martin women are strong." 

Angel woke two hours later and looked at his watch. It was 4 p.m.. Cordelia was still facing him. She leaned into his chest and hid her face against him. She looked like a little girl that was hiding and seeking the comfort of Daddy's arms. He leaned over and kissed Cordelia on her forehead. 

"Cordy, wake up. We have to get up now and get ready to go to the church tonight." Cordelia opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. She reached up and pulled his head down into a gentle kiss. 

"How do you feel now? Any pain?" Angel asked as he rubbed her stomach and ran his hand up her back. He moved his hand in a massaging motion. 

"I feel good. I feel like I've thrown off a big weight that I was carrying on my shoulders. All I want to do now is take care of whoever is making our lives so hard." She reached up to his face and let her nails lightly glide over, what was commonly called, his 5 o'clock shadow. "You need to shave. I am going to go and take a shower and see if their was any damage." Cordelia said as she started to pull away. "I checked and you didn't leave any blood on me so I am guessing that your okay as far as anything tearing goes. Do you want to take a shower together?" "No, we have to concentrate on getting ready to go tonight. If we take a shower together we might get distracted. Why don't you go and take a shower and I'll go to my room and take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs." Angel got up and went into the bathroom and started the shower. While he was standing in front of the shower and waiting for the water to get hot Cordelia came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Angel, thank you for being patient with me and waiting until I was ready to confront my demons." She kissed his back then pulled a robe on and went over to her other room. Angel concentrated and tried to send his love for her along the thin bond that went between them. He could feel her smile along the bond but even though she tried she couldn't send him anything more. But Angel could feel the microscopic thin bond of steel that ran between them and he knew all was well with her. 

They both were downstairs by 5 and everyone else was downstairs also. Dr. Martin came downstairs just after Cordelia and Angel did. They all stared at her as she came downstairs. She had a new skirt and blouse on. The skirt was made of a dark blue heavy material that went down to the floor. It moved so gracefully that it reminded Cordelia of the skirts that the women wore in the 1800's. Her blouse was white and appeared to be made of peachskin. Peachskin was a soft but heavy material that kept you warm when it was cold but not so heavy that it was uncomfortable during the warm summer months. It had full length sleeves that hung gracefully around her wrists. Her shoes had a 1 ½" heel and were made of black patent leather. Dr. Martin had long brown hair that hung to her waist. Tonight her hair was a mass of curls and was being held back with a large clip. She walked down towards them and stood still for a minute then twirled around. "How do I look?" she asked.

Cordelia was the first one to regain control of herself. "You look fantastic. In fact you are right down beautiful. I'm glad I don't have to go up against you in competition for a man."

"Thank you, Fred helped me to go shopping this afternoon. Then she did up my hair for me. If the older nuns could see me now they would be so, so scandalized." She could see that the men were still staring at her. "Ladies get control of your men please they're drooling on the floor." Dr. Martin said. Buffy elbowed Spike, Fred elbowed Gunn and Cordelia elbowed Wesley and just yelled at Angel. "Angel close your mouth. You don't want to get in trouble with her husband do you?" "Uh, no. Not after going through so much. I'm sorry Dr. Martin you just look so beautiful." Angel ran his hand across his face and got control of himself. "Let's go ladies. Wesley Dr. Martin will be going with Cordelia and I. Well meet you at the main entrance to the church. We will be there at 7 p.m. sharp." They started walking to the back where his car was. He opened the door for the ladies and they left. 

They arrived at Fr. Barris's church at 6 p.m.. Angel let the ladies out at the front and parked the car. When he came back to the front he opened the door for them and they went in. The church had been rebuilt back in 1972 after the big earthquake that caused so much damage in 1970 in Los Angeles. They tried to keep as much of the original church walls as they could but most of it was down and could not be reconstructed in the same way. The inside was big and almost cavernous like so many of the Catholic churches were in the southwest. 

Dr. Martin placed a large scarf over her hair that she had purchased that afternoon. Cordelia took Angels hand. She sensed his reluctance to go in any further. She looked up at him. His eyes were fixated on the alter. When she put her hand in his he looked at her and started to follow her when she started to walk and her hand pulled him forward. Cordelia followed Dr. Martin. When Dr. Martin approached the alter she turned around and looked for Angel. It took them a while to reach her when they did she held out her hand and took Angels. 

"Do you remember the first think you do when you enter a church Angel?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"Yes, I think so. You bless yourself with the holy water then before you sit down in the pews you genuflect." "Yes that's right. But the last time you went to church they genuflected while looking at the alter. Do you remember why?" Dr. Martin asked.

"No. Back then you did what you were told and if the good sister told us why we did it I don't remember hearing her because I was always screwing around instead of listening." Angel said with a guilty look on his face. "Well you genuflect because you are coming before Christ, who is represented by the Blessed Sacrament that is in the tabernacle that was usually on the alter. That was when the priests back was towards everyone and the whole mass was kind of a mystery to us. After Vatican II they turned the alters around so that the people could see what the priest was doing and they started to say the mass in the language of whatever country you were in. Some of the old churches left the tabernacle where it was which was right underneath the crucifix. The old alters were left where they were and a new larger one was placed in front of it and the priest says the mass with his back to the old alter. In the new churches they started to put the tabernacle to the side someplace. So now when you come in if you have never been in the church before you have to look for it. Then as you are looking at the tabernacle you genuflect."

"Why do we genuflect anyway? Why can't we just sit down?" Cordelia asked. Dr. Martin looked at Cordelia as though she was shocked by her question. When Cordelia saw the look on her face she said "I screwed around when I should have been listening also." "If you go before the Queen of England a woman curtsies and a man bows down. It is a sign of respect for her station or for the crown. You would do the same thing if you came before the President of the United States. So out of respect for Christ our Savior everyone descends to one knee. Even the Pope does it. You also genuflect every time you pass in front of the tabernacle as we are going to do now." Dr. Martin took Angels hand again and led him to the right side where a small area was blocked off. She genuflected as she walked in front of the tabernacle and crossed herself. Cordelia did the same but Angel didn't. As Dr. Martin stood up again she took Angels hand again and guided him over to the small alter that had a short wall around it so that the people that sat in the pews before the alter could have some privacy. This alter was protected from the rest of the people because it was where the Blessed Sacrament was always on display. They sat here for the next 45 minutes. 

At exactly 6:55 p.m. Angel got up and went to the front of the church and waited for the rest to come in. The wedding party that came to practice for the wedding next week was quickly filling in the front part of the church. They were making a lot of noise that would help to cover Angels group.

Wesley and Fred came in first followed by Gunn, Connor, and Buffy who was pulling a reluctant Spike. Lorne came in last with a large hat and his collar pulled up. Wesley sat down first and the rest sat down around him. Connor was looking all over instead of paying attention to the conversation that was going on. He had never been in a church before and he was fascinated by the statues, paintings, and windows. He would have to walk through here with Dr. Martin before they left so she could explain what everything was. 

"So what is your plan Angel? Wesley asked. 

"My plan is that Spike is going to kill me. They hear us arguing all of the time so one of our arguments is going to go just a little bit further. Spike and Connor is going to go down to the basement and start talking about how much they hate me and so forth. Then they are going to go out to a few bars and do a lot of loud complaining. What you need to do is draw out someone that is interested in your complaining. After you make contact your going to kill me, Cordy is going to play the widow and Spike and Connor are going to try and contact the main guy. Let's make sure that my bedroom is free of listening devices because I am going to have to keep out of sight in there for as long as it takes for you two to make contact with the main guy. Don't give up until you meet the top guy. Once your sure that you have him I'll come out of hiding and we will go after him." Angel leaned back and then asked everyone "What do you think?"

Spike looked at Connor with a grin on his face. "My killing you sounds good to me." Connor looked at Spike. "I don't have to get drunk do I? I want my last encounter with alcohol to be my first and last. Spike you can get drunk and I will have to stay sober so that I can drive you back." "You don't drive yet do you?" Spike asked. "No, but I still refuse to get drunk." "Then we can always take a taxi." Spike said. 

"What do you think Wesley, do you think it will work?" Angel asked. "Yes, but I am only saying that because I can't come up with anything else. But let's not write anything down in stone yet. Let's play it by ear for now." Wesley said. "Anyone else have any ideas on the plan?"

No one said anything. "Okay then let's go." Angel got up and everyone else left but Connor, Cordelia and Dr. Martin. Angel saw Connor talking to Dr. Martin and they started walking around the inside of the church. Angel heard the door open again. He turned to see who it was and he saw Buffy come back in. She came over to Cordelia and Angel. "I told Spike to go ahead. He was real nervous about being in here and I wanted to look around in here. I'm going to go and join Connor and Dr. Martin."

"I guess we can sit down for now. God must be reeling in two of the freebies." Angel said smiling to Cordelia. She went back to the pew and sat down. "Let's say our rosary Angel I don't remember doing it today yet." Angel pulled his out of his pocked and they started. He led the prayer and she finished each one. By the time they were done Connor, Dr. Martin and Buffy were back. They were dodging little kids that were running up and down the isles in the church. Angel had been having a hard time concentrating with all of the noise and he was eager to leave when he saw the group coming back. Cordelia and Angel got up to leave and at the same time 2 little boys were chasing a little girl down the isle. Angel was so anxious to escape the noise he didn't notice them heading right for him. Just as he put his left foot out into the isle the little girl ran into him. The little boys, being little boys, weren't paying attention to their surroundings and ran right into him and the little girl. They knocked them both down and when Angel fell his right foot caught in between the kneeler and the bottom of the pew in front of them. He didn't want to scare the children so he kept his face down and bit into his own hand to keep from crying out in pain. Unfortunately he had hurt the very foot that the vamps had smashed when they nailed him to the cross. When they were at Dr. Thompson's and had taken x-rays of his legs, hands, and feet Dr. Martin had seen on the x-rays that the bones in his foot that was so badly injured didn't seem to be in the right place but since Angel seemed to be walking ok she didn't want to do anything to correct it. The kids jumped up right away. "Gee were sorry mister." Cordy helped them. "He's okay kids go back up to the front and stop running around."

Once the children were gone Buffy and Connor helped him up. They helped him to sit down at the very back of the church that had seats along the back wall. Dr. Martin started to pull his shoe off but it caused him so much pain that he made her stop. "Let's get him over to the rectory where I can take his shoe off and examine his foot." "Give me a minute." Angel said. He was in so much pain that he leaned over and hid his face behind Cordelia. When Angel was in pain or was surprised by something where he felt threatened he would sometimes lose control over his features and his vampire face would appear and this was why he had leaned against Cordy. He didn't want to lose control and have someone see him. After a few minutes the pain subsided and he was able to get up but he had to lean on Buffy and Connor. "Put me down, put me down. It hurts too much when I have to lean on Buffy. Buffy I am sorry to say this but your height is causing me a real problem. Connor ask one of the men that's tall enough to come and help us. See if you can find one that's at least as tall as I am." Connor ran up to the wedding party and approached one of the men that appeared to be as tall as Angel and asked him if he could help him take his Dad over to the rectory. He explained what had happened but that Angel didn't want to make to big of a deal out of it and scare the children. When the gentleman came over to Angel Dr. Martin explained he had previously hurt his foot and the accident just twisted his ankle again but that she could take care of it. Angel was still in considerable pain so he let the others do the talking. "Hi I'm Bill. I am so sorry that they caused this problem but you know little kids they can't stay still for more than a few minutes. Please let me help you." Bill put his hand under Angels arm and Connor did the same. They put his arms over their shoulders and helped him to the rectory. Dr. Martin opened the door and yelled for Fr. Barris. She directed Bill and Connor to take Angel over to the kitchen where the light was usually a lot better. She thanked the gentleman and walked him to the door and promised that Angel would be okay. Fr. Barris came down the stairs just as she started walking back to the kitchen. 

"Angel I want you to sit on top of the table." Connor helped him to get up and sit on the table. 

Dr. Martin started to try to take Angels shoe off again. Once again he stopped her. 

"Fr. Barris I don't suppose you would have some good whiskey around?" Angel asked. "I sure do but I have some Royal Crown I think it will have the proper effect that your looking for a lot faster." Fr. Barris left and was back in just a few seconds. He took the cap off and handed it to Angel. Angel took a big gulp. Since his heart was beating at a regular pace because of the pain he felt the effects of the drink a lot faster than he normally would. He took a few more drinks and laid back on the table and closed his eyes. After a while he opened his eyes and took another big gulp. After 15 minutes it started taking affect. He opened his eyes and sat up and put his hand out to Dr. Martin and pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "I love you Dr. Martin. You've done so much for me. Don't go home. Isn't their a convent in your order that you could transfer to?" "No Angel we don't have any on the west coast." Dr. Martin said. "If there was would you come out here?" "Angel, well talk about this later okay?" "Okay, but I mean it. I don't want you to leave. We all still need you. Your like my mother and I don't want my mother to leave me again." Angel had tears in his eyes. He let her go and drank some more of the Royal Crown. He spotted Buffy and grabbed her and kissed her. "Angel. What do you think your doing?" She pushed him away from her and stepped back. He looked around again and grabbed onto the next person that he recognized as a woman. "I know I came in with 3 women and 2 of them weren't Cordy so you have got to be Cordy." Angel grabbed Cordelia this time and picked her up and kissed her. His hands started to wander over her body. Cordelia pushed him away from her. "I think he is ready for you to take his shoe off now. I don't think he is in any pain anymore." Angel took another drink and emptied the bottle this time. He looked at the bottle and held it upside down. "No more. No pain no gain." He laughed at his own joke. Angel put the bottle down and looked around and spotted Connor. Unfortunately Connor was standing to close to Angel. He put his arm around Connor and pulled him over to him. "When I was a young man and looking for a girl to spend the night with that's what I would do to find one that looked and tasted good. Since I was usually drunk they wouldn't be to mean to me. I might get slapped by one of them but it always worked and I got me bed for the night and a shapely wench to keep me company." Angel laughed wickedly as he imparted one of his secrets to his son. Cordelia and Buffy were laughing at Angel. He was so drunk that not only did he not realize that Dr. Martin had taken his shoe and sock off and was examining his foot but he had reverted back to his Irish accent. Buffy had never seen Angel drunk but Cordelia had. 

"Were lucky that Angel is a happy drunk otherwise we would probably be in trouble." 

"What do you mean that he's a happy drunk?" Connor asked.

"Some people when they get drunk they get mean and confrontational. It's very unpleasant being around them. People like Angel though are very entertaining and fun to be around. All of their inhibitions are gone. All thought of propriety are gone." Cordelia said.

Dr. Martin got up from where she was kneeling on the floor. "Fr. Barris, do you have anything that I can wrap his foot up with and can you find me something that can serve as a splint?" "I have plenty of rags for you to use and I'll see what I can come up with for a splint. I'll be right back." Fr. Barris said and then left to go upstairs. 

In a few minutes he came back with a large piece of cloth and some pieces of wood that looked like they were for stirring paint. "How will these do Sister." Dr. Martin looked at the cloth carefully. It looked familiar to her. Then it suddenly dawned on her as to what it was. "Fr. Barris, I can't use this. This is an old alter cloth." "Sr. Mary, what better cloth to use then to bandage the foot of one of Gods champions on earth. Especially one that has suffered so much. When you remove the cloth don't throw it away. I have a young man in mind to give this too. He is a young man that lacks courage. The older boys pick on him unmercifully. I will give this cloth to him and explain to him about the man that it was used on. Don't worry though I won't tell him about Angel, as to who he is, but I will tell him about his courage. If you should get blood on it don't wash it before you give it back to me. This cloth has not seen the end of it's days yet."

Dr. Martin looked at him and smiled. "You would have made a good psychiatrist. I think I have chosen an excellent priest to help Angel." She tore one long strip off of the cloth then carefully folded it. "May I keep the rest Fr. Barris?" "Yes, I am sure that you will put it to good use Sister." Dr. Martin got down on her knees again. "Connor would you break this stick in two? Try to make it the length of Angels foot and without any jagged edges." Connor took the stick and checked it against Angels foot and went to the counter and took one of the large knives and broke it into the proper length then gave the two pieces to Dr. Martin. She put the piece that Connor broke on the sole of Angels foot. Then started to wrap his foot. She did it in such a way that Angel couldn't move his foot at all. When she maneuvered his foot so that she could wrap it she looked at Angel and she saw that he was so drunk that he didn't know what was going on. 

"Are you ready to go Angel?" Dr. Martin asked him. "All done already. I didn't feel a thing. That Royal Crown was good. Do you have any more Fr. Barris?" Angel asked. "No Angel that was the only one I had." "How about some alter wine?" Angel asked. "No Angel you know you can't have that it's only for Mass. Since your asking I would bet that when you where a boy, you and your friends must have stolen some from the church and went behind the barn and drank it until you were drunk." Angel put his head down and said "yes I did." Then he started laughing. He grabbed Connor again and whispered something in his ear. Then he jumped off of the table and would have fallen if Connor and Buffy hadn't caught him. "Let's go home. Here are the keys Cordy. Take your drunken husband home." As Cordilea took the keys and turned to leave. Angel swatted her on the behind and yelled "And make it fast woman." "Oohhh. She is going to make you pay for that." Connor said. "That wasn't to smart Angel. I'm not even married and even I know that was a mistake." "She won't do anything to me Father because she thinks I am to drunk to know what I am doing." "Okay Angel. It was nice knowing you." Father said it with a grin on his face as he lead them to the front door.

Cordelia was waiting with the door open. Buffy and Connor took Angel over to the car and carefully got him situated then piled into the car also. Dr. Martin was sitting in the back with Angel and Buffy. Connor sat up front with Cordelia. Angel was still awake and trying to play with Buffy and Dr. Martin. Dr. Martin was starting to get irritated because he was starting to touch her as though she where a tavern wench. They could barely understand him because his Irish accent had taken completely over and plus his words were slurred. Dr. Martin tried a different tactic after pushing his hand off of her for the last time.

"Liam my darlin boy. Why don't you lay down and put you wee head in your mothers lap and I'll sing a song to you while you go to sleep. When we get home I'll wake you up." It worked. Angel put his head in her lap and put his feet up on the side of the car so that his bandaged foot was sticking out of the car and right in Buffy's face. Buffy didn't care for that but at least he was quiet now and his hands were being kept off of her. Dr. Martin started to sing Ave Maria. Angel listened to the whole song while watching the stars. It was cold outside but they had to leave the top down or else they wouldn't have been able to get Angel into the car. By the time she was finished with the song Angel was asleep. 

"That was beautiful Dr. Martin." Buffy said. "Thank you. It always seems to help him to go to sleep when I sing something to him. He says it reminds him of when he was a little boy and his mother would sing him to sleep." She was running her fingers through his hair like a mother would. Buffy was watching her. "Your starting to look at him as though he was your son aren't you?" Dr. Martin looked at Buffy. The tears in her eyes sparkled in the city lights. "Unfortunately, yes. He appears to be the same age that my son would have been if he had lived. Ever since I've been here I've thought about Jimmy a lot. Jimmy was my sons name. I put a picture of Jimmy on the computer and ran a program that predicted what he would have looked like at 27 and he looked almost exactly like Angel. So far I have been able, with God's help, to keep my emotions under control and they haven't affected my handling of my patient. I think though if I don't go home soon and get into my regular routine of prayer and work I just may lose that control." They were quiet the rest of the way home. 

* * *

TBC.................

Please R & R

  



	18. It's a Fact, not a Threat Corrected Chap...

Chapter 18 "It's Not a Threat, Just a Fact" 

When they arrived at the hotel Dr. Martin called out to Angel to wake him up. Connor went into the hotel to get Gunn to help him. When they got back Angel was sitting up and the others were out of the car. 

"What did you do now?" Gunn asked. Cordelia explained what happened. By the time she was finished explaining Angels present condition the others had come out also. Spike came forward to help Gunn pick up Angel. "You don't look very well Sire. In fact your starting to look like Lorne." Angel was feeling like Connor did after he got drunk for the first time. Gunn took Angels other arm. "Gunn you better get on the other side. For some reason he doesn't feel as much pain in his foot when he has someone taller to lean on, on his right side." Cordelia said. Gunn and Spike switched places then pulled Angel up. 

"I think that was a mistake guys." Angel said. "He's going to heave Gunn, lets get him over to the garden." Spike said. Just as they got him to the garden where there was open dirt Angel vomited all of the contents of his stomach which was mostly the Royal Crown. When he appeared to be done they carried him over to the fountain and dunked his head in a few times. 

"How you doing now Sire?" Angel sat on the edge of the fountain. He was bent over and used his hands to support his head. "Not only does my foot hurt but now my head does to." 

"Okay Spike and Gunn take him to his room. I won't do anything with him tonight Cordelia. I have to get some supplies from the medical supplier tomorrow. Can you go with me tomorrow Wesley?" "Yes of course. Connor I'll need you to come with us." Wesley said. 

"Okay guys you can take Angel to his bedroom. Angel I'll be up in a few minutes to give you a shot like I did Connor. Is your foot still hurting a lot?" Dr. Martin asked. "Not as much as it was. I think it's starting to heal." 

"Tomorrow Angel I am going to operate on your foot. Remember when we took the x-rays at Dr. Thompson's office?" "Yes, I thought everything was okay." Angel said. "Well it wasn't. The x-ray of your foot that was smashed pretty bad when they crucified you showed that it didn't heal correctly, but since you seemed to be walking okay and without any pain I let it go. The accident in the church made it worse though and the bones have broken again because they hadn't healed correctly in the first place. So tomorrow at 8 a.m. Wesley, Connor and I will be going to get some supplies that I need to set your foot. When I get back Spike you and I are going to have to open his foot, break the bones again and reset them correctly. I don't know how long it will take because I don't know exactly what we'll find. As soon as your able to walk around though I will be leaving to go back home. Take him up stairs now Spike and get some rest. We will be busy for a large portion of the day." Dr. Martin went inside then to go to her room. Angel looked at Cordelia. "What happened. Why is she going home so soon? She seems to be angry with me for some reason." "I'll explain after we get you to bed. Let's go guys." Cordelia said. She went to the doors to hold them open for them. Spike and Gunn picked up Angel and helped him to his bedroom. "Thanks guys." Angel said. As soon as Spike and Gunn left Cordelia started to help Angel undress. Angel put his hand on hers and stopped her from unbuttoning his shirt. "Tell me what happened Cordy." Cordelia sat down beside him on the bed. "Angel when Dr. Martin was singing Amazing Grace to you and you fell asleep on her lap Buffy was watching her. When Dr. Martin was done and you were sleeping she ran her hands through your hair just like a mother would do to her son. Buffy observed all of this and she guessed at what Dr. Martins feelings were towards you. Angel do you remember what you said to Dr. Martin when we were at Fr. Barris's?" "I remember asking Fr. Barris for something to drink and he gave me a bottle of Royal Crown. I remember drinking all of it but then things get a little fuzzy." "When you had drunk almost all of the bottle you grabbed Dr. Martin around the waist and pulled her to you. You asked her to stay because you still needed her. You said that we all still needed her. You asked her if she could transfer to a convent out here on the west coast. She said that her order didn't have any out here. You told her that you loved her and that she was like a mother to you and you didn't want her to leave. You hugged her as though you thought if you held on to her she wouldn't leave. It was really sweet to watch. Did you know your Irish accent always come through when your drinking. I can usually tell how drunk you are by how heavy your accent is. Anyway, when we were coming back Buffy asked her if she thought of you as her son. Dr. Martin admitted that she does. She also said that she was afraid that if she stayed any longer she would lose her objectivity and that she had crossed that fine line that existed between a doctor and patient." Angel had just sat quietly while Cordelia told him what had happened.

"I don't want to get undressed yet Cordy. I need to talk to her. I doubt it if she will get any sleep tonight if we don't talk." A few minutes later Spike knocked at the door. Cordelia answered it. When he came in they could see that Spike had the drug that Dr. Martin had promised. 

"Where is Dr. Martin?" Angel asked. "I don't know what you did or said to her but she seems to be angry with you for something. She came to my room and asked me to give this to you." Spike held up the bottle and pulled the contents out with a syringe. Cordelia helped Angel pull his jacket and shirt off of one shoulder so Spike could give him the shot. When Spike was done he stood back up and then left. 

"Cordelia would you go and get Dr. Martin for me? Tell her if she doesn't come that I'll crawl over to her room if I have to, but one way or the other we will talk about this before the night is over." Angel said.

Cordelia didn't return with Dr. Martin for another 20 minutes. When they entered the room Cordelia brought a chair over to the bed and placed it directly across from Angel. "Dr. Martin please sit here." Both Cordelia and Dr. Martin sat down. Cordelia sat next to Angel on the bed. 

"Dr. Martin I am sorry if what I said to you this evening upset you in anyway. I know I was drunk at the time but I swear by the blood of my sister Kathy, I meant every word of it. In a way you are my mother. You gave birth to me when you proved to me and everyone else that I am still alive and that I never did die. You gave me life again when you showed me that I was a separate person from Angelus. For that I will be eternally grateful. Besides that I am comfortable with you. I am just as comfortable with you as I am with Cordy. I can cry in front of you without being afraid of what I look like. I don't have to be the strong one all of the time with you. I still don't want you to leave because my first mother left me when I was very young and I don't want my second mother to leave me also. But if you have to go then I will understand. Just as my mother belonged to my father, you belong to God." Dr. Martin had tears coming down her face in a steady stream. When Angel finished she got up from her chair and hugged him. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is what I miss. In a way I am jealous of the relationship that Spike had with his mother. I missed out on all of the love that a mother can give. There were times, when I first got my soul back, that I was so lost and I wanted someone to talk to. I needed someone to help me and to tell me what to do, but I was lost with no one to talk to. I will always love you no matter what you decide to do. Please never forget that." Dr. Martin pulled back and wiped the tears from his face with her handkerchief. "Yes Angel I will never forget that. I love you as though I had given birth to you. The part of me that is Sr. Mary Tares Martin says that this is wrong, but the part of me that is Dr. Martin says yes, this is the right thing to do for you, Cordelia and I. Ever since I came here I have been thinking of Jimmy a lot. I've cried myself to sleep many times. Perhaps God took pity on me and let this love for you grow. You are my son now Angel. Your children will have a grandmother now. But I still have to go back as soon as possible. I am getting caught up with everyone here. I belong back with my sisters. I have Gods work to do there as well. I need the surroundings of the convent, my sisters and the hospital. I have to put everything back into perspective. I don't have any family of my own any more so if you don't mind I will spend my vacations with you. All of you can come and visit me at anytime also. We have a large 3 story house on the convent grounds that is usually used for retreats. All you have to do is call me and let me know when your coming so that I can make sure that the house is free. The sisters would be so thrilled for you to come out and visit. They have all been told about you and the rest. Go to bed now Angel. We both have a big day tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on his forehead then turned to leave. When she started to leave Cordelia stood up also and gave her a hug. "Since you are Angels mother can I call you Mother Martin or just Mom?" "Just Mom will be fine. Goodnight Cordelia." Dr. Martin smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. Dr. Martin turned around just before she went through the door. "I almost forgot Angel, tomorrow morning I want you to take a bath. Remove the bandages Cordelia and clean his leg and foot real good then shave his leg and foot. If you have any hair remover use it. I want that part of him to be as hair free as possible. He's not to have anything to eat or drink tonight or tomorrow morning. Good night."

"That's going to be fun tomorrow morning. You'll get to learn what I have to go through all of the time. Let's get you to bed now." 

The next morning Cordelia started to fill the bathtub then she went to Angel and called out to him to wake him up. Angel sat up and Cordelia started to take the bandage and splint off. Angels foot was healed enough so that it didn't hurt for her to touch it. "Can you make it to the bathroom if I help you?" Cordelia asked. Angel swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes. "I don't know but we'll find out. He stood up and leaned on Cordelia. He was able to walk but he had to lean on her heavily. When they got to the bathroom Angel leaned on the counter and Cordelia pulled his boxers down then helped him to get into the tub. She had taken a shower already so she didn't get into the bath with him. "Aren't you going to get in with me?" "No, I took a shower already. Dr. Martin still doesn't want me to sit in a bath yet." "Why not?" Angel asked. "Because the water gets up inside of me when I'm sitting in the water." She took her robe off though and started to help him bathe himself. She took his right leg and carefully washed it and his foot. "Put your leg over the side Angel so I can shave it." Angel did as he was told and Cordelia put some shaving cream on his leg. She rinsed the blade off in a bowl of water each time she ran it up his leg. When she was done she wiped off what was left of the shaving cream and then rinsed his leg in the bath water. "That feels weird." He said as he ran his hand over his leg. "Okay put your leg over the side again, we're not done yet." Cordelia wiped his leg dry then started to apply the hair remover. When she was done she sat down on the floor and waited while it did it's work.

After 15 minutes she wiped it off with paper towels and then rinsed his leg. She lifted it again and checked her handiwork. "As smooth as a baby's bottom." She said. "Now it feels even more weird. Do you go through this all of the time?" Angel asked. "Sure do. At least once every two weeks. Let's get you dried off. It's 9:30, Dr. Martin will be back pretty soon." It was kind of tricky for him to get out of the bathtub since he couldn't put his weight on his bad foot but after trying different ways of doing it he finally was able to get out.

Once he was dried off he made it over to the bed with Cordelia's help. "Now what do we do?" 

"Angel you are to sit tight. I know what's on your mind and no we can't do that. You know that it's better for you to have your heart beating very slowly and you know what happens if we get it on." "Yes, my heart will start beating faster like it is now." He knew Cordelia was teasing him and he was taking advantage of it. Just then someone knocked at the door. "It's Spike. I think you had better get dressed." Angel said to her. "Just a minute Spike." Cordelia grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Okay Spike you can come in now." Spike opened the door and stuck his head in. "Dr. Martin want's you downstairs. Do you need any help." "Yes. I just need to lean on someone." Angel said as he got up. Cordelia came out of the bathroom as they started to go through the door. It took them a while but they made it down to the kitchen. Spike helped him get onto the counter. "Hey, I see we got something better then just a cold piece of metal." Angel said. "Yes, she brought it back with her. She said it was better then the metal plus all we have to do is pop it all into the big washing machine downstairs. 

"Lay down Angel and I'll send you to La La land." Spike got some anesthetic out of the medicine cabinet along with a syringe. He gave Angel a large enough dose to make sure he went to sleep. Dr. Martin came down a few minutes later. She was dressed in surgical greens as was Spike. "You can go if you want Cordelia. We really won't be needing you right now." Dr. Martin said. "If you don't mind I'll stay." Cordelia said. "Okay but would you do me a favor first and make me a one egg sandwich with a little margarine on wheat toast and a cup of coffee. Cream and sugar. Do you want a glass of blood Spike?" "Yeah, that sounds good. I haven't had any yet." Spike said. "Okay one egg sandwich and 1 large cup of coffee, cream and sugar and one large glass of warm blood coming up." Cordelia left to fix their breakfast.

"How are you going to eat and operate at the same time." Spike asked. "That won't be a problem for me Spike because your going to prep the surgical area and make the initial incision." "I, I, I've never done that before." Spike was so nervous that he started stuttering like he did before he was turned.

"There is no time like the present Spike. It's a simple procedure. If you were actually working as an intern one of the things you would do is spend some time in the surgical unit. So consider this as your first surgery. There is no telling when you will get a chance to do this again. So get busy Dr. William. I am going to give you advice on just two things. First, check his leg and foot first to make sure Cordelia got all of the hair off of his leg and foot. Human hair tends to hold a lot of germs and if your not careful it could contaminate the surgical area. Normally the surgical nurse would take care of these things and would prepare the surgical area. But your on your own here. Second, use plenty of Betadine all over his foot. Use a couple of cotton swabs and a hemostat to hold the cotton and spread the Betadine and swab the foot real good then put the surgical cloths on then swab it again. Understand?" "Yes." Spike answered.

Cordelia came in with the sandwich and coffee for Dr. Martin and blood for Spike. "Why don't you have your breakfast first Spike then scrub your hands and arm like I showed you then get started. I'll help you put your gloves on and Cordelia can tie your mask on. While your preparing the surgical area I'll be scrubbing and then Cordelia can help me put my gloves on and tie my mask." 

Spike was nervous but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. 

Three hours later they were done. Cordelia was with Angel, Dr. Martin and Spike went up to their rooms to clean up and change. 

Dr. Martin came downstairs. She looked around the room for Wesley. She spotted Fred. "Where is Wesley Fred?" "He's in his office Dr. Martin." She went to Wesley's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Wesley said. Dr. Martin opened the door. "Do you have a few minutes Wesley?" "Sure Dr. Martin come in and have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?" "As a matter of fact Wesley you sure can but what I want and need is a good stiff drink." Wesley went to Angels office and got the bottle of Jack Daniels he currently had in his desk. He brought back two glasses also with some ice in them. He poured the Jack Daniels and only filled hers half way up to the top. "Fill it up please." She said. When he finished filling it to the top she took it and drained half of it in one gulp. He waited for her to say something. 

"I know you must be wondering why I spoke to Angel as I did last night." "I knew something must have happened after we left but I also knew that you would tell me if you felt it was any of my business." Wesley said as he leaned back in his chair with his drink in his hand. He had only taken a sip from his glass. 

"Wesley everything that happens with Angel is your business. No matter what happened in the past Angel has entrusted you with the care of his family. He trusts you that much. He recognizes your intelligence and your wisdom in handling business and personal matters." "Well then I guess my next question should be how can I help you because I know something is bothering you?" 

"Yes. Last night when we were at Fr. Barris's house and Angel was drunk he told me that he didn't want me to leave and that you all still need me. Do you think the same way Wesley? Do you all still need me?"

"No. I think it's Angel that needs you more than anything but you need to go so that he can start to rely on himself again and learn to use everything that you have taught him. He needs to learn to cope with his new limitations. Angelus is still playing games with him but Angel will slowly become accustomed to dealing with him using all that you have taught him. He won't learn to rely on himself though until he no longer has you to lean on." Wesley said. 

"You need to know Wesley that my relationship with Angel is no longer just as doctor and patient. Angel told me that he loves me like a mother because he feels that I more or less gave him his human life back. He asked me if I would be his second mother. I told him yes that I loved him like a son also but that I still had to leave because I needed to get back to my prayer life and my work at the hospital. I said that I had people waiting for me there. Cordelia was their of course and she knows how Angel feels. She paused for a moment then said "We have a very special relationship Wesley. I fulfill something that he needs and he fulfills what I need." 

Dr. Martin drank the last of her drink with one gulp. She got up without any problem and started to leave. 

"How do you do that?" Wesley asked. "How do I do what?" She asked. 

"You never show any of the affect of the alcohol that you drink and I've given it to you more or less straight each time?" Dr. Martin smiled and went back to Wesley and whispered to him. "I am one of those rare people that alcohol doesn't have any effect on. When I was first dating my husband he thought he would get me drunk so that he could get me to bed. That's when I found out that I could drink alcohol to my hearts content and it wouldn't even phase me. I knew what he was doing and since I wanted him also I played like I was drunk. We were working together at a hospital at the time and I drove him crazy dropping little hints that I knew what he had done when he got me to go to bed with him. Don't tell anyone though. I am planning a very special lesson for Angel the night before I leave." She turned and left then. 

Dr. Martin went in to check on Angel. She found Cordelia sitting down and leaning on the counter that Angel was on. She was sleeping but Angel was awake. 

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" she asked him. "No, in fact it feels better then it did before I twisted my foot at the church." Dr. Martin checked his foot and the boot that she had put on him. Since she knew it wouldn't take very long to heal she didn't feel that she needed to put any type of cast on the foot. The medical boot would keep it stationary enough. 

"Is it okay for me to get off of here and back to my room?" Angel asked. Cordelia was waking up now and listening to them. 

While Dr. Martin was with Angel and Cordelia, a man had walked through the front doors of the hotel. He was well dressed and had an aura about him that, as Cordelia would say, oozed money. He also carried a brief case. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell since no one was around. He kept on ringing the bell until someone came over to him. 

Wesley came running out of his office to see who was ringing the bell. "May I help you sir?"

"Hello, my name is Mr. Walker and I represent one specific client. My client is the one that has been, indirectly, behind all of your attacks. He would like to meet with Angel on a one to one basis. Is Angel available right now?" "Right now, your client wants to talk to Angel right now. Here at this very moment?" Wesley asked. He was trying to keep his cool but he was losing it faster then he was able to hold onto it. 

"Yes, my client is waiting for me to contact him and let him know that Angel is available right now." Mr. Walker said. "Would you wait here for a moment and I will discuss this with Angel. Please have a seat and I will be right back." Wesley said as he walked over to the large kitchen.

Angel was sitting up. He was wearing his bathrobe and had his feet hanging over the side of the counter. He saw Wesley's face as he came walking in. He face was whiter then his own skin.

"What's wrong Wesley? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Angel, the uh, the uh man." Wesley was having a hard time expressing what he had to say. He ran his hand over his face as though he was wiping away the cob webs. "We have a gentleman out in the lobby, a Mr.Walker, he said he represents just one special client that is behind all of the attacks on you. He said his client wants to speak with you and that he is waiting outside and waiting for Mr. Walker to call him to let him know that you'll meet with him." "Did he say who his client was?" Angel asked. No but Mr. Walker looks like an American Indian.

"Cordy would you go and get me some clothes and while your up their tell everyone to come downstairs. Wesley would you go and tell Mr. Walker that I will meet with his client in 15 minutes. When you see Gunn ask him to come in here and help me." Wesley left to give Mr. Walker Angels reply. Cordelia had already left and was knocking on everyone's door and telling them to come downstairs and to be prepared for a possible fight. She then went to get Angels clothes. She had seen how Mr. Walker was dressed and she didn't want Angel looking shabby next to him. She chose his favorite colored pants and his white silk long sleeved shirt. She also picked out the jacket that she kept in a plastic bag because he almost never wore it but she thought he looked so handsome in it. The jacket was made out of black corduroy and she had, had it made especially for him. It fit him like a glove. She had given it to him for Christmas last year. He had worn it for Christmas and only twice more to take her out to dinner. Cordelia grabbed some shorts sock and shoes along with a t-shirt and ran down stairs. She smiled at Mr. Walker as she walked through the lobby and went right into the kitchen. When Angel started to protest at her selection of clothes she just told him to be quiet and put his clothes on. "I am not going to let you meet this person looking like you just came from the park. The lawyer that is standing out their looks like he buys his clothes on Rodeo Drive." Cordelia was putting his socks on for him while he put his shirt on. "Dr. Martin could we take this boot off while I meet with this guy?" Angel asked. "It won't look good for me to look so vulnerable." 

"How does your foot feel?" Dr. Martin asked. "It feels good like I said." Angel said. "Okay then let's try it." She proceeded to take the boot off carefully. "Okay Angel try it, put your foot down really carefully." Angel tried doing as she said and he felt perfectly okay. "I knew it, I knew it." "What's the matter, does it hurt?" Cordelia said. She could tell he was mad about something. "No it doesn't hurt and that is what the problem is. He turned toward Cordelia and had his back towards Dr. Martin. He grabbed his shorts and put them on then pulled his pants on. The shirt was the kind that hung on the outside of his pants so he didn't have to tuck them in. He jumped up on the counter so that he could put his other sock on and his shoes. "It's Angelus, he has been holding out on me all this time. He is the one that hasn't been helping me to heal fast. Now that he thinks their might be a fight he doesn't want to be left out of it so he made my foot heal faster then he ever has." Angel put his jacket on and turned to Cordelia. "How do I look."

"Magnificent." Cordelia said. Then he turned to Dr. Martin. "Do I pass inspection Mom?" He had a big grin on his face. "Yes you do. I just have one thing to tell you before you meet this man Angel. Remember when I told you that God has given us our own free will to choose to do bad or good. Don't forget that you cannot choose for people Angel. You are only here to help people that need help and want to follow the right path. Don't forget what I have said. Why I have said it will become apparent to you as the night continues." She gave him a kiss on his cheek then they all went into the lobby. Dr. Martin and Cordelia followed Angel a couple of paces behind him. Dr. Martin and Cordelia went to stand behind the counter along with Lorne. Spike and Buffy stood on either side of Angel with Wesley standing directly behind Angel. Gunn and Fred stood on either side of Wesley and Connor stood in front of the lobby counter in order to protect Dr. Martin, Cordelia and Lorne if they needed protection. 

Mr. Walkers client came in, but before he walked in a dozen guards came in before him. Mr. Walker came to stand by his client. He introduced his client as Mr. Morgan. Mr. Morgan was clearly an American Indian also. He had long hair that was as black as night. He had the typical high cheek bones and his skin looked like he sat in the sun all of the time. But Angel knew that was impossible for him to do that because Mr. Morgan was a Vampire. He stood only a few inches shorter than Angel. Mr. Morgan stepped forward and extended his hand to Angel. Angel did not respond. 

"Please excuse me Mr. Morgan if I don't feel like shaking the hand of the Vampire that caused my wife and I so much pain and suffering." "Of course Mr. Angel I understand perfectly." "It's Mr. Martin." Angel said. "Yes of course, I forgot. Do you mind if we sit down at your dining room table so that we can be comfortable." He asked politely. Angel pointed to the table and the chair that he could take which was the chair that Dr. Martin usually sat at. Angel sat at the other end of the table. Mr. Walker sat on his clients right and Wesley sat on Angels right. Buffy and Spike came and sat down at the table with them. Two of Mr. Morgans biggest guards stood at their bosses back. 

"I believe this is the infamous slayer of our kind, Buffy Summers and your childe Spike?" Mr. Morgan said. "And where is your lovely wife Mrs. Martin?" 

"You seem to be well informed on who we are. I presume then that you have listened to all of the tapes that your employees have recorded on our activities over the past few months?" Angel asked. 

"Yes most certainly. It's amazing what the equipment they have now days can do. Not only can they make the listening devices almost undetectable, they also make cameras very small also. Speaking of cameras, where is the infamous Dr. Martin or should I say Sister Mary Tares Martin your cousin." Dr. Martin came forward and took a chair in the corner behind Angel. "Mr. Morgan." Dr. Martin said as she sat down. "You hear too well Mr. Morgan. If I were you I would be very careful of what I admitted to having knowledge of." Their was so much testosterone in the air you could practically slice it with a knife. 

"What are you here for Mr. Morgan?" Angel asked.

"I am here to make a bargain with you Angel." 

"And what would that be?" Angel asked. "The deal is that I will call off everyone if you sign a statement that you will not bother my business when I start it up here in Los Angeles." "That depends on the type of business that you intend to start up Mr. Morgan." Angel asked him. "Would you excuse me for a moment. Dr. Martin would you come here please." Dr. Martin came over and bent down to listen to Angel. "Would you get me a large mug of blood. I am starting to feel a little weak." Angel whispered it into her ear as low as he could and still have her be able to hear what he was saying. Dr. Martin went to warm up some blood for Angel. When she was done she brought it to the dinning room and gave it to Angel. "Thank you." He drank half of it all at once. He was hungry because he hadn't had anything since the day before. He started feeling a lot stronger once he drank the blood. 

"Before we go any further Mr. Morgan I want to know if you had any control of the people that were attacking us? I want to know if you told them to torture and crucify me like they did and if you told them to rape my wife?" Lorne bent over and told Cordelia "Angels aura is red hot right now."

Cordelia went to stand behind Angel. Her presence had an immediate calming affect on him. 

"This must be your lovely wife." Mr. Morgan said as he stood up when Cordelia walked over to Angel. 

"I want an answer Morgan and I want it now." Angel said. 

"No I didn't. All I did was put out the word that you were to be taken out of the equation if they couldn't get you to leave Los Angeles. That is the truth Angel. I'll even sing for your friend Lorne if you don't believe me. What happened to you and your wife happened because those punks wanted to make a name for themselves. It was kind of like the old westerns where the young punk wants to kill the best gunfighter just so that they can say they did it. They thought they could get in good with my organization if they got rid of you." "How do you know that." Angel asked. "Because I had my men track them down and interrogate them. The one that was let go of on the beach has also been taken cared of. They won't ever bother you again. I've also put out the word that the contract has been withdrawn." Angel looked at Wesley. 

"Lorne, is he telling the truth?" Angel yelled to Lorne. Lorne came over to the table and looked at Mr. Morgan. "He's telling the truth Angel."

"Okay Mr. Morgan what kind of business did you want to set up in Los Angeles?" Angel asked.

"The usual. Gambling, betting on the horses that sort of thing. But since we had your hotel bugged and cameras in your hotel I have come up with a new business to add to the rest. I had initially intended a side business that I was concerned you wouldn't want in your town but now I have come up with something else to take it's place. Out of respect for you I wanted your permission." "You are actually asking me if I will allow you to set up this business?" Angel was flabbergasted that he would actually ask him. "What is this business?" Angel asked.

"I have a tape that I want you to see and then I will explain but I am going to have to ask the ladies to leave. I have several women among my guards, including my wife. Marissa would you come here please." A tall statuesque young women that was dressed in a bright green suit that accentuated her every curve. Her hair was so long that they were sure she had to pull her hair forward so that she could sit down. She was also an American Indian but she was human.

"As you can see Marissa is human. Marissa and I have known each other since she was a little girl. When she gave herself to me I took her as my wife and not as a meal. Just as you love your wife I love mine. I suggest that all of the women go downstairs. What I am going to show you should be seen by the men only." Mr. Morgan said as he kissed his wife's hand. 

"Go ahead Cordy. You'll be okay." He stood up as all of the women went downstairs. 

Wesley took the tape from Mr. Morgan and went to the TV and VCR. Angel followed him over to the couch as did Spike and the rest of the men. Wesley put the tape in the VCR and turned the TV on. Angel and Mr. Morgan sat on the couch together. 

"Mr. Price would you stop the tape for a minute please. Angel I wanted to explain something before you see the tape. All of my men including myself and my wife have seen this tape. We don't see it as pornography and we are not interested in your wife. We view it more as a teaching tape." Angel looked at Spike. "Oh my God, I think I know what this is about." He hit his head with his hand and tried to hide his face behind his hands. "If you have one on Spike and Buffy please show that instead." "We are interested in the Master at making love not the student. Plus my wife and other women that have seen both of them have chosen this tape. Would you start the tape again Mr. Price." When Gunn, Connor and Lorne figured out what this was all about they elbowed their way behind the couch. "Come on guys we've never seen this and he said you have." 

The tape started and at first the room was dark. Then it showed Angel carrying Cordelia in. "Can I have the VCR control Mr. Price?" Mr. Morgan said as he reached for the control. 

"I am just going to skip this part. After all, that performance was for her new husband." Angel felt like crawling under the couch. 

Mr. Morgan fast forwarded it to the part where Angel was making love to Cordelia for the second time. He couldn't stand watching it but when he tried to get up they all held him down. "Don't leave Angel. We have a few questions to ask you." Morgan said.

Angel had to sit and watch himself making love to Cordelia. Fortunately you couldn't see them very well since it was dark in the room and the tape was in infrared. Finally it was done. 

He looked at all of the men. They were looking at him as though he was a god and they were here to pay homage to him. Angel looked at Spike. Spike was smiling. 

"Better you then me Sire." Spike said as he was laughing. Angel looked at Wesley. Wesley had turned his head away and was laughing his head off. Angel knew he was laughing because his shoulders were shaking. 

"Angel I have been given a list of questions that we all have for you. The first question is what are you doing to her breast that she seems to love." 

"Yeah Angel what are you doing that Cordy loves?" Spike was still laughing and loving all the suffering that this was causing Angel. 

"The guards in the back were all pushing forward so they could hear what he said." Angel ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. I am sucking hard enough on her breast in order to bring the blood to the surface of her skin. I then bite down on her skin just enough to let that blood come out. I then suck on her long enough until I get maybe a half ounce of blood out of her. I don't know exactly why but that drives all women wild?" 

"Okay question number 2, do you wait for the women to start to have an orgasm and then take her blood from her or do you start to lick her neck before?" 

"Before. The very act of kissing her on her neck and then licking it gets their heart beating faster. I asked her why she got such a charge out of my licking her neck. She said it's very sensual to her. It reminds her of a lion licking the fur of an animal it has just killed. After her telling me that I did it more then I usually did when I was going to take some of her blood from her neck. She knows what is coming next and that gets her going hot and strong. When you sense that they are ready to climax bite down and take some blood. For some reason it heightens the orgasm for them. I usually have to put my hand over her mouth because she screams so loud when she climaxes." All of the men were starting to squirm. They were getting turned on just listening to Angel describe what he does. 

"Okay here is question number three. How often can you do that to a woman and not hurt her." Morgan was excited about getting questions answered that he hadn't been able to figure out. Because he wasn't getting the same reaction from his wife as Angel seemed to be getting.

"If your with just one woman like you and I are Morgan you can't do it to often. I usually wait a few weeks for her body to replace the lost blood. You have to judge this yourself. Don't forget that a women loses a certain amount of blood each month which doesn't hurt them, but when we take even more on top of that then it tends to be too much. In other words you should only do it as a special occasion and then of course be careful that your wife doesn't ingest any of your blood. Believe me when I say you have something to hold over their head all of the time. Once you are able to perfect the technique you got it made. For the normal human male they pay homage to their wives and girl friends because they have what the men want. For Vampires like you, Spike and I we are the ones that have it made." 

"I understand you are still producing sperm and can get your wife pregnant. Do you know if all male vampires can do that?" Morgan asked. 

"Morgan I can't say for sure if every male Vampire can get a human woman pregnant. According to Dr. Martin it's quite possible that all male Vampires do still produce sperm because since our reproductive organs are on the outside of our bodies and since our bodies are cold, it can only be a plus for us. She has tested both Spike and I. I produce the same amount of sperm as a normal 27 year old human male. Spikes sperm count is less then half of what he should be able to produce. There is a lot of factors that are in the equation though. She said that it could be that I have had my soul a lot longer then Spike has had his. It could be that he has sex too often and his body needs time to build himself up again or it could just be normal for him. She is going to test him in another 6 months and then in another year. But she said they still had to be careful since all it would take is one of his boys to meet up with Buffy's eggs and then there would be a little Spike running around making life a living hell for everyone. Since both Spike and I had our souls given back to us Dr. Martin would like to test a couple of male Vampires that don't have a soul."

"That would sure make Marissa happy if we could have a baby together." 

"If your done embarrassing the hell out of me can you tell me what this new business of yours would be?"

"Remember what you told Cordelia when you were down in the laundry and she was complaining about having to wash the sheets again after just having put them on your bed?"

"Yes. I said I would show her that night why some human women would give up their souls to spend one more night with a Vampire."

"Well I didn't see that tape until after those young punks almost dusted you. Because of what you said to her I wanted to see that nights tape also. Usually I don't pay much attention to the tapes from when you all go to bed. Even I think that should be kept private. But your statement made me curious and I watched it. When I did see it I tried what you did on Marissa. I knew I had missed something you did because I didn't get the same response out of her as you got out of your wife. The next day I showed the tape to my personnel body guards. One of them suggested that we open a service for women." 

Angel was astonished at what Morgan was saying. Women prostitutes have been around since almost the beginning of time but for men to do the same thing for women was going against the grain as far as Angel was concerned. He looked at Wesley. "What do you think about this Wesley?"

"I don't know Angel. After actually seeing the response that you got out of Cordy I am afraid that I will never be able to have sex with a woman again after they hear about the service that Morgan will provide for any women that has the money. Lila will probably be one of your first clients. Instead of a woman asking me if I love them they'll be asking 'Are you a Vampire by any chance' and when I say no they'll say no to me. Also though I am thinking what Dr. Martin told us. Our free will is sacred. Not even God messes with it. If people want to follow that path then that is their choice and no one has the right to tell them that they can or cannot do something. Morally speaking I think it's wrong but we don't have the right to preach morality to others." After he was done speaking he got up and went to get some tea. "Would anyone want something to drink?" He thought about it then added 'Besides blood that is.' Several of the guards asked for Cokes and others asked for coffee. 

"Are you guys done asking me questions now?" Angel asked. 

"Yes I think so." Morgan turned to his guards and asked 'Does anyone have any other question that I haven't already asked."' One of the guards stepped forward. "I have one more question to ask Angel if I may." "Go ahead Mike."

"How did you learn about this and how old are you?"

Angel stood up he was still holding his mug which still had some blood in it. He drank the rest before telling about his exploits again. Before he could say anything though Spike spoke up.

"Your looking at one of the few Master Vampires in existence and the only Master Vampire with a soul." Some of the guards stepped back. They had heard what a Master Vampire could do and they were afraid of him. 

"I am over 280 years old. I found out about this gift that we vampires have back in the 1800's. I had already been given my soul back and I was traveling by foot across country and I was hungry. I came across this flock of sheep and a young shepherdess. Like I said I was hungry but before I could catch one of her sheep her dogs chased me up a tree. When the young woman came to see what her dogs had treed I explained to her that I was hungry. I was honest with her and I explained that I was a vampire. To make a long story short she let me take some blood from several of her sheep as long as I didn't kill them. When I was done feeding I found that I was hungry for something more and my young shepherdess was eager to give up her virginity. Well while I was making love to her I found that I was still hungry for some blood and I didn't think that she would mind if I took just a little from her. That gentlemen is how I found out about this gift we have. Over the next several years I tried different things and what you saw tonight is the end product of all of those years of experimentation. I don't know if you had anyone to teach you how to take blood from a person and not leave them to bleed to death. So I am going to say it, when you take blood from a person and you intend for that person to continue to live you have to lick the wound before you bite into them and after. There is something in our saliva that cleans the area and also helps the blood to clot. If you aren't thorough enough your partner will continue to bleed. Uh,, one more thing, and I can't tell you how embarrassing this is for me to say this, but I am going to tell you this for your benefit Morgan and anyone that has repeat clients. I didn't realize this until my wife told me but apparently we men, and I don't mean just us vampires, I am talking about all men. Apparently when we have just one partner we will tend to pay more attention to one of the woman's breast. It seems to us that we don't have a preference but I knew that Cordy was telling me the truth when I went for one of her breasts and I caused her some pain. That's when she told me that I seemed to prefer just one of her breasts over the other and I had taken blood from the same one just the week before and it hadn't completely healed yet. That's when I also learned that I couldn't make love to her in the same way each time we made love. I realized that I had been ignoring other signs. In my own thick sculled male head I had chosen to get what I wanted instead of paying attention to the physical problems that my partner was having. I had noticed that she was looking pale and became tired more easily. So my fellow Vampires we just cannot take as much blood from our partners as we want especially when that woman is still young enough to bear children. The compounded amount of blood that is lost each month is just too much for them. Are their anymore questions now?" 

"I believe that's it Angel. Am I correct then that you don't have a problem with my new side business then?" "No Mr. Morgan I don't. If you cause any problems though where someone is hurt then I'll come to you about what has been brought to my attention. If you don't take care of it to my clients satisfaction then I am going to take further measures to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Are we clear on that?" "Yes Angel we are clear on that." Morgan said and they sealed the agreement with a handshake. 

"Connor would you tell the women that they can come up now please." Angel asked Connor.

When they came upstairs they were busily talking as though they had known each other for years. Angel went over to Spike and Morgan and said 'This is not a good sign men.'" When woman get together like that it can only mean one thing." "What's that Spike." Mr. Morgan said. "It means my good man that they are comparing notes on us." Spike turned around and put his arm around Morgan. "I pity you Morgan. Your wife seems to be becoming chummy with the woman that has this Master Vampire wrapped around her little finger." Spike said as he pointed to Angel. "When she says jump he asks how high." Morgan looked at Angel. "I understand Angel, love can make any man do things that he thought he would never do." 

The women came over to the men. He was sure that Marissa had explained what Morgan had done to the vampires that had attacked them. Later on when they were alone she had explained that Marissa had told her what Morgan had done to them and that she wouldn't have to worry about them any more. 

Mr. Morgan approached Dr. Martin and pulled her to the side along with his wife. After a few minutes Dr. Martin came over to Angel. "Can we use your office Angel?" Sure Dr. Martin, just make sure that you leave the door open. It's not that I don't trust you Morgan it's just that you don't have a soul and I know better then anyone how easily our demons can talk us into doing things."

Morgan called one of his guards over and along with his wife they went into Angels office. They were in there for almost an hour as Dr. Martin explained to them everything that she had told Angel and Spike about themselves. Dr. Martin came out after a while and asked Cordelia and Angel if they could accommodate four guests for the night. "Yes I think we will be alright. We have enough people here to take care of them in case there are any problems. Cordelia do we have two more rooms that they can use?" "Yes, they can use the rooms that Willow and Giles used." 

Morgan talked to one of his guards and they all left except one. 

"Angel the guards name is Bobby. He is going to go and get his girl friend and he said he should be back in an hour or so. From what Mr. Morgan has told me he wants to know if he can have children with Marissa and Bobby said that he is the last male that carries his fathers name. He said that he wants to have children but he just met someone and he hasn't even told her yet that he is a vampire so he is bringing one of the other guards that's human and she knows all about our world. But their two excellent subjects for me and I'll be able to gather more data on male Vampires. While we are waiting for Bobby to come back we can have dinner. I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving. The last thing I had was that egg sandwich that you made me this morning Cordelia." Dr. Martin went into the kitchen when she was through talking to Angel and Cordelia. She came out in a few minutes. I think we will have to order out tonight. The fridge seems to be rather empty besides blood." Everybody looked at Cordelia. "What's everyone looking at me for? I am not going out shopping at this time of the night so that means....?" Cordelia waited for someone to say something. Gunn yelled "Pizza party." Everybody started to say Pizza, Pizza, Pizza. "How many pizza's should we get and from where." Cordelia once again had to make the decision on how to feed the group. "Call Dominoes and order 5 large pizzas with everything on it. Then call the Pizza Hut and order 5 more. Ask everyone if they want something special on their pizzas. Mr. Morgan do you and Bobby eat solid food or do you just drink blood. I have to warn you though the only type of blood we have is pigs blood." "That will be fine and yes I do eat regular food. Marissa is a vegetarian so she usually gets a meat free pizza for us. I don't know if Bobby eats solids though." Morgan said. "Well he will have to take whatever is left. Fred you want to take care of Pizza Hut and Gunn can call Dominoes since it was his idea. Get some salads and bread sticks also." Cordelia went into the kitchen to check on their supply of pigs blood. Their was only a few bags left which would have been enough for Angel and Spike but not for the others. She went to Spike and asked him to go to that 24/7 slaughter house that he found and get some pigs blood. Go to Wesley and get some money and I'll get Angels keys. Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and went to Wesley to get some money. They went out the door and where gone for only 45 minutes. By the time they got back the Pizzas had been delivered. Cordelia asked Marissa if she could help her. She showed her how she prepared the blood and since it was the evening she added some tabasco and Worcestershire sauce. Marissa took her husbands mug of blood in and Cordelia gave one of the mugs to Spike and the other one to Angel. They were all eating and talking as though nothing had happened between them. They were almost done by the time Bobby came in. He had a pretty little red head with him. She wasn't any taller then Buffy and very shy around so many strangers. Bobby took her to Mr. Morgan who was his employer. "Uh Mr. Morgan I would like to introduce you to a cousin of mine. She's a distant cousin. I've explained to her what I want to do and why and she has agreed to help me." Dr. Martin came over to Bobby. Tina looked to young to be with her cousin for what they were going to do. "Bobby can you tell me exactly how you are related and how old your cousin is?" "Tina is 23 and we are related through her mother. Her mother was the daughter of my sisters great granddaughter." "So there is like 5 generations between you. And does she know what you are now?" "Yes Dr. Martin. I have kept in contact with my family and they all know what I am." Dr. Martin observed how Tina was holding onto Bobbies hand. "Can I talk to Tina over in Angels office for a few minutes Bobby?" "Sure, go with Dr. Martin Tina she is going to ask you some questions." Dr. Martin put her arm around Tina and guided her to the office. They were in their for about 30 minutes. Cordelia asked Bobby if he ate solid food or would he like just a mug of blood. "Bobby, relax your not on duty now. Your just going to go through the same thing that I am. Would you like something to eat or just to drink?" Mr. Morgan said. "What are you having?" Bobby asked him. "I am having a couple of slices of the vegetarian pizza and a delicious mug of pigs blood that Mrs. Martin fixed for me. You should try it, it's very good." Mr. Morgan said. "Uh I guess I could have some of the roast beef pizza and a mug of blood." "Sure Bobby I'll bring you a plate along with your drink." Cordelia said. She was back in ten minutes with two plates. Bobby tasted the blood carefully. He had never had animal blood before so he tasted it very carefully. After swallowing it his eyes grew wide and he said, 'This is good, I didn't know that pigs blood could taste so good. How did you make it, did you add something to it." "Yes I added a dash of tabasco sauce and some Worcestershire sauce then warmed it up in the microwave." "This is fantastic." Bobby started to loosen up after having some blood. He grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and put it on his plate. He then started eating and washing it down with blood. Dr. Martin came out with Tina. "Why don't you take a seat next to Bobby Tina. What would you like to drink. I think we have Coka Cola and diet cola, and Pepsi and then theirs my favorite, Cherry Cola." "I would like a Pepsi please." Tina said. Dr. Martin went to the kitchen and got her a can of Pepsi. 

As the night wore on both Tina and Bobby loosened up. They all finally got up from the table and went to sit around the lobby. It was getting late. Mr. Morgan was sitting on the round couch with his wife and Angel and Cordelia were next to them in chairs. Mr. Morgan tried making small talk. "So Angel I know that your soul has been made permanently yours are you and Cordelia trying to get pregnant now." The whole room became deathly quiet. Dr. Martin saw Angels hands start to shake as he did his best to control his anger. Cordelia put her hands on his. Tears were coming down his face as he started to answer Morgan. "Cordelia was pregnant at the time that the young Vampires attacked us. They beat her pretty badly and she was raped repeatedly by at least 7 of those guys. They broke my legs to keep me from ripping their throats out. When I regained consciousness the others had come to help us. They were the ones that got to dust the Vamps that killed our baby and beat my lovely wife up so badly that she was almost unrecognizable. I couldn't walk but I could drag myself over to her. I held her in my arms. I could see every bruise on her body. I could see the blood soaking into the sand below her. I didn't know it at the time but it was the blood that had cradled and nourished our baby. I could see all of this because they had torn all of her clothes off. I took my jacket off and covered her. I couldn't stand to see the bruises in the shape of a mans hand on her breasts and her legs as they forced them apart. I couldn't see her beautiful eyes because they were swollen shut. Now that she is my wife her body is for me and me alone. I was so angry at what they had done to her and at my own inability to do anything about it that all I could do was scream until I lost my voice." Cordelia got to her knees and put her head on his leg and grabbed onto his arm as though she was trying to keep him from doing anything. Angel stood up and pulled Cordelia up into his arms. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. As Angel described to Mr. Morgan what had happened it all came rushing back into her mind. Dr. Martin came over to them and took Cordelia into her arms. She walked her over to Angels office where she could lay on the couch where she would probably cry herself to sleep. 

"I am sorry for what happened Angel." Morgan tried to apologize but Angel stopped him. "No, don't say anything I couldn't stand it if you tried to apologize to me. Besides you couldn't possibly say anything that could compensate us for what happened to us. Let me tell you though why I didn't tear you apart as soon as you walked through those doors. Do you know what I was called when my demon Angelus was in control Mr. Morgan?" "Yes, you were called the terror of Europe." "Yes that is what Angelus was called. He was called that because of the things that he did to people. He often raped his female victims. He didn't bother to beat his victims though. He had other things that were more interesting to him. Have you ever noticed how your victims blood tastes so much sweeter when they are scared out of their minds Morgan. Well Angelus was a perfectionist at that. He had it down to a tee. I haven't killed you Morgan because I don't think I have the right to fight back when Angelus did the same thing to other men and women. Since I was given my soul back I think of all of the things that Angelus did. If I have even a few minutes alone my demon starts reminding me of what he did. He tells me that it was my fault that all of those things happened. He tells me that I could have stopped him if I had wanted to. You see this women over here." Angel pointed to Dr. Martin. "She is the one that is going to tell you tomorrow morning if you can get your wife pregnant. She is also the one that God sent to help me deal with Angelus. It's because of her that I have Cordelia and I can make love to her. She has more or less given me life again. Angel stood up again and walked around a little. "Connor would you get me a glass of the whiskey that I have in my office please." "Morgan I gave you and your wife and the rest of your men a tremendous gift today. I guess it's one of those gifts that they say will keep on giving. Tomorrow I am going to give you another gift. The gift I am going to arrange for someone to give you will give and give and give. It won't hurt you physically in anyway and no one will be able to see it but you. What is your full name Morgan?" Angel asked Morgan as he stood in front of him. "David William Morgan." Connor gave Angel his drink then went to sit down again. Angel drank half of it at one time. 

"You seem to be a nice guy Morgan. I hope that as time progresses that I can finally forgive you for what you caused to happen to us. I understand that you didn't order it done and that what happened was the invention of a bunch of young, newly made vampires that wanted to make a name for themselves. I truly and honestly hope that you and Marissa will be able to have the children that you want to have together. I think that we could have some good times together since we have and will have so much in common. But that time hasn't come yet Morgan. Cordelia and I need time to heal before we can forgive." Angel stood up straight and went to Dr. Martin and checked on Cordelia. He came back in a minute and walked over to Morgan. 

Bobby perceived Angel as a threat and started to get up to defend his employer. "Don't try it Bobby or your fathers name will end here tonight. Besides you don't have to worry. I am not going to hurt your boss. Morgan I strongly suggest that you make 100% sure that there are no loose ends out there that didn't get the word that the contract has been called off. Because if anything more should happen to my wife I promise you that I am coming after your wife and I am going to make sure that you live so that you can suffer as I will. It will be the first time that I will torture a human in over a hundred years. If you think that I can't do it because I have a soul then your thinking wrong. Because if Cordy dies then I am just going to let Angelus take over. I won't care if I am dusted after that because I won't care to exist with out her." Angel backed away slowly. They were all looking at him. Everything about Angel exuded power. It was why people saw him as a natural leader. 

"Morgan and Bobby if you have any kind of problem talk to Spike. I don't think he will be busy tonight. For once." Angel went to his office and picked up Cordelia in his arms and took her upstairs. 

"If you would follow me Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Tina and Bobby. I will show you to your rooms and give you instructions for the night and I will say good night to the rest of you." Dr. Martin led them upstairs and gave them their instructions and told Tina and Marissa to give her the jars as soon as possible. She showed them to their rooms and went back to her own and tried to get some sleep before they came knocking on her door. 

  


* * *

TBC..................One more chapter to go. 


	19. This is as Good as it Gets

Chapter 19 "This is as Good as it Gets" -----for now----

Angel had turned over in his sleep during the night and reached for Cordelia. When his hand didn't find her he sat up and looked for her. The doors to the balcony were open. He could hear her crying again. He got out of bed and walked over to her. "Cordy. Are you alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. 

"It all came back to me again Angel and I can't get it out of my mind. I keep waking up." "Well we have two methods that we can use to help you sleep. We could have some in house activities down in the basement. You haven't worked out in a long time. Or... we could...stay right here." He started to kiss her shoulder and neck. Cordelia jumped up. "Okay you've convinced me. Let's go down into the basement." She smiled at him as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She went into the room to put some sweat pants on and a sleeveless blouse. Angel dressed in sweat pants also and a tee shirt and followed her downstairs. They loosened up with some Tai Chi then spent the next 45 minutes practicing fighting moves. By the time they were done Cordelia was exhausted. Angel didn't want to admit it but he was hurting too. He grabbed a couple of towels from the stack that was on top of the table that they used for folding clothes. He threw her one so she could wipe the sweat from her face and shoulders. "I'm going to go and take a shower." Cordy said as she walked up the stairs. Angel followed her upstairs and turned off the lights as he closed the door behind him. 

When they got upstairs Cordy went into the bathroom and closed the door. After awhile he heard the toilet flush and then the shower start. Angel opened the door to the bathroom and took his clothes off and went into the shower to join her. He found Cordelia just standing under the shower and letting the hot water run over her sore muscles. Angel took the bottle of shampoo and started to shampoo her hair. She hadn't cut it ever since he asked her to let it grow long. They were both hurting so they just bathed and crawled into bed. 

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Angel asked Cordelia. When he didn't receive an answer he looked down at her. She was already sleeping. Her heart had already slowed down and she was in a deep sleep. Angel closed his eyes. All of the hotel was quiet now. Everyone was done for the night with their tests. That thought made Angel think back to when he had to go through it. He smiled to himself then went to sleep.

They woke up at 10 a.m. the next morning. Angel could hear Wesley and Buffy talking about something in the kitchen. All of the rest were in the dining room. Including Mr. Morgan and his wife. Bobby and Tina were just coming downstairs. 

Angel gave Cordelia a light kiss. She reached up and pulled him into a passionate lingering kiss. Her hands ran over his body. She touched his back and ran her fingers over his right shoulder where she knew the tattoo was. She was getting turned on just touching it. She didn't have to see it, just knowing it was there was enough. Angel ran his hands over her shoulders and neck. Then he stopped and pushed her back. We had better get up Cordy. Your ripe right now. I think we had better skip at least one month before we try to get pregnant again don't you think?

Cordelia surprised him by jumping up and straddling him. "No I want you now. I want you to make wild and passionate love to me." "Cordy, that's the hormones talking besides we have guests downstairs." He picked her up and put her on the floor while he sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. She continued to pursue him by leaning into him and putting his head against her chest. "Cordy stop it now. I don't want to do anything until I hear it from Dr. Martin that it's okay for you to get pregnant." "Don't you remember when I told you that I was pregnant that she said, and I quote "There is no reason why Cordelia can't get pregnant right away," unquote." "Yeah that's true she did say that. But let's wait until tonight. There are to many people here that can hear us." Cordelia straightened up and said "Okay but you better count on going to bed early tonight." Cordy got up and dressed and Angel did the same after shaving. As they walked down the hallway she said "I don't think I've ever been so hot before. All I can think about is having sex with you." She stopped and turned to him. "I want it Angel and I want it now. If I don't get to have sex right now I am going to have a melt down. I guess this is why some women are almost constantly pregnant. I've heard that most women are very fertile right after they've had a baby. Even though I didn't give birth I am still feeling hot." Cordelia pulled Angel into the bedroom and started to rip his clothes off as soon as he closed the door. 

"Well I guess I just can't fight it anymore and I have to perform my husbandly duty and service my mate." Angel started to take Cordelia's clothes off of her. Whenever they could reach each other their lips met for a second before taking the next article of clothing off. They didn't even make it to the bed, they just sank to the floor. Angel started to make love to her but she turned over and went down on her knees and hands and Angel took her from behind. As he climaxed she bent forward so that her face was almost on the floor. When he was done they both fell to the floor. "Wow that was hot and fast. Now I know why Spike and Buffy like it so much." Angel said as his heart continued to slow down. "Why did you want to have sex that way?" "What way?" "You know, bent over and me coming from behind. Then when I came you bent over so that your head was practically on the floor." Cordy turned over on her back. "I've read that the best position for the woman to get into when she wants a son is to do what I did. Did you know that the only time the male is weaker then a female is when it's a sperm? So in order to have a boy the woman has to be in a position that will make it easier for the male producing sperm to get to the woman's egg. She rolled over to him and started kissing him. "Tonight well see if we can make a little girl also." "Why not now. I am ready if you are." She lowered her hand so that she could get him going again. He responded immediately to her touch. Thirty minutes later they were headed downstairs. When they got to the dining room every ones eyes were on them. 

"I guess it's our turn for everyone to make jokes about." Angel said.

He looked around the table and didn't see Dr. Martin. He went into the kitchen and made his own glass of blood. He asked Cordelia to make him 2 soft boiled eggs and a couple of slices of toast. He poured her a cup of coffee and took both drinks into the dinning room. A couple of minutes later Cordelia came in with their plates. Dr. Martin came downstairs at the same time. "Good morning everyone." They all answered with a good morning. Dr. Martin went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and 2 scrambled eggs then took them into the dinning room. She noticed that they had left her chair empty and Mr. Morgan and Marissa had taken the chairs on her right. Bobby and his cousin were on her right also. Connor had already left earlier and Gunn had left to check on his crew. 

They let her eat her breakfast before asking her anything. Cordelia and Angel finished theirs also. Angel went to get another glass of blood. Before going back to the kitchen he asked Cordelia if she wanted anymore coffee. She gave him her coffee cup and when Angel turned she gave him a whack on his behind and said. "Hurry it up boy." He turned around again. He slowly put the two cups down and stood over her and put his hands on the table on either side of her. Slowly and softly he said "What was that you said sweetheart?" Cordelia looked at Buffy and couldn't help laughing. "Nothing sugar plum. I am sorry I hit you, my hand slipped when I was trying to sit up straight in the chair." "I could of sworn that I heard you say something about me hurrying up." "Oh no, I would never say that. All I said was, I hope Gunn hurry's up with checking on his boys so he could help me go shopping." "Oh, I could have sworn you had said something else." Angel stood up slowly and picked up the two cups, turned around and left.

"Phew, that was close." Cordelia was fanning herself with her napkin. Buffy cracked up. "He used to make me feel the same way. When he was in Sunnydale I knew I could probably whip his ass, but he always made me cower when I tried something like that. Angel just has power that comes out of every pore. He just commands respect from everyone. Now that he is a Master Vampire I don't think I could take him in a fight."

Angel came back in with Cordelia's coffee and his cup of warmed blood. "Here you are my dear. I hope it rises to your expectations." "Oh it always does that. Even if it doesn't I know how to make it fit my needs." Tina's face turned bright red as she listened to the conversation. Bobby just kept his head down and played with his food. Mr. Morgan spoke up when he saw how uncomfortable they were. 

"Can you tell us what our results were Dr. Martin? I wouldn't be asking now except that I have some meetings to attend to and we are anxious to hear the news." 

Dr. Martin pulled out two envelopes. One was marked for Mr. Morgan and the other was marked for Bobby. "Mr. Morgan I have to ask you how long have you and Marissa been together?" "About 6 years." "So you and Marissa have been having sex for the last 6 years?" Marissa and Morgan were having a problem with this line of questioning in front of everyone. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan would you prefer that we have this talk in Angels office? You seem to be uncomfortable having these questions put to you in front of everyone. Just to put you at ease I want to tell you that Angel, Cordelia, Buffy and Spike have all made my findings known to everyone. These findings will be kept here and they will go no further unless you want them to."

Mr. Morgan looked at his wife. He put his hand on hers. "What do you want to do?" Marissa looked at his hands on hers. She squeezed his hand and smiled and looked at Dr. Martin. "Yes we have been having sex for 6 years." "Angel and Spike said that they can smell when a women is ready for sex and can conceive. Can you tell me Mr. Morgan if you can also?" Dr. Martin asked. I don't know if I can. I might smell something but don't associate it with a woman's ability to conceive." "How long have you been a Vampire Mr. Morgan." "150 years." "What about you Bobby, can you tell when a woman is putting out this scent?" Dr. Martin asked. "No. I've only been a Vampire for about 100 years and I haven't been with any one woman before where I would notice it."

"Angel and Spike can you think of any odor that you can equate the odor in question." Spike and Angel looked at each other. 

"Remember Buffy that one time that we went to a cemetery in Sunnydale and I asked you if you knew what kind of a flower was on the grave of Bob Johnson?" Spike asked Buffy. "Yes I said it was a gardenia." "Yes that was it. Have you ever smelled a gardenia Morgan?" "I don't even know what a gardenia is." Morgan said. "Don't you have one of those here Cordelia?" "Yes it's in the very corner of the back garden. It has white flowers." Spike went out to the back garden and went to the very corner of the garden where the gardenia plant was growing. He picked one and took it back in and went to Angel. "This is it isn't it? Just a lot lighter." Spike asked Angel. Angel smelled it. "Yes that's exactly it." Spike then took a couple of petals off and gave them to Bobby and took the rest of the flower to Morgan. Morgan put it to his nose and smelled it. "Now think about it. Have you ever smelled that before?" Morgan smiled. "Yes I have but I just thought it was some kind of popular perfume the women were wearing." Spike went back to his chair. 

"Go ahead Mr. Morgan and Bobby open up your envelopes." Dr. Martin said. They both opened up their envelopes and read them. Morgan showed it to his wife and they hugged each other. Bobby just had a big grin on his face. 

"Both Bobby and Mr. Morgan produce a normal amount of sperm for men their supposed ages. Bobby once you have yourself a wife or at least someone that will agree to have your baby then you should have no problem getting them pregnant." "Thank you Dr. Martin, thank you." "By the way Bobby I wanted to ask you why did you introduce Tina as your cousin instead of your niece?" "I guess it's just a habit." He said. "People don't ask questions if you say you're a cousin. Tina's ancestor was my older sister and I was the youngest. I had 12 sisters that were all older then me. By the time I was born my sister had already had her daughter and her daughter was in her teens."

"Mr. Morgan and Marissa, I was asking all of the questions because usually a couple should be able to get pregnant by the time they have been together for 6 years. I take it that you were under the impression that you couldn't have children so you didn't take any precautions. So what I am thinking is that you might have a problem Marissa. I am going to give you the phone number and address of a friend of mine that is a gynecologist. His name is Dr. Thompson. He is going to be taking care of Cordelia and occasionally see Buffy once her and Spike decide to have children. When Cordelia was rapped I took her to Dr. Thompson and we took care of her there. Dr. Thompson knows all about the special circumstances surrounding our little family here. I will be keeping in touch with him to discuss your case. I am Cordelia and Angels family physician so I know a lot about them. Spike here has taught me a lot of what I needed to know about the physical make up or peculiarities of vampires and so forth. Also Spike here went to medical school before he was turned and has kept up on modern medicine and I have been giving him hands on training. When the young Vampire tortured Angel and crucified him Spike got a lot of experience. If you should need any help Mr. Morgan I am sure that you can call on Spike to help you. If he doesn't know what to do than he can call me. I am sure that a man like you must have many enemies. I know that you know that I am a psychiatrist also. I will be leaving soon to go back home so call me if there is anything you want to talk about." Dr. Martin gave them her card with Dr. Thompsons name and office phone number on the back.

"I want to thank you for everything that you have done for us Dr. Martin. Angel and Cordelia, I know that I can never make it up to you for what happened. Why you have given us so much in return I don't know. What astonishes me is that it was made plain to you who I was and yet it hasn't deterred you from giving me so much. I hope that one day we can be friends and that one day you can put what I caused to happen behind you. Angel I have been told by my people that they have and are continuing to make every effort to make sure that everyone knows that the contract has been revoked and that I will go after anyone that tries collecting on that revoked contract." Mr. Morgan's chauffeur had arrived so he stood up and Marissa did also. Marissa went to Dr. Martin and hugged her. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us. I promise that I will call Dr. Thompson and make an appointment as soon as possible." She then went to Angel. Angel stood up and pushed his chair back. Marissa approached him and made a deep curtsy. She took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you Angel. Last night was the best. Thank you and good by. Cordelia thank you for putting us up for the night." Marissa returned to her husband and they turned to leave. "Morgan." Angel yelled. Morgan turned. "How did it go last night?" Morgan immediately had a big grin on his face and held up his hands and gave two thumbs up. 

Bobby took Tina's hand and went to Dr. Martin and extended his hand to her. "Thank you Dr. Martin for everything. Angel thank you. If you should ever need any help please call me. You can reach me through Mr. Morgan. If you should need any help in protecting your wife please call me. Thank you again. Bobby took Tina's hand and started to leave. At the last minute Tina let go of Bobby's hand and looked at Angel. "Angel." When he looked up at her she gave him a thumbs up and had a big grin on her face also. They all laughed at the normally quiet young woman. 

When they all sat down again and settled down Wesley spoke up. "Buffy." "Yeah Wesley." "Buffy I think I remember Xander saying that he was in construction. Is that correct.?" "Sure does, why, do you need something done here." They all knew what was coming next. "Yeah we need to make a couple of entrances inside of the hotel a little bigger. It seems that Angels head has just swollen to twice it's usual size. I think it's going to take some time before it goes back to it's regular size." Buffy had to get her digs in also and this was the perfect time. She got up from the table and turned to Angel. She gave a deep curtsy just like Marissa did. "May I have your permission to leave the table my lord." Angel answered by extending his hand. Buffy took it and kissed it. She left by walking backwards. The rest, except for Dr. Martin and Cordelia, got up and followed her example. 

"I am going to go and take a nap since I was up most of the night. So I will see you later."

"Hey Wesley." Cordelia yelled. "Yes Cordelia." "I need you to take me grocery shopping." "Okay, let me know when your ready." 

Cordelia looked at Angel "I am going to be gone for a while so I will be taking Buffy and probably Fred to. Tell Gunn to call me on my cell phone. We might need his truck to help carry the groceries." She gave him a kiss and went to get Buffy and Fred. They all left and Angel was alone.

Angel went to his office and closed the door. He looked up Willows number and called her.

"Hello Willow this is Angel." "Hi Angel is everthing okay? Is Buffy alright?" "Yes, yes Buffy and Spike are fine. I was calling to ask a favor of you." "Sure Angel anything you need just let me know." "Willow I need for you to give a Vampire his soul back." "Angel you don't have to explain. Buffy called me last night. She guessed at what you wanted to do and told me about everything that has happened to you and Cordelia since the rest of us left. All I can say is that you're a much better person than I am. You understand that Giles and I figured out what all of the words mean and I have taken out the Perfect Happiness Clause." "That's good Willow I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Not even Morgan." "When do you want me to do it?" "Today if possible. I promised him the gift would come today." What's his name Angel?" "His name is David William Morgan." "Thank you Willow, I owe you one." "Nothing is owed Angel, this is just a partial payback for all that you've done for us. It will only take a few minutes for me to set up and it should hit him around 1 p.m.." "Thank you Willow. Good bye." "Good bye Angel." He hung up the phone and went up to his room. 

Shortly after Angel went to his room Dr. Martin came downstairs to use Cordelia's computer. She logged onto the internet and to an airline. She looked for First Class tickets to New Hampshire. The closest flight she could get was in 2 nights. It had all that she wanted. The flight was in the evening and first class. She was also looking for an evening flight so that Angel could come to see her off. She booked the flight and paid for it with her card. The ticket would be at the counter when she arrived for the flight. Now all she had to do was break the news to Angel and set up the card game for tonight. She would call Mother Superior tonight to let her know when she was coming in and what flight. She went back to her room to get some rest. It was going to be a long night tonight. 

When Cordelia, Buffy, Fred and Wesley got back everyone came downstairs to help bring the groceries in. For the number of people that they had at the hotel recently the grocery bill ran close to a $1,000 every two weeks and that didn't take in the cost of Angel and Spikes blood from the butcher. Cordelia usually went to the warehouse stores such as BJ's. She needed to go there because of the amount of dry goods that she didn't like buying more than once each month. It wasn't much of a savings but it was better then purchasing single packages. Everyone could then come down to the basement to stock their own bathrooms. Cases of cleanser came in handy when you had 6 or 7 bathrooms to keep clean. When they moved into the hotel Cordelia had made it clear that each person was responsible for their own bathrooms and cleaning their own rooms. So that made for a lot of cleansers, sponges, furniture polish, paper towels, toilet paper and everything else. Most of the supplies were kept downstairs in the basement on a wire rack so most of the groceries stopped right there. Most of the can goods stayed down here also. They kept a large freezer in the basement also that was full of different types of meat. Cordelia kept several containers of blood for Angel in the refrigerator in the kitchen and several in their refrigerator upstairs. His blood was the only thing that had to be purchased at least once every other day. He wanted the blood to be as fresh as possible. It was the only thing he insisted on. If you were to walk into the basement from the outside entrance to the basement you would have thought that you had walked into a small store. It took a considerable amount of time to put it all away if only one person was doing it. No one dared tried sneaking out while the groceries were being put away. Even Gunn and Connor showed up just in time to help with the groceries. Queen C showed her high school colors if you tried getting out of it. 

It was 5 p.m. by the time they were through with everything so Cordelia made just hamburgers for everyone. When dinner was ready Fred went upstairs to get Dr. Martin. She had to knock several times on the door before she got an answer. "Dr. Martin dinner is ready if you want to come down." "Okay Fred thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes." "Okay." Fred answered and then left.

Fred went back downstairs and joined the others. Everyone was just sitting down when Dr. Martin came down. They all dug in and enjoyed their meal in quiet for awhile. Dr. Martin was the first to say anything. She thought it would be best to lay it on Angel now instead of dragging it out until the last minute. 

"Angel, I will be leaving tomorrow night. My reservations are for tomorrow night at 8 p.m.."

Dr. Martin looked at Angel and Cordelia. Angel just hung his head down and swirled the blood around in his glass. Then he put it down and looked up at her. 

"Since this is your last night is their anything special you would like to do tonight?"

"I am glad you asked that my dear boy. I do have something I want to do tonight." When she was sure she had every ones attention she said "I want to stay in tonight and play poker."

They were all surprised at that. "Never in a million years would I guess that you would want to do that. I thought you would want to go to Disney or something like that." Angel said. "That will be fun. We can all play." Cordelia said. "What are we going to play for? Money or just chips." Fred asked. "Well Fred I want to play poker a little different then what you are all used to and I doubt it if you have ever heard of it. My husband and these friends of ours that we went through our internship and residency with would get together on the rare occasions that we were all off at the same time. Because of the way this game is played I am going to ask that you not play with us Connor. It's nothing against you it's just that I would feel more comfortable if you were not their. Angel why don't you give Connor a couple hundred dollars to take his girlfriend out for the evening. 

"Girlfriend, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Angel said. 

"Well Dad you have been kind of tied up with everything that has been going on here. You know like being crucified, getting married having your legs broken that kind of stuff." Connor said with a grin. 

"Yeah I guess I have. Bring her around sometime Connor or maybe Cordy and I can go out to dinner with you two." Angel said. All he could think of his boy was seeing someone that he didn't know. 

"Dad I just met her, she doesn't know anything about me or you or what we really do here. Let's just see how this relationship comes along first before okay. But I will, reluctantly, but willingly, take the $200."

"Okay. Sorry, I got a little excited." Angel reached into his pocket and took out a roll of bills and peeled off 10 $20 bills. Here you go." Angel held up the money. Connor came over and got the money. 

"By the way, how come Dr. Martin knew about your girlfriend and I didn't?" 

"Last night I came home with Lisa to get something and Dr. Martin was in the big kitchen. I saw the light on in there so I went in there to check it out. I hope you don't mind that I introduced you as my grandmother Dr. Martin." "No Connor, in a way I am." Dr. Martin said. Then she looked to Angel to explain.

"Connor I love Dr. Martin a lot. She has been like a mother to me. I know you will understand what I am saying because you lost your mother when you were born. Then Holtz didn't raise you around a woman that could be a mother to you. My mother, your real grandmother, died when I was only 12 years old. When Dr. Martin came to help me I found the love in her that I missed so badly when I was growing up. She has given me a new life. It's almost as if she gave birth to me. I had always been told that when a human is turned that they die. She came out of the blue and proved to me that I was alive and I had never died. She has helped me to separate myself from Angelus and she has helped me to understand that I am not the one that killed my family but that it was Angelus. Even though Dr. Martin is a nun now she was married before. She lost her husband and son in a car accident. For her I have come to fill an empty space in heart and she has filled an empty space in mine. I guess you could say it was a mutual adoption. In Cordy, you, and I, she now has a family again and I have a mother again and now you'll have a grandmother that you can introduce your friends to. She will come and visit us and she said that we can go and visit her." Connor got up from his chair and put the money in his pocket. Then he went over to Dr. Martin and gave her a hug. When he stood up he said, "I like this adoption because now I can get one of those T-Shirts that says 'If All Else Fails ask Grandma'." He gave her a kiss and started to leave then he came back and said "You know what else I get to do now?" "What's that Connor?" Dr. Martin asked. "I can write to you and tell you what he is doing. Especially if he gives me any grief. So expect to hear me say 'I'm going to tell Grandma.'" Connor left then to call his girlfriend and to see if she could go out tonight. "You just may come to regret telling him Angel." Cordelia said. 

"So when do you want to start playing?" Angel asked Dr. Martin in order to stop worrying about Connor. 

"Wait a minute now let me explain some special rules to this poker game that we are going to play. Some of you may not want to play once you hear the special rules." She looked around the table to see if anyone wanted to back out yet. No one said anything.

"Rule number 1 is that the winner of each pot has to take a shot glass full of whatever alcohol based drink that you want. The content of that drink must be at least 80 proof. 

Rule number 2 is that the person that has lost the most of each pot must remove one article of clothing."

"Why does the winner have to have a shot of whiskey?" Gunn said. 

"It will make for a more even plain among the players. If you have one person among you that always wins then that person will eventually become to drunk to play very well and someone else will start winning. I've heard that Angel almost always wins. So taking a shot of whiskey will take him down a peg or two. Does everyone still want to play?"

"Uh I think I'll go and catch up on some of my science articles. This isn't something I would be comfortable with." Fred said as she rose from the table. 

"Anyone else want to back out before we start." Angel asked. No one said anything. 

"Okay then lets clear the table. Cordelia do you know if we can shorten the table and will it still have enough room for everyone?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Yes if we take out just 1 leaf it will bring us together a little better." Cordelia, Dr. Martin and Buffy cleared the table and the men worked at making the dinning room table more poker friendly. Cordelia went downstairs and came back with a green cotton bed sheet that was big enough for the table. The sheet would protect the top of the table and make for a non sliding service. Wesley went to get all of the TV trays and put one between two people where they would be able to put any drinks or food.

By the time the women were through cleaning the kitchen and putting the food away the men were through setting up the table. Dr. Martin came out to see if everything that was needed was on the table. 

"Angel if you don't mind I'll use your bottle of Southern Comfort." "Sure Dr. Martin I have a new bottle. It's 100 proof though. Can you take it?" "Yes, I think I'll be alright." She gave him a smile and left to go upstairs for a few minutes. Everyone else but Angel and Spike had gone upstairs. Cordelia was going to bring the two bottles of Southern Comfort down for Dr. Martin, Angel and herself. Spike and Buffy were going to use the bottle of Jack Daniels that Angel kept in his desk. Wesley had some Royal Crown and Gunn had Tequila. They all came down at the same time and took their seats around the table. Angel had all of the chips counted out. They were going to start with $20 in chips and Dr. Martin was elected as the banker. Angel was the first one to deal. It was a new deck of cards so it took him awhile to shuffle the cards. 

"Okay guys lets open at a $1." Everyone tossed in a $1 chip. "Okay we are going to play straight 5 card stud." Angel started to deal the cards. All cards were dealt with all cards straight up. Angel called out the cards as he dealt each one. "Gunn has an Ace of spades right off the bat, Spike gets a 10 of hearts and Buffy gets a 2 of diamonds. Mom gets a 3 of diamonds, Wesley gets a King of hearts, and my lady luv gets a Queen of hearts, how appropriate. Gunn has Ace high. Bet Gunn." Gunn tossed in another $1. Angel started dealing again. Before the fifth card was dealt the pot had grown to $50. Cordelia had folded with the Queen being her only good card. Buffy had folded. As the 5th card was put down in front of each person it was plain to see who had won. Wesley had 4 kings. "Thank you everyone for your contributions." Wesley said as he raked in the chips. "And the loser is Dr. Martin." "Okay Wesley 1 shot of your Royal Crown." Dr. Martin told him. Wesley opened it and carefully poured it into the glass and drank it. "Okay who was the big loser? Dr. Martin, well how do you like that. Okay here we go with the loser music." They all pitched in with the stripper music. Dr. Martin played it to the hilt. She put her leg up and put it out for Wesley to take her shoe off. She had, what some called, her old lady shoes on. Wesley unlaced her shoe and took it off for her. 

Angel passed the deck of cards over to Gunn. "Okay people lets make it interesting." He tossed in a $5 chip. After he was sure that everyone had tossed in their $5 chip he announced the game. "Okay it's Jacks or Better and the Pot." By the time they were done with this game Gunn had folded and Spike had folded. Angel had won with a full house and Wesley was the big loser. The pot contained $30. Angel raked it in and took a shot of the Southern Comfort and Wesley took off his left shoe. At that time Dr. Martin got up and filled a small glass with ice and brought it back to the table. Everyone watched her pour herself a glass of the Southern Comfort and then drink some. "Your going to be drunk before the big winner is." Gunn said. "That's powerful stuff you know." Dr. Martin smiled. "Yes it is powerful but it tastes soooo good." 

The next winning hand went to Dr. Martin with a 4 of a kind. She raked in her winnings and downed a shot glass full of her Southern Comfort. The big loser was Angel. He put his leg up on the table for Cordelia to take his shoe off. Cordelia took his shoe off and then pulled his sock down. "Look Buffy." Cordelia ran her fingers up and down his leg. "Smooth as a baby's bottom." Buffy got up from her chair and went over to Angel and Cordelia and ran her fingers along his leg. "Why is his leg so smooth. Have you two gotten into the kinky stuff?" Buffy continued to run her fingers up and down Angels leg. "Hey! Hey! Hey! That's enough now." Spike told Buffy to sit down. "You should feel it, she did a good job." Buffy said. She was enjoying herself as she teased Spike. "I already did." Spike said as he counted his chips. "Why were you feeling Angels leg?" Gunn asked. "I had to do it before we operated on his foot." "Ewwww no wonder you like helping Dr. Martin." Spike's anger flared and he jumped on Gunn. Angel pulled him off right away. "Spike he was only teasing you. They all know how much you've helped me. They all know how much I owe you. Let it go and lets get back to the game." Gunn got up from the floor and apologized to Spike. "I'm sorry Spike I was only kidding you. I know how they always clean away any hair that is close to the surgical site." "How do you know?" Spike asked. "I had my appendix taken out. And man you don't ever want that area done on you." They all laughed. Spike and Gunn sat back down and got back to the game. Angel noticed how Dr. Martin had finished off her glass and poured another.

"As she had planned Dr. Martin won the next 2 hands and Angel was the looser. She baited him and he took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. He was now missing everything but his pants. She didn't want him to get suspicious so she let someone else win. She folded a couple of times also. By 11 p.m. Gunn was missing both of his shoes, both socks and his shirt. Spike was missing his shoes, socks, shirt and T-shirt . He was consistently getting bad hands and folding. Buffy had pulled out of the game for awhile while she got something for her and Spike to eat but she was walking around in her bare feet and she was missing her blouse. Which left her bra and jeans. Wesley was missing both shoes and socks, his shirt and T-shirt. His pants were the next to go so he was folding a lot unless it was a sure thing. 

Dr. Martin was missing both shoes, stockings and her blouse. She still had a top slip and her skirt and slip. She had let her hair down and pulled it forward over her chest. Cordelia was the big looser as usual. She was down to her bra and panties. Like Wesley she was folding a lot unless it was a sure thing. It didn't really matter though because they had all won enough so that they were beginning to be pretty drunk. By midnight Dr. Martin had drunk most of the bottle and Angel was wondering how she was still awake. She thought it was time for the game to end. It was her turn to deal and choose the game. She said in a loud voice "Okay guys it's time to call it a night and make someone the floor show. It looks like the floor show could be performed by either Spike, Wesley or Angel. They each have only their pants and hopefully, for their sakes, some shorts on. Lets have two more hands. Lets play straight poker. She threw in two $5 chips. Everybody said at the same time " $10 ?" "Yes $10 dollars if you can't anti up then back out of the game. Just by coincidence only Spike, Angel and Wesley had the money. They tossed in their $10 chips. "Okay this is going to be straight poker." Once again Angel was the looser and Dr. Martin won. Instead of pouring some Southern Comfort into a shot glass she just drank the rest of what was left in her glass. Angel go up and took his pants off. "Well people I think Angel has finally found his match." They all became more alert at that remark from Spike. Dr. Martin handed the deck of cards to Wesley. He pushed them back. "You seem to be doing just fine. Go ahead and take my turn." Dr. Martin tossed in another $10s worth of chips. She waited for the rest to anti up. "Straight poker again guys." Once again she made sure that Angel was the loser again. She was tired and wanted to get to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. She poured some more Southern Comfort into her glass and swallowed it without hesitation. They started the stripping song. Without hesitation he got up and took his shorts off and stood before everyone in his birthday suit and leaned over the table. "Something is up here because I never lose." "Well my dear boy I am here to tell you that fortunately it isn't you." Dr. Martin said. Everybody laughed. A few snickers could be heard around the table. "Come on Angel we want our floor show. Stop stalling." Spike said. The men were having the time of their lives. It wasn't so much that Angel lost all of his clothes it was that he actually lost. The ladies stood up and started whistling. "This week has just got to end for me. I have never been so embarrassed so many times within one week. Okay ladies and gentlemen here it goes. He stood up and grabbed Cordelia real fast and held her in his arms. Then turned and ran up the stairs with her. Spike made a wad of paper and shot it at Angels behind with a rubber band. He got him in the right cheek just as he was starting up the stairs. "Ow!" Angel turned and saw Spike standing up and holding the rubber band. "I'm going to get you for that Spike." Angel continued running up the stairs and to the bedroom. Cordelia opened the door then closed it. "Put me down Angel. I have to go to the bathroom so bad." Angel put her down and she ran into the bathroom. When she came out she found him sprawled across the bed and asleep. "Angel wake up and get on your own side and under the covers. He woke up just enough to crawl under the covers. Cordelia jumped into the other side of the bed. As soon as Angel felt her beside him he turned over and wrapped his arms around her. Cordelia knew that he always went to sleep better when he could wrap his arms around her. She laughed to herself as she thought, she was like his Teddy Bear. When she was a little girl and feeling lonely when her parents were off traveling someplace again she found comfort in her Teddy Bear that was half as big as her. She turned around and snuggled into his embrace. "Good night Angel." "Good night Cordelia." 

The next morning when Angel and Cordelia came downstairs they found everyone else, including Connor, at the dinning room table. Cordelia went into the kitchen and scrambled some eggs and toasted 4 slices of wheat bread. She didn't eat four slices by herself but she knew that Angel would take some of her breakfast so she always made more for herself then she needed. Angel made himself a mug of blood and coffee for Cordelia and they joined the rest in the dining room when she was finished. 

"What's up guys?" Angel asked. "Nothing, we were just shooting the breeze. We were wondering when or if we were ever going to have a case to work on again." Wesley answered. 

"Don't worry about it guys I think we will be busy soon enough." Angel said. He noticed Dr. Martin was playing with a deck of cards. She shuffled them over and over again. Everyone started watching her. She picked the deck of cards up and went down to the end of the table. 

"Would you mind moving down one chair everyone? I would like to sit by Angel so I can show him something." Everyone on Spikes side moved down one chair so she could sit in Spikes chair. 

"I need some space here can we move the plates also?" Buffy came over and picked their plates and cups up and took them into the kitchen. She brought some coffee back for Spike and herself.

Once the table was cleared Dr. Martin started playing with the cards. The way she was handling them had everyone watching what she was doing. She fanned the cards out in a semi circle then flipped them over by just lifting the end card. She did this several times then picked the cards up and shuffled them and cut the cards with one hand. She did several more tricks with the cards then shuffled them and dealt three hands out for 5 Card Stud. 

"Angel, Cordelia and Spike. Pick up your cards and arrange them as you like. Let me know when your done." After a few minutes they were ready. Dr. Martin stood up and started walking to the lobby. "Let's go over here for our last session and bring your cards. Everyone but Angel can sit where ever you want." Everyone got up and went into the lobby. 

"Angel, Cordelia and Spike, look at your cards. Angel you have a Royal Flush, Cordelia you have 4 of a kind, and Spike you have a full house Kings high."

"How did you do that?" Cordelia asked. 

"How do you think I did it?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Well I really don't think you would use real magic so it was some kind of magician type magic." 

"You used that to win and make me lose didn't you?" Angel said. "Because I never lose." Angels voice rose a few decibels. Dr. Martin leaned back in her chair and folded her hands behind her head. "You played me until you had me just where you wanted didn't you?"

"What's the matter Angel did I hurt your pride?" Everyone but Angel shouted "YES" then they all cracked up. Everyone else but Angel knew how much pride he had in his abilities, including his poker playing skills. Angel was mad but he cracked a smile when every one else started laughing. 

"Do you think you have a lot of pride in your abilities Angel?" Dr. Martin asked. 

"No, I don't think I have a lot of pride. I think I have just enough to look presentable and to accomplish the work that I have to do." "Do you ever plan an attack on the enemy and perform it according to someone else's suggestion or is it always they way you plan it? Do you go after the enemy by yourself instead of waiting for your partners to help you so that you don't run into anything that you can't handle? Do you ever talk to your friends about problems that you are having to deal with or do you handle all of your problems the way you think it has to be done?"

Angel was quiet. He was thinking about all of the times that those questions would apply to him. They were all quiet as they thought about the times that Angel did things that almost got him killed. Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn were thinking about when he fired them because he was having a hard time dealing with Darla. Most of all they thought of when he went after the young vamps that crucified him. 

"Yeah I guess I do have a lot of pride in my own abilities. And I do think that I am always right because I have lived long enough to have experience in almost everything. And I don't always follow the same rules that I set down for others." Angel said real low. 

"What was that Angel we couldn't hear you." Wesley said. Angel repeated what he said a little louder. 

"What are you going to do about it now that you have admitted to the deadly sin of pride?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I don't know but I am sure you'll tell me." "No Angel I'm not going to tell you. You already know. All I needed to do was get you to admit it. I suggested the poker game because I wanted for you to see how your pride could get you in trouble when just the right person or persons come along and are better at what you think you're the best at. Most of the bad things that have happened to you in your life has been caused by your pride." Dr. Martin said. She got up and walked around a little.

"I know you have something to ask me Angel so just come out with it." Dr. Martin sat down again.

"I saw you drink almost all of that bottle of 100 proof Southern Comfort. If it had been anyone else they would have passed out a long time ago and been sick the next morning. How is it that your not in the same condition?" 

Dr. Martin and Wesley smiled at each other. Dr. Martin had a guilty grin on her face and was trying to hide it. 

"I am sorry Angel but it was important last night that you think that I was just a regular player that was having a good time. I am one of those rare people that is not affected by alcohol. I can drink it until it comes out of my eyeballs and it won't affect me in anyway other than destroying my liver and eating a hole in my stomach." 

"You mean you don't even get sick the next morning?" "Well I've never let it go that far before. Last night I went to my bathroom and made myself bring up all of that alcohol. That was the only reason that my stomach was hurting this morning." 

"You lucky stiff." Spike said. 

"How did you learn to do all of that fancy hand work with the cards?" Angel asked. 

"Angel, other then last night I have never lied to you. What I am going to tell you is the absolute truth. Sr. Margaret taught me. Before she went into the convent she was a dealer at one of the first casinos in Las Vegas." 

"I have got to meet this remarkable woman." Angel said. "Don't wait to long to pay a visit because she isn't well and there is no telling how much longer she will live. But if you do come out so that she can see the man that she helped to do Gods work it would make her very, very happy." Dr. Martin said. 

"Does anyone else have any questions for me? This is the last chance that you will have before I leave because I have to do a few things before we leave for the Airport."

"Why haven't you ever wanted to talk to me about anything." Gunn asked.

Dr. Martin was kind of surprised by his question. "Gunn I don't know much about you. But the reason I never called on you to come up to room 412 was because I don't think you have any problems. Gunn I see you as the person in this group with the purest of intentions. By that I mean that the things you do in fighting evil is the most unselfish act that I know of, at least as far as this group goes. Angel fights for his redemption because of all the things that Angelus did while he was in control of his body. Wesley fights with Angel because it was what he was raised to do. Cordelia does is because Angel does it. Fred was rescued by all of you. It's not quiet that simple but that's the gist of it. And you Gunn, you do it because you want to do it to help your fellow man. Plain and simple. What happened to your sister was the most painful thing you have ever done. I think though that you realize, at the bottom of your heart, that it was a risk she took and that you may face one day. You did your sister a big favor when you ended her life. You've seen how much Angel suffers and I know that you wouldn't want her to go through the same thing."

Dr. Martin turned to Spike. "Spike, Wesley and I had a long talk with Dr. Thompson about you. He will take care of Angel and you if he has to, but he isn't a surgeon and his specialty is women. If you want to you can work with him for awhile. It would be good for you to learn more about women and all of their particular problems and especially when they're pregnant. The problem is of course that he works during the day and you can only go out at night. That though is up to you as to how you want to handle it. Since your in Sunnydale and he is here in Los Angeles you will have to take care of any immediate problems that Buffy may have. He said that you could call him at any time if you need help. I've heard that you have told Angel that you think because of your Vampiric abilities, you and Angel may go through Buffy's and Cordelia's pregnancy along with them. All I can say is good luck, but I will come back for their delivery. It would sure make it a lot easier on me if the ladies would get pregnant at the same time and of course the babies will have to be delivered here. I don't want to scare anyone but considering the problems that Darla had I just want to be careful. I truly believe that Darla couldn't deliver Connor in a normal way because outside influences caused her to be able to conceive. I just want to be careful though. When I hear from Dr. Thompson that their pregnancy is confirmed then I will order the proper equipment for a delivery. Fred I want you to go over the medical supplies with me so that you can make sure we have the proper supplies on hand at all times. I will put your's and Cordelia's name on record at the supply warehouse so that you both will be authorized to order supplies. You will always use my name to order supplies. Tonight Angel, Spike and Buffy I want to take a sample of blood from each of you just before we leave. I also need someone to get some Dry Ice and a small square ice chest that I can transport the samples in. Okay guys this is the end of the last session. I have to be at the airport at least 2 hours before my flight takes off. Is everyone going with us?"

"Yes, we have to give Angels mom a proper send off." Wesley said with a smile.

"Okay then Angel I am going to go up to 412 for awhile when I get done with Fred. If you and Cordelia want to join me you are perfectly welcome." Dr. Martin and Fred then went into the large kitchen to go over the medical supplies. One hour later she headed upstairs for 412. She sat down in her favorite chair and opened her prayer book. By the time she was done and ready to start on her rosary Cordelia and Angel came in. 

"Come and sit down Angel and Cordelia. I'm glad your here I was just about to start my rosary." Angel and Cordelia sat down on the couch and joined Dr. Martin. When they were done they just sat in silence for awhile. 

"Angel and Cordelia I wanted to tell you that I am considering leaving the convent and moving to Los Angeles. Dr. Thompson and his partner have offered me a partnership in their medical offices. Most importantly I have all of you now. Once again I have a son, and now a daughter in-law and a grandson and I am having a very difficult time leaving all of you."

Angel had a big grin on his face when he said "Do you think my boss will take away everything he has given me if you leave the convent?" "No Angel it doesn't work like that." She smiled and smacked him. She knew he was joking.

Dr. Martin grew serious again. "I am going home and think about it. It's very hard sometimes to know what Christ wants us to do so I am going to give myself a time limit. When Cordelia is at the beginning of her seventh month I will come back for her delivery. I will either come back with one piece of luggage or several. Until then I have a lot of things to think about. I have to consider what I will be doing to my sisters. I don't want to leave them without a surgeon and a psychiatrist. I also have patients that need my help and support. Anyway this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Angel I would like you to call Mr. Morgan and see how he is doing. I am guessing that you either have or will get Willow to restore his soul, is that correct? "Yes, I called Willow yesterday." Angel said as he leaned forward with his elbows on his legs and looking down at the floor. He looked at his watch. "He has had his soul back for a little over 24 hours."

"I think you should call him now. Cordelia, you should talk to Marissa also. I know that this has to be very hard for you Angel, but I am going to ask you to help him go through at least the first month of having his soul back. Don't forget how hard it was for you." They sat in silence for awhile. Then Angel went over to the bed and picked up the phone and dialed Morgans phone number. A servant answered the phone. "Hello, my name is Angel, may I speak to either Mr. Morgan or Mrs. Morgan?" The servant said that Mr. Morgan was unable to come to the phone but that Mrs. Morgan was available to speak with him. "Thank you, Mrs. Morgan would be fine." Angel waited while Marissa came to the phone. "Angel?" Marissa was crying at the same time that she was speaking to him. "Angel, what did you do to William. I am afraid to leave him alone, he seems to be suffering from a deep depression. I had some tranquilizers that I gave him but all it does is make him sleep. Within a few minutes of waking up he's in the same depression he was in before. He keeps on muttering about all of the people he has hurt or killed. Can you come over here?" "I can't come right now because I am going to be taking Dr. Martin to the airport today. As soon as her plane takes off though I will be heading out their. What is your address?" Angel wrote an address down before hanging up. He put it in his pocket. He laid down then and put his hands over his eyes. Cordelia came over to him and laid down on the other side of the bed. "I am going to just lay here for awhile. What is it about Mothers that they can make you feel so guilty. Now I'm depressed." 

"I am going to go and start packing. I'll see you downstairs at 6 p.m. sharp. We can go out for dinner." She opened the door and closed it behind her very carefully. 

At 6 p.m. on the dot Dr. Martin was downstairs with her luggage. All of a sudden she heard a bunch of noise coming from upstairs. Cordelia, Angel, and the rest came running down the stairs. Some were running and tucking in their shirts at the same time. The ladies were still taking care of their hair. 

"Here are my keys Angel. Don't forget that I have to return the car with a full tank of premium gas. Someone else can drive your car." "Spike." Angel threw his keys to Spike. "Let's go guys." He picked up Dr. Martins luggage and Gunn helped Spike carry Buffy's and his luggage as well. Of course Buffy's stuff took up the major portion of the suitcases. Buffy had made reservations to take a flight out to Sunnydale at almost the same time. She had boxed all of the clothes she had bought and Cordelia was going to mail it to her tomorrow. She had bought a large suitcase just to hold her wedding dress and was taking it with her. They all piled into the vehicles and a small caravan took off for the Airport. By 6:30 they were parking the vehicles and on their way to check in Dr. Martin. This took only 15 minutes since they were early. Buffy and Spike were taking a smaller Airline so they were in a different area. They all met at a restaurant that was in the Airport and went in for dinner. The mood was light and a lot of conversation was taking place. Both Cordelia and Dr. Martin noticed that Angel seemed to be very nervous. Cordelia reached for his hand. "What's wrong Angel? You look like your about to jump out of your skin." "I'll talk to you about it when we leave the restaurant." At 7:15 they all rose to leave. Spike and Buffy had to go the opposite side of the airport since they were taking a small plane to Sunnydale. They all hugged each other good bye. Dr. Martin stepped to the side with Buffy and Spike and away from everyone else. They talked for a few minutes then Buffy and Spike hugged Dr. Martin and gave her a kiss goodbye then waved goodby to everyone and left for their own loading gate. They all then walked to the point where they were stopped by the inspection gates. No one that was not going on the flight could pass beyond this point. Angel went to the side and took his cell phone out and called a former client that worked at the airport in security. Angel put his phone away and returned to the group. Within a few minutes the apparent supervisor of the group received a call. 

"This is where the rest of you have to say goodbye. Cordelia and I will be going with Dr. Martin and wait with her at the gate. Wesley we'll be going to see Morgan after Dr. Martin takes off. Before we approach his house I'll call you to let you know we are going in. If we are not back by 2 a.m. and I haven't called then something has happened and we might need help." Angel said. 

"Maybe we should go with you if you think something might happen." Wesley said. Dr. Martin caught Angels eye just as he was about to say no. He remembered his lesson in humility the previous night and gave it a second thought. 

"Why don't you follow me over there and wait outside though. I don't want his men to see us as a threat. If I don't call you in 15 minutes after entering their house then come after us." "Okay, I'm comfortable with that." Wesley said. "Dr. Martin, it looks like your lesson in humility has actually worked with Angel." Wesley said with a grin. He went to her and gave her a hug and kissed her on both cheeks. Then he stepped back and let the rest say goodbye. Fred went over to Dr. Martin to say goodbye and Dr. Martin whispered into her ear. "Have you chosen yet Fred." "Yes I did. Wesley and I have been together for the past couple of weeks. The morning that Spike and Buffy almost brought the house down I went to him. When those two were having sex, it was like smelling popcorn. You just had to have it also. That's when I went to Wesley." "I am very happy for you and Wesley. Don't worry about Gunn he will find someone very soon. It's important that you start your family soon Fred. Your children along with Angel and Cordelia's will be the next ones to take over the agency. You know as well as I do that your children will have a lot of schooling to go through so don't waste time." Dr. Martin gave Fred a hug and gave her, her blessing before letting her go. The last one to say goodbye was Connor. "Connor your father needs for you grow up and grow up fast. You have a lot to learn in dealing with people. I also suggest that you work to get an education. You're a smart young man Connor don't waste that intelligence. Your father knows a lot because he has lived for so long. You won't have that luxury. You will live a normal human life span. Now promise me that you will be good and start on your education." Dr. Martin held his hands and looked him in the eye. Connor had no choice but to give her a nod of yes. "Okay I'll do as you ask, but only because you asked." Connor gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. Before Angel, Cordelia and Dr. Martin went through the gate Connor yelled at her. "Goodbye Grandma." They all laughed at that. "We'll meet you at the cars Angel." Angel waved back and they went through inspection. Once they went through Angel appeared to relax immediately. "You made your heart beat faster so the x-ray would pick up on a beating heart, right?" Cordelia said as they walked to the loading gate. Angel put his arm around Cordelia's shoulder. "My old lady is a pretty smart cookie." He looked at Dr. Martin and said "Do you think I should keep her Mom?" "Yes Angel I think she is a keeper. I suppose you told Spike to run to their gate so that his heart would be beating faster also." "Well actually he is the one that suggested that I do something to make my heart beat faster." Angel said. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Angel put his arms around the shoulders of both women as they walked to the gate. When they arrived they still had a few minutes to wait so they took 3 seats that were at the window. Since it was night time they could see all of the lights from planes taking off and landing. Angel and Cordelia sat on either side of Dr. Martin. Angel was quiet for awhile. Angel picked up Dr. Martins left hand and held it between both of his. He looked down at her hand and her wedding ring on her finger. Then he looked at the mark in his own hand. He rubbed at it with his thumb. 

"I'm afraid Dr. Martin." Angel said as he held her hand. "Why are you afraid Angel?" "I am afraid that I will forget everything that you have taught me and start to sink back into the darkness that I existed in before you came. I am afraid that with you gone Angelus will push harder to control my thoughts."

"You will be alright Angel. You have Cordelia now. Angelus is afraid of her right?" Dr. Martin asked. "I don't know for sure if he is afraid, but I do know that he is quiet when she is by me." "Let her help you Angel. Go to her when you feel like your losing the battle against Angelus, you will find strength in her to succeed and place Angelus back in his box." 

The announcement for first class to board came over the loud speaker. Dr. Martin got up and turned to Cordelia. "Take care of our boy Cordelia. Together you can beat the forces of evil which includes Angelus. Don't forget that he has St. Michael as his guardian Angel. If Angel is having a problem that together you don't seem to be able to overcome then pray to St. Michael. Don't let him forget to pray the rosary every day. He will be kept strong by his daily prayer." Dr. Martin hugged her. "I will Mom." Cordelia pulled back and Dr. Martin made the sign of the cross on her forehead. She then turned to Angel. 

"I think we've said everything that has to be said between us Angel. Look to everyone around you if you are in trouble, either physically or up hear." She pointed to his head. Angel bent over and picked her up in a hug. He kissed her on her cheek and then put her down. He had tears in his eyes as she did. They heard the last call for boarding for first class. 

"I know I shouldn't say this but I am going to pray everyday that you come back with at least 2 suitcases." He smiled and hugged her again. "Goodby Mom, I'll miss you every day." Angel let her go and Dr. Martin picked up her purse and turned to leave without looking back again. She didn't think she could control her tears if she did. They watched her get on the plane. They continued to watch the plane until Angel couldn't see the lights any more. Angel continued to watch until he couldn't see the lights of the plane anymore. He leaned on the rail. Cordelia could tell that he was shedding silent tears. She gave him a few minutes. 

"Come on Angel the others are waiting." Cordelia put her hand on his back and waited for him to get control of himself. Cordelia gave him some kleenex to wipe his tears away. He didn't turn back to her until he had wiped his tears completely away and then he blew his nose. 

"How do I look? Did I wipe away all of my strange looking tears?" He asked her as he turned to her. She took out another kleenex and wiped away the streaks of blood that his tears had left behind. "Now you look presentable. Now you look like any other big strong man that has said goodbye to his mother." She smiled at him and that made him feel better. "Let's go and see Morgan now." Angel said as he took her hand in his and they went to meet the rest at the cars. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


EPILOG

Angel and Cordelia went to Morgan's home. He was stopped at a gate by a guard. He told him who he was and the guard called the main house, he was on the phone for about five minutes then he opened the gates and told Angel to go through. 

Marissa was at the front door as they pulled up. The butler came and opened the door for Cordelia. Angel came around and took her hand. He kept her close to him. Marissa took them to the upstairs master bedroom right away. They could see that she had been crying. She opened the door to the master bedroom and held it open while they came in then she closed the door after them. Angel was still holding onto Cordelia's hand. They didn't see anyone until Marissa took them into the large walk in closet. Bobby was sitting in a chair. His back was toward them. He turned around to look to see who was with Marissa. As fast as it took for a thought to go through Cordelia's mind Bobby was faster. He attacked Angel and had him on the floor. Bobby was on top of Angel with a spike in his hand. 

"What did you do to him? I want an answer now or I swear I'll dust you right here in front of your wife." Angel threw him off easily and jumped up and grabbed Bobby from behind and made him drop the wooden spike.

"Let him go Angel, please." Both Angel and Bobby hadn't noticed Morgan come out of his hiding place which had been in the furthest and darkest corner of the closet. When Bobby dropped the spike Cordelia had picked it up. They heard several men running up the steps and pushing the door open. 

"It's okay men everything is under control. You can leave us alone now." Morgan said as Angel let Bobby go at the same time. The guards looked around then left on Morgans word.

Cordelia reminded Angel to call Wesley. He pulled his cell phone out and called Wesley and told him that they were okay and they could go home. 

"What did you do to me Angel?" Morgan asked as he sat on a chair. He looked tired. Angel didn't think that Morgan had got any sleep since he was at the hotel. Marissa didn't look much better. Angel pulled a chair over for Cordelia and himself. He sat down across from Morgan. Without looking at Angel spoke to Bobby, "Sit down Bobby where I can see you." Bobby put a chair over by Morgan and sat down. 

"I arranged to have your soul given back to you Morgan. I don't know if you know this or not Morgan but my soul was returned to me also. Except mine was returned with a curse." He gave Morgan a minute to let it sink in. 

"I killed a young gypsy girl. I played with her for awhile then I drained her dry. Her family found out who did it and they tracked me down like an animal. The girls grandmother was a witch. She cursed me with the return of my soul. Returning my soul wasn't enough for her though she wanted to make sure that I would suffer even more. Her curse included a little clause I guess you could say. This added clause stated that if I should ever have a moment of pure happiness that I would lose my soul again and the world would be cursed with the company of Angelus. Believe me when I say that your nothing compared Angelus."

"What do you mean by a 'A moment of pure happiness"? Morgan looked scared. His eyes were opened wide and you could clearly see the whites of his eyes. 

"It meant that I couldn't have intercourse with the woman I loved." Morgan stood up from his chair slowly as it dawned on him what Angel was saying. 

"You mean you did that to me even after you helped Marissa and I?" Cordelia saw the look on Marissa's face. One part of her wanted them to suffer but another part said no, that it was wrong to make them think that they could never make love again, and that their was no possibility of children in they're future. Cordelia looked at Angel and cleared her throat loudly. When he looked at her she looked at Marissa. Then Cordelia cleared her throat again to get Angels attention. She mouthed the words to him without drawing their attention 'Tell them the truth.' That made Angel feel guilty. He had wanted to drag it out a little longer to make Morgan suffer a little more.

"No Morgan, I showed you more kindness then you showed Cordelia and I. That part of the curse was taken out." Morgan sank back down into his chair. "Don't think your out of hot water yet Morgan. You see I went through what your going thru now. Except I didn't have anyone to love me or hold me or take care of me. Your lucky in that you already have your wife. I don't know exactly how evil your demon is Morgan but if he is even half as bad as mine your in for a lot of suffering. I almost lost my mind. I went crazy with hunger because at first I couldn't bring myself to kill innocent people. At first I drank from criminals and people that lived in the streets. Bums, alcoholics, prostitutes, and those that fed off of the cast offs of society. Then one day I slipped because I was so hungry that I took the blood of an innocent person. I was so horrified by what I had done that from then on I only drank the blood of animals. These days Morgan I live on pigs blood. There are several butchers that Cordelia goes to for my food. Get used to it Morgan. I don't know what you fed off before but you might as well get used to animal blood from now on because your conscience won't let you take anything else. I am going to leave now Morgan. Marissa I suggest that you walk us to my car. I have something else to tell you. Call one of your other guards to come in here and stay with your husband. Bobby can then come with us. Marissa went to the door and called one of the guards to come in.

"Stay here with Morgan. Watch him carefully. Don't let him out of your site. Your boss could be suicidal." Angel told the guard. He took Cordelia's hand then and they went downstairs. Angel stopped at the front door.

"Marissa it's going to be hard on you as well as Morgan. I don't know how long this will take because it all depends on the individual vampires demon. Spike went through the same thing. He only took a couple of months to get through it though, where as I took years because of the particular viciousness of Angelus. Spike says that it didn't take him very long because he got along with his demon. It all depends on how Morgan responds to his demon now that he has his soul back. When Morgan is feeling up to it you can come over or we can come over here and I'll explain further. Marissa and Bobby, the advice I am going to give you now will seem harsh and cruel but if you want to keep Morgan alive you will do what I say. Marissa do you have a basement or at least somewhere where you have a cement wall or large pipes going along the wall. 

"Yes. The house has a wine cellar and one wall has nothing by it because it has large metal pipes going through the wall and then to the outside." Bobby said. 

"If you care for your boss you'll chain him up down there. He could become suicidal. Don't forget that it only takes him a second to get away and walk into the sunlight." Angel and Cordelia went out to their car. Marissa followed them. Cordelia turned and looked at her. She felt sorry for her so she got out of the car again and went to her. 

"It will get better Marissa. When he needs you just hold him. Let him cry all he wants. Listen to him when he needs someone to listen. Most of all just be there for him. Once he is no longer suicidal try to get him to keep busy." She hugged her and said goodbye. She returned to the car and they left. 

The next week Cordelia had her first vision in a long time. They all went running out the door, eager to have some action. They didn't return until almost midnight, and they all went to bed right away. Every ones muscles were hurting from all of the activity. The only one that wasn't hurting was Connor. He made himself a sandwich and went back up to his room. He took a shower before eating his sandwich. 

That night he started a letter to his new grandmother. He continued writing the same letter for a week. He told her about the vision Cordelia had, had and how they had all gone to bed early because they were all sore from being so far out of shape. The best part of the letter was written a few days later. 

"Friday: We all had a good laugh at Angels expense this morning Grandma. This morning Cordelia wasn't feeling to good so Angel fixed their breakfast. He brought her 2 fried eggs with toast and coffee. The moment he put it on the table in front of her she put her hand to her mouth and went running to the bathroom. He said she had done the same thing for the past few days. Angel sat down and started to drink his warmed blood. All of a sudden he put it down and looked like he was going to be sick to. He put his hand to his mouth and ran to the bathroom behind the stairs. They both came back at the same time. Cordelia was a little pale from throwing up so much and Angel looked whiter then usual. Cordelia took the toast and pushed the rest away where she couldn't see it. Angel drank the rest of his drink and looked a lot better. What ever is wrong with them it hits them in the morning all of the time and sometimes at night. What's odd about it is that Angel always gets sick a minute or two after Cordelia does. That's it for now Grandma I'll start another letter next week. Bye.

  


THE END

"for now" 

  
  
  


* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first story. I'm not much for describing any fights so I hope you don't mind that I only skimmed over those situations. My main purpose in writing this was to put down in writing all of the things that would go through my head while watching the show. Most of all I wanted Angel and Cordelia to be together. I wanted our boy to finally have some happiness. I paired Buffy and Spike together because I think they are perfect together. I made Spike a doctor because of the show where Riley came back looking for some "monster" and called Spike Doctor. I kept wondering why Riley called him Doctor, so I gave him a reason. 

Most of all I started this story because I wanted something to be said about God. I understand the reason why He isn't mentioned in the. Isn't it odd that it's okay to mention evil in the form of monsters from other dimensions but it's not okay to mention God. So I gave Him equal time and I gave Angel the only true help that could give him what he needs to overcome the evil that is in the world. 

Later on in the year I will be writing a follow up story but for now I am going to try my hand at a story that I would like to try to get published. 

Thank you to all of you that sent me reviews. 


End file.
